For His Own Sake
by karndragon
Summary: Keitaro has had enough of the grief he's been going through at the Hinata Inn by the girls and he makes the decision to leave and doing so sets the wheels of fate in motion not only for Keitaro but for everyone else as well and things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Love Hina.

**A/N: **This is my first Love Hina fanfic I'm writing. It has been years since I read the Love Hina manga and watched Love Hina anime. After reading a number amount of Love Hina fanfics, I decided to write one of my own.

**Chapter 1**

Keitaro Urashima was getting frustrated and angry. It had been three years since he became manager of an all-girl dormitory. He thought things were getting easier for him and that he would be happy to be in the relationship with the girl he loved, Naru Narusegawa. But he was wrong. The Tokyo U student realized that things were falling in the same pattern and the abuse that has been inflicted on him has been getting worse.

Motoko was still attacking him with the techniques from her God Cry School. Mitsune aka Kitsune was still scamming him out of his money with her tricks and blackmail. Su was chasing him with her inventions and causing more grief in the name of trying to figure out his 'immortality'. Seta's adopted daughter, Sarah was still being a pain to him belittling, kicking, and tripping him in compromising situations any chance she gets. Naru was still acting the same as before. Naru was his girlfriend but if people looked at it from the outside; people wouldn't be able to tell if there were really in a relationship. One moment, she was lovey-dovey with Keitaro, the next minute, she was sending through the dorm and in the air courtesy of her Naru Punch.

Shinobu and Mutsumi weren't helping things either. He knows that those two, along with his aunt, Haruka, were the only ones who treated him well but any time Mutsumi and Shinobu was with him, Naru and Motoko would conviently be there to see him and would dish out their so- called divine justice on the helpless Urashima.

Keitaro was now sitting in his room with his thoughts and he was getting more and more angry.

"Why do I go through this?" Keitaro asked himself.

Keitaro just got back from one of his 'trips' giving by Naru, Motoko, and Su with the help of Sarah causing the situation. He balled his fists.

"It seems no matter where I am or what situation, I'm always getting attacked and then when I return, I just apologies even though it wasn't really my fault," Keitaro gritted his teeth, "What the hell's wrong with me? Just what the hell am I doing? "

Keitaro shook his head, "I can't let this go on. I have to do something and I have to do it now. No more of this crap." He looked around in his room and looked up at the hole that was connected to his room and Naru's room, "It's over between us. I'm done," he got up, "I'm done with this place and those girls. This is not normal for me to be in this kind of environment."

Later on, Keitaro went down stairs to the living room. He was glad no was around at the moment. He realized that they were all at the hot springs. He could use this opportunity to go the living room's phone and make a phone call. He got on the phone and dialed a number. After a phone rings, someone answered.

"Hello," an old woman's voice said on the other line.

"Hello Granny," Keitaro responded.

"Keitaro, what a pleasant surprise," Granny Hina was happy to hear her grandson's voice, "so how are things?"

Keitaro sighed, "Not too well at all."

Hina was surprised, "Not too well? Keitaro, what's wrong?"

"Granny, I know I said that I would be able to handle things at the dorm and I vowed that I would do an excellent job as your replacement. But, unfortunately, things are not going as I thought they would."

"What do you mean grandson?"

Keitaro explained his situations of the things happening in the inn and his tone of voice to his grandmother was sadness, anger, and contempt.

After hearing things from her darling grandson, Hina was shocked and upset, "Keitaro, I had no idea. I never imagine that things would be so bad at the dorm and here I thought you were getting along with the girls so well, especially Naru. I was sure that Naru was starting to get over her issues with men as well as Motoko but that doesn't sound like the case."

"No and I thought things were going great as well. I thought I had earned their trust and respect but that doesn't seem like the case at all. Nothing's changed. That's why I'm leaving."

Hina was shocked, "Leaving? Keitaro, you can't do that! Who do you think will run the dorm if you leave. Please grandson, I know things are rough, but don't just drop everything and quit."

"No Grandma, I'm done. I don't know what I was thinking taking this job, but I'm through. Three years, three years, and nothing has changed. My patience had thinned out. Normally, it would be the tenants that would be thrown out if they acted badly but I don't have it in me to do that, although I'm not sure exactly why though."

"Keitaro, listen to me, you are the owner of Hinata Inn, that place is your birthright…"

"I'm not the only Urashima. You could give it to Kanako and let her take over."

"You know your sister isn't ready besides, you know what she would do."

"Yes, I do, but at the moment, I don't care anymore. I don't care what happens. They seem to have a sadistic streak to cause me harm, physical and emotional and I have to leave before something really happens. My life and sanity is on the line and I would rather not lose either of the two."

"Keitaro, please-"

"I'm sorry Grandma, but I'm done. I'll let Haruka know. Goodbye Grandma."

"Keitaro, wait-" Hina was cut off by Keitaro hanging up the phone.

Keitaro went down to the teashop and had a talk with Haruka when she was free and told her the same thing he told to his grandma.

"I see," Haruka muttered, "you really plan on leaving."

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah, I'm just giving you a heads up so that you're not surprised."

"Are you going to tell the girls?"

"Why bother?"

"Keitaro?"

"Why bother, it's not like they actually give a damn about me. I'm just a slave to them to make their lives easier. I'm just a punching bag, a test subject, a practice dummy, and an open bank account. It not like they actually care about me as a human being."

"What about Shinobu and Mutsumi? Surely they would be devastated when you leave."

"Yeah they will. It's going to hurt but at the same time, every time I'm near them, bad things happen to me."

Haruka smoked one her cigarettes, "And your relationship with Naru?"

"What relationship? The one Naru like to physical abuse me or doesn't trust me and always takes everyone else's side but mine," Keitaro said this with bitterness.

"What about Tokyo U? Are you quitting Todai?"

"No, I'll still attend Tokyo U but I'm not going be here."

Haruka was saddening by this, "I'm sorry Keitaro, if I had known things were this bad, I would have-"

"You don't need to apologize," Keitaro assured her, "It's not your fault, and I'm the one who said that I could handle it. I guess I was lying to myself all this time. But Haruka, please don't tell the girls. I don't want them to track me down and try to force me back."

Haruka nodded but still didn't like the fact her nephew was leaving, "Okay but do you have an idea where you will go."

Keitaro nodded, "I do. I know a place where I can stay. Someone I know is willing let me stay at one of his apartment buildings. He set up everything for me just in case."

Haruka widened her eyes in surprise, "Keitaro, have you planning this for a long time? To leave?"

Keitaro nodded sadly, "Honestly yeah, I've been planning this for a long time. With the way things are, I decided to have something for me to fall back on."

"I see."

"Well, I better start packing. Thanks for everything Aunt Haruka." Keitaro smiled.

Haruka shook her head, "You messed up by using the A-word but I'll let it slide."

Keitaro chuckled, "Sorry but still thanks for listening and being understanding. I'll give you the documents of the Hinata Inn later."

"I should be scolding you for abandoning you responsibilities but I would hate to see you break down, physically and mentally. Besides, I'm sure Granny has already done that."

"Heh, kind of," Keitaro nodded and smiled at his aunt, "remember, don't tell the girls. Let them figure it out on their own."

"Right, I promise but are you going to at least tell Naru that you're breaking up with her?"

Keitaro chuckled sadly, "Like I said, what relationship?"

**That's it for the first chapter. I hope all of you who reads this likes it. Next chapter, Keitaro goes to a new place at night. I know this kind of thing has been done for Love Hina fanfics. I just wanted to put in my own version of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina; that goes to Ken Akamatsu.

**A/N: **I'm happy with the reviews, story favorites, and story alerts I got for this. Thank you all kindly for doing so. My goal is not to leave you all hanging on this fanfic.

**Chapter 2**

Keitaro was walking back up the steps of the Hinata Sou. He kept thinking over and over about why he didn't do this earlier. He also dreaded how he was going to be greeted the moment he walked in the building. He figured he should just tolerate it for now because afterwards he wouldn't have to deal with any of this any longer. As he approached the door, he sighed and shook his head, "_This is the last time I will deal with their crap._"

Keitaro opened the door and there was Motoko standing and glaring at the manager.

"It's about time you showed up Urashima," Motoko said rudely.

Naru showed up and went to Keitaro upset, "Geez, it about time you showed up. Shinobu went through a lot of trouble to make your favorite and you show up late. Just what were you doing?"

"Probably something perverted again, as always." Motoko commented.

Naru sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Why do you think that I'd be doing something perverted?" Keitaro asked.

"Whatever, just c'mon, we're all hungry waiting for you," Naru turned.

Motoko shook her head at Keitaro calling a vile male and followed Naru. Keitaro shook his head and just went to have his dinner but he decided to do something different.

Keitaro came into the kitchen and Shinobu greeted him, "Sempai, thank goodness. Here, I made your favorite."

"Thanks Shinobu, listen, I'm going to eat in my room," Keitaro said as he picked up his plate.

"Sempai?" Shinobu was curious into why.

"Ara, Keitaro, are you sure you don't want to eat here?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Keitaro responded.

"Huh? What's with you dork?" Sarah asked rudely.

"Yeah, you should eat here, it's more fun," Su said as she continued to munch on her food.

"That's okay," Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, just what are up to?" Naru asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I find it strange the way you're acting," Motoko added, "are you up to something perverted."

"Keitaro, how could you?" Naru was getting angry.

"I'm not doing anything perverted," Keitaro countered.

"Oh, are you sure? The way you're acting looks like you're planning something perverted again. Probably with naughty materials you have in your room," Kitsune added fuel to the fire.

"Auuuh, it's not true, is it Sempai?" Shinobu asked in tears.

"Ara? Keitaro, are you really being perverted," Mutsumi asked looking disappointed.

"NO!" Keitaro said loudly. He couldn't believe it, "I'm not doing anything like that!"

"What naughty materials Keitaro has?" Su asked bluntly.

Naru was seething in anger, "Keitaro, you just don't know when to stop, do you?"

"That does it," Motoko declared as she drew her sword, "Prepare yourself, you vile disgusting male!"

"NO, STOP!" Keitaro cried.

It was on deaf ears by the girls as Naru and Motoko's attacks were dished out on Keitaro. As he was being blasted through, he could hear the girls. Kitsune was pretending that she was shocked at Keitaro's action even though he could tell that she was acting and was having fun at his expense. Shinobu was crying, Mutsumi was disappointed, Sarah was acting happy as she was seeing Keitaro suffered, Su was just excited and thought it was funny, Naru was ranting, and Motoko was talking about Keitaro getting his just deserts.

It reminded Keitaro why he was leaving and why he was not going to tell tenants that was leaving. The young Urashima blasted through the wall and landed outside on his back. Keitaro lay on his back and looked up on the night sky, "Those girls, not a single one wanted to hear what I said and it was Kitsune who added fuel to the fire. If it's not her, it's Su, if not it's Sarah, if not her, it's Shinobu even though she never means to nor Mutsumi but…damn, why me." Keitaro gritted his teeth.

After sending Keitaro out flying through, the girls just went back eating. Shinobu was worried, "Do you think Sempai's okay?"

"Why are you worried about that idiot?" Naru asked, "It's nothing new. Honestly, I don't know why I put with him."

"Naru, you're being a little harsh, I'm sure Keitaro is fine Shinobu," Mutsumi tried to lighten the mood, although she thought that what happened to Keitaro was a bit too much.

"It would be a miracle if Urashima could just stop his perversion," Motoko ranted.

"Uh hey, you do know that I was joking about Keitaro doing something perverted," Kitsune said as she was worried about Keitaro's well-being. She did like to joke around and cause mischief but she started to have a little regret.

"You mean…that bit about Keitaro having naughty materials was not true?" Su asked.

"Of course not."

"Kitsune, why did you make up something like that?" Shinobu asked upset at the fox's action.

"It was a joke," Kitsune tried to calm her down.

"Who cares, it was hilarious, and did you see the way he launched?" Sarah interjected.

"Now, now Sarah, I don't believe that was funny," Mutsumi said.

"Ah yes it was," Sarah went back eating.

"Unbelievable," Naru said glaring at her best friend. She seriously wished she stopped joking around like that.

"Kitsune, you should really stop joking. It's not funny," Motoko scolded as she and Naru went back to eating.

Shinobu was worried as was Mutsumi. It didn't seem that Naru was having much concern for her boyfriend and that wasn't a good sign. Soon Keitaro came back to the dorm and the girls saw him coming back.

"So, you're back," Naru said and went back to eating.

"Is that all you have to say?" Keitaro said.

"What? Oh yes, next time say something and don't keep quiet."

"_Is you serious?_" Keitaro said in his head angry, "_I did say something; you refuse to listen just as always._"

Naru noticed that way Keitaro was looking at her, "What? You have something to say?"

"It's nothing, I'm going upstairs."

"Wait Sempai," Shinobu called, "you haven't eaten yet."

"I've lost my appetite."

"Keitaro, it's rude not to eat Shinbou's cooking and after she went through the trouble," Naru scolded.

"Yes, so stop being stubborn and come here," Motoko added.

"No, I said I lost my appetite, good night." Keitaro went to his room ignoring the girls call.

Shinobu was upset and was on a verge of tears.

"What was that about?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, what's with the dork?" Sarah asked.

Su ponders, "Say, if Keitaro doesn't want to eat, can I have it?"

"Is all you can think about Su?" Shinobu asked, "Sempai is upset and-"

"Shinobu, it's all right," Naru interrupted, "this is Keitaro we're talking about. Just watch, tomorrow, he'll be the same like nothing happened at all. I promise that he'll apologize to you for his rudeness Shinobu."

"That's right, I'll make sure he apologizes for making you cry and if he doesn't," Motoko said while having a grip of her sword, "he will once again get re acquainted with my blade."

"I hope you're right, Sempai seemed real upset," Shinobu said quietly.

Meanwhile, Keitaro started packing his things and let out a grunt.

"I've had enough their nonsense. How dare they, how dare you Naru," Keitaro grumbled.

In the middle of the night, Keitaro opened his door and looked around. He wanted to make sure that no one was around. He didn't anyone to know what he was doing and he certainly didn't want to been seen. He had his bags and suitcase with him and quietly went downstairs. Hearing that no one was around still and glad that the girls were still asleep in their rooms, he quietly went to the living room and went to the phone and made a phone call. He got in touch with someone who owned an apartment building and they talked a little, mostly Keitaro that he was going to be there soon and the apartment building owner confirmed and said that he would be waiting for him. Keitaro nodded and hung up the phone.

Keitaro opened up the door and closed the door leading out of the dorm. Keitaro went to the teashop and saw his aunt in front of the door.

"I figured you come by now," Haruka said.

"Yeah," Keitaro responded as he went through one of his bags and pulled out some papers, "here's the documents of the Hinata Inn. It's your again. I know you're busy with your teashop so if you could give them to either Granny or Kanako."

"Kanako? Keitaro, do you realized what-"

"Yes, I know what I'm saying but at this point, I don't care what happens. I've let them get away with so much and if I try use my authority, I'm afraid that they'll think I was abusing my power and doing it just because 'they wouldn't let do perverted things to them' or whatever garbage they make up. I need to get away from this place, too many bad memories. I just don't care anymore."

"Keitaro, I understand. I'm sure you've been through so much, much that a person should not go through."

"Thanks for understanding, Haruka. Well, I'm going."

"Keitaro, will you give me call, just so I know you're all right."

"I will when I ready."

"Be safe Keitaro," Haruka was still worried and wondered if he was really going to be alright.

"I'll be fine," Keitaro assured her, "I'll manage."

"You know Granny called me earlier right after you left my teashop."

Keitaro was shocked, "Did she now?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to try to convince you to stay."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said that you're a grown man and that it was your decision and that I understood and would support your decision."

Keitaro smiled, "Thanks, thank you so much."

"Yeah," Haruka went and gave Keitaro a hug, "Please be safe."

Keitaro felt relieved and hugged back, "Thank you Haruka, I will."

They let go and Keitaro went down stairs as Haruka waved at her nephew. Keitaro looked back and waved back and then left.

Haruka looked at Keitaro as he was gone from sight and then had scowl look on her face, "That damn girls. I hope their proud of themselves. They just driven away the one guy who was loyal and hard working," Haruka sighed and picked up one of her cigarettes, lit it, and smoked it, "I wonder how you're going to do this now, Mom"

**A train in a train station**

Keitaro was lucky to get on the train because it was the last train that was operating for the night. He sat down on a seat on the train as the train took off. Fifteen minutes later, the train reached its destination and Keitaro got off. He walks down the streets until he sees an apartment building. He goes up to it and sees a man in his forties with glasses, short black hair and brown eyes wearing a black shirt, gray pants, and black shoes standing.

Keitaro waves at him, "Shinsuke."

Shinsuke looked over and saw Keitaro, "Hey Keitaro, you're here."

"Yeah," Keitaro went to Shinsuke and bowed to him, "Thank for letting stay at your place."

"It's no problem, although you do know that I'm going to have you work for me to keep my building in top shape."

"The fact you're letting stay in exchange for working here is no problem, I'm grateful for what letting me do so."

Shinsuke nodded, "Alright, you must be tired, I'll show you to your room, we'll discuss work tomorrow."

"Right," Keitaro said as he followed Shinsuke in the apartment building.

**That's it for the second chapter. Next chapter: the girls realize that Keitaro is gone. How they react to this and what they will try to do to get answers from him and Naru won't like what Keitaro says to her on their lunch break in Tokyo U.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Love Hina

**Chapter 3**

Keitaro sat on his bed in his own apartment room. He felt a sigh of relief as he was realized that he wasn't going to be stressing out anymore and it was beneficial for him since Tokyo University wasn't that far from here as it was a good walking distance. He had his bags and suitcase sat on the floor. He would discuss things with Shinsuke tomorrow and head to the school since he had some work to do with Seta. He laid on his bed and started thinking. One thing did worry him though and it was the idea that the girls back at the dorm would hunt him down and try to force him back in the Hinata Sou. It was also possible that his grandmother would try to do the same thing. He knew that his grandmother was adamant about him staying there and she did not want him to leave. He had a determine look on his face, he was not going to go back there, at least not with the way things were. He might consider stopping by but only consider it. Shaking his head, Keitaro let the tiredness take over and he fell asleep. He was sure that things were going to be okay for from now on.

**The next morning in the Hinata Inn**

Motoko went up the roof and performed her katas like she always did early in the morning. However, on her way to the roof, she felt something was missing and she wasn't sure what it was. It seemed strange but she paid no mind to it and to work on her katas. Later, Shinobu was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. She wasn't able to get much sleep last night due to the events that happened that concerned her sempai. She wanted to talk him about things and she was worry that if things kept going as they were that Keitaro would do something drastic. Later on, the each tenant came down to kitchen one by one. Naru was the first to come down and sat on down, Kitsune was next rubbing her eyes, Motoko came next with her sword by her side with Su and Sarah bouncing behind her and sitting in their spots. Mutsumi came down with a smile on her face and greeted everyone. Everyone was here except for one person.

"Ara, Keitaro's not here yet?" Mutsumi asked.

"Ooohh, I'm hungry, I want to eat now!" Su exclaimed losing her small patience.

Shinobu was worried, "I'll go check on him."

"Stop, I will," Naru declared, "I'll drag him down here if I have to. I really don't know what his problem. I'm going to have to give him a serious talking to. I don't like the way he's been acting," Naru got up, "Shinobu, let everyone start eating, it's isn't fair they have to wait because of my ungrateful boyfriend."

"Uh, um…okay," Shinobu complied.

"YEAAHH!" Su was excited.

"Hey Naru, give him a real hard punch to face," Sarah said.

"Sarah, stop!" Shinobu said.

"Oh c'mon, he needs a good punch to face."

"Why?" Shinobu didn't like the way the American was going on about it.

"Because he's a dork, why else?"

"Now, now, I'm sure things will be fine," Mutsumi said.

"Urashima, if not acting like a pervert, he's acting like a child. He needs to act like a decent man, we shouldn't have to put up with his nonsense," Motoko added.

"Motoko, isn't that a bit uncalled for?" Kitsune asked.

"Not at all, my honor prevents me from saying things untrue."

Shinobu was getting a bit irritated, "_What honor is she talking about?_" She kept it to herself.

Naru was standing in front of the door to the manager's room and she knocked, "Keitaro, breakfast is ready. What are you doing?"

There was silence.

"Keitaro, I know you're in there, get out here."

There was no response and Naru was getting irritated.

"Keitaro, if you don't get out here, I'll open it and drag you to the kitchen. I'm getting fed up with your selfish attitude. You're upsetting me to new lengths. Honestly, this is not how you're supposed to act as my boyfriend. I'm wondering if you actually care about our relationship."

There was still no response. No noise, just complete silence and this was making Naru furious.

"That does it, I'm coming in," Naru declared as she forcibly opened the door.

When she did, she was surprised that Keitaro wasn't in his room and another surprise was that all his belongings were gone as well. Naru was shocked as she looked around, "What the hell?"

Naru soon stormed downstairs to the kitchen and surprised everyone.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to have Keitaro with you." Kitsune said.

"Keitaro is gone," Naru answered.

"Gone?" Motoko asked, "What do you mean gone?"

"Gone, Motoko, as in not here, as in he took off and left."

Mutsumi waved it off smiling, "There's no need to worry, Keitaro probably went for a walk. I'm sure he'll be back."

"That's what I would have though, if his stuff wasn't missing from his room."

Mutsumi's smile faded and began to worry, "His things aren't there?"

"No," Naru said upset, "He took off and left."

Shinobu was shock and in tears, "Sempai left. Why? Why did he leave?"

Kitsune was upset was well, "Really? Keitaro just left just like that."

Motoko was angry, "That spineless coward. He has once again shown his true color and proved that he's just a typical pathetic man."

"But, but if Keitaro leaves, who's going to play with me?" Su complained.

"Hmph, so the dork left, huh?" Sarah said, "Oh well, if wants to run away like a wuss, I say let him."

Naru, on the other hand, sat down on her spot, "After breakfast, I'm going to see Haruka. She might have some idea."

"Oh yeah, good thinking. Nothing gets past Haruka. She might know where Keitaro is," Kitsune said.

"Yeah, and if not, we can use my Keitaro Tracker to find him," Su said happily.

All of a sudden, everyone except for Sarah was feeling better.

**Keitaro's New Apartment**

Keitaro got up in the morning and went to the kitchen. There he saw a note. Shinsuke told him last night to go the kitchen when he woke up. There he went and read the note, "Keitaro, my wife left you some food in the fridge so that you could heat it up. We knew that you wouldn't have the chance to make something so she made you something to enjoy."

Keitaro went to the fridge and looked at the delicious meal he saw in the fridge. He was grateful and planned to thank Shinsuke and his wife personally afterwards. He picked up the food and put it in the microwave to heat up. After it was done, he sat down on one of his chairs and ate and he enjoyed every taste of it.

"Wow, this is just as good as Shinobu's cooking," Keitaro said and then suddenly he started thinking about the little blue haired girl, "Hmm; I do feel bad about leaving and not telling her my reason but it for the best. I know she wouldn't want me to go. She would probably think that it had to do with her…well, every time I was near her when she was upset, I'd be the one that got harmed for it," Keitaro sighed, "no point in thinking about now. I have to go see Seta and get some work for him done."

Keitaro finished his breakfast and got himself ready. Later with his bag, he closed the door to his apartment and went for the exit. He saw and greeted Shinsuke.

"Oh, good morning Shinsuke," Keitaro greeted.

"Good morning Keitaro," Shinsuke greeted back, "Off to Tokyo U, I see."

"Yeah, thanks for the meal, it was good."

"Thank my wife, Isana," Shinsuke said smiling.

"Is she here? Maybe I can thank her before I go?"

"Unfortunately, you just missed her. She went to work. She'll be back by three."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later."

"Right, I hope that Seta guy doesn't have too much work for you because I have a list of duties for you to do when you get back."

Keitaro smiled, "Right, you can count on me."

Keitaro left and Shinsuke looked back as he saw his new tenant leave for the day.

"_Hmm, well, things are going to be a little easier with him around. Still, I can't believe the kind of situation he was in before. Usually, it would be a guy's dream to live in a place filled with women but I guess if they knew the kind of the women Keitaro was living with, no guy would want to be anywhere near them_," Shinsuke sighed, "_and to think one of them is my own niece._"

**Haruka's Teashop**

After the girls had breakfast, Naru and the girls went to see Haruka. The older Urashima was busy with customers and was annoyed that they would come in not as customers. She was able get someone to cover for her and went to outside to talk to the girls.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Keitaro," Haruka deduced.

"Yes," Naru said, "Keitaro left sometime last night."

"We were wondering if he mentioning anything to you last night," Mutsumi said.

"Why yes he did actually," Haruka answered.

"Well, what did he say?" Naru asked.

"He told me that he was leaving so that you girls wouldn't give him so much grief anymore."

"Give him grief? What does that mean?"

"Exactly as you heard it Naru, Keitaro was fed with the way you girls have been treating him and he needed to get away before something really happens to him."

The girls couldn't believe it and they were shaking their heads.

"Just who does he think he is?" Naru said angrily, "Haruka, do you know what this is? It's Keitaro's attempt to make us upset and worry. We'll I'm not buying to that."

"I agree," Motoko added, "That man needs to stop acting like a coward."

Haruka was getting angry with the insults they were throwing about her nephew, "Watch your mouths you two, I will stand here and listen to you two or anyone else her insult my nephew!"

Naru and Motoko went silent and looked down both thinking, "_Stupid pervert!_"

"Um Haruka," Shinobu spoke, "did Sempai tell you where he was going?"

"Actually no he didn't but he did tell me that someone was going to let him stay at his apartment building. Apparently, he's been planning to leave for a while."

The girls were shocked; they couldn't believe that Keitaro had plans to leave this whole time.

"How long has he been planning this?" Kitsune asked.

"Not sure," Haruka answered, "I really don't know but he did give me the deed to the inn and left it my care or that I give to Kanako."

"K-Kanako?" Naru was shocked as Kitsune and Motoko.

"Haruka, doesn't Keitaro know what will happen if she-" Naru was interrupted.

"Believe me, I know," Haruka said, "but there may be not much to do about it."

"Why would he do this?" Mutsumi asked, "Why would he just abandon this place, abandoned Naru?"

"You really don't know?" Haruka asked.

"Like we would know what the dork is thinking!" Sarah said.

"Sarah, you better be careful who you insult," Haruka warned glaring at the little American girls and Sarah just huffed.

"Doesn't Keitaro like us anymore?" Su asked feeling very sad.

"I'm going back, I have a business to run and I can't spend time with you all," Haruka said as she went back to her teashop.

The girls ponder and left with their thoughts.

"What are going to do?" Shinobu asked upset, "It sounds like Sempai isn't coming back. He hates us." Shinobu was in tears.

"Relax Shinobu;" Naru assured her putting her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure that's not the case."

"Naru's right," Mutsumi said, "If we talk to him, I'm sure things will go well."

"I'm going to Tokyo U; Keitaro should be there working with Seta right now."

"Right, we should go with you," Motoko said.

"_So he's with papa again, hmph I'll show him_," Sarah thought.

"Yay, let's go get Keitaro," Su declared happily.

The girls of the Hinata Inn went their way to Tokyo University.

**Tokyo University, Seta's Office**

Keitaro was assisting Seta with his research materials.

"So Keitaro, how are things with you as manager of the Hinata Dorm?" Seta asked.

"Not good actually," Keitaro answered bluntly, "that's why I left."

Seta was surprised, "Huh? What do you mean you left?"

"Well, I got tired of all the grief they've put me through so I moved out last night."

"What, you moved out?"

"Yes and I didn't bother to tell them."

"This is the first time I heard you talking about the bad things."

"Yeah, I thought things were go better and I was always looking at the bright side of things but the constant beatings, physical and emotional, was too much."

Keitaro continued to tell Seta of the things that were happening with him in the inn when the girls were give him grief from beatings, scamming, experiments, and other bullying.

"Wow part timer, I had no idea, I'm sorry to hear that," Seta said saddened that something like this was happening to his favorite worker, "It's a shock that Naru would be part of it as well. I had no idea, she seem like a sweet girl, I can't imagine her doing those things, especially since you two are in a relationship."

"I really don't think we have a healthy relationship," Keitaro said.

Seta shook his head, "No, it doesn't seem that way."

Seta thought of something and decided to asked, "Keitaro, tell me, has Sarah been part of the abuse you went through."

Keitaro looked at his mentor with a serious look and then look down like he was ashamed. Seta saw that and the answer to his question was obvious.

"She was, wasn't she?" Seta asked.

"Yeah, I think it's because she feels that I'm interfering with the bond between the two of you," Keitaro said.

"I see," Seta was not happy and planned to have a talk with his daughter.

Some time later, Seta decided that they should have a break. Keitaro went to the cafeteria and sat down on a table. He was enjoying his meal he brought, the meal made by Shinsuke's wife, Isana.

It changed when he heard voices. He thought he was going crazy but then he saw several girls and recognized them immediately.

"_Oh boy,_" Keitaro thought, "_I should have known they would all show up. No doubt that they're upset that I left with no warning._"

When the girls saw Keitaro, Naru marched over to Keitaro with the intent to give him a real talking to and the others quickly followed. They meet with each other.

"Oh, hello girls," Keitaro spoke.

"Hello Keitaro, you have some explaining to do," Naru said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Sempai, why did you leave last night?" Shinobu asked upset.

"Yeah Keitaro, don't you like us anymore?" Su asked sadly.

"Urashima, how could be irresponsible?" Motoko asked ready to slash him if he didn't give a good reason.

"C'mon Keitaro, this isn't like you at all," Kitsune said, "Why did you go up and left?"

"Keitaro, did you really quit as the landlord of the Hinata Sou?" Mutsumi asked.

"One at a time please," Keitaro said in a serious tone. He wasn't going to let things be the same.

Naru slammed her hands on the table, "Keitaro, we want to hear it, why did leave last night?"

"Why you ask?" Keitaro responded with his own glare at the girls and it took them by surprise, "of course, you don't know, you all don't understand anything. You expect people you to sensitive with your issues and problems but when it comes to me, I either get ridiculed, punched, slashed, experimented or any other abuses and none of you bother to take the time to think things clearly. Well, I've had it and I'm not going back." Keitaro glared intently with Naru, "Especially you Naru."

Naru was angry and balling her fist, "How dare you. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"I thought you say that, well let me answer that, I'm talking to the girl that breaking up with."

The shock went on the faces of the girls and was silence for a moment.

"What did you just say?" Naru asked breaking the silence.

"What I'm saying is that I don't want to be with you anymore. As far as I am concerned, you and I are through Naru Narusegawa," Keitaro declared with determination.

Mutsumi couldn't believe it, "Keitaro, you're making a mistake, you're not thinking clearly."

"No Mutsumi, I've never been more clearly thinking than I am right now. Naru, I want nothing to do with you or any of the rest of you any longer. I'm cutting my ties with all of you!"

"_This can't be, he breaking with me? Me? This idiot is breaking up with me?_" Naru thought and it was upsetting.

The other girls weren't taking Keitaro's declaration well. The way things were it would seem that things were going to go well for the residents of the Hinata Inn.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro gives his reasons and the girls won't take it well. The Urashima family gets involved and Kanako will demand that the girls will pay for their crimes against her precious brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not, not own or have anything to do with Love Hina.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting from you all. For those who might be wondering if Keitaro is going to be paired with someone, I have not decided that yet at all for I'm not sure but I will give it serious consideration.

To Mr. D: I get what you are saying for a Keitaro/Shinobu pairing. You give good reasons so I will consider it. I also see what you're saying about Naru and Motoko bulling Shinobu more than protecting her. I'm not sure but I'll give it consideration.

To J.B. Crowe: I'll think about if I want to pair Keitaro to his adopted sister. You have giving me interesting reason and I will take considerations for them.

To Gunman: I want to thank you for the interesting review you gave. I'm going to use your review/comments for this chapter and future chapters. You helped me thought about how I wanted to go about regarding the girls of the Hinata Inn.

**Chapter 4**

Keitaro was putting his foot down and he wasn't going to let these girls, who he considered to be ungrateful spoiled brats, think otherwise. He had just declared that he was breaking off with Naru. He was going to point out all the things that were wrong about her but she wasn't going to be the only one, each of them that were here were going hear out about what was wrong and why he wasn't going to take it anymore. It was for the sake of his life and sanity that he had to do something and leaving the Hinata Inn was just the first step.

"Keitaro," Naru spoke, "you're not serious, right? You're not serious of breaking up with me." Naru didn't want her relationship with Keitaro to end. Sure, there were some problems but that didn't mean that he should just break it off.

"I am serious," Keitaro said, "it's obvious that this isn't working out. What we have isn't healthy at all."

"Keitaro," Mutsumi interjected, "you shouldn't-"

"Mutsumi, don't!" Keitaro cut her off, "There is nothing you can say or do that will get me to change my mind, so back off!"

Mutsumi was surprised at Keitaro's tone towards her. She didn't like and she wanted to try to convince Keitaro that he was acting out of being stressed out.

Naru was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Keitaro," Kitsune spoke, "you really don't want to come back?"

"No I don't." Keitaro answered.

"You coward!" Sarah exclaimed, "You're nothing more than a spineless wuss, a stupid idiot just like they said."

"You shut up Sarah!" Keitaro countered and it surprised Sarah. She never expected Keitaro to respond like that, "I'm not going to tolerate your childish nonsense any further. Besides, I have a feeling that your father is going to want to have a word with you later on."

Sarah didn't know what he was talking about but she guess that he was bad mouthing her to her papa. If that was the case, she planned to get back at him.

"Why?" Mutsumi asked, "Just tell us why please."

"Fine, I'll give you my reasons," Keitaro said, "most of you here are so selfish, so self-centered, and your reactions towards me is a bane to my existence. None of you can go through one day without causing me trouble or physical harm."

"What the hell are you whining about?" Naru asked angrily.

"That's right, you need to act like a man and-" Motoko added.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Keitaro interrupted, "I am not in the mood of your idiocy!"

"Our idiocy?" Naru responded shocked that Keitaro would say that, "If anyone here is the idiot is you, just like always."

Naru was mad that Keitaro was breaking up with her and Motoko was inches away from unsheathing her sword.

"Senpai, is staying with us really bad?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes Shinobu, it is," Keitaro immediately answered.

Shinobu was upset, she was afraid something like this would happened. She knew that the abuse that Keitaro was going through was getting way out of hand but she had hoped that it wouldn't be so bad that it would make her senpai want to leave but it looked like she was wrong and it made her sad. She wondered if there was anything she could do to change his mind.

Meanwhile, Seta went to the cafeteria to check on his part timer. He didn't know why but he had a funny feeling that Keitaro might be harassed. When he got there, he saw that he was right. There were the residents of the Hinata Inn gathering around Keitaro. He first thought that he should go over there and make sure that they weren't giving him trouble but then he thought this would be an opportunity to see if Keitaro could handle it on his own and see how the girls were reacting. He decided that if things were about to get out of hand, he would intervene so for now, he was going to watch and see what happens. He noticed his daughter, Sarah reacting angrily and he didn't like it one bit.

"Keitaro, things at the Hinata can't be as bad as you're saying," Mutsumi said.

Keitaro shook her head, "I would have said the same thing but with the constant abuse, the constant bullying, I've seen differently."

"But Keitaro, don't you like us anymore?" Su asked, "Don't you want to play with us anymore?"

"Su, I don't think you actually understand what I'm saying."

Su thought of something and she figured it might work with a smile on her face. She pulled out a banana, "Here, have a banana. I'm sure you'll feel better with a banana."

"I don't want a banana, Su. I want you girls to go back to the Hinata Inn and leave me alone."

Su's smile gradually faded.

"We will not do that Urashima," Motoko said, "who knows what perverted things you will do."

"Perverted things? Really? Don't have something better do than to harass me just because you can't handle your own insecurities. I mean really, what with you and your idiotic thinking that I might be somewhere doing something perverted?"

Girls were taken back at Keitaro's statement to Motoko. The young Aoyama was about to counter his statement but Mutsumi put her arm out.

"Keitaro, what is it about us that you don't want to be near us?" Mutsumi asked.

"Will you tell us Senpai? Please?" Shinobu asked but nervous of what Keitaro was going to say.

"Very well," Keitaro said.

"Oh I see," Naru commented snidely, "let's hear your selfish reasons."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Kitsune said and went to try to make Keitaro feel better as she went to put her hand on his shoulder, "C'mon Keitaro, you really don't want to leave us. You're not the kind of person that would abandon us."

Keitaro grabbed her wrist and Kitsune was shocked.

"Don't touch me," Keitaro demanded glaring that residential fox.

Kitsune was shocked, "Wh-What?"

"I said don't touch me. Every time you come near me, you do it just to cause me trouble." Keitaro released his hold on Kitsune's wrist.

Kitsune was confused, "K-Keitaro, you…you don't mean that…"

"I do, when we met, all you did was scam and blackmail me. I was nothing more but an open bank account for you to take money for your damn alcoholic need. You cleaned me out of my life savings and when I had a job, you got me fired. You don't even pay your rent and I can't believe how foolish I've been to let you get away with it. Not once did you ever apologize for getting me fired from my job nor did you ever seem remorseful about it."

Kitsune was shocked and wasn't sure what to say but she tried, "Listen Keitaro, if…if that's what has gotten you upset, I promise, I find a away to pay you back and-"

"Don't bother, I know that's not going to happen and besides even if you did, it's not going to make up of all the pain you caused me like what you did last night."

"Keitaro, wait-"

"You think I didn't know what you did or what happened to me was your doing, Mitsune?"

Kitsune tried to explained, "Keitaro, it was a joke. I didn't really mean anything by it, honest."

Keitaro shook his head in disgust, "Don't give me that crap!"

"I told you it wasn't right," Shinobu said to Kitsune.

Keitaro turned to Shinobu, "Shinobu, I don't think you should say anything."

Shinobu was shocked, "Senpai?"

"Keitaro, wait a minute, you leave Shinobu alone," Naru ranted.

Keitaro ignored her, "Shinobu, you act like you know that Kitsune likes to make up things just to get people riled, but you always end up believing her as well."

"S-Senpai…"

Keitaro turned to Su, "Su, you're hyperactive and impulsive with no regard for the consequence to your actions. You've caused me so much grief with your inventions. I've got to ask; are really trying to kill me?"

"Wh-What?" Su was shocked and tried to shake it off, "No I'm not. That's because you're immortal and so indestructible."

"Do you really think that? I'm a human being Su, not some toy you can use and break for your amusement. But no, you don't care about that nor do you care about the fact that every time you dropkick me to the head that it hurts. I've asked you not to do that anymore but you refuse to listen just like always. You need to realize that you need to grow up, that is something you will have to deal with whether you like it or not."

Su was starting to get sad and she didn't know how to respond. The things Keitaro said to her hit her like a ton of bricks. Keitaro glared at Sarah.

"Sarah," Keitaro spoke.

"What do you want dork?" Sarah replied rudely.

Seta shook his head with his thought, "_No…no…_"

"Sarah, I know you're going to find this hard to believe but your attitude and childish actions won't cut for you very long and I'm sick of you looking for way to try to get me in trouble just because you hate the fact that I'm social with your father."

"Shut up! You're just a stupid dork!" Sarah ranted, "A stupid brainless dork who is just taking up my papa's time for no reason!"

"Sarah, stop it!" Shinobu responded, "Just stop it. Why do you have to be this way?"

"Why? Because it's true and he deserves it," Sarah responded pointing at Keitaro, "because he's trying to take papa away from me. It was fine with just me and him and then he comes along and ruins it. If he wants to get away from us then let him, I don't care because he's dork and crybaby."

Seta couldn't believe what he was hearing, "_I never thought that Sarah was this vindictive towards Keitaro. This is not good at all. I'll have to do something before she drives away my part timer._"

**In front of Haruka's Teashop**

Hina Urashima had just arrived and went to see Haruka. Haruka opened the door to find her mother about to do the same thing.

"Mom?" Haruka was surprised.

"Hello Haruka," Hina greeted.

Haruka let her in the teashop and offered her some tea. Hina took up that offer. After a while, they got comfortable.

"Haruka, I'm sure you have a good idea as to why I'm here," Hina said.

"Yes, to have a talk with the girls and to try to see if you could get Keitaro to come back," Haruka said.

Hina nodded, "I can't let this happen. I have to somehow convince that grandson of mine to come back."

"Keitaro said it," a voice said, "those harpies have caused him too much pain."

Haruka saw Kanako coming in with her black cat, Kuro.

"Kanako," Haruka muttered.

"Haruka, do you know where my brother is right now?" Kanako asked.

"No, he didn't tell where he was living."

Kanako was saddened by this and angry that the girls for driving her precious brother away, "They're going to pay. Those bitches are going to pay."

"Kanako!" Hina scolded.

"That's what they are Granny!"

"That's enough young lady."

Kanako decided to stay quiet for now but she would continue later on. A couple came in the teashop and Haruka was surprised to see them.

"Oh, Kyoshiro and Nanami," Haruka uttered. It was Keitaro's parents that showed up and they were not happy.

"Haruka, where are they?" Nanami asked angrily, "Where are those horrible little skanks that hurt my son?"

"Nanami, please," Hina said.

"Where are those damn girls?" Kyoshiro demanded angrily.

Haruka sighed, "I'm not sure but they're probably at Tokyo University?"

"And why are they there?" Kanako asked.

"Keitaro is working there with Seta so they probably went looking for him."

Keitaro's parents and sister were livid and Hina shook her head.

"So they want to harass my son further?" Nanami asked upset.

"Mom, just what the hell is with them?" Kyoshiro asked his mother.

"_Girls, please, don't make things worse,_" Hina said in her head although she feared it was too late for that.

**Cafeteria, Tokyo University**

Keitaro just shook his head at Sarah's tirade and waved it off as another sad childish act and it actually angered Sarah and she intended to kick him in the legs but was stopped by Mutsumi. Sarah reluctantly decided to stop.

Shinobu went to Keitaro, "Senpai, please, I know things are bad but please don't leave us."

"It's too late for that Shinobu," Keitaro responded.

"Have I made you feel uncomfortable at the dorm as well?"

"Well…to be honest, yes."

Shinobu and the other girls were shocked at Keitaro's statement. The other girls would have expected Keitaro to say Shinobu was at least one of the people who felt to be okay with.

"Senpai, what have I done?" Shinobu asked she was about to be in tears.

Motoko was angry, "Urashima, how dare you make Shinobu cry!"

"Keitaro, just what the hell is your problem with Shinobu?" Kitsune asked upset.

"I don't really have a problem with Shinobu but I can't be anywhere near her without Motoko or Naru accuse me of trying to be perverted with her and get attacked for it."

"Senpai, I'm sure that-" Shinobu tried to explained but was cut off.

"It's true Shinobu and it doesn't help that every time you're upset or cry, I get blamed and punished for it, like the time when we celebrated your birthday when we first met, you left me out dry by running away after we made up. Mutsumi, the same goes for you."

"For me?" Mutsumi asked shocked, "Keitaro, what do you mean?"

"I know you can't help with your dizzy spell but it seems that every time you have those, it's right where I'm am. I help you and I get punished for it for saving you from hurting yourself."

"Keitaro, surely-"

"Mutsumi, remember when you fainted and ended up in my room when you passed out?"

"Oh that, Keitaro, you know that happens all the time."

"I was accused of taking advantage of you. Every time something happens to you, I get blamed for it and you do nothing to say otherwise. Mutsumi, I don't feel comfortable being around you because I get accused of trying to take advantage of you."

"Keitaro, I know you would never do something like that!" Mutsumi was feeling hurt.

"Did you ever try to tell that to Naru or Motoko?"

"I did but you know they can't help it."

"They can't help it? Am I supposed to accept that? If it was the other way around, I would be accused of having mental issues. Why do you find it okay to just accept their issues?"

Mutsumi didn't know what to say. She wasn't prepared to answer that question and she was starting to question herself about some issues.

"Senpai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for those things to happen to you because of the misunderstandings with me," Shinobu said.

Keitaro looked at Motoko, "Motoko, you are not much of a honorable warrior like you claim to be, you are just insecure sexist bully. I've lost count how many times you have attacked me without looking at the whole situation. That can't be something that's actually tolerated in your clan."

"Watch your mouth Urashima," Motoko countered, "there's nothing wrong with me punishing a pervert like you who looks for any way to peep at us."

"You know I would never do that…at least not intentionally."

"A flat out lie, it's a fact that you are just like the rest of men; men are nothing more than vile, disgusting, perverted-"

"Motoko, let me ask you something," Keitaro interrupted her tirade, "why do you feel that all men are vile?"

"What? Because they are and are driven by perverted desires."

"Every single one of them?"

"Yes, absolutely, they're all perverts that want only one thing from women and when some things that matters or when they need to take responsibility, they run and you're no different Urashima. It just as what you're doing now."

"That's right, you're just like the rest," Naru added, "I thought you were better than that but you turned out to be just like the others. Now you want to break with me just because things are tough. Get over you big dummy!"

"Naru, you do not understand anything and I could tell you all the things of what's wrong but you would just refuse to listen so I'm just going to say this; Naru, you never treated me as your boyfriend when we got together. You would punch me for the wrong reasons, whenever I wanted to get close to you, you'd call me a pervert and punch me, you always have a rude comment towards me, you never let me explain and assume the worse. You never truly trusted me and took anyone else's side but my own. If I even looked at you the wrong way, you punch me to the stratosphere. Just what hell is it that you get some sick pleasure to do those things to me?"

Keitaro turned his glare back at Motoko, "And you Motoko have absolutely no honor. Your attacks against me are just an excuse to practice your moves. I bet you get a sick enjoyment using your moves on me. Well, you know what, I'm not going to tolerate anymore. Now I want you all to leave me and don't bother me ever again. If you insist to do so, I will call security to escort you all out right now."

The girls were shocked at Keitaro's threat.

"Tell us you're not serious," Kitsune said, "you'll have security here to get us to leave."

"Only if you don't leave me right now," Keitaro answered.

"Senpai, please, we can work this out," Shinobu pleaded, "please don't cut us out of your life."

"It's too late for that Shinobu." Keitaro responded and it broke the little bluenette's heart.

"Keitaro, please, you don't need to do this. I'm so sorry you feel so much anger and sadness but that doesn't mean you should avoid us like a plague. Please, if you let us, things will get better. I promise," Mutsumi assured.

"No way," Keitaro replied, "I have no reason to believe anything you say Mutsumi. As soon as I go back there, the same things will happen again. Nothing will change."

Mutsumi at this point was heartbroken and fell on her knees distraught.

Su looked at Keitaro with puppy eyes, "Keitaro, please don't leave us. I like you, you're fun to be with. Please don't leave us. If you come back, I can make you an invention that will make you comfortable." Su tried to reach out to her quasi big brother but Keitaro backed away and shook his head.

"Su, no thank you, I've had enough of your inventions. Your gizmos have given me nothing but pain for your own selfishness," Keitaro said which made Kaolla Su shaken and on the verge of tears.

Naru was livid and she couldn't control her temper any longer, "How dare you. How dare you! You worthless go-for-nothing bastard!"

Naru winded up her fist and was ready to give her ex-boyfriend a punch so hard, that it would break the sound barrier. Just as she was about to do so, a hand stop Naru's fist from carrying it out. Naru was angry and turned to see who dared got in her business. She was shocked to see that it was her old crush, Seta Noriyasu.

"That enough Naru," Seta said, "I won't allow you to harm my worker just because he said things you didn't want to hear."

The girls were shocked to see Seta appear all of a sudden and stopping Naru but when they saw the look on his face, they saw anger and disappointment.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The blame game begins as well as some visitors will show up at the Hinata Inn. The girls' faults will be also continuing to be pointed out as well. How will Hina Urashima handle all of it? What would she do to get her grandson back as owner of the Hinata Inn. Find out next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina; that goes to Ken Akamatsu and other respective owners.

**A/N: **I'm not too confident with this chapter. I don't know if it acceptable. If you like it, awesome, if not, oh well.

**Chapter 5**

Keitaro was surprised to see his employer and mentor on the scene and the fact that he just saved him from being punched again.

"Seta…" Keitaro muttered.

"Keitaro, are you all right?" Seta asked out of concern for his worker.

"Yes, thank you."

"S-Seta, why are you-" Naru tried to ask.

"Is this how you try to solve your problems, Naru?" Seta asked.

"Seta, I can explain."

"Then please do," Seta said as he let go of Naru's hand, "I want to know why you were about to punch Keitaro here."

"Papa, it's all his fault," Sarah spoke going to her father and pointing at Keitaro.

Seta looked at his daughter, "Sarah, I was asking Naru. Please don't interrupt, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah said in low tone looking down.

Seta went back to look at Naru and waited then he looked at the rest of the girls.

"Well, if Naru isn't going to say anything, then perhaps one of you may know why Naru was going to punch Keitaro."

The girls were silent.

"Does this happen all the time?" Seta asked.

There was still silence.

Keitaro was about to say something, "Seta, this is exactly-"

"Keitaro, I'm sorry to interrupt. I know what you're going to say but I want see if I can hear it from Naru or any of them."

Motoko shook her head angry that this man had the gall to stop Naru from doing what she felt was right and went to the Tokyo U's archeologist, "_I should have know, another male thinking_ _he_ _can do what he wants_," Motoko drew her sword and pointed her sword at Seta, much to everyone shock, "I would appreciate it if you kept your perverted hands to yourself."

"Motoko, what are you doing?" Naru asked panicking.

"He had his perverted hand on you, Naru. I'm merely assisting you."

"Motoko, put that away!" Naru demanded.

Motoko was confused, "Huh? Why?"

Sarah kicked Motoko's left shin and caused her to fall and dropped her sword.

"DON'T YOU EVER POINT THAT THING AT MY PAPA!" Sarah screamed furious at the swordswoman's action.

Motoko was wincing in pain and cursed herself for not thinking, "My…my apologies."

Naru looked at Seta, "I'm so sorry about this."

"Papa, are you okay?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Seta answered, "I wonder, is this what she does to every male she comes in contact?"

The girls except for Motoko went pale at Seta's question.

"Motoko didn't mean anything by it," Shinobu said, "she thought Naru-senpai was in danger. She was just trying to help."

"Really?" Seta was looking at Shinobu, "Is that how you see it when she uses her attacks on Keitaro?"

"Uh…well…no of course not…" Shinobu wasn't sure what to say, "It's all a misunderstanding…" Shinobu cringed when she saw that Seta was giving a look that said 'that is unacceptable'.

Seta looked back at Naru, "Well, are you going to tell me why you were about to punch Keitaro before I stopped you?"

"Because he a jerk, a coward, and a traitor," Naru said trying to justified her action.

"Naru, you don't mean that," Mutsumi said trying to calm her down.

"Yes I do," Naru pointed at Keitaro, "this fool has been in love with me since he showed up at the inn. He always bothered me with things he should be able to handle on his own. He can't go through one day without trying to peep on us. He's always doing something perverted. But despite all that, I thought he was doing better. I decided to be in a relationship with him after his constant pursuing but then he pulls a stunt like this. It's unacceptable. Keitaro Urashima is nothing more than a coward who just ran away last night and is looking for pity."

"That's right," Motoko agreed as she was recovering from her pain standing up, "if Urashima wants to run like the coward he is, fine. Personally for me, it just means that the purity of the inn will be restored and we won't have to put up with his perversion and idiocy any longer."

Keitaro was angry at Naru and Motoko's character assassination towards him. Sarah nodded her head in agreement. Shinobu and Mutsumi were shaking their heads in disbelief. Su was still shaken and Kitsune couldn't believe what they were saying.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Seta said.

"What? What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"That still doesn't explain why were about to punch Keitaro. Did he touch you when you didn't want it right now or attempted to do that with you or any of the girls here?"

"Well…no. But he insulted us. You don't know the things he just said."

"Actually, I do."

"Papa, how could you know?" Sarah asked.

"I listened in on your conversations before I stopped Naru from punching Keitaro."

The girls were surprised as was Keitaro.

"Wait Seta," Kitsune spoke, "you were listening?"

"Yes I was and that includes Sarah's reasons as well," he looked at his adopted daughter much to Sarah's dismay, "yes Sarah, I heard of the things you said to Keitaro. I never knew you despised him just because he's working for me."

"But Papa, he-" Sarah tried to reason but Seta shook his head and interrupted.

"Sarah, we can talk about this later. Right now, I think it would be best if you ladies leave right now."

"But Seta, you don't understand," Naru spoke.

"Naru, stop," Seta replied, "as far as I'm concerned and what I saw and heard, you seem to make it a habit of lashing out unreasonably and that's not good. For now, I suggest you all leave except for Sarah for I need to have a talk with my daughter."

"We should go," Kitsune suggested.

"Are you serious?" Naru asked her best friend.

"Naru, if we don't leave now, all we're going to do make things worse at the moment," Mutsumi said.

Naru gave in, "Fine." She looked back at Keitaro, who was giving her a cold stare. She gave a cold stare of her own.

Motoko glared at Keitaro and thought her vow, "_This isn't over Urashima, I swear you won't get away with this I won't let you get away of questioning my honor and pride as a warrior._"

Shinobu looked at her senpai again, "Senpai, I'm really sorry."

"Don't waste your apologies on this idiot. There is nothing to apology to him for," Motoko said coldly.

"Don't say that," Shinobu responded upset.

Motoko ignored her as she and Naru started leaving first and Shinobu went to face Keitaro again.

"Senpai, regardless of what they say, I'm sure they don't really mean it. They're just upset. I know you may not believe this but I'm glad you were our manager and I'm so, so sorry that this happened," Shinobu said, "I wish you hadn't left and I'm sad at the fact that so many things happened to the point where you don't feel comfortable around me. It hurts to hear something like that."

"Keitaro," Mutsumi spoke, "I know you won't believe me but I want you to know that Naru is really hurt by this. She's upset that you don't want to her boyfriend anymore. She just has trouble to really express that."

Keitaro looked away as if he was disgusted.

Mutsumi continued, "I know you tried to work it out…I…no, anything I say would seem like an excuse to you. I just want you to know that I'm also hurt that you don't comfortable around me as well."

Su was about to attempt to touch Keitaro again but was stopped by Kitsune, who shook her head with a sad expression. Su looked down feeling depressed.

The rest of girls except for Sarah were leaving. Seta looked at Keitaro, "Say part timer, why don't you go ahead and go home."

Keitaro was surprised, "But Seta, there's still work that needs to done."

"Yeah but there's no rush," Seta gave a reassuring smile, "I'm sure this has been rough. We can get back to it tomorrow."

Keitaro was still unsure but he trusted the older man, "Well, if it's okay, then I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Keitaro went to Seta's office to get his things and then left the university. After that, Seta looked at his daughter and Sarah was nervous.

"Sarah, let's talk. You know, father to daughter."

Sarah only nodded as it didn't take much for the little American to know that it had to do with the person she hated more now than before.

The rest of the girls were leaving the campus grounds.

"The nerve of that idiot," Naru ranted, "he breaks up with for his own selfish reasons. He takes the easy way out and shirks off his responsibilities." But on the inside, Naru was actually sad and upset, "_Why? Why would he break up with me? Doesn't he realize how much this hurts? No, I can't let end like this. I have to get him to see that's he's making a mistake. Just you wait Keitaro; I'll make you regret breaking up with me._"

Motoko was fuming at the fact that Keitaro said she had no honor. There was no way she was going to let that slide. Shinobu and Su were depressed about the whole thing. Su couldn't bring herself to be cheerful and Shinobu cursed herself for not being there for senpai when it mattered. Kitsune was wondering why she kept playing tricks and put her former manager through problems for her own amusement. She wondered if she could find a way to make it up to him. She regretted that it took her this long and the things that Keitaro said to her to realize that she was being cruel. Mutsumi kept looking at Naru to see how she was feeling. She saw the look and anger and annoyance on her face. She figured it was a façade to hide her true feelings. Mutsumi realized that her friend had a habit of hiding how she feels and she was beginning to wonder why she always did that even when she saw her and Keitaro together. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Keitaro said he felt uncomfortable around her. That hurt her more than anything and she couldn't believe that Keitaro would say something so hurtful and it was like a dagger to her heart. She was disappointed with herself for not helping Keitaro when it mattered and when she saw he was in pain, instead of helping him, she figured that he would just bounce back like he always did in the past. It seems that the pain Keitaro felt just kept growing and it was too much.

"_Some friend I am,_" Mutsumi said to herself sarcastically.

**Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro had just arrived at the apartment building. When he opened the main doors, he was saw a woman in her late thirties with long brown hair tied to a ponytail, brown eyes, green long sleeved dress with black dress shoes.

The woman saw Keitaro and smiled, "Oh hello, you must be Keitaro."

"Oh yes, hello," Keitaro greeted with a bow.

The woman walked over to Keitaro and bowed as well, "I'm Isana, Shinsuke's wife."

"Oh, so you're Isana, it's nice to finally meet you."

"And you as well. Follow me; I'll let my husband know you've return."

"Thank you," Keitaro said with a smile.

Keitaro followed Isana to see Shinsuke while having a conversation with each other.

**Hinata Inn**

The girls had just arrived back at the dorm. They were walking up the steps of the Hinata Inn. They soon got to the door and when Naru opened the door. They were surprised to see of the people they saw.

"Welcome back girls," Hina said though the tone of her voice was not pleasant.

"G-Granny?" Naru spoke.

"H-Hi Granny," Kitsune said trying to lighten things, "What brings you here?"

Kanako appeared before them and was giving death glares to the girls, "You miserable witches."

"Kanako, stop," Hina scolded.

"Don't tell my daughter to stop," a woman's voice said, "after all, they deserve it after what they've done."

Nanami appeared along with her husband Kyoshiro.

"What's going on here?" Motoko asked, "Why is there a male here?" She was pointing at Kyoshiro.

"Why? Are planning to attack my husband as you did my son?" Nanami asked glaring at Motoko.

"Your son?"

"Keitaro, my son, the one you horrible girls victimized."

The girls were shocked and surprised.

"Are you two Keitaro's parents?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, we are," Kyoshiro answered glaring at Shinobu which made feel uneasy.

"Girls, we need to have a talk right now," Hina said.

"What's there to talk about?" Kanako asked, "I say we boot them out now so that Keitaro can come back."

"I see," Kitsune said, "you know that Keitaro left the dorm."

"I received a call from him last night," Hina replied, "I tried to convince him not to quit but he wouldn't even budge. I don't like the fact that my grandson left the place, which is his birthright mind you, because he felt of having too many bad experiences by the tenants. I want all of you in the living room. We need to talk, also, before any of you says anything, my son Kyoshiro is going to here so I don't want any protests about my son being here just because he's a man."

"But Granny-" Naru and Motoko immediately started.

"What did I just say?" Hina said in anger glaring at Naru and Motoko.

"Sorry," Naru spoke.

"My apologies," Motoko spoke.

"_Looks like things just went from bad to worse,_" Kitsune thought dreading how this was going to turn out.

Mutsumi, Shinobu, and Su were feeling nervous, from the way Keitaro's mother and sister was acting; they demanded vengeance for grief Keitaro went through.

They all had a place to sit in the living room. Hina sat next to her son and daughter-in-law and Kanako sat next to her grandmother.

Hina decided to speak, "What I want to know is what happened? What has been going on here for three years?"

"There really is nothing to talk about Granny Hina except that your grandson is a cowardly, vile male," Motoko said bluntly.

This made Keitaro's parents and sister angry and Hina was hurt at what Motoko said.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Kanako said.

"It's true," Motoko said then she looked at Kyoshiro and Nanami, "your son is a vile pervert that looks for any excuse to peep on us. He's only running because he realized that his perversion won't get by with us."

"You little witch," Nanami said growling as Kyoshiro looked like he was about to go ballistic, "From the way you're dressed, I take it you're Motoko Aoyama, the little bitch that been using her damn sword techniques on my unarmed son."

Motoko wasn't backing down, "You should curse yourself for having such a miserable son."

"MOTOKO!" Hina said in a loud voice, "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is this how you react towards Keitaro all the time?"

"It's not just me, Naru feels the same way. Shinobu cries because that pervert is always doing something to her. He tries to take advantage of Kitsune and Mutsumi here, and he tries to blame Su here for his so-called accidents just because she builds something. This pathetic excuse for a human being has the nerve to say I have no honor. Hah! A vile male that says I have no honor and brings disgrace to my clan is laughable and unjustified claim."

"Motoko, stop it," Kitsune demanded upset with Motoko's attitude and ranting, "Just what the hell are you saying?"

"Yes, Motoko, stop saying these horrible things about Keitaro," Mutsumi demanded, "You know they're not true."

"You're just upset because Senpai said you have no honor and I'm seeing that's he's right," Shinobu said.

Motoko was shock, mostly that Shinobu actually agreed of what Keitaro said.

Motoko looked at Naru, "Naru, please say something. You agree, right? He broke up with you just because you wouldn't let his perversion run rampant."

"I'm warning Aoyama," Kanako growled ready to give her a beating, "if you don't stop right now…."

"ENOUGH!" Hina shouted and brought everyone's attention, "Motoko, I'm disgusted that you would say such things. If my grandson was really as perverted as you say, there is no way I would allow him to be manager and owner of the Hinata Inn and property."

"But it's true," Naru spoke.

"What's that?" Hina asked irritated.

"Tell us why Granny?" Naru demanded, "Why would you let a guy, even it's your own grandson, run an all-girls dormitory?"

"I have my reasons. I thought that since he is my grandson, that you would all respect him just as you would respect me and I was sure that Keitaro would help with your issues but it seems I was wrong and now my grandson probably hates me for it."

"But I liked Keitaro," Su complained, "he was fun to be around."

"Su, you can't be serious," Motoko said, "he was always being perverted."

"I'm confused; please tell us how he was being perverted?" A female voice said.

They turned to see the owner of that voice and saw Motoko's older sister, Tsuruko Aoyama.

"Sister?" Motoko spoke in surprised.

"Please, I'm interested, how Urashima, the same male who helped you when I kicked out of the God Cry School for lying and helped you get reinstated, is actually being vile and perverted?" Tsuruko was glaring at her younger sister.

Kyoshiro was a bit confused, "Excuse me but who are you?"

"Oh yes," Tsuruko said and bowed, "I'm Tsuruko Aoyama and I'm Motoko's older sister."

Haruka arrived with another person. It was a man that had black short hair and brown eyes wearing a suit.

Motoko saw this person and was upset, "Why are you here?"

The man in the suit shook his head, "My goodness, I guess it only type of greeting I'll get from my sister-in-law."

"Sister-in-law?" Naru asked.

Tsuruko went and put her arms around the man smiling, "This is Hayato Aoyama, my husband."

"Hello everyone," Hayato greeted then looked at Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako, "I see, you must be Keitaro's parents and sister."

The Urashima family looked at each other.

"You know our son?" Kyoshiro asked.

"I've met him through my sword instructor who introduced me to lovely wife here," Hayato said smiling at Tsuruko.

Tsuruko blushed much to Motoko annoyance and then realized something, "Wait a minute that would mean that…."

Tsuruko could tell that Motoko thought of the right conclusion, "That's right sister, our uncle, Shinsuke Aoyama."

Motoko was surprised and shocked. The other girls were shocked at this revelation.

"Motoko, I didn't know that Keitaro knew a relative of yours," Naru said.

"Neither did I," Motoko responded.

This was big news for everyone in the living room.

Kyoshiro's eyes widened as well, "Wait a minute, Shinsuke, Shinsuke Aoyama?"

"Wait, you know him?" Motoko asked.

"Only that I've known him since college, the surname Aoyama should have been obvious to me."

Tsuruko and Hayato nodded.

"In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Urashima, your son is actually living in my uncle's apartment building," Tsuruko informed.

"Is my brother really there?" Kanako asked feeling joy.

Tsuruko nodded, "Yes, in fact, my uncle called me and told me what was going on. He figures it would be best if Keitaro's family went to see."

The Urashima family was overjoyed with the news.

"How long has he known our uncle?" Motoko asked Tsuruko.

"That's not important right now," Tsuruko said, "besides, I asked you a question, how was he being perverted with you all? Oh and Motoko, I want you to think things carefully because base on what you say, it could have serious consequences."

Motoko felt she was in big trouble but she wanted to prove her sister that she was justified of her actions.

"She's just going to lie," Kanako said, "I don't know where she got this stupid mentality that all men are evil."

"I want to hear it as well," Nanami said, "I want to hear what lies she's going to say about my son."

Haruka crossed her arms glaring at Motoko and the rest of the Hinata residence, "Well Motoko, we're waiting."

"The rest of you," Hina said, "please if you also have something to say about my grandson, mostly that if he offended you in any way, I want to hear them now."

"I don't, I really wish Senpai was here," Shinobu said upset.

"I honestly feel that Keitaro is a nice person who had just been through terrible things by us," Mutsumi said in guilt.

"I know I did wrong to Keitaro and I wish there was a way to make it up to him," Kitsune said sadly.

"I always thought that Keitaro was fun and that could handle anything because he's immortal," Su said sadly, "I didn't really mean to make him feel sad and make him want to leave."

"Do you four really mean that?" Hina asked Shinobu, Mutsumi, Kitsune, and Su.

"It's the honest truth, it really is," Shinobu said.

"You are all unbelievable," Naru said appalled at what they were saying.

"I don't want to hear that from you Naru," Shinobu said angrily, "Senpai always wanted to be there for you as well and you treat him back with your punches."

"Shinobu, you better stop. Most of the attacks I did to Keitaro were because of you crying and running. You never said anything so don't try to act like you're innocent. You heard what Keitaro said, he doesn't feel comfortable around you."

Shinobu was getting embarrassed and angry, "I did try to tell you but you never listen. All you care about is what you wanted to see; you get some sick pleasure to hurting Senpai just because you have your own issues. I least I never put him down when he tries and works hard and you know what, I'm glad he broke up with you because Senpai deserves someone who kind and understanding and he wasn't getting that from you. You and Motoko act like you own this place, well let me remind you something, you don't."

"You better stop Shinobu," Motoko said upset at the girl's outburst, "because if you don't-"

"You'll what Motoko, huh?" Shinobu interrupted, "Are you going to use your sword to attack me like you always attack Senpai for no reason."

Motoko was angry, "Shinobu, I can't believe how ungrateful you are. Naru and I were only looking out for you and Su and this is how you repay us."

"You never really cared about our safety, all you care about was making yourself look tough just because of your own insecurities. What about the fact that Senpai has helped you or did you really forget that Senpai helped you when you got in trouble with your sister because you lied to her? You used Senpai by saying he was your fiancé."

The Urashima family was shocked at that revelation.

Motoko was feeling embarrassed. She was so upset with Keitaro's comments and that she wanted to completely demonize him that she forgot of the time Keitaro had helped her out because of a lie she told to her sister.

Hina had her hands on her head feeling ashamed, "_It seems that the harmony around here will never be the same. Keitaro, forgive me. I made a terrible mistake. I will set things right for you my grandson. Please forgive this old woman for her sad lack of judgment._"

Naru was thinking that this was becoming a nightmare but she was going to do whatever it took to get Keitaro back. She was also going to make Shinobu pay for her rude comments towards her.

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter: Nanami and Kanako will have pleasure taunting the girls and remind them why they don't have the right to be near Keitaro and no one will be spared. Keitaro gets busy with his new duties and learns some martial arts from Shinsuke at the dojo within the apartment building.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership with Love Hina.

**A/N: **A bit of writer's block and other distractions is why it took me long to get this chapter up. Here is the chapter and well, here goes nothing.

**Chapter 6**

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this one, who says that all men are vile, pretended that Keitaro was her fiancé?" Nanami asked disgusted pointing at Motoko.

"That's right," Tsuruko said, "When I visited the inn, I did it to bring Motoko home so that she would begin her responsibilities to lead our God Cry School but she wasn't ready to take the responsibility," Tsuruko shook her head, "but instead of being honest with me about it, she lied to me saying that she and your son were going to get married. It didn't take me long to know the truth and when I did, I challenged her to a dual and defeated her. Our clan doesn't tolerate our members to be dishonest and I had to strip her right to be part of it."

Motoko was looking down cringing. Hina looked at Motoko disgusted using her grandson like that. Tsuruko continued with the story with how Keitaro supported and helped her and Motoko was putting her head down in shame.

Later on, the stories of what had happened in the dorm with Keitaro, who told his side to Hina and Haruka continued with the girls pointing fingers at each other and with Naru and Motoko saying that Keitaro was to blame much to the other girls' dismay. Haruka left to go run her teashop.

**A Park somewhere within Hinata City**

Seta sat in a bench with Sarah. Sarah was feeling uncomfortable and bitter. Uncomfortable about what her papa wanted to talk to her about and bitter about what the subject was going to be about.

Seta looked at his daughter, "This is a nice park, don't you think so too Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, it's real nice papa."

Seta sighed, "Yes, it really is. Anyways, Sarah, you know what we need to talk about, right?"

"It's about the dor-uh, I mean, Keitaro."

Seta nodded, "Exactly."

"Papa, I really don't want to talk about it."

"That may be true, but I do. Sarah, have you really resented my part timer?"

Sarah had a grim expression, "I don't like him."

Seta sighed, "I already know that but I can't see any good reason for that nor can I see a good reason why you think it's okay to misbehave around him. Keitaro told me that you do it because you think he's interfering with the bond between you and me."

Sarah didn't want to say anything.

Seta continued, "Do you do that with just Keitaro or do you do that with others as well?"

"But I really don't like him. He's horrible, even Naru says he is," Sarah said, "that's why she doesn't let him do anything to me."

Seta was confused, "What does that mean?"

"Whenever Keitaro tries to tell me not to do something, Naru saves me and punches that jerk to the wall and she always makes sure that I'm okay. You see papa, Keitaro is dumb and thinks he can tell me what do but Naru doesn't let him and she always tells me that if he bothers me again, that I should go to her and tell her so that she can teach him a lesson. So Keitaro is really the bad one and that why he ran away like a coward and that why he's a dork, he's tricking you papa."

Seta crossed his arm and had a serious expression, "_Looks like I need to have a serious talk with Naru._"

**Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro was walking around the building. He was amazed how different the apartment building was. It wasn't a typical apartment building. It was sitting on acres of land like the Hinata Inn. There was a swimming pool outside, a recreation center, a dojo, and a workout facility within the land of the apartment building and the land surrounding it.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Keitaro said impressed, "I've never seen a place like this."

"It is impressive, isn't it?" A voice said.

Keitaro looked and saw Shinsuke and Isana.

"Yes, it is," Keitaro said, "I bet it's expensive to rent here."

"Well, with the facilities we have here and size of the building and the property around, yeah, it is expensive."

"I see."

"Let's go, I'll show where you can start," Shinsuke said.

"Okay," Keitaro responded.

The two men left leaving Isana alone for a moment. A young woman showed up from the other side and greeted Isana. She had long black hair, brown eyes with a voluptuous figure and was wearing a white dress shirt, black skirt, and black boots.

"Hi mom," the young woman greeted.

Isana smiled, "Oh Nagisa, you're back."

"Yeah, by the way Mom, who's the guy that was with Dad just now?"

"Oh, that's Keitaro Urashima, a new tenant/worker."

"Really, how interesting." Nagisa said crossing her arms.

Shinsuke and Keitaro went to the dojo. When they got there, they saw a young man in his white gi and blue hakama who had long brown hair tied to a ponytail and brown eyes performing his katas.

"Oh, very impressive, well done Kazuya," Shinsuke said with a smile walking up to him with Keitaro following him.

Kazuya looked and saw Shinsuke and smiled, "Oh hey Dad, did you come here to train as well?"

"Well not at the moment but I will later. But Kazuya, I want you to meet someone," Shinsuke motioned Keitaro to move forward to meet his son, "Kazuya, this is Keitaro Urashima, he will be working here helping with the apartment. Keitaro, this is my son Kazuya."

Keitaro greeted Kazuya with a bow, "It's nice to meet you Kazuya."

Kazuya smiled and bowed as well, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Keitaro is going to be working here and in exchange, he'll be living here."

"I see, well Keitaro, you think you can handle working here?"

"Well, I should be able to. I do have some experiences."

**Hinata Inn**

Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako stepped outside of the inn for a little gathering.

"All right, I'll go see Keitaro and make sure he's okay but as for you two," Kyoshiro spoke looking at his wife and daughter, "are you sure you two want to stay here first? Kanako, I would have expected that you wanted to see your brother immediately."

"I will see Keitaro, Dad, but first, we have to teach those girls a lesson," Kanako replied.

"I will do the same thing," Nanami said, "besides; I need to speak with your mother about how she handled things."

Kyoshiro shrugged, "Oh well, if that's what you want then that's fine but please be careful, especially with that Naru and Motoko, I don't want them to try to do something terrible."

"Don't worry Dad," Kanako assured, "if they try something, I'll give them a beaten that they'll never forget."

Kyoshiro smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "All right then. Okay, I'm going then."

"Kyoshiro," Nanami spoke, "tell our son how much we love him and how proud we are of him."

Kyoshiro nodded at his wife, "I will," Kyoshiro thought of it for a moment, "you know, I think I need to tell Keitaro why we kicked him out in the first place."

"Oh," Nanami understood and nodded, "that's fine. I just hope he won't be too angry."

Kyoshiro went to hug his wife, "I hope so too."

Kyoshiro went down the steps and Nanami and Kanako watched him go down the stairs. Hina was watching her son go down the steps of the inn from the roof and was feeling very sad. After the talk with the girls of the events that went on, her son and daughter-in-law were disgusted and accused Hina have such a sadistic sense of humor to put her own grandson in such a hostile and unpredictable environment. Neither of them wanted to talk to her, not even Kanako was in the mood to speak to her. The whole ordeal broke the old woman's heart. Hina had such confidence that things would be better for Keitaro and the tenants but she was proven wrong. She wanted to make things right but she wondered even if she did, would her precious grandson forgive her.

As Kyoshiro went down the steps, he saw his niece/adopted sister outside of her teashop smoking. Haruka looked over at Kyoshiro.

"Are you going to see Keitaro?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I'll also go on behalf of Nanami and Kanako," Kyoshiro said as he stopped.

Haruka took another puff and blew another smoke, "So Nanami and Kanako are staying at the inn?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can guess why."

Haruka nodded as she knew the reason, "There won't be any mercy," Haruka felt a bit sad, "Kyoshiro, I'm…I'm also as guilty as well."

Kyoshiro was surprised, "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile, Nanami and Kanako went back inside the dorm.

"I never did like any of them," Kanako said.

"Really?" Nanami asked, "And why is that?"

"Um, excuse me?" a soft voice called.

The two Urashima women turned to see a nervous Shinobu. Nanami glared dangerously at Shinobu.

Shinobu bows to them, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was asked to show you to your room."

Shinobu was leading Kanako and Nanami to their rooms. Shinobu felt she was on thin ice with Keitaro's mother and sister present.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking this, where is Mr. Urashima?" Shinobu asked nervously.

"My father went to see my brother," Kanako answered while petting her cat Kuro, who was giving a glare to Shinobu as well.

"Oh, I see," Shinobu replied.

"You know, I was surprised at the way talked to Naru and that sword girl like that."

"Yes, well, I couldn't stand them talking about Senpai like that."

"Senpai?" Nanami asked surprised.

"Apparently, that what she calls big brother," Kanako said.

"Oh is that so?"

They stood in front of the door of their room.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Shinobu said, "Senpai should have never gone through what he went through."

"Oh and why should I believe you?" Nanami asked.

"Uh…well…I…" Shinobu was finding it hard to say.

"Let me ask you something, do you know how we learned about Keitaro leaving and about the carp you girls put him through?" Nanami asked.

"I assume that Granny Hina told you," Shinobu answered.

"That's not true."

"It isn't?"

"No, she would have never told us what Keitaro said to her. The reason we know is because my daughter and my husband overheard her phone call to my son."

"You mean…?"

"That's right," Kanako said, "Granny and I were at my parent's house when my brother called."

"Now back to the original question, "Nanami said, "you say that you're sorry about what happen to my son but tell me, this has been going on for three years and you have witnessed these incidents so why should I believe you?"

"I…I don't know what you mean," Shinobu responded nervously.

"There is a saying that goes around," Nanami said, "and it is that the only way for evil to truly win is for good people to do nothing."

"Wh-What?"

Nanami got in to Shinobu's face and the young chef was getting scared.

"What I'm saying is that from what I've been hearing, you didn't do anything to help ease things and yet you talk about feeling sorry. You allowed evil to go on against Keitaro so don't tell me that you're actually sorry."

"I am sorry," Shinobu said getting defensive.

Nanami was disgusted, "Hah, I bet you only said those things just to get on our good side, well, too bad, it's not going to work. After all, one of the reasons my son got hit because of the things that had to do with you and you didn't do much to convince him or those psychos otherwise now why is that?"

"I…I…don't know but please stop saying those cruel things," Shinobu was on the verge of tears, "I never meant for Senpai to come to any harm."

"You say that my brother is a good person, then why do you let Narusegawa, Aoyama, and Konno convince you otherwise?" Kanako asked, "my brother has been accused of being a pervert and try to peep in on you which you claim to know that's it's not true. Humph, some friend you are. I bet you actually enjoy seeing my brother getting beat up."

Shinobu was getting shaken up.

"I want to make this clear to you Shinobu," Nanami said, "as far as I'm concerned, you do not have the right to be near my son, you're a curse to him."

"A…a curse?" Shinobu couldn't believe it as tears started to form.

"That's right, a curse, every time you and my son gets close, bad things always happen to him. If you care about my son like you claim, then you stay away from him for your existence brings harm to my son."

Shinobu couldn't believe how cruel Keitaro's mother was being. She couldn't understand how the mother and sister of her senpai could just say those hurtful things and she couldn't take it anymore and ran to her room crying. As she ran, she passed by Mutsumi, who saw the fifteen-year-old running in tears. Mutsumi looked at the direction of where Shinobu was running from and frowned as she had a good idea what happened.

"Excuse me," Mutsumi called out much to Nanami's annoyance.

"What do you want?" Nanami asked rudely glaring at the Okinawa girl.

"Do you know what happened? I just saw Shinobu crying."

Kanako decided to just to go inside their room with her cat Kuro.

"I'm not sure exactly," Nanami replied, "it may be that I told her that she was just as bad as the rest and that I told her she should stay away from my son."

Mutsumi was shocked, "Why would you say that? Shinobu is a sweet and gentle girl and she doesn't deserve the insults you throw at her."

"Why?" Nanami was glaring at Mutsumi, "I need to do what I can to protect my son. Had he not decided to leave this place when he did, it may have been too late," Nanami started to cringe with a sad expression, "it may get to the point where my son was too damaged physically and mentally or worse, I may lose him forever for he could have died."

Mutsumi was shaking her head, "That would've never happen."

Nanami got angry and once again glared at Mutsumi, "Oh and how do you know that? Tell me, how would you, who was too damn oblivious to see someone in pain or who was too busy being too concerned for that damn Narusegawa girl, to know that my son would not be in immediate danger?"

"That's because we…all care about him."

"The stories I've heard and the insults I heard from Narusegawa and Aoyama tells me different as well as the treatments from the others."

"Regarding those two, well, there were just upset. When people get upset, sometimes they say things they don't really mean," Mutsumi tried to reason.

"Making excuses for them, is that all you do? Do you just make excuses for them and let my son get hurt for it? Just tell me why? Why do you do that? What about my son? You claim that you care about my son."

"I do care about him," Mutsumi replied defensively, "believe me-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Nanami interrupted furious and stopped Mutsumi in her tracks, "if you really cared about my son like you say, then you would have tried harder to stop the abuse that my son went through, that you were witnessing, but you didn't all because you were either too oblivious or too busy buttering up that Narusegawa or too concerned for the others to the point that my son wasn't really important."

Mutsumi was shaking up and getting defensive, "How could you say that? You don't know anything!"

"I know well enough that my son had to leave and like that Shinobu girl, you may not have directly harmed my son, but you allowed those around you and left him out to dry."

"Mrs. Urashima, you're horrible. You can't just come here and start insulting people, especially the ones who don't deserve it and those who are already suffering. I tried, I really did, and you can't just throw in accusations without having being here to know."

"Humph, all I'm going to say is that if you care about my son and want to make it up to him, you stay away from him," Nanami went to go to the room but before giving Mutsumi another glare, "because if you don't, you will find out just how far a mother will go to protect their child. The very sight of you and those other girls makes me sick. All of you took advantage of my son's kindness and I will never forgive any of you for this."

Nanami closed the door to their room leaving Mutsumi in disbelief.

"She had no right, no right to say such horrible things," Mutsumi said and then started thinking, "_Keitaro, please come back, please, we need you,_" Mutsumi had a tear roll down on her eye and then she rubbed the tear away and left with the intent to check on Shinobu and making sure she was okay.

Meanwhile Kaolla Su was in her room hanging on a tree. The Molmolian princess was not in a cheery mood. She always thought that her new big brother was fun to play and it was just as fun that she got to test her inventions on him. But now, she started to see things different. She did know that Keitaro wanted her to stop with testing her inventions on him and wanted for her to stop greeting him with a kick to the head. But she knowingly ignored his pleas. She ignored them because she wanted to have fun and that Keitaro would always bounce back.

Su was feeling sad with her thoughts, "_Keitaro, do you really hate me? Why? We were having so much fun. I like being around you. You're immortal and indestructible. You were supposed to have fun and play with me but now you said that I have to grow up. Why did you say that? Why is that people keep saying that I have to grow up? It's scary. Keitaro, please come back, I promise I won't be mean to you anymore. I didn't know that I really was being mean but please come back. Please don't abandon me. Please, big brother Keitaro._"

Su was becoming more and more depressed but then shook her head, "No, Keitaro will come back. I just have to find a way," Su got off the tree, "I think I can make an invention to bring Keitaro back and another one so that he will never have thoughts of leaving here, no thoughts of leaving me again."

Kaolla went to her work bench and started to work on a plan.

In another room, the residential fox, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno was also feeling down. She had just drunk two bottles but it did nothing to ease her emotional pain.

"Keitaro, you wouldn't even give me a chance," Kitsune muttered with sad chuckle, "yeah, why would you after I what I've done."

Kitsune always prided herself as some who enjoyed having fun and enjoyed playing tricks and partying and it was always at someone else's expense. She never really meant real harm to anyone, at least, that what she tried to tell herself but then after Keitaro words back at the university, she had second thoughts, "I'm so sorry Keitaro, but please, you've got to let me make it up to you anyway," she thought of something felt depressed, "I said that would find a way to pay him back but how would I do that since I've spent all of his money that he had."

Kitsune had another thought and it regarded the situations that she led Keitaro to get hurt by Naru and Motoko, "I've always done something to Keitaro that would get him attacked by Naru and Motoko and I would just laugh about. I would pretend that he was doing something perverted to me or pretended that he would make attempts on others just to rile up other and get a kick out of it," Kitsune had a sad expression, "You must really hate us Keitaro. I don't like that you hate me since I…" Kitsune couldn't finish her sentence. She wasn't sure she could finish without getting more depressed.

In Motoko's room, Motoko was sitting across her sister and brother-in-law. Motoko was already annoyed that her sister's husband was present in the dorm and now he was in her room and it didn't sit well with her but Tsuruko wouldn't hear her objections.

"Motoko, you do realize what's going to happen now, do you?" Tsuruko asked keeping a calm expression.

Motoko looked away.

"Do you have anything to say?" Tsuruko asked.

"He questioned my honor and pride as a warrior," Motoko said, "that is unacceptable."

Tsuruko and Hayato shook their heads.

"After the way you've handled things, that's not surprising that Keitaro Urashima would say that," Hayato said.

Motoko reacted, "Oh sure I would expect to hear that from a man but you don't know anything."

Tsuruko was feeling ashamed at her sister's reaction and Hayato wasn't backing down.

"You've used your blade against a good man like Keitaro without looking at the whole situation," Hayato said, "you've let your emotions and your ridiculous, unjustified contempt for the male gender dictate your actions, that is not how a true warrior acts."

"Be quiet, you do not know anything, Aramaki."

"First off, his last name is now Aoyama," Tsuruko spoke, "and second, what he's saying is true, your actions have brought disgrace to our school and our clan."

Motoko shook her head, "No sister-"

"Motoko, after learning your actions from Urashima and our uncle, who helped him and welcomed him with open arms at his place after hearing the situation, our parents, fellow clan members, and the council is going have to hear this and this time, you won't have anyone to help you. I really want you to think about this," she turned to her husband smiling, "Hayato darling, let's go, I was told a room is prepared for us."

Hayato nodded to his wife smiling, "Very well then."

They started to get up to leave.

"Wait, you two are going to be in the same room, here in an all-girl dormitory?" Motoko asked shocked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Tsuruko asked.

"Yes, there's a problem, a man should not be here, why doesn't he go to a hotel somewhere?"

"I'm not having my husband separate from me, he's staying with me, it's one of the benefits of being married but you wouldn't know that now would you little sister." Tsuruko said it with a tone of pity.

Tsuruko and Hayato left Motoko's room leaving Motoko feeling embarrassed and angry.

"This is all Urashima's fault," Motoko said to herself, "he's going to pay. He thinks my justified attacks were bad, well, I'm going to make him feel more pain, even with him gone from the dorm, he's still causing problems."

In Naru's room, Naru was angry and bitter. She couldn't understand it; she couldn't understand why she was being pointed at. In her mind, it was all Keitaro's fault; he was the one who really caused all this. It was his fault that Shinobu was now disrespecting her. She wasn't going to let this go.

"Keitaro, you damn fool, just who the hell do you think you are?" Naru muttered, "One way or the other, he's going to get it. No, I can't let him go. I'll show him that he's wrong and when I show him and the others," Naru had a smile on her face, "no one will ever doubt me again. Although right now, I have to see what that idiot is up to. Motoko's uncle own an apartment building that Keitaro lives in now. Hm, I'll have to find out where it is and track that idiot down. I won't give him chance to just do what he wants. He's not supposed to break up with me not after all the times he was asking for my love. I will get him back and no one else will have him."

Naru was planning but unknown to her, a small black cat was watching her from the crack of Naru's door. Kanako's cat, Kuro heard of Naru's plan and left.

In the living room, Hina was comforting Shinobu, who was still crying. Mutsumi was with them trying to calm Shinobu down.

"She said horrible things," Shinobu said in between tears, "she said that I was a curse to Senpai."

Hina shook her head, "This is what my daughter-in-law and granddaughter intend to do, to make it clear to everyone here that she doesn't want anyone to be near Keitaro."

"Granny Hina, we can't let this go on," Mutsumi said, "we have to find a way that we can talk to Keitaro."

Hina nodded, "Don't worry, I'll find a way."

"Please do," the crying Shinobu pleaded, "I hate not having Senpai around and I hate myself for not being there for him."

"I'm just as guilty," Mutsumi said with her own tears started to form, "I've been such a fool, I should've comforted Keitaro when he was in pain but I let Naru convince me not to. I'm starting to see that I was more concern with Naru's feeling then I was with Keitaro and yet I say that I cared about him," she started to cry, "it's no wonder Keitaro doesn't want anything to do with me."

Hina started to comfort Mutsumi as well and had her thoughts, "_I can't let Nanami and Kanako continue with this. I need to let them know that they're hurting and suffering enough but regarding Naru and Motoko, I'm not so sure._"

**Haruka's Teashop, the Hinata Café**

Haruka was serving customers and business was acceptable. She heard the door.

"Welcome, I'll be there-" Haruka cut herself off when she saw who came in the door.

It was Seta and his daughter Sarah. Seta greeted Haruka.

"Hi Haruka," Seta greeted.

"Hi, well, go ahead and grab a sit and I will be with you in a minute," Haruka said.

Seta nodded and directed Sarah to follow him and they sat in a table.

A moment later, Haruka went to the table Seta and Sarah were sitting.

"All right, so, are you here because you actually want to order or are you here because you want to talk to me about my nephew's situation," Haruka said.

Seta rubbed the back of his head feeling nervous, "Well, both."

Haruka sighed, "I've should have known."

**Dojo within Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro had just finished fixing up and cleaning up the dojo and its rooms. He looked around and was happy with the result.

"All right," Keitaro said, "that should do it."

"Oh, nicely done," Shinsuke appeared and complimented.

"Oh Shinsuke," Keitaro said.

"This is good," Shinsuke looked all around and the rooms, "this is definitely good, nicely done."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks a lot."

"All right Keitaro, I'm glad that you're done because some of the tenants will be here soon and there going to practice."

"Really?"

"Mmhm, we have some tenants that are martial artists."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, and I can assure you, none of them here are like my niece Motoko, I wouldn't allow someone like that live here in my building."

"Thank goodness," Keitaro was relieved.

"Actually, I was wondering Keitaro, why don't I introduce to some of our martial art tenants and have you learn some martial arts as well?"

"Oh really, well, I don't mind the introduction but to learn some martial arts…"

"It would do you some good, at least enough for you to defend yourself, that way, you don't go through the ordeal of being attacked without ways to defend yourself."

Keitaro thought about it and remembered the times he was attacked at the inn, it left him a bad taste in his mouth, "_I should have taken Granny's offer and learn our family's martial art style,_" he looked at Shinsuke, "You know what, I don't see why not. So do you know when they'll get here?

"Soon but first, you must be hungry, why don't you come to my apartment, I'm sure my family would like to have you there and I'll introduce you to my daughter."

"Oh, uh, sure, yeah, that'll be good."

"Great, let's go."

Shinsuke and Keitaro left the dojo to have dinner with Shinsuke's family. The only thing Keitaro was thinking at the moment was how lucky he was.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro's mother and sister continue with their verbal assaults and Kitsune and Kaolla are next on their hit list, Kyoshiro visits and talk with Keitaro and Shinsuke and Seta has a talk with Naru about his concerns.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with the series, Love Hina. The credit goes to Ken Akamatsu.

**A/N: **All I'm going to say is that I've struggled with coming up events for this chapter. The start of this chapter is my own version of why Keitaro's parents kicked him out and their planning if he could not find a place.

**Chapter 7**

Kyoshiro Urashima was driving in his car to Shinsuke Aoyama's apartment building. It had been a while since he had seen Shinsuke and he was looking to meet up with his old friend. He wanted to see his son, Keitaro but he wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. As he kept driving to his destination he thought about what he was going to say to him.

**Flashback: Three years ago in the Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Keitaro was in the living room with his parents. Keitaro had just given the news to his parents that he didn't pass his entrance exam for Tokyo University for the second time.

"So you failed again," Nanami said.

Keitaro nodded sadly.

"So what is your plan?" Kyoshiro asked crossing his son with a serious stare, "What do you intend to do now?"

Keitaro was feeling a bit nervous, "I intend to try again, I'm sure to get in this time."

"What if you fail again?" Kyoshiro asked, "No, actually, why are you so insisting to attend Tokyo University?"

"I made a promise," Keitaro answered.

"Are you talking about that promise you made when you were five?" Nanami asked.

Kyoshiro sighed, "Keitaro, you cannot lead your life just for the sake of a promise to someone you don't even remember, you were a little boy, only five years old.

"You don't think that keeping a promise is worth it?" Keitaro asked.

"We're saying is that you shouldn't live your life through a promise," Kyoshiro said.

"Keitaro," Nanami spoke, "why don't you stop thinking about trying to get into Tokyo University and think of applying to other colleges?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Tokyo U isn't the only good college out there," Kyoshiro said, "You could try others and have a better chance of getting in."

"But I really want to get in Tokyo University, I made a promise that I would go," Keitaro said not backing down much to his parent's dismay.

"Keitaro, to be honest with you, we're getting tired of having to deal with this," Nanami said.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

Kyoshiro spoke, "Son, the truth is that Tokyo University is a tough school to get in and you should keep your options open and apply to other colleges as well."

"I know that I can get in Tokyo U, I made a promise and keeping promises are important to me."

"What if you don't get in again, and again, and again?" Nanami asked, "You spend all this time trying to get in a school when you could try to get in other schools or at the very least help your father and I run the bakery. Besides, even if your 'promise girl' were to remember you, with the rate you're going by the time you do get there, she may be finished already and move on with her life. Is she supposed to put herself on hold just so you try to get in?"

"I've made up my mind, I will continue to go for Tokyo U and keep my promise."

"This is getting nowhere," Kyoshiro said, "Nanami, it looks like our son isn't going to change his mind."

Nanami shook her head, "Well, if he wants to continue his fruitless pursuit for Tokyo University for a promise to someone who he doesn't even remember and that person may not even remember him or the promise, that's fine but he can do it somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" Keitaro asked surprised.

"Keitaro, we cannot afford to keep you here while you keep trying and hoping that you will get in to a college just to keep a silly promise," Kyoshiro said.

"It's not silly," Keitaro said defensively.

"To us, it is," Nanami said, "if you won't listen to reason, then we think it's best if you find somewhere else to live and that's all."

"We'll give you a week to find a place," Kyoshiro said standing up, "if you can't find a place, please let us know so that we can help you do so but you can't be here."

Kyoshiro and Nanami leave the living room leaving Keitaro alone with his thoughts.

**Flashback End**

Kyoshiro continued driving to his destination. In truth, he wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. It was possible that his son may hate him and Nanami just as much he hated the girls at his mother's inn.

**Haruka's Teashop**

Seta had just told Haruka of his intentions of coming to the Hinata Inn.

"You want to talk to Naru?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, based with what Sarah had told me, it seems that Naru has given her…well, bad ideas."

"Is that so?" Haruka replied crossing her arms.

Sarah looked down, "It wasn't bad. Besides, he is a d-"

"Seta, please tell your daughter that if she insults my nephew again, there will be consequences," Haruka warned.

Sarah looked at Haruka surprised.

"Haruka, what do you mean?" Seta asked not liking the tone of her warning.

"Don't worry about it," Haruka responded calmly, "now what would you like?"

**Hinata Inn**

In Nanami and Kanako's room, Kanako was meditating while Nanami was looking out of the window thinking about her son Keitaro and which of the girls she was going to have 'a talk' to next. It went on until a knock went on the door.

"Who is it?" Nanami asked.

"It's me, I need to talk to you two," Hina's voice said.

Nanami sighed, "Come in."

The door slide opened and revealed an upset Hina Urashima.

"One of the tenants was crying and pleading her heart out," Hina looked at her daughter-in-law and granddaughter, "just what have you done?"

"I don't know what you mean mother," Nanami replied.

"You know exactly what I mean," Hina said with tone of irritation.

"You seem to be perceptive about these things, you tell me," Nanami countered.

"You said cruel things to Shinobu and Mutsumi and they don't deserve that," Hina said, "Nanami, can't you understand that they are just as upset that Keitaro left."

"They're part of the reason why Keitaro left this inn in the first place, they could have done something to stop the abuse but they chose not to, if they really considered themselves to be his friends, they would have tried hard to stop the horrible things that were done to my son but they chose not to do it. They don't have the right to call themselves Keitaro's friends; in fact, they don't have the right to be near them."

"Nanami, you don't have a right to say who should and should not be near Keitaro, after all, was it not you and Kyoshiro who kicked him out just because he wouldn't give in to your wishes?"

"How dare you, you don't know what we had plan and what we were trying to do, you're the one who kept messing with his life, you're the one who put Keitaro in an environment where it was unsafe and hostile. At least if Keitaro wasn't able to find a place we would have sent him to Shinsuke Aoyama."

Hina and Kanako were surprised. Hina needed to asked, "Are you saying that if Keitaro didn't find a place in that one-week period, you and Kyoshiro would have sent him to Shinsuke Aoyama."

"Exactly, it true we kicked him out but that didn't mean we didn't care about him and we were never going to let be out of the street with nowhere to go. We knew Keitaro wasn't going to change his mind so we called Shinsuke so that he could get in contact with Keitaro but you beat us to the punch and had Keitaro go to your inn," Nanami balled her fists, "at first, we thought things were going to be okay since you offered a place for him to live and Keitaro seemed happy every time we talked to him on the phone, but now, after what we've learned," Keitaro's mother cringe and Kanako was getting concerned for her mother, "I don't care if you think that Kyoshiro and I didn't care about our son, that's your opinion, but all I'm going to say is that we love Keitaro so much and I'll be damn if I let you or any of those rotten spoiled little girls do anything to hurt him. That's all I have to say to you Hina." Nanami turned around.

"I still don't buy it," Hina said as she started to leave the room.

"And we still don't buy that you actually cared for Keitaro either Granny," Kanako said causing Hina to stop and look over to Kanako, "you put him in danger by not telling him that you changed this place into a all-girls dormitory and that there were tenants that have serious issues. I bet you didn't bother to think what would happen because all you care about was what you wanted for Keitaro."

Hina couldn't believe what Kanako said to her, "My judgment was misplaced, I admit that but don't-" Hina stopped herself, "forget it…" the old Urashima decided to quickly leave. Kanako looked over her mother who was visibly upset and tormented.

"Mom?" Kanako spoke.

"Oh, don't worry about me Kanako, I'm fine," Nanami assured.

"If anything, I believe you," Kanako said.

"Do you?"

Kanako nodded, "Yes, if Dad tells Keitaro what you just told Granny, I'm sure he'll believe it."

"Maybe…_oh Keitaro_…"

Kanako had a determined look on her face, "_I will protect my brother…and then maybe he'll look in my direction…I know he will when I show him,_" Kanako looked over to her mother, "_I know Mom and Dad wouldn't accept it but…_"

In another room, Tsuruko was sitting with her husband Hayato while they were thinking the things that had happened.

"My sister, I knew her issues with men were bad but it seems that I underestimated into how bad it was."

"Don't beat yourself too much Tsuruko, you had faith in Motoko would change and be able to better herself," Hayato said.

"Yes, but it seems that my faith in my sister has been misplace…and to think I felt that Keitaro Urashima would be a good husband for my sister had they lost to me."

"Hmm, um Tsuruko, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it Hayato?"

"Keitaro and Shinsuke told me something about that duel. Is it true that you…well…forced Keitaro to help Motoko fight you even though he had a broken leg?"

Tsuruko chocked on that question and sighed, she had a feeling something like that would come up, "Keitaro Urashima told you that…well…" she put her head down in shame, "yes, it's true."

Hayato was shocked, he would have never thought his wife, his old teacher's niece would do that, "I never would have thought that you would do that, forcing an injured person to go along."

Tsuruko nodded sadly, "Yes, I look back on it and see that I was being a bully…I'm no better than my sister in that matter. I wanted to teach him and my sister a lesson for deceiving me but the way I went on about it…" Tsuruko shook her head, "Urashima may despise me as well."

Hayato went close to give Tsuruko a gentle rub and Tsuruko responded by putting her head on his shoulder.

In Shinobu's room, Shinobu Maehara was depressed and was in no mood to move. For her, everything seemed to be fallen apart around her. Her senpai, the one she had fallen for since his arrival had left and made it clear that he did not want to be with anywhere near the tenants, her included, Naru and Motoko were insulting him, insisting that he was the one wrong in front of Keitaro's family and now she was insulted by Keitaro's mother and said she was a curse. A knock on her door was heard.

"Who is it?" Shinobu asked sadly.

"Shinobu, you wanna come play?" It was the voice of Kaolla Su.

"I'm not in the mood Su," Shinobu responded sadly.

Su opened the door and was sad to see her friend being sad.

"Shinobu, what's wrong?" Su asked concerned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shinobu said a bit angry.

"It's about big brother Keitaro."

Shinobu nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," Su said with a smile.

Shinobu looked at the Molmolian, "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm working on something that will bring him back."

"Something that will bring him back?" Shinobu was a bit confused.

That's right, once it's done and works well, Keitaro will never think of leaving us again. He will play with us again and be happy."

Shinobu was a little disturbed, "Su, that sounds like you intend to have Senpai come back here by force."

"Yes, it does," a voice agreed.

The two girls were shocked and saw that it was Kanako standing in the doorway holding her cat, Kuro. She let herself in.

"Kanako?" Shinobu spoke, "Why are you here?"

"I was walking in the hall when I overheard your conversation," Kanako answered and looked at Su, "now what is it I'm hearing that you created something to bring my brother back here. No, actually, why do you want to bring my brother back here?"

"So that he can be happy and play with us again," Su answered.

"Did you ever think that maybe my brother is happy about where he is now?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't believe it." Su was insistent about it.

Kanako and Shinobu were a bit shocked.

"Why would you say that?" Shinobu asked.

"He left because all the bad things that happened. Just watch, I'll make something that will make him feel better and then he will never leave again. He'll be happy and cheerful big brother Keitaro again."

"How sad," Kanako said.

"Huh?"

"It's sad that you still don't understand why my brother needed to leave. Do you not realize that you're part of the problem or are just in denial?"

"I'm not in denial, I just want to help Keitaro," Su said defensively.

Kanako let go of Kuro, who sat on the ground, and crossed her arms, "How is making him come back here help him? If you really want to help him, you can stop being a selfish spoiled brat and not try to force him to do things he doesn't want to do."

Su was insulted, "Don't say that. I just wanted big brother Keitaro to come back. Don't you want him back here as well Kanako?"

"Of course I do, that way he and I can run this place together like we promised but I don't want my brother to have high stress and that will happen with you girls still around."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that it would be so wonderful if you stayed away from him. That means no more of your ways to cause physical harm to Keitaro with your inventions or kicking him in the head and make up that stupid excuse in calling them greetings."

"But…but…he never complained about them before," Su said defensively.

"That because he was being nice, nicer than he should have been and you took advantage of that for your own selfishness."

"That's because, he's big brother Keitaro-"

"All right, first, stop calling him big brother. He's not your big brother, he's my big brother. You harmed him too many times with your gizmos so you shouldn't call him that."

Su was taken back and Kanako continued, "Also, I won't allow you to force my brother back here just because you're too stupid to know what you did was wrong."

"Don't call me stupid," Su responded angrily, "I'm not stupid."

"If you're not stupid then why can't you understand that my brother wants to left alone and not be bother with your games and machines. You are like the rest and are too selfish. All you care about is your own feelings and you don't really care about my brother's feeling and what he wants."

"He wants to play with us," Su insisted, "I know it!"

"Su, stop it," Shinobu said.

"No, I won't stop it. I don't Keitaro to go away. He should stay with us and not leave us. Just watch, things will get better when he comes back, it will."

"No, it won't and I won't let you force my brother back here," Kanako said.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need to hear this from you," Su countered and ran to her room.

Kanako looked at Shinobu and made the blue haired girl look away.

"If she tries to force my brother back here, she will pay," Kanako said and left with Kuro following her.

Shinobu was not sure what to do and she was worried about Su's mental state, "She took Senpai's leaving just as hard. Su, please don't do anything rash."

Meanwhile, Kitsune came out of her room and decided to try to cheer herself by going to the living room and watch the horses. She went down stairs and passed by the kitchen. When she did, she noticed someone in the kitchen looking through the cabinets. She saw that it was Keitaro's mother. She was about to keep going but Nanami Urashima noticed and turned around to see the residential fox of the Hinata Inn.

Kitsune saw and smiled nervously, "Oh hello Mrs. Urashima."

"Oh, well, well, Kitsune, right? The one who been scamming my son out of his money and not having responsibility for herself."

Kitsune was feeling very uncomfortable, "I have to go."

"Hold it," Nanami said but Kitsune ignored her and went to the living room.

Nanami decided to go after because she wanted to talk the girl that was caused her son harm indirectly. She followed her into the living room and saw that Kitsune was sitting on the cough.

"I want to talk to you," Nanami said.

"About what?" Kitsune asked.

"You tricking my son out of his money, you putting him in situations where he would get attack, your damn blackmails so that he doesn't go through the attacks, need I go on?"

Kitsune put her head down, "No, I do want you to know that I'm sorry about all of this. I really didn't realize how much pain I was putting him."

"You expect me to believe that garbage?"

Kitsune flinched, "Well, no, not really but it's the truth."

"I see...it's too bad it took you so long for you to realize that you're a selfish, sadistic little witch."

"Mrs. Urashima please, could you please stop? I don't need this please."

Nanami chuckled, "You don't need this; tell me, how many times has my son told you that when you decided to bother him for your own amusement and just because you couldn't come up with money that you needed to pay your rent."

Kitsune was getting more uncomfortable but Nanami wasn't done.

"Do you realize the damage you've caused physically and mentally to my son for the three years he has been here?" Nanami asked coldly.

"Mrs. Urashima please, I realize that I did terrible things. I don't know why I kept doing it."

"Why don't you try and figure it out," Nanami countered coldly, "maybe it was so easy for you, maybe because you enjoy causing pain to other people just to make yourself feel good."

Kitsune couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"What the matter Kitsune?" Nanami said coldly, "You seem to have trouble speaking all of a sudden."

Kitsune felt like she was being tortured.

Nanami continued, "You go by Kitsune. Tell me, do you pride yourself as being tricky as a fox. Is that it, were you doing these things just for the sake of that nickname?"

"Please, will you just leave me alone," Kitsune pleaded, "please I'm so sorry for what I've done to Keitaro over the past three years, please, just tell me, what do you want me to do? Is there anything I can do?"

Nanami got close with a dangerous glare, "Yes, actually there is."

"Wh-What is it?" Kitsune asked feeling uncomfortable of Nanami's glare.

"You stay away from my son."

"St-Stay away from him?"

"That's right; my son told you and your little friends to leave him alone, right? Well, I'm telling you better do so and trust me, if you can't stand me now, you'll find me more irritating and more unpleasant if you decide to harass Keitaro again."

Nanami was about to walk away.

"Just who do you think you are?" Kitsune asked upset.

Nanami stopped, "Excuse me?" She turned to Kitsune.

"Just where do you get off acting like you actually care about Keitaro?"

Nanami couldn't believe it, "I'm his mother and it's not acting it's a natural instinct for a parent to care for their child or is that hard for you to understand."

"Some mother you are, you kicked him out just because he wouldn't do what you want and you didn't know he was struggling to reach his goal. You don't have the right to-"

"I advise you to stop right there for you really don't know anything. If you insist on running your mouth, you better prepare."

Kitsune gritted her teeth and was feeling in a worse way while Nanami continued to glare at Kitsune.

**Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

In Shinsuke's own three-bedroom apartment, Shinsuke and Keitaro had just entered.

"Oh hello, you're just in time," Isana greeted then she noticed Keitaro, "Oh Keitaro, will you be joining us?"

"If it's okay…" Keitaro responded rubbing his head.

"Of course it's okay."

"Keitaro, I don't know why you needed to ask, I invited you, remember?" Shinsuke said.

Keitaro instantly regretted those words, "Ah sorry."

"Well, I'll let it go," Shinsuke looked over to Isana, "Isana, where's Kazuya and Nagisa?"

"I'm here," a female voice called and it revealed to be Nagisa, "hi Dad."

"Nagisa, I'm glad you're here," Shinsuke turned to Keitaro, "Keitaro, this is my daughter Nagisa."

"Hello," Keitaro greeted bowing, "it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Keitaro Urashima," Nagisa greeted back bowing smiling.

Kazuya soon came in the apartment, "I'm back."

"Welcome back Kazuya," Isana greeted.

Later, everyone started sitting on the table with the dinners that were prepared. They were enjoying the meal and having conversations with each other. Keitaro was enjoying talking to each member of the Aoyama family he was sitting with.

There was a doorbell ring. Everyone on the kitchen table was curious.

"Hm? I wonder who that is," Isana said.

Shinsuke got up from his chair and went to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Kyoshiro," Shinsuke spoke.

Everyone else got up when they heard the name. Keitaro was surprised to see his father at the door.

"Dad?" Keitaro spoke.

Kyoshiro looked and smiled at his son, "Hello son, how have you been?"

"Uh, fine, um Dad, what brings you here?"

"Kyoshiro, would you like to join us?" Isana asked.

"Yeah, why don't you come inside," Shinsuke said, "Nagisa, bring in another chair for our guest."

"Sure," Nagisa replied and went to get an extra chair.

The chair was brought in and Kyoshiro sat next to Keitaro and some plate of food was brought to him.

"Thank you Isana," Kyoshiro said grateful.

"You're welcome," Isana replied happily.

"It's been a while Kyoshiro," Shinsuke said happily.

"It has, hasn't it?" Isana added.

"Indeed," Kyoshiro said smiling, "It's good to see you both again Shinsuke, Isana," Kyoshiro looked over to Kazuya and Nagisa, "you two must be Kazuya and Nagisa; it's good that I finally get to meet you two."

"It's good to meet you," Kazuya greeted back and Nagisa nodded.

"Keitaro, how about after dinner, you and I talk?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah sure. Where's mom?"

"Your mother and sister are at the Hinata Inn."

Keitaro was surprised, "Really?"

"I take it you and Nanami learned of what happened," Shinsuke said.

Kyoshiro nodded, "Needless to say, we weren't happy about what happen. Keitaro, I'm glad you got out of there when you did."

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah, I guess you want to talk about it."

"That's part of it."

"Why don't you two worry about it after dinner," Isana said with a smile.

Keitaro and Kyoshiro both smiled and nodded.

The dinner continued on with conversations with everyone on the table.

**Back at the Hinata Inn**

Seta and Sarah were at the entrance door of the Hinata Inn. Seta knocked on the door. On the other, Kitsune went to the door. She opened and saw Seta and Sarah.

"Oh Seta," Kitsune said nervously, "uh hi."

"Hello Mitsune, is Naru here?" Seta asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room."

Hina came down and saw Seta with Sarah.

"Seta Noriyasu?" Hina spoke, "Are you here to drop off your daughter?"

"Actually, I came to talk to Naru," Seta replied.

"To talk with Naru? About what?" Hina was curious.

"It's about my daughter here and the things that have happened here."

"Would you mind telling me?" Hina wanted to find out what was going on. She didn't want any more surprises.

"I prefer not to, I just need to talk to Naru, could I see her please?"

"Is someone here to see me?" Naru's voice asked.

Naru came downstairs and was surprised to see Seta. Motoko followed and was not happy to see Seta.

"What is he doing here?" Motoko asked irritated, "What's going on here? Why are males coming here to this sacred place all of sudden?"

"Motoko, don't," Naru said.

"Naru?"

"Don't do anything rash and Seta is not a bad person," Naru then went to Seta, "Um Seta, what brings you here?"

"Naru, is there a place where we can talk?" Seta asked.

"What do you need to talk with Naru about?" Motoko asked being suspicious.

Sarah reacted and glared at Motoko, "Are you threatening my papa again?"

Motoko just looked at Sarah, "I just don't think he should talk to Naru alone."

"Motoko, stop it," Hina said and then looked at Seta, "look I'm sorry about this, we just want to know what's going on. What do you need to talk to Naru about?"

Seta sighed, "I don't want to say this in front of anyone else but if must know, it has something to do with Keitaro."

"Urashima again," Motoko commented.

"Motoko, be quiet," Hina demanded.

Naru looked at Sarah then back at Seta, "Let's go out in front."

"Okay," Seta replied.

"Are you Seta Noriyasu?" a voice asked.

Seta looked over and saw Nanami Urashima.

"Ah yes," Seta greeted, "you are..?

"Nanami Urashima, I'm Keitaro's mother.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Keitaro has told me about you." Seta replied with a smile.

Nanami was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, he's said nothing but good things about you."

"_I wonder…_" Nanami thought hoping it was actually true.

"Naru, shall we?" Seta asked.

Naru nodded, "Yeah…"

Naru, Sarah, and Seta exited out and walked down the stairs of the inn.

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter: The final two for Kanako and Nanami are Naru and Motoko and other members of the Urashima family get involve now that Keitaro is no longer managing the Hinata Inn.**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina

**A/N: **This is a short chapter compared to the recent chapters. This chapter concentrates on Keitaro. I know that I said the next chapter would be about 'confronting' Motoko and Naru but then as I looked over my work, I started thinking and felt that I was doing a horrible job by not talking about Keitaro as much as I should. This chapter is an attempt (and maybe sad and pathetic at that) to make for that.

**Chapter 8**

Keitaro and Kyoshiro left Shinsuke's apartment and went to Keitaro's apartment. When they got there, Kyoshiro looked around the one bedroom apartment.

"You got a nice place," Kyoshiro commented.

"Thanks," Keitaro replied.

They sat down on the only couch.

"So Keitaro, how are you holding up?" Kyoshiro asked.

"I'm fine," Keitaro said.

Kyoshiro felt a little nervous, "Keitaro, son, I'm not exactly sure what or how to say about what has happened to you but-"

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Keitaro interrupted.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Kyoshiro responded surprised that he interrupted.

Keitaro took a deep breath, "Dad, I have some questions for you."

Kyoshiro nodded, "Okay."

"Dad, three years ago, you and mom felt that I was wasting my time in trying to get in Tokyo University and that I shouldn't lead my life on a promise that I made."

"Yeah…yeah, your mother and I said that."

"Well, how do you feel now? Do you still think that I was wasting my time?"

"Well, you got in Tokyo U, you proved us wrong. I guess we should have had more faith in you."

"Yeah…So, here's another question? What is Mom doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I find it strange that Mom didn't come with you. Kanako, I can understand, but what about Mom? Why didn't she come with you? What is Mom up to that she felt the need to stay at the inn?"

"Well son, your mother and sister is by now having 'a talk' with each of the tenants of the inn."

"A talk, Dad?"

"Yes, well, more like making sure they know that they know that they have hurt you badly and that they should stay away from you."

Keitaro was not happy of what his father was telling him, "Dad, what does that mean exactly?"

"Son, your grandmother and sister were at our house when you called her last night. We went with your grandmother this morning to the inn and when we all sat in the living room later on, we heard about the things that were going on in the time you were in charge, mostly by the girls when they were playing the blame game with each other."

Keitaro crossed his arms, "I see, I'd all ready told them that I didn't want them near me, I fail to see why Mom and Kanako for that matter, feels the need to do the same."

"Your mother is worried about you, that all," Kyoshiro tried to reason, "we all are. We just wanted to make sure they didn't try to get you back."

"Dad, I got to say, you and Mom didn't seem to worry about me when you decide to throw me out of the house."

Kyoshiro was taken back, "Okay yes it's true we kicked you out but we were never going to let you be out of the street."

"Am I supposed to believe that? How was I supposed to know that?"

"Keitaro, if you had not been able to find a place in that one-week period, then Shinsuke would have had you-"

"To come over to here in his apartment building, Shinsuke told me a while back."

Kyoshiro nodded as he was not surprised.

"Dad, I don't like the fact that you and Mom kicked me out and belittled what I was doing in regarding to getting in to Tokyo University. I mean, I understand where you two were coming from but still..." Keitaro paused and continued, "And it bothers me that Mom and Kanako is going around giving the tenants 'talks'. That's like saying I need protection and they have to do it." Keitaro shook his head.

Kyoshiro sighed sadly, "You're not happy with us, are you?"

Keitaro sighed, "Honestly no, I'm not. I'm not happy that you and Mom threw me out three years ago and just hoped that things will turn out okay for me and the fact that you felt that you 'couldn't afford for me to keep trying to get in Tokyo University', I didn't know how you and Mom would have reacted if I didn't find a place, I didn't know what you had plan for me."

Kyoshiro was hearing what his son was telling him and nodded sadly, "Very well," he got up.

"Dad?" Keitaro spoke and got up as well.

"You're right, your mother and I were not actually supportive. But at the very least, your mother and I just want you to know that we love you and that we're very proud of you and it's not just getting in Tokyo U but always sticking through what you plan to do," Kyoshiro was trying to keep cool, "I just hope that one day, you can bring yourself to forgive us for our own lack of judgment, although I know your mother and I will understand if you don't. I'm truly sorry Keitaro."

Keitaro wasn't sure how to respond to what his father had said.

"Take care Keitaro, if you ever feel like you want to see us, you know where to find us and make sure you be good to Shinsuke and his family. I bet that his kids are good and kind-hearted, like you. I'm sure you'll get along with them."

"I'm not sure, I mean, like me? No way, I'm not really good and kind-hearted, if I was, I wouldn't have been cold to some of the tenants."

"It's okay, I think the things you said to them are what they needed…take care Keitaro, I'll give your mother your regards."

Keitaro wasn't sure and was about to say something to his father but his father had already left and closed the door. Keitaro wasn't sure if he should have said something or was staying quiet the right thing.

Kyoshiro was walking down through the halls making his way to the exit. He knew that things weren't going to be good when he talked with his son but it still felt like things had gone downhill. He sighed heavily and continued to walk until he saw Shinsuke by the entrance.

"Hey Kyoshiro," Shinsuke greeted.

"Shinsuke," Kyoshiro greeted back.

"So how it go?"

"…Not so good…"

Shinsuke was saddened by this, "I see…"

"I knew it would turn out this way…my wife and I made a terrible mistake. We should have really planned this through…"

Shinsuke put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "So now what?"

"Well, I'm going to go to my wife and let her know what happened."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Kyoshiro sighed, "I don't know… I really don't know…" he looked at his friend, "Shinsuke, thanks for helping my son through this. I know he will work hard for you and your building."

Shinsuke nodded, "Yeah, I know he will."

"Kyoshiro," a woman's voice called out, the men turned to see Isana carrying a plastic bag, "are you going?"

"Yes."

"Well, before you go, here some leftovers, I'm sure you and Nanami will enjoy these."

Nanami handed over the plastic bag that had a plate of food.

Kyoshiro smiled, "Thanks, I'm sure we'll enjoy them. Well, I better go, I'll see around."

"Kyoshiro, don't lose hope my friend," Shinsuke said.

"I'll try," Kyoshiro replied and nodded and then left.

As they saw him, Shinsuke and Isana couldn't help wonder.

"I hope they'll be okay," Isana said.

"Me too," Shinsuke replied back.

From a window of the apartment, Keitaro was watching his father leave. He looked up in the sky and then looked as at the car his father was driving as it left the premises. Keitaro closed his window and thought about things a little. He decided to do some study for his classes and then he would turn in. He figured it would take him long and he didn't mind and it would at least get his mind off the things that had happened this day.

Soon, there was a knock his door. Keitaro wondered who that was and went to answer the door. He opened the door to find Shinsuke.

"Greetings Keitaro," Shinsuke said.

"Hi Shinsuke," Keitaro greeted back, "is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"I'm working on my assignments."

Shinsuke nodded, "I see, well I came because one of the tenants called me saying that there was something wrong with her heater."

"You want me to check?"

Shinsuke nodded, "Exactly."

Keitaro nodded, "Okay, I'll be right there, which apartment?"

"Apartment 3E, her name is Ritsuko."

"Okay, let her know I'm on my way."

Shinsuke sighed in relief, "Thank you Keitaro, I appreciate you taking your time to do this."

Keitaro chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Don't worry, it's what I'm here for, to help with maintain your building, that was the agreement to letting me stay."

"Yeah, I'll let her know that you're on your way," Shinsuke said as he began to leave.

Keitaro closed his door to prepare a bit, "Oh well, hopefully I'll get done and then get back to work."

**That's it for this chapter and that's all I'm going to say about that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina, if I did, there's no way the girls of the Hinata Inn would have gotten away with so much of their nonsense.

**A/N: **There is a guest character from another anime series that is a tenant, for now, she is there a bit. There will other guest characters and maybe more OCs in upcoming chapters. I do intend to bring in the family members of Hinata Inn residents in, it's only a matter of the next few chapters. Keitaro's reaction after having his talk with his dad on some things in the beginning of this chapter, this is how I believe he would react.

**Chapter 9**

On a road, a woman was driving her blue car. She was a middle aged woman with brown short hair and brown eyes with glasses that wore a black business suit. She was on her way to the Hinata Inn.

"I can't believe this, my nephew ran away from his responsibilities, how pathetic. I always knew that my brother's son was a weakling. It's his own fault that those little bitches were able to continue with their nonsense," the woman said and then she smiled, "but of course, this is good for me because this is my chance to take over that place and when I do, there will be changes, you won't be able to stop me this time Mom."

The middle aged Urashima continued to drive to her destination.

**Halls of Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro was walking up to the third floor with a toolbox in his hand. As he was walking, he couldn't help think about the conversation he had with his dad. He then started to wonder.

"_Was I being unfair?_" Keitaro asked himself in his head, "_I mean Mom and Dad threw me out…but they did say they weren't going to let me be out of the street…but they kept pestering me about my future…but they were thinking of me…they way I sounded, I acted like a jerk…yes I was angry, I've been angry about a lot of things…but some of the things that happened to me was due to my choice and for every choice, there are consequences…Dad did look hurt and he tried make things up…but I threw it back in his face…I understand that Mom did have the best intentions… but I just don't want her to fight my battles…did I sounded childish, like a…spoiled…brat…" _Keitaro stopped for a moment, "_I've had so much anger, maybe I was so consumed with so much anger that I didn't looked at the whole picture…maybe I am being childish…if that's the case…" _Keitaro felt confused and a bit guilty, "I must seem like a jerk, an ungrateful punk, I guess what my parents were doing was tough love and I didn't see that."

"Didn't see what?" A female voice asked.

Keitaro turned to see Nagisa, "Oh hi Nagisa, uh, it's nothing really." Keitaro was trying to hide his little sadness and feeling of guilt.

Nagisa was concerned, "Keitaro, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Keitaro said with a smile.

"You seem down, I was just worried, nice guys like you shouldn't feel so down," Nagisa said with a warm smile.

Keitaro couldn't help but to blush, "Um, I'm fine really but thanks for asking."

"Hmm, well, okay, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to go check the heater in 3E."

"3E…oh right, Ritsuko. Hm…say, would you mind if I went with you?"

Keitaro was a bit surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't have much to do and you look like you could use the company."

"Well, if you want to, I don't mind."

Nagisa smiled, "All right, let's go."

Keitaro and Nagisa went together to their destination. They soon arrived at Apartment 3E. Keitaro knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a woman who that wore a blue dress shirt, black skirt with stockings.

"Oh, you must be Keitaro, you're here to check on my heater," the woman said, "I'm Ritsuko Akagi, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Keitaro replied, "I'll take a look at the heater."

"Yes, please do," Ritsuko replied as she let him in and turned to Nagisa, "is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I'm came here with Keitaro," Nagisa said.

Ritsuko wondered but didn't mind much, "I suppose you want to come in as well. Oh well, come in."

Nagisa let herself in. Ritsuko offered some drinks. They both declined and Keitaro examined the in-wall heater and used the tools in the toolbox to look in. Ritsuko and Nagisa watched as Keitaro worked to see what the problem was. Soon Keitaro found the problem.

"I see the problem Miss Akagi," Keitaro said.

"Ritsuko," the blonde spoke smiling, "call me Ritsuko please."

"Oh, uh, okay Ritsuko," Keitaro felt nervous, "anyways, the board in your heater is blown out. You'll need a replacement. I'll let Shinsuke know about this," Keitaro went back to took the blown off board for the heater. A black spot covered the center of the board. Ritsuko and Nagisa saw it and couldn't believe it.

"I'll go tomorrow to buy the new board for your heater," Keitaro said.

"Okay, thanks a lot," Ritsuko said smiling at Keitaro, "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Keitaro replied smiling.

Nagisa looked away and sighed.

**Hinata Inn**

Naru was sitting on a bench next to Seta and Sarah. Naru had a feeling that things were not going to be easy.

"So Seta, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naru asked making sure she kept calm.

"Naru, I've been talking to Sarah over here and I've been wondering about things," Seta said

"Some things?"

Seta nodded, "Naru, is it true that you would stop Keitaro from telling Sarah that if she was wrong of doing something and that you would intervene by punching him?"

Naru looked down, "I was just trying to help her. It looked like he was trying to do something perverted to her."

"Is that how you saw it each time?"

"That's right, he should have been more cautious when talking to Sarah."

Sarah nodded in agreement, "That's right, see papa, Naru was always defended me unlike the dork."

"Sarah, stop," Seta admonished her in which cause the little girl to be quiet and then he looked back at Naru, "Naru, do you know why I left Sarah here in Keitaro's care?"

"That's because you trusted him to look after her and to make sure she was well behaved," Naru answered.

"That's right so tell me, why did you feel the need to take matters into your own hands?"

"I…I just wanted to do you a favor…"

Seta was confused, "To do me a favor? What is that suppose to mean?"

"I understand that you expected Keitaro to look after Sarah but I feel that I should keep watch just in case he had funny ideas."

"You don't really think that Keitaro would do something inappropriate with my daughter?"

Naru crossed her arms with a scowl on her face, "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Do you really think that Keitaro is not capable of talking to any woman or any girl without thinking or trying anything perverted?" Seta asked, "Because it seems that all you think Keitaro will do or react. Did it ever occur to you once that Keitaro just want to talk and not have any ulterior motives as you seem to always want to point out?"

Naru was taken back and looked down upset, "Are you on his side? Is that it?"

"I'm just confused with the whole thing," Seta replied, "I mean didn't you think of the effects of committing such violent acts in front of child? You, as well as Motoko, are teaching Sarah such behavior and it seems if my daughter causes a situation to Keitaro, you lash out on him instead of confronting her about it."

"Seta, it's just that if I did that, I figured you would be upset."

Seta blinked surprised, "Why would you think that would upset me?"

"Because Sarah wouldn't have a good time here and then that would make you think that she was being treated poorly."

Seta couldn't believe what he was hearing, "So you let these things happen because you didn't want to disappoint me."

"Yeah, I know you value your daughter and I wanted to make sure she didn't have any problems and that why I didn't let Keitaro do anything to her."

Seta crossed his arms, "I see, so in other words, you were trying to make me happy in doing what you can so that Sarah didn't have a bad time here."

"That's right," Naru replied looking happy that it seems that her old crush was starting to understand.

"Even if it means spoiling my daughter, letting her get away with misbehaving and lash out on the dorm manager and direct your anger at him and attack him for it."

Naru was taken back, "Seta, I-"

"Naru, I'm really disappointed in you," Seta interrupted.

"W-What?" Naru asked surprised.

"I'm disappointed in Sarah here for acting like she did and admitting of enjoying causing trouble and pain to my part timer," Seta said this looking at Sarah, who looked down upset and he looked back at Naru, "Naru, I'm disappointed in you for your actions. If I'd known that you would you use the the martial arts I taught you to harm people for your own unjustified reasons, I would've never taught it to you. I'm disappointed that you use violence on him and accuse him of being perverted without looking at the whole situation. You probably never bothered to look at the whole situation and from what Sarah told me, there were some of your fellow tenants that would say that Keitaro wasn't doing anything perverted and inappropriate but you quickly disregarded them. I was certain you were better than that and when Keitaro told of what was going on and the things that you did, I didn't believe…I didn't want to believe it."

Naru couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Seta, you don't understand anything."

"Then please, enlighten me, so that I can try," Seta simply replied.

Naru was real upset and suddenly got up, "Forget it, there's no point. Even if I was to explain, you still wouldn't get it," Naru looked at her former crush with a clear upset expression and then started to walk away.

"Naru…" Seta called out to her.

"Just leave me alone, you've betray me just like Keitaro," Naru countered angrily as she went back inside.

This didn't set well as Seta intended; he wanted to talk to Naru and try to get her to see her mistakes but it seemed to him that Naru was too stubborn to try to look at things at a different angle. He looked at Sarah who didn't say anything.

"I was planning to have you stay here for a bit while I got some work done, but now I've changed my mind, I don't feel comfortable in letting you stay here," Seta said.

"But Papa, I like being there, it's fun," Sarah argued.

"No, you like misbehaving here, you liked doing things you know is wrong while Keitaro was around and I don't want to risk Naru or any of the tenants giving you bad ideas. C'mon, we're going to the teahouse."

Sarah was confused, "Why there?"

"I'm going to see if Haruka can watch out for you for a while."

"Why? I want to stay with you, why won't you let stay with you?" Sarah asked upset.

Seta sighed and went on one knee to face his daughter, "Because I have another errand to run and I can't take you with me. Look Sarah, I need to do this but please know that I will come back to you."

Sarah nodded as she knew her father would do just that.

"We're going to figure this whole thing out and I want you to please, try to get along with Keitaro."

Sarah was about to protest on that idea but Seta wouldn't have it.

"Sarah, this needs to be done otherwise I'll lose him as my worker and if that happens, I'll fall behind in my work again. Please understand, since Keitaro had begun working for me, I've been able to get a lot of things done. You know how it's been.

Sarah sighed as she knew that her papa wasn't going to take no for an answer for this.

**Inside the Hinata Inn**

Naru came back inside and was angry at the whole thing that just happened. She then stopped to smell something. She smelled food and went to the dining room and saw that dinner was prepared.

"Naru, glad you can join us," Hina said and motioned Naru to sit on her spot.

Naru looked around and saw that her fellow tenants along with Mutsumi there on the table having their portions of food.

"So Naru, what did Seta want to talk to you about?" Kitsune asked.

Naru instantly got upset, "He accused me of being a bad influence on Sarah."

"Did he now?" Motoko asked.

"What? Really?" Kitsune asked surprised.

"Ara, what did he mean by that?" Mutsumi asked.

"I bet Seta said something to Naru that was true but she refused to listen and got angry for it," Shinobu interjected with distained in her voice.

Naru got upset, "You don't know anything Shinobu and you would be wise to keep quiet if you know what's good for you."

Hina twitched her eyebrow, "Naru, I hope that wasn't a threat because I will not tolerate threatening other tenants here. Besides, Shinobu worked hard on the meals she prepared so we should be thankful for her hard work."

"Now, now," Mutsumi spoke trying to keep the peace and harmony as best she could, "let's try to have peace with each other."

"Yeah," Su added, "it's not fun when people get so mad at each other." Su went back stuffing her face.

Naru chose not to say anything and just went back to eating. She was so upset of the things that happened that she didn't bother to say anything.

"Oh Motoko," Hina spoke, "will your sister and brother-in-law be joining us anytime soon?"

"We're here," Tsuruko said as she and Hayato came down stairs, "We'll be eating in our room."

"Oh, you don't want to join us?" Hina asked.

"We feel it wouldn't be a good idea at the moment," Hayato said.

"Besides, we can feel the auras around here, there are of anger, hate, and rage," Tsuruko said bluntly which put some of the residents off, "we don't want to risk to adding the dark auras around here."

Hina was not happy about what she was hearing and this actually made feel disappointed.

**Near the steps of the Hinata Inn**

Kyoshiro had just arrived back and was getting out of the car. He saw his wife and adopted daughter coming down to meet with him.

"Dad, you're back," Kanako said and Kyoshiro nodded.

"So honey, how did it go? Is Keitaro all right?" Nanami asked.

"Well, Keitaro is fine, he's doing well," Kyoshiro said but he looked down feeling uneasy, "but when I told him about what we had done and what you two were actually doing…"

Nanami was able to tell instantly, "He wasn't happy about it, was he?"

Kyoshiro shook his head, "No, he wasn't happy about it."

Nanami sighed sadly, "Oh well, I guess there's nothing we do about it but as long as he's okay and living well, it's all that matters."

Kyoshiro agreed and nodded, "Indeed, he's taking a real control of his life."

"I want to see big brother," Kanako requested.

"I'm sure we can have that arranged."

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Keitaro was sitting in his table in his living room and was working on his assignments from his classes. He was concentrating real hard on his work and he had a good pace of his work. Moments later, he decided to take a little break and stretched out his arms. He sighed in relief and looked around. He started thinking about the conversation he had with his father earlier. He started to get up while putting his stuff away. He packed his papers and was on his way to walk to his room. He looked over to his counter near the kitchen and looked at the heater board he had taken from Ritsuko's room.

"I'll have to go get a replacement tomorrow," Keitaro said to himself, "We'll I've managed to get most of my work done. I think I can finish the rest by tomorrow."

Keitaro went to his bathroom to have a warm bath. After that was done, he felt refresh, went to his room to change clothes and then relaxed.

"This is really nice, a place all to myself, I get to stay with the condition of helping out in the apartment building, and I don't have to worry about assaults from Naru or Motoko, or Kitsune's trying to set me up and her scamming, and Su chasing me with her inventions, and Sarah trying to trip me and trying to get me in trouble," Keitaro sighed in relief, "I should have done this long ago…that way I wouldn't have gone through the things I did…I wonder how things are at Hinata Inn," Keitaro shook his head, "No, what happens there is no longer my concern. I need to take care of myself, I've been taken of them and they pay me back with nothing but pain and contempt, well, no more." Keitaro thought of something, "I should check what I need."

Keitaro got up and started to look in his kitchen and decided to make a list of things he needed for himself.

**Haruka's Teashop**

"I can't Seta," Haruka said.

"Please Haruka," Seta pleaded, "I know this is last minute but please can you look after Sarah for just a little while. I promise I will be back very soon. It won't take me long."

Haruka crossed her arms with a scowl on her face, "And just what is it you are doing?"

"There are some files I need for my next expedition," Seta answered rubbing his head, "I'll be back quick."

"Seta, come with me a bit," Haruka said as she led Seta to a corner and made sure Sarah stayed at her spot and not eavesdropped, "What are really up to?"

"What do you mean?" Seta asked.

"You expect me to believe that you need to leave Sarah for a while just for files for your next dig, an obvious lie. What are you really up to?" Haruka gave Seta a stern look.

"Ah, I guess you could see right through me," Seta paused a little and looked over Sarah to make sure she was not within earshot, "well, the truth is that I'm going to my office and look over the address Keitaro gave me to his new place. I owe him an apology for what had happened to him, for what Sarah did."

"Oh, I see…" Haruka was surprised.

**The Third Floor of the Hinata Inn**

Naru was on her way to her room when she saw someone she didn't expect. It was her ex-boyfriend's mother, Nanami Urashima. Needless to say, Naru was not happy seeing this person.

"You're finally here," Nanami said.

"I don't want to talk," Naru replied immediately.

"If you don't want to talk, that fine. You can simply listen to what I want to say to you."

Naru just got more annoyed and glared at Nanami.

"You can glare at all you want," Nanami said with her own glare, "but I will talk to about my son and your despicable ways you've been treating him and possibly the way you act like you run this place."

Naru gritted her teeth as she was getting real sick and tired, "_What the hell..?_"

**The roof of the Hinata Inn**

Kanako was practicing her moves in her black gi and hakama. She was doing that for ten minutes until Motoko showed up with her bokken and was surprised.

"Kanako…" Motoko spoke.

Kanako looked and saw Motoko, "Oh, it's you…"

"What are you doing?" Motoko asked glaring at the adopted Urashima.

"Is something wrong with your eyes? Do you not see what I'm doing?" Kanako countered, "I'm practicing and doing exercises, I'm assuming you came to do the same thing."

"I was but now I don't think it's the right time," Motoko said as she was about to leave.

"Wait a minute," Kanako called out, "I want to talk to you about something."

Motoko stopped, "Let me guess, it's about your brother."

"Of course."

"Not interested, I'm interested in what you want to say about that useless man."

Kanako got mad and kicked Motoko on her back and it caused the young Aoyama to fall forward. It caught Motoko by surprised and looked back at Kanako.

"I'm so sick of hearing you insult my brother. Keitaro is a kind and gentle person and is so much better than you will ever be."

"He is weak, perverted, pathetic," Motoko countered getting up, "I don't care what anyone says, he is no good. If he was decent, he wouldn't do some of the things he does, he wouldn't peek on us, he wouldn't just run from his responsibilities."

"With the ways things were and what you all were doing, it couldn't be helped. You all managed to push my brother away and the only way he will come back is if all of you leave the inn."

"We won't leave. If he didn't want some things to happen, he should have done a better job. To think I was started to be able to tolerate him and now he betrays Naru and leaves just like that."

"My brother always did his best to help you girls, you all were just ungrateful and took advantage of his kindness. Especially you, who my brother helped and comforted when you were feeling down, isn't that why at some point, you had fallen for my brother?"

Motoko was shocked when she heard those words but quickly countered, "That's all in the past and it has nothing to do what has happened now."

Kanako glared, "That's where you're wrong, it actually does. You had once confessed to Keitaro that you loved him and you gradually you weren't so quick to unleash your attacks on him and you were starting to see that not all men were vile and you even once said that you were starting to see that there are men who are kind like my brother. I'm just amazed that you then began to fall in the same pattern…and I think I know why."

"I hardly doubt that," Motoko countered although she was feeling a bit nervous.

Kanako huffed, "And to think you were my rival for my brother's affection."

**That's it for this chapter. The 'talks' with Naru and Motoko begins and those two won't feel down as easily as the other tenants. Another Urashima comes in the picture who is real disappointed in her nephew's choices and confronts her mother Hina. Also, more tenants of Shinsuke's apartment building are introduced.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **This chapter concentrates with confronting Motoko and Naru and the introduction with another Urashima. It took me a long time to figure things out with how I was going to set this up. This is what I came up with. Here it is.

**Chapter 10**

Motoko was looking at Kanako and couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Of course, I'm glad my brother doesn't care about any of you here anymore," Kanako gloated, "it just means that I still have a chance."

"You're his sister, it's disgusting," Motoko pointed out.

"We're not related by blood."

"It doesn't matter, that unnatural attraction you have for your brother…it's not right and besides, why would you want to have a relationship with him anyway?"

"Tch, what would you know about having relationships anyway, I thought you weren't interested."

Motoko was caught off guard a bit but maintained her composure, "I'm not and just because I'm not doesn't mean I'm ignorant."

"Are you sure about that?" Kanako asked, "It seems to me that all of a sudden you think that my brother is still pervert. Why is that?"

Motoko looked away and Kanako raised her eyebrows and decided ask.

"I know at some point you were in love with my brother and you didn't think he was bad, so how come you have fallen in the same pattern?"

"I'll say it again; I don't know what you're talking. It can't be helped that he's hopeless pervert."

"Do you really believe that…or do you believe that because Naru rants about it and a lot more ever since they got together?"

"What does Naru have anything to do with this?"

"Everything, when it comes to taking someone's word, you take Naru over Keitaro and I think I know why."

Motoko got curious, "…Fine, humor me, why do you think that?"

Kanako crossed her arms, "Like me, you were upset that my brother ultimately chose Naru. Over time, you started to feel resentment and whenever Naru complained about my brother, you took those rants as truth. It was easy for you take Naru's side because she, in your mind, would never mislead you."

Motoko shook her head, "That is not true."

"No, it is true, you really thought that you were okay to let my brother go but the truth is that you weren't and you lashed out on him whenever Naru spoke that my brother did something bad. I bet you wouldn't be this stupid if my brother chose you."

"It cost me when I started to have feelings for a male, I was better off not having such emotions, especially someone like Urashima. He was just weak like I originally thought," Motoko declared.

Kanako shook her head, "You really are a sad and pathetic fool. You still don't understand, do you?"

Motoko gripped her sword tightly and balled her left fist tightly.

Meanwhile Naru was surprised to see Nanami Urashima on the third floor.

"Look, Mrs. Urashima," Naru spoke, "I don't know what you think you will gain, but you won't break me down like you did to others and believe me when I say that I think it's pathetic that you're fighting your son's battles."

"My, never one to mince words I see," Nanami replied, "still, I can't figure out how Keitaro could fall for someone who has such violent tendencies and who struck him many times for no reasons."

"Hmph, that's a good questions. I don't why I don't know why I was in a relationship with him in the first place."

"Oh well," Nanami said as she started to walk away.

Naru was surprised, "Wait, where are going?"

"I'm leaving, why?"

"Didn't you come here to lecture me and talk about how kind and nice your son is and how I messed up?"

Nanami raised her eyebrows as if she was surprised, "If you couldn't see that for yourself, what good would it do for me to tell you? Besides, no matter what I say, you already made up your mind what you see in my son and you're the type of person that has no conscious, who not remorseful, and s selfish spoiled little girl with a serious anger problem. Why would anyone really put with you in the first place? I'm glad my son opening his eyes and saw that you were not meant for him. He deserves happiness and he wasn't going to get that from you and that's all. I'm not going to bother with you since I know all I need to know about you anyway."

"You don't know anything about me," Naru countered.

"You're a brat that lashes out on people for silly or no reason, that all I need to know."

"That's not it at all, I…you don't know what I went with Keitaro's actions and behavior, having to put up with his perversion and having to worry about the other tenants would have been victimized because of him of his disgraceful act. As for me, you don't know how my life has been, what I had to go through."

"I don't care what you've been through and even if I was remotely interested, it would probably be all lies anyways or you would twist things to make it seem like you're the victim just like the crap you were talking about my son. Besides, it seems that you're quite abusive."

"I'm not abusive," Naru countered.

"Oh really?" Nanami asked sarcastically, "So those things that some of your fellow tenants said about you punching Keitaro when he wouldn't pay attention to you and assumed that he was being perverted or you would put him down for when he was going for Tokyo University or you would physically harm Keitaro when he would talk to another girl until he turned his attention back to you. Remember, the things I just said are actually testimonies from some of your fellow tenants that you claim to be protecting from my son."

"I…I had my reasons and it wasn't like I enjoyed it," Naru tried to justified.

Nanami shook her head, "Oh I'm sure you do and you would want to tell me but like I said, I'm not interested. I would feel sorry for any man that would want to be with you."

Naru was insulted and felt that this Urashima woman had just crossed the line, "I'll have you know there are plenty of guys who would enjoy having me as their girlfriend. Do you know how many guys have asked me out even when I was dating Keitaro?"

Nanami just shrugged, "Well, I'm just glad my son is not one of them and hey, if someone wants to date you and don't mind your mental issues and destructive behavior, that's their business," Nanami looked at Naru like she was disturbed about something, "I would hate to imagine what it would have been like if you were my daughter-in-law."

Nanami walked away shaking at the notion and Naru was shocked. As Nanami was leaving, she chuckled with a thought, "_She just couldn't leave well enough alone._"

Naru just couldn't believe this and just went back to her room. When she went back to her room, she felt irritated, "Just who the hell does she think she is. She doesn't know anything about me and acts like I'm a just a stupid little kid with a temper tantrum…how dare she…" Naru thought about someone, "_Keitaro, you jerk…_" Naru felt sad and sat on her floor by the door with held her knees to her face, "_This is all your fault._"

**The bottom steps of the Hinata Inn**

The middle aged Urashima in a business suit had just arrived in the inn. She adjusted her glasses a bit and proceeded to go upstairs. She got to the teashop and went inside. When she went inside, she saw that there were no customers and that there was a little blonde girl sitting on one of the stools.

"Pardon, is Haruka in?" the middle aged woman asked.

Sarah nodded and turned, "Haruka, someone's here for you."

Haruka came out and wondered who it was and was surprised to see the person.

"Marumi…" Haruka spoke.

"That's Aunt Marumi to you," Marumi countered glaring at her niece, "just because my mother adopted you as her daughter and Kyoshiro lets you call him by first name only doesn't mean it is okay with me, do you understand?"

"…Y-Yeah, sorry about that…"

Marumi noticed Sarah was looking at her.

"Haruka, are you babysitting?" Marumi asked.

Haruka looked at Sarah, "Sort of…"

"What's your name child?"

"I'm Sarah MacDougal," the American girl spoke.

"You're Seta's adopted daughter."

"Do you know my papa as well?"

"…Yes…" Marumi said although no in a pleasant tone, "You're also one of the brats that been causing trouble here with my nephew." Marumi glared at Sarah and Sarah was not happy about it one bit.

"Anyway Aunt Marumi, what brings you here?" Haruka asked trying to change the subject.

"I heard that Keitaro ran away from this place like a coward," Marumi said looking at Haruka.

"He wasn't being a coward," Haruka countered, "He had his reasons."

"Oh yes, I'm sure," Marumi was being sarcastic and that didn't sit well with Haruka.

"Did you come all the here just to insult Keitaro because if that's the case, you and I are going to have a problem."

"I'm here to see my mother. I'm guessing she's in the inn."

Haruka glared and made sure to keep her cool, "Yes, she is."

"All right, I'm going," Marumi walked out of the teashop but not before she gave Sarah another glare, "It's obvious to me that Seta spoiled you rotten. He always was such a fool."

"Hey! Don't insult my papa!" Sarah got upset and Marumi walked out and went to the inn.

Haruka was not happy about this and looked at Sarah, who puffed her cheeks with anger.

**Hinata Inn**

There was a knock on the door. Kitsune went to go answer the door.

"_Ever since with all that has happened with Keitaro, we've been getting surprise visits,_" Kitsune said in her head, "_I wonder who it is this time._"

When Kitsune opened the door, it was a middle aged woman with glasses and a business suit with a serious expression, Marumi.

"I'm looking for Hina Urashima," Marumi said, "She's in, right?"

"Uh, yes," Kitsune answered, "and you are?"

Marumi let herself in, "I'm her daughter, Marumi Urashima."

Kitsune was surprised, "Ah, I see…_oh no, another Urashima, no doubt it has something to do with Keitaro_," Kitsune was sure that she and the other tenants were going to get bashed on as well.

Hina walked in and was surprised to her daughter, "Marumi, I'm surprised to see you here. What brings you here to visit?"

"Hello Mom," Marumi spoke.

Kyoshiro came in and was surprised to see his sister, "Sis, when did you get here?"

"Kyoshiro, I just go here. I came as fast as I could when heard that Keitaro abandoned his duties and took off." Marumi had an unpleasant tone.

"Marumi, you make sound like my son-"

"Ran like a coward," Marumi finished, "yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Kyoshiro gritted his teeth at his sister's accusations, "Listen-"

Marumi turned her attention to her mother, "Mom, we need to talk."

"That's fine," Hina replied and went to calm her son down, "Kyoshiro, we'll talk about this later."

"Tch, whatever…" Kyoshiro said and exited out of the inn.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Hina suggested and she and Marumi went to the kitchen.

Kitsune watched the whole thing and had her thoughts, "_It seems that Keitaro's Aunt Marumi is not very friendly._"

Hina and Marumi were in the kitchen.

"I knew it was going to happen one day," Marumi said.

"What do you mean?" Hina asked.

"Keitaro, being a fool in taking this job that you blindsided him to take and getting himself way over his head and now has left because he couldn't handle it anymore. Could he be anymore foolish?"

"Marumi, why do you take pleasure in insulting Keitaro?" Hina asked upset.

"I don't take pleasure of it. I'm merely saying that there were better ways in handling these little bitches but he didn't bother to do that. Now, things are looking like hell for you."

"First, don't call the tenants here bitches, second, how did you know about this anyway?"

"I don't need to answer that to someone who breaks their promises."

"Marumi, is that why you really came here when Keitaro left?"

"And why not? You broke your promise to me Mom. I expressed to you that I wanted to succeed you in running this place and you agreed and in fact expressed gratitude that I wanted to take your place…but ever since that time that Keitaro was five and some promises, you just cut me off just like that."

"Marumi, please you have to understand, I had my reasons and you know them."

"And now you're reasons have blown up in your face. I never should have promised to you to keep my quiet. I wonder does Keitaro know who the girl he supposedly promised to? Does he know about the circumstances all those years ago?"

"No," Hina answered bluntly, "and I would like to still keep it that way for the time being…at least until I talk to Naru and Mutsumi."

Marumi raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? When do you intend to do that?"

"I don't know yet…"

"My nephew is fool but I'm sure that even he wouldn't be so forgiving if he learns the truth about that promise and what you had been doing all these years. You broke your promise to me and turned this place into an all-girl dormitory and allowed that Narusegawa girl to reside here. You did all this just to get these two together. I have to say, I never would have thought you would be the type of person who played with people's lives."

The old Urashima woman balled her fists and twitched.

**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will go back to Keitaro and his life free from his responsibilities at the Hinata Inn.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina at all.

**A/N: **For the next chapters, I will have appearances of other Love Hina characters from both manga and anime. I don't how the reactions will be for this chapter but here it is.

**Chapter 11**

It was the start of a Sunday morning and Keitaro was getting up from his bed. He yawned and stretched his arms. He got up and did his morning routine. When he was dressed well for the day, he went to his kitchen to get some food from his refrigerator. It was some leftovers he got when he had dinner with Shinsuke and his family. He heated it up and had his breakfast. When he finished, he went to leave his apartment and when he got near his door, he noticed a paper on the ground. He picked it up and read. It was a list of things for Keitaro do in the apartment building when he would get back. Keitaro looked over the things that he had to do and nodded. He put the list on his kitchen counter and left his apartment building.

**Seta's Office, Tokyo University**

Keitaro had just arrived at Seta's office when saw Seta doing some paperwork already.

Seta looked up and greeted his worker, "Ah, good morning Keitaro."

"Morning Seta," Keitaro greeted back and Seta handed him some files.

"I would like you to sort these out by location and date."

"Understood," Keitaro willfully obliged.

Keitaro immediately got to work when sat down on a chair on worked on a table. As he was working, he glanced up a bit and saw his mentor with an expression that seemed down. Keitaro was a bit worried.

"Seta, are you okay?" Keitaro asked out of concern.

"Hm? Why yes, of course," Seta replied looking up, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you seem down."

"Oh, well, don't worry about it. It's nothing," Seta said putting up a smile and saw that Keitaro wasn't convinced and decided to give in, "Well, I had a bit of a rough day yesterday."

"Rough day Seta?"

Seta nodded, "I talked to Sarah yesterday about the things that happened and learned that Naru would attack you thinking you were being," Seta cringed of what he was going to say, "perverted with Sarah."

Keitaro got upset, "Yep, that's Naru, making assumptions that I'm perverted to any other female. She thinks so little of me."

"It seems so. Anyway, I went to the Hinata Inn and talked to Naru about it but it didn't end well."

"She accused you of just taking my side."

"That's right. I just don't understand. I don't think she was ever like this before. How and when did she think like that?"

Keitaro just stayed silent.

Seta shrugged it off, "Ah well, let's not worry about it. We have some work to do."

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Keitaro replied.

Keitaro didn't say anymore as he and Seta continued to with their work. Five hours later, they were able to catch up with all the paperwork and Seta had everything he needed set for his plans of his next dig.

"Great work today Keitaro," Seta said happily.

"Thanks," Keitaro responded happily.

They started to put stuff away.

"So Keitaro, any plans for today?" Seta asked out of curiosity.

Keitaro thought about it for a moment, "Well, I have to go get a part of a tenant in the apartment I'm staying. Of course it won't be right away that I have to install it for the person I'm doing it for because she is at work and she won't be back until later in the evening. My manager, Shinsuke gave me a list of items to take care of in the apartment. But until then, I'm just going walk around time and try to relax."

"I see, well, I hope things go well for you Keitaro, I really do."

Keitaro smiled, "Thanks Seta."

"Um Keitaro, I want you to know I'm sorry what you went through and I want to work a way for you and Sarah to get along. I want to try. Would you be willing to try?"

Keitaro sighed, "I'm not really sure."

It wasn't the answer that Seta wanted to hear but he had hope. Moments later, Keitaro left the university and went to buy something in an appliance store.

**Hinata Inn**

Hina was leading Tsuruko and Hayato out of the inn. They said their words and left. Tsuruko and her husband were on their way back to go to Kyoto. Tsuruko was going to inform the council of elders of her sister's actions. She had no choice and she had a good idea what the consequences that would befall on her younger sister. Hina sighed as she watched the last guests in her inn leave. Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako left earlier in the morning to go back to their residence so that they could get to run the bakery. Hina actually thought that Kanako would want to stay in the inn but it seemed that Kanako had different plans and she wondered what it was. Hina's daughter, Marumi left to stay in a hotel but she suspected that her daughter was plotting against her and she was worried that she might use Keitaro to do it. Hina went back inside and when she did, she saw Mutsumi walking towards her with her bag.

"Mutsumi?" Hina spoke.

"Oh, hello," Mutsumi greeted but her voice was strained.

Hina became concerned, "Mutsumi, what's wrong dear?"

"I have to go."

"Go?"

"Yes, back to my apartment. I've overstayed my welcome."

"Are you sure? You know you're welcome to just stay."

"I know but I think it would be best that I leave. Besides, I have a lot to think about."

Hina was worried for Mutsumi, "Oh dear, you don't look well."

It was true, Mutsumi seemed to be on the verge of passing out but she used all of her willpower to prevent that.

"Sorry, I have to go," Mutsumi said sadly as she rushed out of the Hinata Inn and was practically running down the stairs.

Hina watched as the young Okinawa woman was leaving the premises. Hina sighed sadly, she felt bad for the girl and figured what reason there was for her to leave abruptly. Hina decided that she needed to have a meeting with the tenants.

Hina was in the living room and saw Kaolla walking in.

"Kaolla," Hina called.

Kaolla looked at Hina, "What is it Granny?"

"Could you please call the others here?"

Su nodded, "Okay."

Su hopped her way up and called everyone of the residence in a loud and exciting voice. The old Urashima woman went to the telephone and dialed a number. The phone rang and it picked up.

"Hello, Hinata Teahouse," the voice of Haruka spoke.

"Haruka, it's me," Hina said, "Are you free to come to the inn right now?"

"…Yeah sure, I'll be right there."

"Great, come to the living room." Hina hung up the phone.

Later on, all the tenants of the Hinata Inn and Haruka were in the living room. Not one of them knew what it was all about.

Hina looked around and sat on the couch, "I'm glad you're all here."

"What is this about Granny?" Naru asked.

"We need to talk about what may happen here."

"What do you mean?" Kitsune asked.

Hina sighed, "As I just said, we need to talk about what may happen here in the inn and some changes that may take place. We also need to talk about if you girls will still be able to live here."

All those present except Haruka were getting a bit nervous.

**Shopping District**

Keitaro was walking in the shopping to get some supplies. He went in to an appliance store to the part he needed for the heater. Afterwards, he went to a convenient store to buy some food for himself. After picking up what he needed, he left the convenient store and did more walking around the district and went window shopping to various stores. He looked at the window of a candle store when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Hey Keitaro," a male voice called.

Keitaro recognized that voice and saw it belonged to one of his friends, Kimiaki Shirai and other friend, Masayuki Haitani was with him.

"Oh hey guys," Keitaro greeted back happily.

Shirai and Haitani walked up to Keitaro and said their pleasantries. Later on, the three were walking around.

"So Keitaro, what's going on with you?" Haitani asked.

"Yeah, how's life treating you at that heaven you live every day?" Shirai asked.

"That heaven?" Keitaro asked.

"Don't play dumb," Haitani said, "you know what he's referring."

"Yeah, it must be nice having one of the tenants as your girlfriend and still be surrounded by beautiful women." Shirai commented.

There was not one bit of sarcasm in his voice and Keitaro knew that.

"I no longer live that the Hinata Inn as the manager," Keitaro said as he stopped.

This surprised his two friends and they both stopped and looked at Keitaro.

"You no longer live there?" Haitani asked, "What happened?"

Keitaro stepped forward, "Walk with me and I'll tell you what's been going on."

Keitaro and his two friends walked out of the shopping district. Keitaro told them the events from Keitaro making to decision to leave the inn, his move to an apartment building, his confronting the girls, to his talking with his father. He went to every detail of what was going on and his two buddies were amazed.

"Wow, so you really broke up with Naru," Haitani spoke.

Keitaro nodded, "It was never working out. We were never a real couple and I'm ashamed it took me this longer to realize that Naru would never truly accept me as her boyfriend."

"Man, all this time, we were saying how you had it made when you living in a all-girl dorm but now after what you've told us…" Shirai spoke.

Keitaro nodded as he knew what he was saying, "Yeah, the sad thing that I thought that after three years, I had finally earned their trust but I was wrong and it cost me many times over," Keitaro sighed, "Man, I was a real damn fool."

"Uh, well, don't beat yourself up too much," Haitani said, "at least you got out of their before it was too late.

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah…"

The trio ended up in a park while talking some more about what they've been doing. Shirai looked at his watch and saw that he had to be somewhere.

"Oh, sorry guys but I have to go," Shirai said.

"Oh…" Haitani and Keitaro said in unison.

"Keitaro, we should catch up some more. You should show us that apartment you're living. It sounds like a fancy place."

"It's just a decent place to live," Keitaro said.

"Well anyways, see a later," Shirai left.

"Well, I think I should go as well," Haitani said, "See you later, take care of yourself buddy."

"I will, thanks," Keitaro said as Haitani left as well.

Keitaro sighed and decided to rest by sitting on a bench. He looked over his purchases and saw that they were still fine. It has been very relaxing for himself and he thought about things have been going for him so far. He looked at the sky and looked around. He felt that he had relaxed enough and decided to head back to his apartment. As he got up, he saw a familiar person walking and it was Shinobu. Keitaro didn't want her to see him so he tried to leave quickly but had no luck as Shinobu saw him.

"Senpai," Shinobu called out to him and rushed to him.

Keitaro cursed his luck but decided to respond, "Shinobu…"

"Senpai," Shinobu was glad to see him, "I didn't know you were in the park."

"Y-Yeah…"

Shinobu looked at the bags Keitaro was holding, "Oh, you were doing some shopping?"

"Uh, yeah I was. I was just here to relax and get my thoughts together."

"I see…um Senpai, can I talk with you for a while?" Shinobu was nervous.

Keitaro was taken back and he looked around, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Shinobu was confused, "Senpai, why are you looking around?"

"Did you come here by yourself?" Keitaro asked he kept looking around his surroundings.

"Yes, why would you-" Shinobu cut herself off as she realized why, "Please don't worry, it just me, I swear."

Keitaro seemed to have relaxed a little, "Well, alright."

Shinobu was not happy that Keitaro had to check but she understood why he did it. Most of the time, they couldn't hold much a conversation without Naru or Motoko butting in and accuse him of being perverted with her. It was sickening reminder to Shinobu why her senpai had left her.

Keitaro and Shinobu sat on the same bench Keitaro sat earlier.

"So, how have you been Senpai?" Shinobu asked.

"I've been fine. And you?" Keitaro replied.

"Well, it hasn't been good. Ever since you left, things have gotten real bad."

"Hm, that's too bad."

Shinobu looked at her senpai, "Senpai is there any way to convince you to come back?"

Keitaro wasn't surprised at what Shinobu asked and shook his head, "No Shinobu, there isn't. I've made up my mind and I like living in my new apartment."

Shinobu held her hands together tightly and looked at Keitaro's eyes, "Senpai, I know I don't have the right to ask you this especially with all that has happened for the past three years but please, is there anything I could do to convince you otherwise?"

"No Shinobu and don't ask me again but cause it's never going to happen. I wonder, is it hard for you to understand that I needed to get away?"

"No, it's not but," Shinobu was in tears and this bother Keitaro, "I'm sorry, it seems I can't have conversation with you these day without crying but I'm just really upset. Your mother was at the inn and she said terrible things."

"I see," Keitaro shook his head at what his mother was doing, "I am sorry about that. I wish my mother hadn't done that," he saw that Shinobu was a bit confused, "my father came to visit me and told me."

Shinobu understood, wiped her tears, and continued, "It gets worse. We met your aunt, Marumi yesterday."

Keitaro was shocked to hear the name of his aunt, "My aunt Marumi?"

Shinobu nodded and Keitaro wasn't happy about it. He hasn't had a good history with his aunt in the past.

"Your Aunt Marumi plans to take over the Hinata Inn and intends to boot all of us out if she does. If that happens, I'll have to go back to my parents' custody battle again. Three years and they're still fighting in divorce."

"I see…"

Shinobu looked at Keitaro to see if he would say anymore. The Keitaro she remembered would have never let anyone even attempt to kick them out of their home and would come to their defense but it seemed that the Keitaro sitting next to her now was a bit different. She guessed that most of the kindness that her senpai had was driven out due to the abuse that he endured for the past three years.

Keitaro got up and was ready to leave.

"Senpai, are you going?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah, I need to get back," Keitaro replied.

"Can I go with you to your new apartment?"

Keitaro was surprised, "Shinobu?"

"I don't want to go back to the Hinata Inn and I really want to spend some time with you."

Keitaro couldn't believe it, "Shinobu, I really don't think it's a good idea. We don't have a good track record if you know what I mean."

"Please Senpai, I don't want to go back there and I want to do whatever I can to make it up to you for all you went through. Please, all I ask is that you give me a chance." Shinobu was begging and straining her voice.

Keitaro wasn't exactly sure what to do. He could tell that Shinobu was serious but he wasn't comfortable about Shinobu's proposal. The young Urashima sighed and thought, "_Oh man, why must things be so difficult?_"

**That's it for this chapter. What will Keitaro will do about Shinobu's proposal?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **I debated with myself of how I wanted to proceed with this chapter.

**Chapter 12**

Keitaro sighed when Shinobu was pleading him to let her stay with him for a while. He felt bad but he also felt that it had to be done.

Keitaro shook his head, "No can do Shinobu. I really don't think it's a good idea."

Shinobu was crushed at Keitaro's answer and Keitaro started to walk away to leave.

"Please, tell me why," Shinobu spoke with strain in her voice.

"Shinobu, I've already told you back at the university, too many bad memories when I'm near you. Besides, it wouldn't be long before Naru or Motoko gets the idea that you be in danger and if they were know that you were with me, well, I'm sure you know the result," Keitaro turned around, "I have to go, take care of yourself Shinobu."

"Senpai, please wait-" Shinobu cut herself off when Keitaro was actually running to get away. The blue haired teen was in shock. Keitaro Urashima was making sure he got away from her. All Shinobu could do was look on and feel distraught. Shinobu sat on the bench and let her tears flow on her face.

**Mutsumi's Apartment**

Mutsumi sat on her floor and rested her arms on the table. She had felt very sad after the events that had happened at the Hinata Inn. She put her hand on her face and thought of what she was going to do.

"What am I going to do?" Mutsumi asked herself sadly, "Keitaro, I have to make him understand. I need to show him that I do care about him," Mutsumi shook her head sadly; "this is has been the worst thing that has ever happened in my life."

**Hotel, Marumi's Room**

Marumi sat on her bed and was reading a book. She then looked on her left side out of the window to get a view of the city. She sighed and looked at the clock in her hotel room. It was 3:30PM and nodded at it. She got up from her bed and decided to get ready.

"_I'll pay a visit to Yoko's grave,_" Marumi thought to herself, "_I wonder if Mom, Kyoshiro, or Haruka are going to do the same._"

She got the stuff she needed and headed out of her hotel room and left.

**Near the entrance of Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro was walking up the entrance. He stopped and looked back at the direction he was coming from. He felt bad about leaving Shinobu the way he did but he didn't want the risk. He felt that Shinobu couldn't really be sure that she wasn't being followed. In the past, he was always followed by the rest of the tenants without his knowing and when if something that were to involve Shinobu, he knew that at the least Naru and Motoko would get involve and no matter where he was or if he was trying to get away, they would pursue him and drag him back. He shook out of those thoughts and went up to the entrance of the apartment building.

**Hinata Park**

Shinobu was still feeling sad but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices. She looked and saw Naru, Motoko, Su, and Kitsune.

"Shinobu, we finally caught up with you," Kitsune said.

Shinobu was shocked, "Why are you all here?"

"We came for you," Su said happily, pleased to see her friend.

"Despite your poor choices and decisions as of late, it's a good thing we found you," Motoko said.

"We were worried about you," Naru said, "Why did you leave so suddenly and not tell us where you were going?"

Shinobu now had her fists on her sides and shaking them and her head down, "You went looking for me?"

"Yep, we never leave you alone," Su said casually.

"By the way Shinobu, was someone with you just now?" Kitsune asked.

"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked getting suspicious.

"I felt the aura of someone with you a while ago," Motoko said, "and I'm pretty sure it was Urashima."

At this point, Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru were looking at Shinobu with serious expressions while Su looked at Shinobu with hope in her eyes.

"Did you really get to talk to Keitaro?" Su asked happily.

Shinobu sighed, "Yes, I did."

"And what did he want?" Naru asked and then thought of something, "Wait, did he do something to you or tried to?"

"Has he? Was he up to no good?" Motoko asked.

Shinobu was just looking at them with her eyes narrowed, "Is all you can think about?"

"Naru, Motoko, please stop. It's accusations like that is one of the reasons Keitaro doesn't want anything to do with us in the first place" Kitsune said causing the two to look surprised at the fox lady and embarrassed for their comments and turned to Shinobu, "Shinobu, we were just curious of what you and Keitaro talked about that's all."

Shinobu looked away, "I told him what was going on at the inn and how things have gone bad ever since he left."

"What did he say about that?" Naru asked curiously.

"He just offered his condolences."

"That's it?" Naru was shocked.

"I also told him about his Aunt Marumi and her intention to take over the inn."

"What did he say about that?" Kitsune asked.

"He just gave his condolences as well," Shinobu answered with bitterness.

"And what is he going to do about?" Naru asked.

"He's not going to do anything. As far as he's concerned, it's not his problem," Shinobu said with sadness.

Naru got upset, "How could he say it's not his problem. Everything that been going on with us is because he left."

"Is Urashima just going just stand by and not do anything about it?" Motoko asked in an upset tone, "Doesn't he care that we may be forced out of our home?"

"Keitaro no longer has anything to do with the dorm," Kitsune reminded, "and why would he care anyway after the crap we put him through."

That comment stopped everyone except Shinobu in their tracks.

"What are we going to do?" Su asked worried.

"There's nothing we can do," Kitsune said, "It's our own fault. We took Keitaro for granted, took advantage of his kindness and drove him away by repaying him with the abuses."

"Kitsune, how could you say that?" Naru asked.

"Are you going to try to tell me otherwise Naru? Are you going to try and say that Keitaro at fault for this?"

"It's just that…Keitaro was never one who ran from his commitment before so…it's just that…"

"Is Urashima…really not going to intervene?" Motoko asked with a hint of sadness.

"We have to face facts, Keitaro isn't coming back. He won't help us," Kitsune said, "and we have only ourselves to blame."

"_It's just not fair…_" Naru said in her head.

Su sat on the ground hugging her knees and rocking, "_Big brother Keitaro…_"

Shinobu looked at down on her right side with a scowl on her face, "_They showed up just like he figured they would. If he had stuck around, they would have harassed him. Why? Why won't they just leave me alone? Why don't they understand?_"

Soon all the girls decided to head back to the Hinata Inn and think of some way to keep staying. Not one of them wanted to go back to their original homes and have to deal with their problems along with it.

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Keitaro was putting stuff away. He sighed of relief and looked at the clock of on top of his television. Keitaro thought of something and nodded at the idea. He left his apartment and decided to go to the dojo.

**Mutsumi's Apartment**

Mutsumi got up and decided that she had to do this.

"I have to tell Keitaro about 'the promise'," Mutsumi said, "I think it's time he knew the truth," Mutsumi put her finger on her chin, "Now, where was Keitaro's new apartment? Hmmm…I guess I'll need to ask Motoko."

**Dojo within Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro was walking towards the entrance. As he got there, he heard a voice.

"Oh, someone's there…" Keitaro muttered quietly.

Keitaro went to get a close look. He then saw Nagisa with her hair tied back in a ponytail in her white gi and blue hakama working on her katas with a bokken. Keitaro saw the seriousness in Nagisa's expression and practice. He couldn't help but be reminded about how he saw Motoko was when she was practicing.

"_I guess it really does run in the family…_" Keitaro thought to himself.

Suddenly Nagisa stopped and smiled, "So Keitaro, are going to just stand there and watch?"

Keitaro was surprised and Nagisa turned to Keitaro and giggled. Keitaro rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and walked in.

"I'm sorry," Keitaro said sheepishly, "I saw you were training and I didn't want to interrupt."

Nagisa couldn't help but to giggle again, "It's okay. So what brings you here? Did you come to be my sparring partner?"

"Uh, not exactly…I just wanted to check the place out again and maybe get some practice on my own."

"Your own practice?"

"Yeah, you see I was trained in my family's martial arts. I didn't continued because I wasn't really good at it and my grandmother saw more promise with Kanako. I figured that I should get back to it."

Nagisa was intrigued as this was the first time she heard something like this, "That's interesting. This is the first time I've heard that you've trained in martial arts."

Keitaro chuckled, "Yeah, well, like I said, it's been a long time."

"_He so modest, so kind hearted,_" Nagisa thought smiling and then she went to a side of the room picked up a bokken from a rack.

"Nagisa?" Keitaro spoke.

"Keitaro, how good are you with a sword?" Nagisa asked.

**Hinata Cemetery**

Marumi arrived to the entrance of the cemetery. She went in the cemetery and walked a few miles. She arrived at her destination but was surprised that three other people had arrived there before her. It was her mother, Hina, her brother Kyoshiro, and her niece, Haruka. They were standing in front of the grave of the Hina's eldest daughter and Kyoshiro and Marumi's older sister who was also Haruka's biological mother, Yoko Urashima. Marumi went up to them and the three of turned and saw her coming.

"You're here Marumi," Kyoshiro commented.

"Of course I'm here. I came to see my big sister," Marumi replied.

Kyoshiro simply looked back on the grave. They began to give their prayers to the family member who life was cut too short. No one said anything to each other and there was complete silence with them. After a long moment of silence, they opened their eyes and looked sadly. Hina went in closer to the grave.

"You continued to be missed my daughter," Hina said softly.

Haruka and Kyoshiro went to grave as well with Marumi as well.

"_Sis…_" Kyoshiro and Marumi thought at the same time.

"…_Mom…_"Haruka thought, "_I wonder…_"

**Back in the dojo in Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Nagisa and Keitaro were sparring with bokkens. Keitaro had a change of attire that was kept in the dojo and was the same attire that Nagisa wore. Keitaro was holding his own with his sparring match with Nagisa. Nagisa was impressed with hold Keitaro was holding on against her. Soon in a quick swing, Nagisa knocked the bokken out of Keitaro's hand and pointed her own wooden sword at Keitaro's neck.

"Wow…" Keitaro muttered with a smile.

"I'm impressed," Nagisa said, "You held your own very well. Are you sure you haven't practice a sword before?"

"Y-Yeah…the only times I touched a sword was when Motoko challenged me and when I held the Hina Blade."

Nagisa put her bokken down to her side, "I see…you know, for an amateur, you're very good."

"Really? Thanks…"

"You know, with much instruction, you could get real good. What do you say?"

"Are you offering to train me in the way of the sword?"

"Actually yes, I am. What do you say?"

Keitaro thought about it for a little, "I don't know. I don't want to trouble you."

"It will be no trouble at all. I would actually consider it a pleasure to do so."

Keitaro couldn't help but to be amazed, "You really wouldn't mind?"

"I wouldn't mind. Besides, I think it would be beneficial for you."

"Well, I wouldn't mind…will you train me to get stronger."

Nagisa smiled, "If you're committed, then I have no problem helping you."

"Can I ask you something?" Keitaro asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you willing to help me out?"

Nagisa thought about a bit, "I know what it's like."

"What it's like?" Keitaro asked surprised.

"To be in the same situation like you."

"We're you in the same situation as I was?"

"Sort of but I had a friend who was exactly like you."

"Had?"

Nagisa felt sad when Keitaro asked the one word and it cause Keitaro to worry.

"Nagisa, did something happen to your friend?" Keitaro asked worried for Nagisa.

Nagisa turned away from Keitaro feeling ashamed, "I failed to help my friend. He was my dear friend but then he…"

Keitaro put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, "If it's hard for you to talk, then…"

"It's okay," Nagisa said assuring Keitaro, "I want you to hear this."

Nagisa turned to Keitaro to tell her story.

**Hinata Inn**

Hina had returned back to the inn. She had thought that things would work out fine but things have not worked out as well as she thought they would. She thought that the only thing left for her to do was to go see her grandson Keitaro. She needed to talk to him herself and try to convince him to come back as the manager and owner of the Hinata Inn and grounds. The old Urashima wanted Keitaro to come back for he had not yet realized who his promise girl was yet and he may not get the chance if her grandson wasn't in charge of the inn and if Marumi took over and kicked out the tenants, especially the certain one who was suppose to be fated to him. Everything she done was for Keitaro's happiness and she just wanted to help make his dream come true, that was all she really wanted. She decided to go to Keitaro's apartment and speak with him and try to convince him and she was going to assure her grandson that things will be better once he gets back.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Nagisa tells her story to Keitaro, Hina plans to talk to her grandson, and in Tokyo University Keitaro and Naru run in to each other. How will things go for ever since Keitaro broke up with her and cut his ties with her and the others girls of the Hinata Inn.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina…at all.

**A/N: **A part of this chapter is going to be sad and that's going to be when Nagisa tells her story.

To Priest: That's an interesting long review you gave pointing some things about the characters.

To Gunman: The same goes for you as I shall think about it.

To everyone else: Thanks for the reviews you have given me. I know some may not like where I'm going with fanfic but hey, everyone has opinions on things.

**Chapter 13**

In the Hinata Inn, in one of the rooms, Motoko Aoyama was trying to meditate. With everything that had happened, she tried to clear her mind and hoped that by meditating, she would have a clear mind of what she was going to do. She hasn't forgotten that her sister was going to Kyoto to inform the elders as well as her parents of her actions when Keitaro was in charge of the inn and that got her very worried for she knew that consequences could be severe depending on how they take in the situation. All that got the young Aoyama worried and because of that, she wasn't able to get a clear idea through mediation. What also worried her was the fact that Marumi Urashima was planning to take over the Hinata Inn and Motoko suspected that she would use any means to do just that. She was also thinking about what was happening in Kyoto. She knows that her sister was informing the elders of her actions right now. She was sure that as this time, Tsuruko was speaking with the elders and her parents in Kyoto.

**Meeting Room somewhere in Kyoto**

Tsuruko had just explained everything to the elders of what transpired in the Hinata Inn regarding her younger sister Motoko. Needless to say, the elders were not pleased of what they were told. Tsuruko and Motoko's parents were in the meeting room as well on the side listening to what their eldest daughter was telling them and they were not happy of what they heard. They didn't want to believe it, they thought it was all a mistake and that they thought that Tsuruko was looking at things wrong but they knew that their eldest daughter was not one who would look at things wrong. It was not pleasant to be sure.

"Is this all true?" One of the elders asked.

Tsuruko nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. The testimonies I received also came from some of the tenants that sister claimed she was protecting."

"This is inexcusable," another elder commented.

"This is not good, we can't have someone who is supposed to be next to lead the God Cry School to behave this way," another elder said.

One elder slammed his fist on the ground, "I knew it was a mistake to allow Motoko leave Kyoto. Didn't I tell you all from the start?"

"Yes, yes, you did now calm down you fool," the first elder replied annoyed the fourth elder's ranting.

The elder then looked at the Tsuruko and Motoko's parents, their father, Hirosuke and their mother, Fumiko. The parents were not happy in what they heard and neither of them could understand why their younger daughter would act like this.

"Tsuruko," Fumiko spoke, "what of the person in question, Hinata's grandson, Keitaro?"

"Well, Keitaro Urashima left the Hinata Dorm before things could get worse for him. He's actually staying at Uncle Shinsuke's apartment building."

"Shinsuke?" Hirosuke said in surprise, "My brother took in him?"

Tsuruko nodded while the elders pondered this.

"Shinsuke…" the first elder spoke, "Hmmm…"

Everyone then turned to someone who had been quiet the entire time. The quiet elder was an old woman with a serious look and had her eyes closed.

"Any thoughts about your granddaughter's action, Etsuko?" The third elder asked.

Etsuko Aoyama opened her eyes and looked at Tsuruko, "Do you know why Motoko acts like this?"

Tsuruko looked down with a solemn expression, "I think I have an idea why."

"No doubt that part of that has to do with you," Etsuko commented which caused Tsuruko to flinch a little.

"This is quite unfortunate, it seems that after all this time it seems that Motoko is still too immature."

**Hinata Inn**

Naru was in her room studying with her glasses on. She was cramming herself to get much work done.

"I can't believe this," Naru muttered to herself, "I've been so distracted what's been going on that I haven't been studying. I need to get back on track."

Naru continued on her books but couldn't help thinking about someone, "If I go to him and really apologize for what happened will he take me back?" Naru shook her head, "Of course he will this is Keitaro after all. Tomorrow I will see him and talk to him. I'll convince him to come back…after all, I'm sure he misses me terribly," Naru had a smile on her face, "he'll come around and then things will be like before," she nodded at the idea of what she was going to do and say to Keitaro, "Okay, first, I need to get some studying done." Naru continued to study with enthusiasm.

Su was in her room working on a project. She shut herself in her room since they got back from the park. She was looking over the work she had done so far was happy.

"It will be done soon," Su said, "all right, big brother Keitaro will come back."

Su continued on her project.

Shinobu was in her room crying. She was inconsolable since they got back from the park. She had wished she had been stronger and been able to stand up for herself and Keitaro. If she had, she believed that the person who she fell for would not have the desire to leave the dorm...to leave her alone.

"_I wish I was stronger…_" Shinobu said in her head, "_I wish I could have done more for Senpai…stood up for him more and tell Naru and Motoko that they were wrong._"

Kitsune was in her room trying to drink her problems away.

"If I get kicked out here by Marumi, I wonder where I'll go. One thing for sure, I will not go back to my mother," Kitsune shook her head thinking about her mother, Mitsuki Konno and her ranting about not doing much with her life and complaining why she couldn't be like her brother, Mitsunari, "I really don't hear that old bag whining and reminding me about my father."

Kitsune's father, Satoshi scammed people out their money and ran up a huge gambling debt and ran leaving his wife and children and the debt to them when she was a little girl. Her father had used the money that he and his wife saved for their children for his gambling habits. When they were confronted by debt collectors about Satoshi's debt, they had to sell their house as payments. They had lost everything from there on and were struggling. They eventually got help and Mitsuki was able to land and job and someone was willing to let them stay at their house until Mitsuki got back on her feet and was able to buy back the house.

Kitsune was thinking about it and then thought about how she was going about things as they were. She shook her head, "No, I'm not like that at all."

Hina came out of the manager's room and was set to go outside to head to where her grandson was. As she got to the door, she heard a knocking.

"Coming," Hina said as she went to the door. She opened and was surprised to see Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi, why hello dear," Hina greeted.

"Hello Granny," Mutsumi greeted back, "I came to see Motoko."

"Motoko?"

The girls at the Hinata Inn came down out of curiosity and saw Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi, you came back," Naru said.

Mutsumi nodded, "Yes, I want ask Motoko something."

"Ask me?" Motoko was surprised, "What is it?"

"Motoko, could tell me where your uncle's apartment building is?"

This surprised everyone in the dorm.

"You're planning to see Urashima?" Motoko asked.

Mutsumi nodded, "I have to tell him something, something that happened in the past in his childhood."

"In his childhood?" Naru asked while Hina figured what she was talking about.

"Mutsumi, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Hina asked.

"Huh, oh, yes," Mutsumi responded.

Hina looked at the girls, "Girls, why don't you all go back to rooms and don't eavesdrop, I'll know if you are so please."

The girls weren't sure what was going on but decided to grant Hina's wishes and left for their rooms.

Mutsumi and Hina went to the kitchen to talk.

"Granny, I have to tell Keitaro about the 'promise', Mutsumi said.

"I figured that was your plan," Hina responded.

Mutsumi nodded, "I figured if I tell him, then he'll think about and give it another chance, you know him and Naru and try to work things out and I'm sure that Naru will try harder."

"Actually, I was planning to do just that."

Mutsumi was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, also, I'll simply remind Keitaro that he made a promise and that he's not one who breaks his promises. As for you, please, stay here, I think it's better if you're with friends at the moment."

Mutsumi felt relieved, "Well, if you're going to be the one who'll do it, then I'm sure it will be okay."

Hina smiled, "Not to worry, my grandson will be back before you know it."

**Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Kyoshiro just got finished with accepting an order for a customer as he hung up the phone. Nanami just got out of the kitchen after putting in some treats to bake. Kanako walked in with her cat Kuro resting on her shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going," Kanako said.

"All right, I'm sure Keitaro will be glad you went to visit him," Kyoshiro said.

"Give him our regards," Nanami said.

"I will," Kanako said as she walked out of the door.

**Keitaro's Apartment, Living Room**

Keitaro was making sure that Nagisa was comfortable sitting on his couch and they both had a cup a tea. Nagisa took a sip from her own cup and sighed.

"His name was Takeru Oyame," Nagisa started, "he was my friend since elementary school. He was such a nice person and he believed in the good in everyone."

"He sounds like a good person," Keitaro commented.

Nagisa nodded, "He was…he was as nice as you are. Anyway, one day, he was asked to go to a mansion by the request of his older sister to visit and meet with the rich daughter of the Hajime family and her name is Kagura Hajime. However, when he got there, it seems that his sister Mayako had purposely misled him."

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"It seems that his sister Mayako actually promised Kagura that Takeru would stay to be her servant."

"She really misled him," Keitaro repeated surprised.

"Takeru only learned about it after Kagura told him and gave him a letter that was written by his sister."

"How did your friend react to it?" Keitaro asked.

"From what he told me, he was surprised but smiled and didn't mind much for it," Nagisa said then had a scowl on her face, "personally, I thought that was very underhanded of her blindsiding her brother like that. It also didn't help that the fact that Kagura Hajime was a bully with a very bad tempered who always put Takeru down and if he talked or looked at another girl, she would beat up him up real bad."

"_That sounds like something Naru would do,_" Keitaro said in his head.

"It was real bad and when I learned of this, I spoke to him and tried to convince him that he should leave as he was not really obligated to stay there…but he refused saying that he couldn't leave her just because she was really lonely and he was convinced that she was really nice just because she showed him his her gentle said that he adored her for it. I did what I could to get him to leave but Takeru kept telling me that there was nothing wrong and that nothing real bad would ever happen. He was too forgiving with Kagura's behavior and insisted that with time, he and she will be fine and then his sister Mayako tells me that I should butt out and stay out of their affairs. That didn't stop me because I felt it in his chi that his life was in danger…but…"

"But…?" Keitaro asked.

Nagisa was shaking that got Keitaro worried.

Nagisa took a deep breath and continued, "One day, I received a call from a friend of mine and was told that they found a body laying on the sidewalk with blood around it, a block from the Hajime residence…it was Takeru."

Keitaro was shocked and horrified, "What happened to him?"

Nagisa gritted her teeth in anger, "Kagura went too far in dishing out his 'punishment' using a rod. She beat him repeatedly with it because one of her friends said that he tried to make a move on her."

"What happened afterwards…?"

Nagisa had a tear streaming from her eye, "Takeru died before he made it to the hospital."

Keitaro felt shattered after hearing what happened to her friend, "Oh Nagisa…"

"It was horrible, I found out that Kagura's friend lied just to get a rise out of her and neither that woman nor Kagura showed any remorse of what happened."

"How…how did Takeru's sister take it when she heard?"

"She was devastated, she had lost the only family she had left but I…I couldn't bring myself to feel sympathy to her since she put him in that situation. She knew of Kagura's behavior but still blindsided her brother to go there…I couldn't…" Nagisa was straining her voice remembering the final moments of her friend and his wrongful death.

"Do you know what the worse part of it is?" Nagisa asked looking at Keitaro.

Keitaro shook her head, "What is it?"

"Kagura Hajime was never punished for killing Takeru, her father made sure of that with their lawyers and Takeru's death was ruled accidental."

Keitaro looked down and then looked at Nagisa again, "_Would something like that happen to me? I do feel that I have an immortal body but what if the attacks by one of the girls would have actually killed me…then what?_"

There was knock on Keitaro's door. Keitaro and Nagisa were curious at who was it. Keitaro got up to answer the door. He was surprised to see Shinsuke with a young girl who was actually Keitaro's adoptive sister Kanako with her cat Kuro with her.

"Keitaro, you know, I was coming back from my walk and I was getting to the entrance, I see a young girl with a cat. I was quite surprised to find that it was your little sister Kanako."

"I see…" Keitaro looked at Kanako smiling, "It's nice to see you again Kanako."

Kanako smiled back, "Keitaro…big brother…" Kanako turned her attention to Shinsuke and bowed, "Thank you for helping my brother."

Shinsuke responded with a grin and rubbing the back of his head, "It's no big deal. After all, you two are the children of my close friend."

"Kanako, why don't you come inside?" Keitaro said.

Kanako nodded, "Yes."

Nagisa got up and smiled at the Urashima siblings, "I'll leave the two of you alone. I'm sure you both want to spend some time with each other." Nagisa was out the door.

Keitaro looked at Nagisa, "Thank you Nagisa and also…thanks for telling me even though it was hard for you to tell me."

Nagisa smiled, "You're welcome and just so you know, it doesn't matter what anyone says about your decision; you have to do what you can for your own sake. Ask yourself, is it worth it?"

"Yeah, thanks…."

**Hinata Teahouse**

Haruka was pouring tea for a certain man in a white lab coat with his American daughter.

"So Haruka, how are you holding up?" Seta asked.

"Hmph, I'm fine. Why do you asked?" Haruka responded.

"I was just concerned," Seta said as he sipped his tea.

"I need to attend to another customer," Haruka said walking away.

Seta and Sarah looked at Haruka with concern. Moments later, Marumi came in to the tea shop. Haruka frowned internally but greeted her aunt.

"Greeting Aunt Marumi, have a seat and I'll be there to serve you," Haruka greeted.

"Okay…" Marumi said and at a table next to a window.

"_Marumi Urashima…?_" Seta was surprised.

Sarah was glaring at the older Urashima woman.

Marumi saw Seta and Sarah and glared at them.

**Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Hina Urashima had just arrived in the apartment and looked around. When she went inside, she went to the desk and saw a young man and young man was Kazuya Aoyama who looked at the old Urashima.

"Oh hello," Kazuya greeted.

"Hello," Hina greeted back, "Could you help me young man?"

"Maybe, are you looking for a room?"

Hina shook her head, "No, I'm here to visit my grandson."

"Your grandson?"

"Yes, my name is Hinata Urashima; I'm here to see my grandson Keitaro."

"Oh, so you're Keitaro's grandmother." Kazuya paused a bit, "Sure, he's in Room 2B, it's on the second floor."

"Thank you," Hina said gratefully and went to the second floor.

Kazuya looked back, "Well, Keitaro, I wonder what you're going to say to your grandmother. No doubt she's here to convince him to go back to the Hinata Inn." Kazuya went back to sit back down on the desk and relax.

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Kanako had just looked around her brother's apartment, "So this is where you live now."

"That's right," Keitaro replied.

"Well, it certainly a nice place, I'm sure Mom would like to see it herself as well."

"Oh…yeah…"

Kanako looked over to her brother, "Keitaro, do you miss running the Hinata Inn?"

Keitaro was surprised, "Where did that come from?"

"Well, I know that you've made up your mind not to go back there but…well, what if those horrible girls were no longer living there, would you be interested in going back?"

"No, even with that the case, I still wouldn't go back."

Kanako was disappointed to hear that, "But don't you remember, we promised that we run the inn together."

Keitaro sighed, "Honestly, I don't…I mean, I may have promised something like that but now…I admit, I did enjoy managing the inn but too many bad memories when I was there and I don't want to imagine what would happened if I hadn't left when I did while planning with Shinsuke to leave."

"If only Granny hadn't turned that place into a girls dormitory and allow those selfish bitches to live and allowed them to think they ran the place, none of this would have happened."

"Kanako…listen-"

Keitaro was interrupted when there was a ringing from his doorbell.

"Huh?" Keitaro was surprised.

"I wonder who that is," Kanako commented as her brother went to the door.

There were surprised to see their grandmother, Hina Urashima at the door.

"Granny?" Keitaro was surprised to see his grandmother.

"Hello grandson," Hina greeted, "May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Keitaro let his grandmother in.

Kanako saw Hina and stared at her with a serious expression.

"Hello Kanako, I didn't know you were here," Hina greeted her adoptive granddaughter.

"Yes, I wanted to see my brother," Kanako responded.

"Of course…"

"Granny, why don't you have a seat?" Keitaro offered a spot on his couch.

"Thank you Keitaro," Hina sat down on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Keitaro sits next to his grandmother and Kanako sat next to Keitaro being very cautious.

"You certainly have a nice place Keitaro."

"Thanks…"

Hina was silent for a bit and looked at Keitaro, "Keitaro, I want you to come back to the Hinata Inn."

Keitaro simply shook his head, "That's not going to happen. I'm not going back."

"Why?"

"Granny, you know why?"

"Keitaro, it's just that…it's not like you to break a promise."

"Granny…"

"You were also the one who kept his promises no matter how dire or how hard the situation. You were able to get admitted in Tokyo University. Are going to say that you, my own grandson, can't keep this one promise that you will help me? You assured me that you will run the inn and now you are willing to break your promise."

"Why was it okay to keep important details from me?" Keitaro asked, "I thought I was going to an inn, not an all-girls dorm where I would be the target of abuse and constantly be accused of attempting sexual assault on the tenants." Keitaro sighed, "Granny, I need to know something. Why did you want me to run the inn and why didn't tell me you made it into an all-girls dormitory?"

"Because I felt you were the right person for the job and I was confident that you would be able to help the girls overcome their issues and I thought that you did until you called me two nights ago."

"As for turning it into an all-girls dorm?"

"Keitaro, there was just not enough money going through as an inn and converting it into an all-girls dorm was cheaper and it helped a lot more."

"But still, why you didn't tell me?"

"All right…I'll tell you. My main reason was so it would help you with your goal."

"Help me…what are you talking about?" Keitaro along with Kanako were surprised.

Hina sighed, "I didn't want to tell you this until you realized it yourself but with the fact you decided to leave and cut your ties with the place, I feel that I should tell you. Your promise girl is actually a resident at the Hinata Inn."

This surprised Keitaro and Kanako.

"What? That can't be! Who is it?" Keitaro asked.

"…Naru Narusegawa…she is your promised girl," Hina answered.

Keitaro was lost in words but after a moment of silence, he was able to speak, "How…how is that possible? It can't be…Naru was only two years old at the time. The girl I promised was five years old as well."

"That would be Mutsumi."

"Mutsumi…I always felt that I made a promise to her. But what is it that I made the promise to Naru?"

"You made two promises on that day and I can explain this. You most likely don't remember but when you came to the inn when you were five, there were two little girls, one who was five and the other who was two who were there when their parents came to inn for their stay. You played in sandbox with Mutsumi. Naru on the other hand was very sick little girl, she was quite frail and it was hard for her to watch other children play while she had to stay behind. Soon, it would time for the three of you separate and you and Mutsumi promised to see each other again at Tokyo University when you grew up. Mutsumi later saw how lonely Naru was and she also saw that Naru was taking a real liking to you so Mutsumi promised Naru that she could be with you for Tokyo University."

Keitaro's eyes were widened about the shocking truth of the promise that was made in his childhood, "And you've known about this all along Granny?"

Hina nodded, "Yes, I've known about it for years as I saw it myself."

Keitaro looked down, "…I see. I understand Granny now."

Hina was happy with her grandson response, "Oh, I'm so happy. Then you do understand-"

"I understand that you, my own grandmother, you really a cruel person."

Hina was taken back, "Wh-what? Keitaro…what…what do you mean?"

Keitaro simply glared at his grandmother, "Granny, I never would have thought I would feel so much anger that I do right now. You've known all along and instead of telling me, you kept it yourself. What's also bad is that Mutsumi decided to switch things around and she, not me, promised Naru that she and I would be together. I mean really, what was she thinking…?"

Kanako was silent throughout the whole thing and she felt her anger rising up, "_So all this was a scheme by Granny just to get big brother and that bitch Naru together? Of course, she deliberately did this without thinking of the consequences that it may cause. Granny, how could you?_"

**In front of Hinata Teashop**

Marumi was walking out of the door with documents in her hand. The documents were the deed for the Hinata Inn. It wasn't hard for her to convince Haruka to give the deed.

"Mom is too distracted in trying to get Keitaro back that she didn't bother to think to get this from Haruka," Marumi said in a low tone, "I'll pay a visit to my son and by tomorrow, the inn will be legally mine and then those little brats are out. Both my mother and my nephew have spoiled them rotten."

Marumi left to go down stairs and went to her car and drove off.

**Hinata Inn, the Dining Room**

Four hours later, the girls were having their dinner, made by Shinobu but they all noticed that her quality wasn't as good as usual. Of course, none of the girls dared say anything about it for they figured that the young chef would give them the ultimatum of either taking their food away or make a comment about cooking their own food.

They soon heard someone coming in through the front door and the residents were curious who it was. They saw Hina Urashima coming in but they noticed that something was wrong.

"Granny, welcome back," Kitsune first greeted.

"Hello girls…" Hina said in a sad tone.

"Granny, what's wrong? You seem distressed," Motoko said.

"Granny, how did things go with Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked and it caused the girls to be curious of how it went.

The old Urashima shook her head sadly, "It didn't go as well as I would have liked."

"What happened?" Shinobu asked.

"I told my grandson some things and he didn't take it well…I'm going to turn in."

"This early?" Shinobu asked, "Are you sure you don't want to have dinner?"

Hina shook her head, "I'm not feeling hungry." With that Hina left for her room.

The girls weren't happy to see Hina Urashima upset.

"That idiot," Naru ranted, "Just what did Keitaro do to make Granny upset?"

"That vile fiend must have really done something to make her feel horrible," Motoko added, "I knew he was vile pervert with no shame but to think he would even cause misery to his own grandmother, Keitaro Urashima is indeed a scoundrel."

"You don't know that," Shinobu spoke up, "What makes you think that Senpai is at fault?"

"Then how else do you explain Granny coming here upset?" Naru asked glaring at Shinobu, "Remember, she went to see Keitaro. I'm sure she got to talk to him."

"It could be other reasons."

Naru huffed, "You would like to believe that…well whatever, tomorrow at the university, I'm going to find that idiot and have a serious talk with him. I'll make him see the errors of his ways."

"Naru, you better not do anything to hurt him," Shinobu demanded.

"I'll simply do what's necessary. I just need to find out what he said and/or did."

"Shinobu's right Naru," Kitsune said, "Don't do anything rash."

"What is it? Do I really come off as a person who is just rash?" Naru asked angry.

"I can't believe you have to ask," Shinobu said sarcastically, "besides I bet you're just going to threaten him with bodily harm if he doesn't do what you want just like always."

Naru stood up irritated, "Whatever, I'm going to my room." Naru left.

Kitsune was shaking her head feeling a little headache, Motoko just watch Naru leave, Mutsumi had a bad feeling and debated if she should go to Naru or not, Shinobu just stood up and went to the kitchen, and Su just continued eating while she was upset at the mood the place was in which her constant stuffing of the food in front of her couldn't distract her from what was going on.

Motoko followed Shinobu in the kitchen, "Shinobu…"

Shinobu looked back at Motoko, "What is it?"

"What has gotten into you? You were never like this."

"Why do you care? It has nothing to do with you."

Motoko was offended, "Shinobu, I'm trying to be civil with you so I would appreciate you do the same. Your attitude of late is really unbecoming of you.

"Oh wow, really?" Shinobu was being sarcastic, "Geez, you seem to know me so well all of a sudden."

Motoko got annoyed, "Forget it, when you decide to be more civil and considerate, you can come talk to me." Motoko was on her way out.

Shinobu got angry, "There's no need to worry because I want to make something clear to you Motoko Aoyama, I hate you and I hate Naru Narusegawa."

Motoko was shocked and angry, "What was that?"

"I said that I hate you and Naru. I hate that you two think you can make the rules and decide what's best for everyone and your violent tendencies. I hate the fact that Kitsune like to play tricks on everyone and doesn't think about the people she involves in her tricks. I hate the fact that Su doesn't stop with her destructive inventions and target Senpai with them and thinks she can continue to be childish. I hate the fact that Mutsumi tries to tell us that things will be okay when it is clear that it's not and it won't be and that she always has an excuse for Naru's cruel behavior. I hate myself as well for not making myself have the courage needed to help Senpai and for always giving into whatever you, Naru, or even Kitsune say. Tonight is the last night I cook and clean for everyone here and I'll say it again, I hate everyone here!"

Motoko was absolute in shock in what she heard and it was heard by everyone in the dining room as well. No one moved after hearing Shinobu's declaration as they weren't sure how to respond.

"Is that clear to you now?" Shinobu said in a cold tone.

The young Maehara got a respond by a hard slap on the cheek by Motoko.

"You have gone too far," Motoko said in agitated cold tone.

"Motoko! What the hell are you doing?" Kitsune yelled seeing what Motoko just did.

Mutsumi saw it as well and ran to Shinobu, "Shinobu, are you all right?"

"Don't touch me!" Shinobu yelled slapping Mutsumi's hand away.

"Sh-Shinobu…why are you…?" Mutsumi was shocked.

Shinobu was becoming furious, "Don't touch me. I've had it with all of you. I don't care about any of you. I only care about Senpai…no, Keitaro Urashima. He was the only one who truly cared about me and truly cared about how I was feeling on day to day bases, not like the rest of you."

"Shinobu, you don't really mean that, do you?" Su asked as she came in the kitchen as well.

"I do, you all say you care about me and my feelings and say that you will be there to help and talk but you don't. But Keitaro did, he was always there for me and now…and now, I may have lost him forever all because I was too blind to see the kind of self-centered, arrogant people you really are."

"So that how you feel, huh?" Naru said as she walked in the kitchen.

"I thought you were going back to your room," Shinobu simply said as she was glaring at Naru.

"I was but I could hear the shouting from my room and wanted to see what was going on. So, you hate us, is that right?"

Shinobu continued to glare at Naru, "I said it. So what? It's the truth."

Naru gritted her teeth, "I've had enough of you Shinobu."

At that point Shinobu didn't care anymore, "Oh really? What are you going to do about?"

Mutsumi stepped in between Naru and Shinobu, "Both of you, stop this. Let's all calm down. We should not be fighting with each other."

"It's too late for that, now, step aside Mutsumi," Naru said in a cold tone.

The young Okinawa woman was a bit scared, "Naru, please…"

**The Manager's Room**

Hina just laid on the futon looking up on the ceiling. Once again, things did not go as she wanted. She was so much in thought that she didn't hear the yelling that was going on earlier.

"_How could this have happened?_" Hina asked herself in her head, "_This wasn't how it was suppose to be. All I wanted was to bring happiness. Was I wrong the entire time? I admit, there have been things I should have told him but I believe that Keitaro would get through this well okay. I wasn't doing it to be cruel, I just wanted to help Keitaro and help the girls. If this isn't resolved well, then Marumi-_" Hina stopped herself as she thought about her daughter, "Uh oh…Marumi!"

Hina quickly got up and rushed out of the room.

**Hinata Teashop**

Hina got inside of the teahouse and saw Haruka wiping one of the tables. Haruka turned to see her grandmother/adoptive mother.

"Mom…" Haruka spoke surprised.

"Haruka, there is something I need from you," Hina said.

"What is it?"

"I need the deed to the Hinata Inn."

Haruka just looked at Hina and sighed, "You're too late, Mom. I already gave it to Aunt Marumi."

Hina was shocked and upset as what she feared just happened, "Why did you do that?"

"You told me not to give the deed to Kanako, you never said not to give to Aunt Marumi and besides I know you're not planning to resume as manager again and I'm sure that Keitaro isn't going to come back here to do it."

"Do you know where she was going?"

"I'm guessing she's going to see Yoshinari and have the deed put in her name."

Hina gritted her teeth, "I can't let her do that. I need to use your phone," Hina rushed to the phone without giving Haruka a chance to respond.

"_You may be already too late,_" Haruka said in her head.

**In front of Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro was walking with Kanako outside and they stopped.

"Thank you for walking with me Keitaro," Kanako said being grateful.

"It's my pleasure," Keitaro assured her and then he thought for a moment and decided to ask, "Kanako, how are Mom and Dad holding up?"

Kanako was a bit surprised, "Um, they're doing okay although…I know that they want to see you. Dad was upset when he came back after he visited you. Big brother, what did you say to him? Was it the kind of things you just said to Granny?"

"…Something like that, although…I want to talk to both of them…I think maybe…I was being unreasonable…"

"Keitaro…"

"I still believe that what I was doing wasn't pointless but…" Keitaro shook his head, "actually you know what, this would be better if they came by here, both Dad and Mom."

Kanako was surprised, "Do you mean it?"

The bespectacled Urashima nodded, "Yes."

Kanako nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to Mom and Dad and see when all four of us can get together."

Keitaro was happy and hugged his sister, "Thank Kanako, I really appreciate it."

Kanako was feeling overjoyed by her brother's hug and blushed, "Sure, anything for you my dear brother," Kanako hugged back.

Afterwards, Kanako waved at her brother and left and Keitaro waved back and went back to go inside unbeknownst to him, Shinsuke and Isana Aoyama was seeing the exchange from the roof and smiled.

"There may be hope yet," Isana said.

"Yes, indeed," Shinsuke replied.

Meanwhile, Kanako was feeling happy.

"Someone's in a good mood," Kuro said as the cat relaxed on Kanako's shoulder.

"Of course, I felt so comfortable when he hugged me. Soon, it will be just be a matter a time before our love can really blossom. I'm the only one who can truly love Keitaro," Kanako said.

"If you say so…"

**Narusegawa Residence**

In the living room, a woman was talking on the phone with an upset look on her face. She was around her forties with long brunette hair tied to a bun wearing a light grey blouse and a long white skirt. The woman was Saori Narusegawa, Naru's mother.

"What you're saying can't be true," Saori said.

"Oh, it is true," Marumi's voice was on the other line as Marumi sitting on the bench with her cell phone, "Your daughter is quite the terror."

Saori got angry, "If you insist on insulting my daughter…"

"It doesn't matter nor do I care if you believe me or not or that I'm just insulting her, I'm just letting you know Saori, that when I do own the Hinata Inn, I'm tossing her out. You decide what you want to do afterwards."

Saori was getting frustrated, "Dammit Marumi…you certainly haven't change after all these years."

"I wonder why did Naru leave your house in the first place? I know it's not same situation as my nephew Keitaro."

Saori sighed, "I'm not exactly sure. To be honest, I know Naru was insistent of leaving and even when my daughter Mei tried to convince her to come back home, Naru still refused."

"Hmm, is that so…?" Marumi responded.

**Cafeteria in Tokyo University**

It was the next day in Todai that Keitaro was enjoying something to munch on. He thought about what he was going to do after classes were over for him. He did have an exam coming up so he knew he needed to study. He also thought about having sword training with Nagisa. He was beginning to enjoy her company and he was feeling at ease and comfortable being around her and he smiled about that.

"I figured you be here," a female voice said.

Keitaro was shocked as he recognized the voice, a voice he had not heard ever since the last time he and her were in the very same cafeteria where emotions were running high at the time.

Keitaro looked over to the person who spoke, "Naru…"

"Keitaro, we should talk," Naru said.

"There is nothing to talk about so could you please leave."

Naru was shocked and got irritated but then calmed down, "_Don't lose it Naru, this exactly what this idiot wants_," Naru took a deep breath and then sat across from Keitaro, "Keitaro, I must insist that we should talk. We have to."

Keitaro was getting annoyed, "Naru, is it really hard for you to take no for an answer. I don't want to talk to you. Will you just go away?"

"I will not go until you and I speak with each other. Keitaro, this is about you and me and what we have."

Keitaro was not pleased, "You are wasting my time and as far as I'm concern, there is nothing we have."

Naru was trying to keep her temper in check, "_Just who the hell does he think he is? He has no right to talk to me like that._" Naru sighed, "Keitaro, don't be like that. You don't even know what I'm going to say."

Keitaro was thinking, "_Why doesn't she get it? It's always the same with her. She would expect others to leave her alone when she asks but won't take no when I want to be left alone, this is getting annoying._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Naru and Keitaro have their talk (much to Keitaro's dismay), a surprise for the tenants of the Hinata Inn when Marumi Urashima returns. What will happen? What happened between Naru and Shinobu?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **I was absolutely surprised and amazed at the so many reviews I got for the last chapters and most of ideas I'm getting are from anonymous readers (I wish most of you were signed reviews). That's the most reviews I've ever gotten in one chapter. I will continue and hopefully I will not disappoint most of you who are fans of this. I always try to capture the characters as accurate as I can and according to most of you, I'm doing that. Thank to all who have reviewed the last chapter and this fanfic itself.

**Chapter 14**

Keitaro was shaking his head, "Why?"

"Why what?" Naru asked.

"Why won't you get it? I don't want to talk to you."

"What if I want to talk? Shouldn't that matter in some way?"

"You see, this is the problem with you, it always about what you want. You want everything to go your way."

"That's not true," Naru countered.

Keitaro was getting up, "I'm leaving."

"Wait Keitaro, we need to talk," Naru countered getting up.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Naru was seething and grabbed Keitaro's arm, "You think you can just walk away? You need to apologize."

Keitaro looked at Naru like she had lost her mind, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am," Naru said in a low tone.

Keitaro was getting angry, "This is stupid and you're being ridiculous," he freed himself from Naru's grip.

"Keitaro please," Naru was starting to get desperate, "okay listen, I'm sorry okay."

Keitaro stopped and looked back at Naru, "Excuse me?"

"I said that I'm sorry. Look, I'm sorry, all right? Now please, will you just give me a moment of your time," Naru said in a desperate tone.

Keitaro paused, "_I'll see what she has to say and that's it_," Keitaro went and sat back down and Naru did the same, "I'll listen to what you have to say and that's all nothing more."

Naru was happy inside, "_All right, now I have him right where I want him. It'll be okay, I'll prove to this idiot wrong._"

Keitaro simply crossed his arms and waited.

Naru started as she sat back down, "Keitaro, a couple days ago, you left the inn without any prior warning to me or anyone else. Ever since then, things have gone real bad for not only me, but to the others as well. We have been insulted and harassed by your parents and your sister. Seta has looked down on me because of you."

"Because of me…" Keitaro repeated sarcastically, "oh that's rich…"

"Keitaro, I'm not done so I appreciate it if you didn't interrupt."

Keitaro waved his hand, "Go on…_with your damn lies and bullshit._"

Naru got a bit upset but continued, "Your relative, your Aunt Marumi showed up and she spoke of her intentions to take over the inn."

**Flashback: Yesterday Afternoon in the Hinata Inn**

Marumi was looking around the place, inspecting the conditions of the surroundings.

"Hmm, there are signs of damages that have been done to the place and constant repairs. I'm really going to have to really redo this place," Marumi commented, "The repairs are as far as Keitaro could do and it was not enough. I'm surprise that boy was able to maintain as much as he could."

"Redo the place?" Naru asked appearing behind Marumi and the rest of the girls showed up as well.

Marumi turned around and saw Naru, "Hmph, that's right. I'm going to do a lot of remaking when I take over."

"So, it's just as Granny Hina said, you intend to take over."

"That's right, I think it time for new management and that will be me."

"It might be the best," Motoko said, "since our last so-called manager ran away and abandoned his duties; it will help if we had another woman in charge."

"Motoko, please don't talk about Senpai like that," Shinobu pleaded.

"But it's the truth."

"C'mon Motoko, you're not being fair," Kitsune said, "I think it was great having Keitaro around."

"Anyway, I think it will be fine," Naru said, "it will be as it should be. This is really a girl's dormitory after all so a female taking charge will be fine and we won't have to worry about any perversion."

"The purity of this place will be restored," Motoko added.

"But I liked it when Keitaro was here," Su complained.

"You'll get over it Su, you don't really need that perverted coward," Naru insisted.

"Hey c'mon, I liked having Keitaro around myself," Kitsune said, "he was really a great manager and he was kind to all of us."

"If he was so great, then he would not have left without any warning," Motoko said then glared at the fox, "besides, the only reason you like having that weak fool around is because he would always give you money and to buy you sake."

"He-Hey…" Kitsune was upset but she knew part of it was true but she believed that she really treasured Keitaro.

"Motoko, don't talk about Senpai like that in front of his aunt here," Shinobu berated.

"It doesn't matter, it's the truth," Marumi said.

Shinobu was taken back, "What?"

"My nephew is an idiot and a coward."

"You see, even his own aunt says so," Naru commented and looked at Marumi, "I think it will be great to have as you as our manager. I wonder why Granny didn't pick you for the job from the start."

"It's simply Naru Narusegawa, it's because my mother knows that I'm not like her or Keitaro and that I won't baby any of you spoiled little brats."

The girls were shocked at Marumi's statement.

"Excuse us?" Motoko said.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you all, I really don't like any of you," Marumi declared, "you are all pathetic spoiled little girls who all lived here just to run away from the real world and your problems and when I do take over, all of you will not be living here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked nervously.

Marumi sighed, "Is this hard for you to understand? Fine, I'll make it clear to you all. I intent to convert this place back to a regular inn as in no longer an all-girls dorm and there is no way in hell I'm going to let any of you stay here. From what I know, you are all nothing but troublemakers; I won't even consider hiring any of you as employees."

The girls were shocked at what they were hearing.

"You can't do this," Naru said angrily.

"Oh yes I can and I will," Marumi replied smiling, "and if necessary, I may have Keitaro's help to do if he really sees reality of things…although I can't be really sure if that's true. Who really knows…?"

**Flashback End**

"You realize what's happening now, don't you?" Naru said looking serious at Keitaro.

"Naru, Shinobu have all ready told me that my aunt plans to take over yesterday," Keitaro responded.

"Yes, I know and from what I heard, you didn't give a damn."

"Of course I don't give a damn and why should I?"

Naru was shocked and disappointed in Keitaro's response, "How can you say that?"

"Why should I help you? What good would it do for me? Nothing would change, I go back there and you girls will still act in the same manner when I take charge again. I won't fall for any false hope that things will get better if I were to go back there."

Naru was getting angrier, "So this is your answer. You're going to be selfish and just ignore the fact that we could be driven out of our home."

Keitaro just looked at Naru, "Naru, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Do you really need to ask? Come back to the Hinata Inn and resume your position as the manager and set things straight. It's not fair that we have to suffer because of your actions. It's time you stop being selfish and help us."

"I'm being selfish, huh?" Keitaro chuckled a bit, "That's funny, coming from you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You expect everyone around you to just drop everything and do whatever it is you want. You never were tactful with other people yet you want people to be sensitive and be there for you. I'm finding more and more that you're so selfish that it absolutely appalling and I kick myself that I didn't see it long ago."

"You're calling me selfish?"

"Yes I am because that's what you are. I can't believe I've been a damn fool to ever fall for you. I don't know what was it that I saw in you that made me think that I would be happy being with you."

"You…you…" Naru thought of another approach, "You don't know why? I'll tell you because I know exactly the kind of person you are. Keitaro, you are a helpless, idiotic, pervert who just wanted my body. You didn't actually care about me; you just wanted to help yourself to me. You act like you are doing this for your own sake but really you're doing this because I wouldn't give in to your perverted desires and that's pathetic."

As Naru was finish with her ranting, she noticed that Keitaro was just looking down on the table.

"Hmph, what's wrong? You don't have any comeback comments to say?" Naru asked mocking Keitaro.

Keitaro just looked up at Naru and had a serious look on his face, "This is really strange of you."

Naru was taken back, "What is?"

"You've just ranted that I'm a horrible person and yet you are asking me, this 'horrible person' as you pointed out, to return to the inn and resume as manager. Now why is that?"

Naru was found her surprised again and regain her composure, "It's because you are needed back in the inn and despite of what I just said, which is all true by the way, you have been very helpful since you became our manager."

Keitaro simply shook his head, "You are so full of it."

"Excuse me?" Naru didn't like what Keitaro just said.

"The only real reason you want me to go back to the Hinata Inn and resume the management position again is because you and I'm assuming the others don't want to be kicked out of there by my aunt but Naru you are forgetting something very important."

"What's that?" Naru asked irritated.

"When I left, I gave the deed to Haruka. I would have to get the deed back which I'm sure if I know my Aunt Marumi, she found a way to gain possession of it by now. So even if I was slightly interested to go back to regain my position, which I absolutely do not, I would not be able to," Keitaro threw his hands in the air, "there's not much I can do Naru for you see, it's really out of my hands. Oh well." Keitaro's tone on the statement was a bit mocking and sarcastic and then he got up, "well, it's been…something but I have go and I will thank you not for ruining my time I needed for myself, just like you always do." Keitaro said the last part with a glare.

Naru didn't want this to end, "What about me? Don't you care what may happen to me? What about all the time we spend together"

Keitaro just sighed and looked at his ex-girlfriend, "Naru, any compassion that I had for you or any of the other girls for that matter is gone. Besides, you had just said that I didn't really care about you and accused me of wanting to be perverted with you. If my aunt kicks you out of the Hinata Inn when she takes over, so be it. It's not my problem."

Keitaro was starting to walk away so Naru decided to get with something he was known for.

"Keitaro, are you aware about the promise you made years ago in the sandbox of the Hinata Inn?" Naru started.

Keitaro stopped again surprised. When Naru saw that, she figured that she had reeled him this time.

"What promise are you talking about?" Keitaro asked, "The promise that was supposed to be between me and Mutsumi but for some strange reason, Mutsumi switched it around for you and that it would be a promise between you and me to be together although the promise itself became invalid as soon I was not involved in it with Mutsumi switched it to you."

Naru was once again shocked, "Keitaro…how…why…?"

"Granny came to visit me yesterday."

"Oh right…actually about that, what did you do or say to her. She was upset when she got back. What the hell did you do to your own grandmother?"

Keitaro turned to face Naru, "I simply told her that she's a cruel person."

Naru was shocked, "Why would you say that? Your grandmother is a kind old lady who thinks you're a good person, not to mention she helped all of us when we needed a place to stay and you when you got kicked out by your own parents despite my concerns of you staying over to the inn."

"No, she is not a kind person. She is someone who plays with people's lives and would hide the truth from others if it suited her, even from her own family members. She knew from all those years about my so-called promise but she kept it from me. She didn't tell me that she changed the place to an all-girls dorm and I'm sure she didn't tell any of you girls about me and now I'm convince that she had my sister Kanako go with her just so she wouldn't interfere."

"Keitaro…even if that's the case and I'm sure she had her reasons that still doesn't give you the right to treat your grandmother horrible."

"She was horrible to me and you girls as well for not being straight with us and that also goes for Mutsumi as well for not telling me the truth from the beginning and it just shows that Mutsumi was being cruel as well."

"Keitaro, take that back now," Naru demanded gradually losing her temper.

"No, I will not apologize for what I said because it's all true," Keitaro countered as he began to walk away again.

Naru couldn't take anymore, "I tried to be reasonable with you and this is how you repay me...you bastard!"

Naru had lost her cool and went to charge at Keitaro with the intent to give one of her patent Naru Punches. But when her fist went to was just close to Keitaro's head, something happened that completely caught her by surprise, her fist was stopped when Keitaro quickly turned and caught her fist with his hand stopping the attack.

"Naru, Naru, Naru, aren't you embarrassed of acting like this. This is the behavior of a bully, a thug, a delinquent," Keitaro said with a disappointing expression, "You seriously need some help because this is just going to get you into a real trouble if keeping acting like a barbaric moron."

"How dare you…how dare you talk to me that way," Naru replied still shocked that Keitaro caught her fist and the things he had just said to her.

"Naru, look around."

Naru did looked around and saw that there were people staring at her. There some whispers, most about the way Naru had just acting and wondering why she was acting like the way she did. There was even someone who just looked at Naru and then went somewhere abruptly. Naru was shocked as she looked around and felt embarrassed.

"Naru, you need to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you and that this behavior of yours is just going to cost you in the end. You were about to hit me just because I wouldn't give in to what you ask just like always. Thank you so much for once again for making me see the kind of person you really are," Keitaro said.

Naru didn't know what to do anymore as she realized it had become a lost cause and with the whispers and the stares she was getting from other students, the only thing she could come up with at the moment, she ran out of the cafeteria feeling embarrassed and humiliated.

Keitaro sighed of relief with his thoughts, "_I gave her many chances. I was willing to keep trying. If people saw from the outside, they would think I was an idiot going after a violent girl who thinks men are scum and perhaps someone who was just naïve for thinking it would get better between us,_"Keitaro shook his head as he realized something that hit him like a ton of bricks,"_they would have been right. The worst thing about this is that I've wasted most my life for something that should not have taken seriously and with the promise that was no longer valid. My parents were right, Aunt Marumi was right as well and…my cousin Yoshinari was right as well and he and Aunt Marumi was right about Granny…Yoshinari, I haven't seen him since he graduated from Waseda. I should give him a call when I get back home._" Keitaro left the cafeteria in the other direction.

Unknown to Keitaro and Naru, Mutsumi saw the exchange between Naru and Keitaro and she was very upset at what she saw, "_This is horrible, so Keitaro is really going to abandon Naru_," Mutsumi had a determined look on her face, "_I have to talk to him, I also can't let him think I was being cruel. It looks like it's up to me._"

Meanwhile, Naru was still walking away through the halls.

"_That bastard…that bastard…that bastard!_" Naru cursed in her head still feeling humiliated.

Naru then stopped with her fist balling and shaking, "How dare he say such horrible things to me. I tried to be reasonable with him and this is the thanks that I get. Just what the hell is going on? As if things weren't bad enough with Shinobu."

**Flashback: Last night at the Hinata Inn's kitchen**

There was a standoff between Naru and Shinobu.

Naru gritted her teeth, "I've had enough of you Shinobu."

At that point Shinobu didn't care anymore, "Oh really? What are you going to do about?"

Mutsumi stepped in between Naru and Shinobu, "Both of you, stop this. Let's all calm down. We should not be fighting with each other."

"It's too late for that, now, step aside Mutsumi," Naru said in a cold tone.

The young Okinawa woman was a bit scared, "Naru, please…"

"Mutsumi, step aside. It seems that this ungrateful little girl wants to pick a fight," Naru said pointing at Shinobu.

"Naru, you're being unreasonable," Kitsune said trying to calm Naru as well as Motoko down.

Shinobu couldn't help but to chuckle, "That's really funny. I'm picking a fight. All I did was say how I felt this is how you respond. You see this is the problem, you claim that you and Motoko were protecting us but really all you were doing is control through intimidation claiming you know what's best when the fact is that you don't have a clue about anyone's feeling acting like a couple of tyrants."

"Shut up, just shut up Shinobu!" Naru demanded as Motoko was furious as well with Shinobu's accusation.

"We all have to face facts here, we may be very well not be able to live here anymore and Senpai has no intention of protecting us or help us when that happens."

"Shinobu, Keitaro will come back, he will-" Su was saying but got interrupted.

"Su, when are you going to get it? He's not coming back so get rid of any illusions that he will and I seriously think you should stop whatever it is you're working on to force Senpai back because all you're going to do get yourself more trouble. You need to grow up already and stop acting like a child. Stop looking for something that doesn't exist."

Su didn't like Shinobu's response and puffed her cheeks and got angry, "That does it, I don't to be your friend anymore, you meanie!" Su left for her room angry.

The girls watched as Su ran leaving the kitchen upset.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself Shinobu," Motoko said with a disapproval tone.

"I don't care," Shinobu simply said.

Naru grabbed Shinobu by her left arm, "You should care. I really despise this attitude of your right now."

"Let go of me!" Shinobu demanded.

"Naru, stop this, this is getting out of hand," Kitsune pleaded.

"Stay out of this!" Naru countered angrily.

"Motoko, are you going to let it go on?" Mutsumi asked looking at Motoko.

"Hmph, why should I do anything for the brat who just said that she hated us? I will not waste my energy for someone who's ungrateful."

"You can't be serious," Kitsune said shocked.

Mutsumi was trying to calm Naru down while Naru was still holding on Shinobu screaming at her.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice called which soon revealed to be Haruka as she entered in the kitchen.

"Haruka, please, can you help?" Kitsune said.

Haruka looked around and saw Naru holding on Shinobu, "What's going on? I came to drop by and I hear some ruckus as I came in. Naru, why are you grabbing Shinobu like that? Let her go."

Naru gritted her teeth in anger, "But she-"

"Naru, didn't you hear me? I said let her go," Haruka demanded.

Naru was frustrated but obliged and reluctantly let Shinobu go. Shinobu ended up holding her arm where Naru grabbed her.

"I'm going to my room. I'm sick of all of this," Shinobu said as she left.

The others watched Shinobu leave and then Haruka looked at Naru in a very distain expression.

"Naru, just what the hell were planning to do to Shinobu?" Haruka asked glaring at Naru.

Naru didn't answer and looked away with a scowl.

Haruka didn't like this and then looked at Motoko, "Motoko, I noticed you were the only one who didn't try to stop this."

Motoko looked away as well, "Shinobu said she hated us and disrespected us."

Mutsumi went to Haruka, "Haruka, let me just say that this is all a misunderstanding. I'm sure that-"

"You plan to give reasons for their behaviors again?" Haruka interrupted, "let me guess, you're going to say something about this happening because Keitaro left."

"Oh, then, you understand?" Mutsumi asked being hopeful.

Haruka shook her head in disgust, "Naru and Motoko, you two are despicable and Mutsumi, you need to realize that you are not really doing any good making up excuses for others. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Shinobu," Haruka left and headed for Shinobu's room.

Naru just stood with an angry expression.

Kitsune just went to Naru, "Naru, seriously, you went too far and Motoko, what you did was horrible. I don't like the things Shinobu said but that doesn't mean-"

"What would you know Kitsune," Motoko interrupted, "you have no right lecturing considering the things you've done in the past."

Motoko then left for her room.

Naru then looked at Kitsune, "I'm not happy with you right now." Naru said and then left leaving Kitsune standing alone.

**Flashback End**

Naru was just standing in the hallway and with angry expression, "If only Haruka hadn't stopped me, I would have taught that brat Shinobu a lesson…damn it all…"

Meanwhile after two hours, classes were over for Keitaro. He was on his way to go to Seta's office and begin his work.

"Keitaro," Mutsumi called fast pacing to Keitaro.

Keitaro turned to see Mutsumi, "Mutsumi, what is it?"

"Keitaro, do you have a moment to spare right now?"

"Not really, I have to go to work at Seta's office."

"Oh…well okay, how about afterwards before you leave for the day?"

Keitaro thought about it, "Maybe…"

Mutsumi was a bit shocked, "Maybe?"

"Well, I do have to get home get some work done at the apartment I'm living."

"Keitaro, please, can you spare a moment of your time?" Mutsumi pleaded.

Keitaro sighed, "All right but I'll be working for five hours today. Can you actually wait five hours for me?"

"I can, not to worry, I'll be waiting for here in the campus," Mutsumi said with determination.

Keitaro shrugged, "All right, then I'll see you then." Keitaro left.

"_I have to get through to him. I know Naru is hurting and surely the time they all shared is still valuable in Keitaro's heart. Keitaro, I know you're a kind person. Please don't let the bad memories cloud your judgment_," Mutsumi said in her head.

**In a law firm office somewhere**

Marumi was looking over the revised deed to the Hinata Inn. With her was a young man that was slightly built with long brown hair tied to a ponytail, brown eyes wearing glasses, a black dress shirt, khaki slacks, and black dress shoes.

"How does it look Mom?" the young man asked.

Marumi smiled and nodded warmly at the young man, "This is perfect. I appreciate you assisting me on this Yoshinari."

"Hey, it no problem Mom, I'm just amaze you got your hands on it. So, it's really true that Keitaro left that place gave the deed to Haruka."

Marumi sighed, "Yeah, it is true. Personally, I would have liked if your cousin didn't just run away. It would have been better if he had a firm hand…well, it doesn't really matter at this point."

A man in a suit came in the office and looked over, "All right, I've taken care of the things you've asked, here you are," the man pulled out a document.

Marumi and Yoshinari went to the man and took the document.

"Thank you for your assistance." Marumi said.

"It's not a problem," the man said smiling, "I was happy to do. When Yoshinari told me about this, I was amazed. You have a fine son ma'am."

Marumi bowed to the man, "Thank you very much."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," the man said bowing to Marumi.

Later on, both Marumi and Yoshinari got to Marumi's car.

"Yoshinari, call some of the people in the company, we're going to need help remolding the place."

"Sure Mom," Yoshinari happily obliged as he picked up his cell phone and began calling some people.

"Those brats are out as of today," Marumi said in a low tone, "and there is nothing my mother can do to stop it."

**Shinobu and Su's High School's Cafeteria**

Shinobu was sitting alone on a table eating her lunch. The events that happened to her last night was still fresh in her mind. Normally, she would have felt sad about something like this but instead she felt irritated and then she started to see things in Keitaro's point of view.

"This must be what it was like for Senpai," Shinobu then chuckled, "and to think that I did nothing before because I was too afraid of what would happen…there was never any real friendship at that place," Shinobu sighed, "I need to get out of that place but I wonder…where will I go? I wouldn't mind going to either of my parents, if they weren't still bickering with the divorce."

Shinobu thought of what she was going to do while continuing to eating her lunch.

**Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Kyoshiro was reading the newspaper while drinking his tea on the table. He heard the doorbell ring as he looked up.

"Huh, I wonder who it is," Kyoshiro said as he got up.

He went to the door and opened it and was surprised to see someone he hadn't seen in years. In front of Kyoshiro Urashima was someone he had known since high school, in front of him was Saori Narusegawa.

"Hello Kyoshiro, it's been so long," Saori greeted.

"Saori, how good to see you again," Kyoshiro greeted back, "come in while I'll make you some tea."

"Thank you," Saori said as she went in.

She followed Kyoshiro to the living room.

"Where's Nanami?" Saori asked.

"She's taking care of an errand with my daughter. She'll be back shortly," Kyoshiro said as he motioned her to one of their couch.

"I see," Saori sat down, "how's business for you?"

"Decent, it enough for us to get by," Kyoshiro answered as he went to the kitchen to make tea.

Moments later, Kyoshiro came back with tea for Saori.

"Thank you," Saori said as she took a sip and then smiled, "it's been a long time since the last time we saw each other."

"Indeed…have you spoken to Natsumi?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Not recently…you?"

"Not really…"

"I see…"

"So Saori, what bring you here to my home?"

Saori had a faraway look on her face, "Your sister Marumi called me last night."

Kyoshiro was taken back, "Did she?"

"Yes, she told me of things that have been going on at your mother's inn, especially with…my daughter's behavior and the actions she had taken."

"Your daughter Naru…"

"Yes…"

Kyoshiro sighed, "Saori…"

"Kyoshiro, Marumi told me about what has happened based on what she had learned when she was there. Kyoshiro, I need you to honest with me with something."

"…Yeah, I know…"

**Tokyo University**

It had been five hours by now and Keitaro and met up with Mutsumi outside on the campus grounds.

"So Mutsumi, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro, I saw what happened between you and Naru in the cafeteria," Mutsumi replied.

"Hmm, so you did."

"Yes, Keitaro, please hear me out. I need to tell you my reasons."

Keitaro sighed, "Fine…go ahead."

Keitaro was willing to listen but he already made up his mind that he would not give in to any pleas Mutsumi may have plan for.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Mutsumi gives her reasons to Keitaro, Marumi and Yoshinari show up at the Hinata Inn giving the residence there their notices, Motoko is summoned back to Kyoto, there are feelings of being betrayed, Keitaro gets to know more residence at Shinsuke's Apartment Building who are martial artist, Keitaro intends to re-bond with his parents and sister and the reason for Marumi's distain for her nephew is revealed in which had something to do to what happened to her son Yoshinari. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **This was a hard chapter for me to produce as I had to think what would be appropriate for things to take place. I understand that there are some concerns. Now regarding Saori knowing both Kyoshiro and Nanami, passing acquaintances since high school and yeah, they don't know her that well and they did socialize a bit at the Hinata Inn years back, there's nothing that I saw that indicates that they didn't but if there is let me know and I'll fix it and that's it and Marumi and Saori know each other a bit more from. Not everyone knows everyone if you know what I mean. So to Hinkly-Pink, Carlton Osis, and Grey Crow 31; I hope this will make it more believable. If not, well…I'll change it.

Also, I had someone say something that bothered me so I'm going to say it for all and that is that I did read the manga and I mean all of the volumes. In fact, I re-read them and when I did, I couldn't help but to frown and I asked myself, "Why did I like this again?" It was one of the reasons why I started writing this fic in the first place. If you're going to give me a review, please don't give one that makes the assumption that I did not read the manga. That tells me that we're seeing different things and/or you don't like what's going on with characters. I'm once again surprised at the many reviews I've gotten, thanks to all who did review and especially those who point out on some things in Chapter 14. That's it for now and now on to Chapter 15 of For His Own Sake.

**Chapter 15**

"Keitaro, I'm asking you please, don't abandon Naru in her time of need," Mutsumi pleaded.

"Her time of need?" Keitaro repeated upset, "Are you serious Mutsumi?"

"Yes, look, I know Naru said things that were unfair, but Keitaro, you have to understand that you said things that were unfair as well."

Keitaro crossed his arms with a scowl on his face and Mutsumi didn't like the look on Keitaro's face.

"Keitaro, you also said some hurtful things about me as well," Mutsumi continued.

"Well then, why don't you explain to me," Keitaro simply replied.

"Explain?" Mutsumi asked a bit confused.

"Yes, explain why you switch things with Naru and why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?"

"It was so Naru could get well again and that you two could be happy together I simply didn't want to get in the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Keitaro, did you know that Naru was very sick when she was little?"

"Yes, Granny told me."

Mutsumi nodded at Keitaro's response, "That's right. Naru was very sick when she was little and I felt sorry for her because it seemed that nothing could really be done for her. Her parents came to the Hinata Inn because they learned that it was place that help people get well and that placed their hope in helping Naru get well. Anyway, the time was approaching with my mother finishing working for the Hinata Inn. I looked at Naru and I saw that she really liked you and in fact, it seemed that her spirit would be lifted if she could be with you so I decided that she could be happy if she was with you because I know that you're a nice person Keitaro. So when I told her that she could be with you at Tokyo University, she got real happy and her health was starting gradually getting better. I even gave her Liddo-kun as a way to remember us and the time we shared." Mutsumi was all smiles when she was telling the story, "I figured that you would be happy with Naru and Naru would be happy with you as well."

"And you didn't think of telling me about this before? You didn't think that maybe the promise was really not valid anymore when you just tossed the promise away with me not being actually involved in the decision and the change that you decided to do for yourself. Besides, even though she had that doll, she didn't remember the time we spent together, Naru didn't even remember us. Her own motivation to attend Tokyo U was to see Seta again. That's what I know," Keitaro said.

"Well, even so, it was because of the promise from our childhood, that Naru got better."

"You actually believe that?"

"I'm sure of it," Mutsumi said with a smile.

Keitaro just looked away, "I don't know."

Mutsumi then got a serious expression, "Keitaro, tell me. Why did you say such hurtful things?"

"Hurtful things…?" Keitaro responded looking at Mutsumi with seriousness shown on his face.

"Yes, why did you just say such cruel things to Naru, about me, and about your grandmother?"

Keitaro sighed irritated, "Mutsumi, if you heard the conversation I had with Naru at the cafeteria, then you should know why. It's pointless to repeat myself. I'd sound like a broken record."

"Keitaro, we weren't doing it to be cruel, I wanted to help you and Naru and Granny was doing to same way."

"Well gee, thanks for the help," Keitaro responded sarcastically, "Thank you Mutsumi for pushing me to a girl that was constantly violent, selfish, and basically an overgrown spoiled child. For being more concerned about Naru and the other girls and never really once actually helping me when you claim you would and for lying to me all this time and for basically selling me out."

Mutsumi was starting to get upset, "I don't like what you're becoming."

"Well, that's your business. I have to go." Keitaro was starting to walk away.

Mutsumi put her hand on Keitaro's shoulder and stopped him, "Keitaro wait, can we try to work this out? There is more I want to tell you."

"I already know what you're going to say and I'm going to tell you right now, I'm not interested. It's a waste of time."

Mutsumi was starting to get upset, "What's happened to you?"

Keitaro was surprised at her question and looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"What has really happened to you? Why have you changed this way?"

"I really don't understand what you're getting at…"

"The things you say and the way you've completely changed," Mutsumi said with her eyes focusing not wanting to believe what was happening, "The Keitaro that I know would never act like this. He wouldn't be so cruel. He wouldn't abandon someone he loved or be this cold-hearted. Someone's influencing you. Who is it? Is it someone in your new apartment? Who's making you act this way?"

Keitaro turned and glared at Mutsumi, "I got news for you Mutsumi, I woke up from my fantasies and realized that I've been naïve and real foolish all this time. The girls were never my friends and I was never doing any good for them or for myself for the past three years, no for most of my life I've deluded myself and I'm seeing things for what they really and I suggest you do the same things. No one is making act this way, this is from my own will."

"Keitaro…this can't be…"

"Mutsumi, you need to realize some things and one of them is regarding Naru."

"What do you mean?"

"Naru is not the person you make her out to be and you need to seriously get over this stupid promise that we've foolishly held on all these years."

"Stupid promise…? Foolish…?" Mutsumi was shocked again at what Keitaro was saying, "You're actually calling what we held all these years f-foo-foolish?"

**Cemetery**

Nagisa was walking back from her college when she saw the cemetery and decided to go there. She was on her way to a certain resting place. She soon arrived at the tomb of her friend, Takeru Oyame. Nagisa looked at the tomb sadly and held her hand over to her heart, "_Takeru…it's been a year since your life was taken away. I'm so sorry that this happened._" Nagisa went on her knees and prayed for Takeru closing her eyes. After a long silence of prayer, Nagisa opened her eyes and looked at Takeru's tomb. She then got up and stood on her feet but when she did that, she heard someone approach. Nagisa looked and was surprised to see a woman in her late twenties with red hair that had long strands on each of her side, green eyes, average looking, wearing a business suit. She saw the woman and scowled at the person known as Mayako Oyame, the older sister of the late Takeru Oyame.

"Nagisa, so you're here," Mayako commented.

"…Mayako," Nagisa responded.

"So…you came to pay your respects for my brother."

"Of course I did," Nagisa replied trying to keep calm while internally she wanted to strangle the woman for putting her brother in the situation that cost him his life in the end.

"I see…" Mayako went to her brother's tomb, "It's been a year since my little brother died."

"…Yes…" Nagisa was definitely not happy seeing Mayako.

Mayako just looked at her brother's resting place with a sad expression. Nagisa just looked away from Mayako.

"Kagura will stop by later on," Mayako said surprising Nagisa.

"What?" Nagisa spoke surprised, "Why?"

"She wants to give her prayers to him as well. We ran into each other at the park and she told me that she wanted to pay her respects. I told her that if she really meant that then she should stop by and she said she would be here."

"Mayako, why would you do that? She's the one who killed him," Nagisa replied angrily and disgusted.

"She didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"You actually believe that? How could you?"

"Nagisa, listen, we all suffered when my brother died. Don't you think that we should try to have peace with each other? I know that's something Takeru would have wanted?"

"You…" Nagisa just couldn't take what was happening, "If you want Kagura Hajime, you're brother's killer around, that's your business but don't expect me to be around for this. You make me sick, I can't believe you. It was bad enough that you put him in the situation that eventually got him killed and now you want to continue with this farce and truly disgrace his memory, I'm going to be sick."

"Nagisa, try to understand-" Mayako tried to put in her words.

"You're disgusting and one day, Kagura Hajime will get what's coming to her," Nagisa interrupted with venom and stormed off.

Mayako watched as Nagisa walked away and looked at her brother's tomb, "You understand, don't you brother…I know it would be something you would have wanted, right?"

**Tokyo University**

"You really are going to be selfish just like that? You're just going to abandon someone who really needs you?" Mutsumi spoke with a bit of anger in her tone, "If that's the case then you really are the worse."

"Say what you want, it doesn't matter to me. I've made up my mind and there's nothing that you or anyone else can do about it," Keitaro responded uncaring of how Mutsumi was reacting to him.

"Keitaro, why don't you understand? Why won't you try to see that I was trying to help and I did it because I care about both you and Naru?"

Keitaro laughed a little, "Oh really? You say that but you were one of the people who were real cruel. You say and do things that always got me hurt even though you knew of the situation."

"What do you mean? I never said or did anything to hurt you."

"Maybe not intentionally but you have brought me harm none the less, for an example, the so called 'trial' that I had to go through which was regarding about you."

"Are you still going on about that?"

"Mutsumi, when I was being questioned, none of the girls was interested to hear my side of the story, they all assumed that I took advantage of you and when you came, I thought that I was safe and that you would prove my innocence and I asked you to clear up the misunderstanding," Keitaro paused for a bit, "but instead, you chose not to do that and you simply said that your test came positive in which the girls assumed the worst."

"Ara, Keitaro, I thought that everyone would be happy that I did well on my test. I don't see what the problem was."

"That would have been great if you were specific about it but you weren't and of all the times to say something like that, it had to be when I was accused of 'having my way with you'."

"Keitaro, you shouldn't dwell on things that happened in the past and besides, you were proven innocent in the end, right?"

Keitaro shook his head, "That's not the point. Don't you understand? You say that you care about me and that you would be willing to help but I seriously don't think that's the case. You've lied to me, you always give reasons why I should stay with Naru and you always give excuses just like I would but now I won't put up with it anymore."

"Keitaro, you're acting like a child," Mutsumi countered.

Keitaro sighed seeing that it was getting nowhere and that no matter what he said at the moment, Mutsumi would not see things that way and he simply turned around, "This is pointless, I don't even know why I'm still talking to you about this. I'm going, and Mutsumi?"

"What is it?" Mutsumi wondered what Keitaro was going to say next.

"I really don't want to be around you so do me a favor and stay away from me from now on."

"Keitaro…you…you can't be the Keitaro I know…give him back…give me back my Keitaro…"

Mutsumi couldn't handle what was happening anymore and she fainted and Keitaro saw this but instead of rushing to catch her like he normally would, he just watched as she collapsed on the grass. Keitaro sighed and shook his head. The young Urashima male went through his bag and pulled out a paper and a pen. He wrote something and put it in Mutsumi's hand and then he walked away. Moments later, Mutsumi recovered and started to get up and then noticed the paper on her hand.

Mutsumi read the note, "Mutsumi, you really need to see a doctor about your fainting spells. It's not healthy for you to be fainting all the time." Mutsumi figured that Keitaro wrote the note and was sad that this was all Keitaro did for her and tears stared to well up in her eyes and was shaking, the whole ordeal was more than she could bear.

"Why…why Keitaro, why…?" Mutsumi uttered upset.

**Hinata Inn**

The girls were going on with their daily lives in the Hinata Inn but only one person was not in the inn and that was Shinobu. No one wondered where Shinobu was. School was out for Shinobu and Su and Su had already gotten back and had gone into her room working on her project. Kitsune was watching the horse races on TV. She had a lot riding on this and she was confident that the horse she betted on would win. Motoko was busy studying in her room and Naru was sitting on her bed in her room still angry and feeling humiliated after what happened at the cafeteria at Tokyo U earlier today. She gritted her teeth and decided enough was enough.

"The hell with him then," Naru said in an angry low voice, "I'm done trying. I don't need him. He's such a loser anyway. Why would I bother wasting my time with him anyway…but then that would mean that if Keitaro doesn't come back, what's going to happen regarding the inn?"

Naru decided to go and head out. As she was heading to the door of the main entrance, she was spotted by Kitsune.

"Naru, where are you going?" Kitsune asked.

However, Naru just ignored her and went out. Kitsune just sighed and then she saw the end of the horse race and the horse that she betted on didn't win. Kitsune wasn't happy about this and was upset.

"Dammit…not again…" Kitsune muttered, "What am I going to do now?"

**Hinata Teashop**

Haruka was serving tea to a customer, "Here you go sir."

The customer nodded and just took a sip. Haruka then wondered, "_Where on earth is Mutsumi? She should have been here an hour ago._"

Haruka wasn't happy about this as she knew it wasn't like Mutsumi to be late for work. A moment later, the one in question finally arrived. Haruka just looked at Mutsumi as the young Okinawa bowed at Haruka.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," Mutsumi said.

"Just get started, we'll talk later," Haruka simply said as she went to serve another customer.

"Yes…" Mutsumi said sadly.

Mutsumi just went to get herself ready to work. Moments later, Naru came and looked around. Mutsumi saw Naru and approached her.

"Naru, would you like a table?" Mutsumi asked happily.

"Oh Mutsumi, actually no, I need to speak with Haruka," Naru answered.

"Oh…okay, hold on for a moment," Mutsumi went get Haruka while Naru waited.

Moments later, Haruka and Mutsumi approached Naru with Haruka, who had distain showing on her face and Naru didn't like it. Haruka suggested that they go outside and Naru agreed and they went outside.

"This better be real important that you came here not as a customer. I'm getting real sick of you girls coming here during business hours," Haruka stated crossing her arms, "So what is it?"

Naru didn't like what Haruka was saying but ignored it, "Haruka, you still have the deed to the Hinata Inn, don't you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"I want to talk to Granny about something but first, I want to know if you still have the deed."

Haruka just couldn't believe it and had her thoughts, "_This brat is so obvious, and why can't she be honest?_" Haruka sighed with her eyes closed and then opened again and looked at Naru, "You really want to know about the deed?"

"Yes I do," Naru answered wondering why Haruka needed to ask.

Haruka crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to do one thing."

"What's that?" Naru asked with a bit of a nervous tone.

"You have to tell me why you acted the way you did with Shinobu last night and what were you planning to do to her."

Naru was shocked at what Haruka was asking, "Haruka, that…that was…" Naru looked away, "It's not really something to talk about."

Haruka narrowed her eyes at Naru, "Oh really? Then there's nothing for me to discuss." Haruka was starting to walk away."

"Wait Haruka, please…"

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Haruka asked as she stopped, "If you can't bring yourself to do so then fine but don't expect me to tell you anything."

Naru gritted her teeth, "It's because…"

"It's because…?" Haruka repeated.

"It's because Shinobu was being insulting. She was being ungrateful for all the times we had been there for her and she had the nerve to say that she hated us even after all the times Motoko and I protected her and kept her safe and Su being there for her to try to cheer her up. I just got so angry with her that I…lost control."

Haruka glared at Naru, "Oh it was more than that, and you looked like you were ready to physically beat her up. Were you about to physically harm her…like how you've harmed my nephew over the years? Really Naru, just how low can you go when people disagree with you? You act like you're the only one is capable of feeling hurt physically and mentally."

"Haruka, you don't…you don't understand," Naru countered.

"Both Shinobu and Keitaro have told you how they felt and you reacted terribly in a disgusting matter, you're right, I don't understand." Haruka said with venom making Naru cringe, "_And I contributed in enabling her and Motoko to act like that, I'm disgusted with myself._"

"Haruka-!"

Haruka interrupted, "It doesn't matter now. Anyway, I'll tell what you want to know. In regard of the deed, I gave it to Marumi last night."

"You did?" Naru was not happy of what she heard.

"That's right, I don't know what's going to happen with the inn and to be honest I don't really care."

"Haruka, she, Marumi, she's going to kick us out. We'll be driven out of the inn. She shouldn't be allowed to do that."

"Oh well, perhaps it's for the best. You girls have been running wild in the inn, acting like you owned the place so perhaps going back out in the real world will actually do you some good. Now, I'm going back the teahouse and Naru, I don't want to see you in the teashop again unless you're a customer, relay that to the others as well."

Haruka left to go back to her teashop leaving Naru standing in shock and Haruka had her thoughts, "_Besides, I don't know if I'll still have the teashop when Marumi takes over._"

"No, this can't be happening, how could Haruka support this?" Naru balled her fist and was angry, "What the hell? Why is this happened? What did I do to deserve this?" Naru looked over at the inn and then had a sad expression on her face, "What am I going to do? This place has been my sanctuary for five years and now I'm going to lose it," Naru got upset and directed her anger at the one person who she felt was responsible for this, "this is another thing that Keitaro is at fault for."

**Hinata Inn, Su's Room**

Su was putting the finishing touches of her invention, "It's finally done. Keitaro will play with me again," Su was all smiles, "Keitaro will like me again," the Molmolian princess then had a serious expression, "Shinobu would never understand and I'm going to show just wrong she is."

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Keitaro had just arrived back to his apartment and sighed of relief, "Ah man, what a day."

Keitaro put his stuff away and went to the fridge to get something to eat. He started thinking of things that had been happening as of late. He paused for a moment and thought back as he sighed, "When I think about now, I really did wasted most of my life. I mean, I was able to get in Tokyo U and I think it's great…but at what cost? The people who tried to get me past my obsession really tried to help me...Mom, Dad, Kanako, Kimiaki, Masayuki, Aunt Marumi, and Yoshinari…they tried to really help and how did I repay them? By shutting them out, being difficult…if I apologize to all of them, will they forgive…or will they…?" Keitaro started thinking about two of his relatives, "I wonder will Yoshinari and Aunt Marumi…?"

**Flashback: Keitaro's First Year in High School**

It was at the time that Keitaro and Yoshinari were attending the same high school. They were walking together at the moment wearing their high school uniforms.

"Keitaro," Yoshinari spoke.

"Hm? What is it Yoshinari?"

"I'm curious; do you know what your plans are for the future?"

"Oh, I'm going for Tokyo University."

"Really? Interesting…you know Haruka went to Tokyo University."

"Yeah," Keitaro smiled, "That's right, how about you?"

"Me, well, I'm planning to attend Waseda University and work for my mom in her company. They have a great business program there. What about you? What do you intend to study when get in Tokyo University?"

"I don't know yet. I'll know when I get there."

"Hmm, still Tokyo U, that's a hard college to get in, of course so is the college I'm going for as well," Yoshinari said it with a smile, "You say you don't know what major you will go for, any particular reason why you would want to attend Tokyo U? Just curious, mind you."

Keitaro smiled, "I'm going to fulfill a promise."

Yoshinari was a bit surprised, "A promise?"

"Yeah, I promised a girl that I would attend Tokyo U and see her again."

"A girl? Who's the girl you promise to?"

Keitaro grabbed the back of his head, "Well, I don't remember."

Yoshinari was shocked at his cousin's response, "Wait, what? What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Well, the truth is that I don't remember the girl's name or what she looked like but I'm sure when I get in Tokyo University, I'll see her again."

Yoshinari couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Are you serious? When did you make this promise?"

"Well…I was five, it was at the time I was visiting Granny at her inn with my parents."

Yoshinari had stopped walking, "Hold it Keitaro."

Keitaro stopped and looked at Yoshinari, "Yes?"

"Let me see if I got this right, the only real reason you intend to go to Tokyo University, a university that's very hard to get in and its academics are top notch, is because of some promise you made at our grandmother's inn when you were five and you don't even know nor do you remember the little girl you made the promise too."

"There is this saying that if two people find each other again at Tokyo University, they will find happiness. That what I was told by the girl I made a promise to and I believe that it will come true," Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Yoshinari raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, hard to believe all right, hard to believe that you doing something silly and completely flawed."

Keitaro was surprised at his cousin's remarks, "Wait…what?" Keitaro didn't like what Yoshinari just said, "What do you mean silly and flawed?"

Yoshinari shook his head, "Keitaro, the fact that you're going for Tokyo University is great but doing it just to fulfill a promise when you were five and you don't remember who should not be taken seriously, I'm going to be honest with you, the whole thing is farfetched. I mean, you don't remember what the girl look like, how do you know that the girl you promised will be there in Tokyo U? What makes you think she will keep her promise? What makes you think that you two will be able to know if you were to see other again and be happy?"

"She will keep her promise and she will know and I will know as well," Keitaro answered.

"How do you know?"

Keitaro smiled, "I have faith."

Yoshinari put his hand on his face, unable to understand his cousin's thinking and then put his hand down and look at Keitaro with seriousness, "You don't really know. You can't guarantee that things will go well for you when you enter into Tokyo University…that is if you will be able to get in on your first try."

"Yoshinari, I know in my heart that it will and I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my goals and dreams," Keitaro countered glaring and pointing at Yoshinari, "I mean, would you like it if I insulted you and your goals?"

"Gee, someone is sensitive. I'll let it go for now but Keitaro, I'm going to tell you that if you continue with this idea that things will work out with this goal of yours, then you're just going to put yourself in unnecessary hardships and you may find that things are not as you thought. I mean, it's been ten years, you don't remember the girl of your 'promise', and even if the girl was to go to the same college as you and somehow remembers you, what makes you think that she will want to 'spend her happiness' with you. She could have very well may have moved on and went there for her own goals."

"Yoshinari…" Keitaro said with anger, "I never thought you would be such a jerk about it, last time I tell you anything of what I'm going to do." Keitaro walked away angrily.

Yoshinari sighed and look at his cousin walking away angrily, "I didn't think you would react like such a child. Oh brother…"

Keitaro flinched when he heard that and turned back at Yoshinari, who shrugged.

**Flashback End**

Keitaro sighed as he thought about what happened between him and Yoshinari when they were in high school, "If I could go back in time, I would done things differently…I would at least considered Yoshinari's words…if I hadn't let my anger toward him get to me…he wouldn't have been hurt like he did."

**Second Flashback: Keitaro and Yoshinari's High School**

Keitaro was walking on the campus of his high school when he saw Yoshinari talking to a girl with black long hair wearing glasses and was looking upset at Yoshinari.

"Will you just let it go Urashima?" the black haired girl asked, "I'm asking you please just let it go just once. If you do, I'll go return it and it won't happen again."

"You think it is okay for you do what you're doing?" Yoshinari countered the holding a book in his hand, "I've caught you and you have no way to say otherwise, besides I know you'll pull something like this again."

"If you do this, I'll lose my chances with my scholarship." The girl had tears streaming from her eyes, "I won't be able to get in the college of my choice and my family will be disappointed. Please Urashima, I'm begging you, just let this slide and I promise it won't happen again."

"You should've thought of that before you did this," Yoshinari countered not backing down.

Keitaro was shocked at he was seeing and went to Yoshinari and that girl, "Hey Yoshinari, what's going on?"

Yoshinari and the girl looked over at Keitaro.

"Keitaro, what is it?" Yoshinari asked.

"Listen, I don't know what it is but she looks she's willing to stop what it was she was doing. Why don't you let it go? Besides, she seems like she has her future ahead of her and it would be a shame if that was stopped because of a misunderstanding."

"Keitaro, you don't have an idea of what's going on so I suggest you stay out of this," Yoshinari countered.

Keitaro got mad at what Yoshinari said and then he looked at the book and yanked it off of Yoshinari and gave it to the girl, "Here, go ahead and take it back and promise you won't do it again, okay?" Keitaro smiled at the girl.

Yoshinari was shocked and tried to grab the book back but Keitaro got in his way.

"Thank you, you're a nice guy and I will return this book," the girl said smiling at Keitaro as she quickly took the book ran off with it.

Yoshinari was angry, "Keitaro, what the hell?"

"Yoshinari, she sounded like she was in real trouble-"

Yoshinari interrupted angrily, "Keitaro, you're such a dumbass; you don't know what you've done." Yoshinari left going after the girl.

"Yoshinari!" Keitaro called out but his cousin ignored him and Keitaro just looked on.

School had ended for the students and Keitaro was catching up with Yoshinari.

"Hey, Yoshinari," Keitaro called out.

Yoshinari was in a foul mood hearing Keitaro's voice, "Keitaro, do you realize what you've done?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl you foolishly helped never returned that book and that book was stolen from Inaba-sensei's desk and it contained the answers for our upcoming exams."

"What? But she-"

"It's not the first time she pulled something like this and you allowed her to get away with it just because you delude yourself thinking you were being some sort of saint."

"Hey, I'm sure she will return it. Maybe she's being threatened, did you ever think of that?"

"You have no idea and I will thank you not for messing things up. I had to let Inaba-sensei know what happened."

"I was just trying to be helpful," Keitaro said.

"Yeah, you were helpful all right, just to the wrong person. You're so naïve, it's embarrassing."

"All right fine, I see how it is, then I won't bother you anymore," Keitaro responded upset, "It not like you would ever understand anything." Keitaro walked away from Yoshinari.

Keitaro was angry when he walked away and as he did, he was approached by two tall boys.

"Hey, we're looking for Yoshinari Urashima," one of the boys said.

"Huh? You're looking for my cousin?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, we want to talk to him about our friend, Chisato Ichimura," the second boy said.

"Chisato Ichimura?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, we heard he was harassing her, we came to put a stop to that once and for all," the first boy said.

"You may have met her earlier," the second boy said, "she the one with the glasses and long hair, who pleaded with Yoshinari so that she would return that book and promise not to do it again."

"Oh, so that was your friend…yeah, sure, I'll take you to him." Keitaro said with determination.

Keitaro led the two boys to Yoshinari who was talking to two of his friends. One was a boy who was tall with shaved light brown hair and a girl who was short, petite with short dirty blonde hair.

"Yoshinari," Keitaro called out.

Yoshinari and his friends looked over and saw Keitaro and the two boys.

"Keitaro?" Yoshinari spoke, "What's going on here?"

"They want to talk to you about Chisato," Keitaro said.

"Yeah, we were told that you've been harassing her," the first boy said.

"She stole something, planning to use it to cheat," Yoshinari said.

"Look, we're going to ask you to back off and don't bother our friend Chisato again. She's got a big future and it would be a shame if that all got ruined because of someone decided to be a jerk."

"Yoshinari, do you have something to say?" Keitaro said, "You see, it doesn't pay to be unreasonable, just like you were when I told you about my dream. You need to stop being cynical."

Yoshinari twitched with annoyance, "Keitaro, what the hell are you saying?"

"I'm going, I hope you try to be reasonable," Keitaro said as he left.

"I think it's time we teach you some manners," the second boy said.

**Second Flashback End**

Keitaro didn't want to think about what happened afterwards as it reminded him how bad it was and it was the main reason why both Yoshinari and his Aunt Marumi weren't very fond of him but he knew he would have to own up and remind himself of what happen since he intended to apologize to them as well.

After doing some real thinking, he decided to leave his apartment and go the dojo and get some practice in.

On his way to the dojo, he saw Ritsuko.

"Oh hello Ritsuko," Keitaro greeted.

Ritsuko saw Keitaro and smiled, "Oh hello Keitaro." Ritsuko went to Keitaro, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. And you?"

"Well, I've been better." Ritsuko had a bit of a sad expression.

"Is something wrong?" Keitaro asked picking up on Ritsuko's expression.

"Oh, don't mind me," Ritsuko tried to put on a smile, "it's just my time at work has really got me down as of late."

Keitaro thought about it for a moment, "Well, if you want, I'd be willing listen whatever it is that's bothering you."

Ritsuko was surprised and looked at Keitaro, "Really?"

"Yeah…it's just that you look like I was whenever I felt down or when I had problems. I don't know if I'll really be able to help you but who knows, maybe talking about it will make you feel better."

Ritsuko felt a bit better and smiled, "Okay then, I'll take you up in that. How about you come over to my apartment later tonight? We could have dinner."

"Sure, I'll be there," Keitaro said.

"Thank you Keitaro, I'll see you later tonight at dinner." Ritsuko left for her own apartment.

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and grinned and then went to go the dojo.

**Train Station**

A train had made a complete stop and people where getting off the train. A particular couple made their way out of the train and it was Tsuruko and her husband Hayato.

"Well, here we are, back in Tokyo," Tsuruko commented.

"Indeed," Hayato replied.

Tsuruko sighed, "Well, let's go to the Hinata Inn and pick up my sister."

Hayato nodded, "Right…" Hayato looked over to his wife, "Tsuruko, are you all right?"

Tsuruko looked at her husband, "To be honest with you, no, I'm not."

Hayato took Tsuruko's hand, "We'll get through this, and maybe Motoko will realize her own wrongdoings."

"I hope you're right…because if she doesn't…" Tsuruko didn't want to think what would happen.

**Flashback: Yesterday at the garden near the Aoyama Residence**

Etsuko and Tsuruko were looking at the garden.

"Tsuruko, I want you and Hayato to go bring Motoko home," Etsuko requested.

"Yes Grandmother, I will bring her home," Tsuruko replied.

"If what is said about your sister true, then we will have no choice but strip her right to lead our dojo. We need to hear what she has to say for herself for her actions and decide what we will have to do."

"Of course…"

"I'm going to need to speak with Hina Urashima, I want to know why we weren't informed of the change of management and that the owner was a man, her own grandson."

"That is something I would like to know as well."

Etsuko sighed, "I'm going to give your uncle a call. We may have to see if we can get either Kazuya or Nagisa to succeed as head of the dojo."

Tsuruko looked away, not happy what her grandmother just said.

**Flashback End**

Tsuruko was thinking back of what her grandmother said, "Let's go do what we have to do."

"Yes," Hayato said, "Let's hope things go well without an incident at the Hinata Inn.

**In front of the stairs of the Hinata Inn**

A dark red sports car had just parked on the side. The passenger door opened and it was Shinobu. The driver side of the car opened up and it was a woman with long blue hair, blue eyes, with a slim figure wearing a white sleeveless, buttoned dress with red dress shoes.

"Okay, I'll get my things," Shinobu said, "I hope I could do this with no incident," Shinobu said.

"Well, that's why I'm here, so that you won't have to worry about something like that," the woman said smiling at Shinobu.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay with you Aunt Yukina," Shinobu said happily.

"It's no problem after all I'm just glad you decided to call me and wanted to stay with me. It's going to be great…oh, have you told your parents?"

Shinobu shook her head, "Not yet… I know I should tell them but I just don't want this to add the fuel of their bickering that they have with each other."

"Hmm, good point," Yukina sighed and thought, "_If only my idiot brother and his idiot ex-wife would…no, it doesn't matter now._"

Shinobu and her aunt, Yukina went up the stairs of the Hinata Inn. They soon made to the entrance the inn.

"_All I'm going to do is go, pick up my things and leave, that's it_," Shinobu thought as she was about to opened the door.

"Shinobu?" A voice spoke.

Shinobu and Yukina turned to see Hina.

"Granny…"

"Why Shinobu, who is this person with you?" Hina asked.

"This is my aunt, Yukina Maehara," Shinobu answered motioning to her aunt.

"Hi," Yukina greeted.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet a relative of Shinobu," Hina said smiling.

"Granny, since you're here, I'm going to take this opportunity to say good bye," Shinobu said.

"Good bye? Are you leaving Shinobu?" Hina asked.

"Yes, I'm going to live with my aunt."

"Shinobu called me and told me what was going on and when she did, I was more than happy take her in," Yukina said.

Hina was surprised, "Shinobu, just to be clear, if it's because of what my daughter declared then-"

"It's not just that," Shinobu interrupted.

"It's not?"

"No."

"Ms. Urashima, did you know that one of the tenants slapped my niece and another tenant was about to assault her?" Yukina asked narrowing her eyes at Hina.

"What? Who?" Hina asked shocked.

"First it was Motoko who slapped me and then Naru," Shinobu answered, "I told her and the others how I felt and Motoko slapped me accusing me of 'going too far' and Naru decided that she was going to 'teach me a lesson' and she was going to use her hands to do. She had already hurt my arm last night."

Hina was horrified hearing this, "Oh no, Shinobu, I had no idea, I'm so sorry, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I wouldn't bet on it because from what my niece told me, it's usual occurrence." Yukina interjected, "at least it was with your grandson."

"Granny, I'm going to leave this place, I now see things as they really are." Shinobu said.

"Shinobu, what do you mean?" Hina shook her head, "Wait, Shinobu, please reconsider, let me fix things, I promise things will get better."

Shinobu shook her head, "No Granny, they won't and I know it. I have to get my things."

Shinobu opened the door and she, Yukina, and Hina went inside. As they went inside, they were met by Naru and Kitsune. Naru and Shinobu glared at each other for a moment and then Shinobu went to her room to grab her things.

"I'll be right here Shinobu," Yukina assured keeping an eye on Naru ready to pounce her if she attacked her niece again.

"Okay," Shinobu replied heading to her room.

"What is Shinobu up to?" Naru said with distain.

"Naru," Hina spoke.

"Uh, yes, Granny?" Naru replied looking at Hina.

"I need to talk to you in the kitchen right now."

"…Okay…"

"Where's Motoko?" Hina asked.

"She's in her room studying," Kitsune answered.

"Tell her to come see me in the kitchen as well."

"I'll go get her," Kitsune said as she left to go fetch Motoko.

Hina had her thoughts, "_I hope the man I hired was able to derail Marumi and steal the deed away from her._"

**The dojo within Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro entered the dojo and saw someone practicing his moves. It was a young man with black hair tied to a braided pigtail, black eyes, average height and wearing a long sleeved Chinese shirt, black pants, and slip on shoes. Keitaro was watching him practice and was impressed. The martial artist ended his practice and saw Keitaro.

"Huh? Oh, did you come to use the dojo?" The black haired martial artist asked.

"Uh, yeah, I just came to do some practice," Keitaro replied.

"Huh…what style do you practice?"

"I don't really practice a style per say, I'm just getting some practice in right now and not with just a sword."

The martial artist went to Keitaro and examined him, "Yeah, you don't really seem like a martial artist."

"Yeah, I know," Keitaro chuckled sheepishly, "Anyway, I'm Keitaro Urashima." Keitaro extended his hand.

The martial artist shook Keitaro's hand, "I'm Ranma, Ranma Saotome, a pleasure to meet you, Keitaro Urashima. You're the guy that works here now."

"That's right," Keitaro said as he and Ranma released each other's hands.

"Yeah, you're the guy Kazuya was telling me about," Ranma commented, "say, how about a little spar with me, I bet I could help you out as well. Kazuya and some of the guys will be here later. Who knows, it may even help us as well."

"If you see that way, then I would be honored," Keitaro replied politely.

**In front of the steps of the Hinata Inn**

Marumi and Yoshinari arrived and looked at the building that was the Hinata Inn.

"It's been years since I've been here," Yoshinari commented.

"Yes, it's been seven years," Marumi added.

Yoshinari looked over at the Hinata Teashop, "Say Mom, you want to stop by Haruka's teahouse? It will be my treat."

Marumi looked at her son, "Really?"

"Sure," Yoshinari said smiling.

Marumi couldn't help to smile, "Ah my Yoshinari, always thinking of his own mother. All right, I'll take you up on that."

The two Urashimas went to Haruka's teashop.

**Hinata Inn's Kitchen**

Hina was looking at Naru and Motoko and both girls couldn't quite handle the way Hina was looking at them.

"Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" Hina asked.

"Granny, let me say that Shinobu was the one who was wrong," Motoko said.

"Even if that's true, that doesn't make it okay to gang up on her," Hina admonished.

"But Hina, Shinobu insulted all of us, we couldn't let her get away with it," Naru tried to reason.

"Naru, Motoko, things are hard and intense as it is, please don't make things harder by attacking people for petty reasons. It's bad enough that you two did that to Keitaro. I've been accused of being cruel and allowing you all to run wild, what you two did does not help."

"But Granny-" Naru tried to put her say.

"Listen, I want the both of you to go apologize to Shinobu and assure her that you never meant to do what you did last night."

"Why should we be the ones to apologize?" Motoko replied, "It's her that needs to apologize to us for her rude statements."

"Motoko, I don't want to hear it. My own grandson turned his back on this place and on me, I don't want Shinobu feel she needs to do the same," Hina countered.

"Granny, I can't do it. It's not fair," Naru replied.

"I must agree with Naru, I refuse to allow the little traitor to feel she has the upper hand. We were not wrong, Shinobu is and we cannot let her win."

Hina couldn't believe how Naru and Motoko were acting, "You two are unbelievable. If I know this how you two would act, I would have-"

"Mom! Are you here?" Marumi's voice was calling.

"Marumi…" Hina uttered and then looked at Naru and Motoko, "we'll talk about this later."

Hina, with Naru and Motoko following her, went to the living room and met up with Marumi and Yoshinari with Haruka and Mutsumi behind them with Mutsumi clearly upset. In the living room were Hina, Motoko, Naru, Shinobu, Yukina, Kitsune, Marumi, Yoshinari, Haruka, Mutsumi, and soon Su came down curious of what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Naru asked and then looked and pointed at Yoshinari, "And who are you?"

Motoko seemed ready to attack, "Miss Marumi, did you bring this male here?"

"Yes I did," Marumi answered, "And?"

"This is an all-girls dormitory," Naru reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, but hey that didn't stop my grandmother here from making my cousin act as landlord." Yoshinari said.

"Grandmother? Cousin?" Kitsune muttered, "Are you an Urashima as well?"

"This is my son, Yoshinari," Marumi introduced.

"Hello everyone," Yoshinari greeted.

"I'm surprised you're actually a mother," Naru rudely commented.

"What the hell that supposed to mean?" Marumi asked glaring at Naru.

Haruka and Hina were disgusted with Naru's comments as well.

"Naru, you are seriously playing with fire," Haruka commented.

"Naru, don't start acting stupid again," Kitsune said.

Naru and the others were surprised at Kitsune.

"What did you say Kitsune?" Naru asked shocked.

"I said don't act stupid, no I should really say, stop acting stupid."

"Kitsune!" Naru spoke with anger, "You too?"

"Everyone stop, let's all calm down please," Mutsumi pleaded.

Su went up to Yoshinari, "Say, will you play with me?" Su asked thinking that Yoshinari was just like Keitaro, indestructible and perfect for experimentations.

"Huh?" Yoshinari was confused raising an eyebrow, "Uh, no thanks. I don't have time to play."

"Please?" Su had her puppy eye look.

"No way, besides, I've heard how you play and I got to say, you're a nutcase."

Su didn't like what he just called her, "You're not like Keitaro at all."

Yoshinari waved off Su's comments, "Who said I was?"

"Hey you, you leave her alone," Naru berated.

"Whatever…" Yoshinari answered unaffected at the way Naru spoke to him.

Naru starting to get angry again, "Why you…"

"Anyway, Mom, I have something important to tell you," Marumi said looking at her mother, "and I'm sure you all remember my intent, it's time for a change here in the Hinata Inn."

"What?" Hina spoke thinking right away that her plan had failed.

"That's right," Marumi held up the deed for all to see, "I went to a law firm with Yoshinari and had the deed put in my name which makes me the rightful owner of the Hinata Inn."

"No," Hina uttered surprised.

"No way," Naru spoke surprised.

"It can't be…" Motoko spoke surprised.

"Oh no, no, no," Kitsune said.

"Really…?" Su spoke, "_Does that mean she will try to ruin my plan?_"

"Ara, Granny, didn't let Miss Marumi have the deed?" Mutsumi asked.

"No Mutsumi, I did not, Haruka did," Hina said looking at Haruka and in response Haruka just had a neutral expression.

"Now with that, I have something for each of you," Marumi looked over to her son, "Yoshinari, if you will."

"Sure Mom," Yoshinari said as he handed the tenants their notices.

The girls looked at the notices that received and it was just as all of them except for Shinobu had feared.

"These are notices stating that all of you are to leave the Hinata Inn immediately," Marumi said.

"You don't want us to be here anymore?" Su asked looking sad at Marumi.

"That's right, I want all of you to pack your things and leave this place right now. Do what you have to do but I want all of you to pack your things and get the hell out of my inn."

"You can't do this," Naru said, "We still have our leases as residents."

"And I terminated those leases."

"You're being unfair," Mutsumi spoke, "you can't just throw them out. What if they don't have a place to go, what then?"

"That's not my problem," Marumi said, "I don't care about any of them or what they do, I just want them out."

"If Keitaro was here-"

"Keitaro isn't here to help any of you," Yoshinari interrupted, "and I heard he wants nothing to do with any of you."

"You're mean!" Su said upset, "You're real mean! You're not being fair!"

"I don't care what you think," Marumi simply replied.

Hina wasn't happy with what was going on, "Marumi, don't do this."

"Oh well, it was bound to happen," Shinobu said.

The others in the living room except for Yukina were surprised at Shinobu's comments.

"Shinobu, you can't be serious," Kitsune said upset.

"She told us what she was going to do yesterday and I felt that this was going to happen anyway," Shinobu then went to Marumi and bowed to her, "I wish you well and hope for your success in the inn."

Marumi, Yoshinari, Hina, and the now ex-tenants were surprised at Shinobu.

"Oh, uh, th-thank you," Marumi said not expecting Shinobu to react well on this.

"Well, it's a good thing I know where I'm going," Shinobu looked at her aunt, "Aunt Yukina?"

"That's right," Yukina said with a smile, "let's go, Shinobu."

"Yes," Shinobu responded as she and Yukina left.

"I don't believe this," Kitsune said shocked as Shinobu left with her aunt.

Hina went to Marumi, "Marumi, don't be cruel. Don't throw the girls out. Do you know why they all came here?"

"No, why?" Marumi asked curious of what her mother was going to say.

"They needed to a place where they don't have to worry about hardships they've been going through. Please don't take away something that makes them feel safe."

"Granny, it seems to me that you're more concern about the well being and the feelings of these girls then you do with your own family," Yoshinari said.

"Yoshinari, you don't know what you're talking about. I've always had concern with everyone around me." Hina countered.

"Oh really, so you did intend to tell Keitaro that you change the place to an all-girl inn, it's just something got in your way, right?" Yoshinari was being sarcastic.

"Don't take that tone with me," Hina berated.

"You dare talk to your own grandmother that way," Motoko said.

"Just who do you think you are?" Naru added as she and Motoko were ready to teach Yoshinari a lesson.

"You two better stop right now, otherwise, you're just going to make things worse for yourselves," Yoshinari warned as he was about to get in a stance.

"Stop this right now!" Hina said, "It won't do good to start fighting."

"I must agree on this," a voice said.

Everyone turned to trace that voice and two people were standing near the door, Tsuruko and Hayato."

"Sister…and Hayato," Motoko said her brother-in-law's name with distain.

"You're back," Hina said.

"Yes," Tsuruko said and then looked at Motoko, "Motoko, it seems that you are no longer a resident here in this place. Well, there's something else that you need to know."

"What is it?" Motoko asked.

"Motoko, you are to return to Kyoto at once as requested by our grandmother, Etsuko Aoyama."

"Hurry and pack your things Motoko, you're coming home as of right now," Hayato said.

"Our grandmother, along with the other council elders as well as our parents wants to hear of the reasons of the dishonorable actions you have taken."

"Dishonorable?" Motoko was shocked, "No sister, I wasn't being dishonorable."

"If you can prove that, then you should have no problem doing that when you speak with them in Kyoto."

"By the way, we ran into that girl named Shinobu and she told us something that disturbed us, we heard that you slapped her because of how she expressed herself to you," Hayato added.

Motoko was upset at what was happening and the rest of girls were trying to see what they could do to still stay in the inn.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Motoko goes back to Kyoto, Hina tries to fight Marumi for the inn and Su puts her plan in motion. How the now ex-tenants will handle now they no longer live at the Hinata Inn? Also, Keitaro hears something from Seta and it will shock him, how will Keitaro react to the man he considered to be his mentor? Find out in the next chapter of For His Own Sake. Also, it will be explained what happened years ago with Yoshinari when he was confronted with two boys and what Keitaro did that could be described an act of betrayal, all because of a grudge.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **I struggled with this chapter trying to set things to make sense and justified them. Now there are concerns about the legitimacy of ownership of the inn. I hope by the way I'm setting things, this will be a bit acceptable with what's happening.

**Chapter 16**

In the dojo, Keitaro was learning some new moves from Ranma with three guys watching. One of them was Kazuya. The second person that was watching was a tall dark skinned young man with black shaved hair name Zack Marken and the other was another young man who was an inch shorter than Zack with red hair and his name was Duncan Campbell.

**Seta's Apartment**

In the living room, Sarah was watching TV. She was watching an anime program and was getting real in to it. In Seta's room, Seta was thinking of what he was going to do. He couldn't help but think about the time he saw Marumi.

**Flashback: Yesterday in Haruka's Teashop**

Seta was surprised to see Marumi Urashima, the younger daughter of Hina Urashima and Haruka's aunt as she was sitting on a table. Marumi saw Seta and Sarah and glared at both of them.

Seta decided to greet her, "Hello Marumi, it's been a while."

"Noriyasu Seta, I had hope I wouldn't have to see your worthless face again," Marumi replied coldly.

Seta flinched at Marumi's words but tried stay cheerful, "Uh, so, how have you been?"

Marumi simply ignored him and that didn't make Seta feel good at the moment and Sarah was still glaring at the older Urashima woman.

"You shouldn't bother Papa," Sarah said, "She's just a mean old lady anyway."

"Seta, tell that brat of yours that she should be careful who she talks to," Marumi said calmly, "there are limits."

"Uh…" Seta spoke.

"What's that old lady?" Sarah said angry.

"Sarah, please," Seta was attempting to calm his daughter.

"Hmph, you certainly are not much of a father, are you Seta?" Marumi jabbed, "since it's obvious that you let her talk rudely and let her run wild."

Seta flinched, "Marumi, please."

"So Seta, what brings you here anyway?"

"Uh, I wanted to speak with Haruka about something."

"Really, and that is?"

"Well…actually I want to reconcile with her and ask her to marry me."

Marumi looked at Seta shocked, "You have got to be joking."

"Oh I don't joke around about things like this," Seta said seriously.

"Why the hell do you want to marry my niece? As I recalled, you walked out of her life," Marumi said glaring at the archeologist.

"I want to keep my promise."

"To keep your promise? What do you mean?"

"I made a promise to marry Haruka."

"Who did you make this promise? Because I know it wasn't Haruka herself."

Seta got a bit nervous, "Well…"

"Seta, when are you going to get it?" Haruka spoke going over to him, "I don't want to marry you."

"Haruka, I…" Seta spoke.

"Why are being persistent about this?"

"It's just…I promised-"

"You promised Christina, not me. I was never involved and I never made such promise so why do you think I should be bound to it?"

"You just as idiotic as my nephew Noriyasu," Marumi spoke.

"Aunt Marumi, stop insulting Keitaro," Haruka said, "look, I understand that you're disgusted with Keitaro ever since that incident with Yoshinari, but must you always insult Keitaro at every chance you get?"

"You don't understand Haruka, just like my mother doesn't understand."

"But still, you should cut Keitaro some slack," Seta said, "He really is a nice young man."

"That's not the way I see my nephew."

Sarah was actually happy to hear Marumi talk about Keitaro like that, "Wow, I didn't know you hated that dork as well," Sarah looked over her father, "see Papa, even though she's a mean old lady, even she doesn't like Keitaro."

"Sarah, knock it off right now," Haruka demanded glaring at Sarah.

"That dork thinks he's so great just because he works with Papa and how Papa always asked him to tell him anything about you."

Haruka and Marumi were surprised.

"Sarah, what do you mean by that?" Haruka asked.

"Uh Sarah, maybe you should just stop," Seta requested nervously.

Sarah was confused, "What do you mean Papa? Don't you always have that dork tell you about Haruka's activities and how you ask not only Keitaro but also Naru to keep reminding Haruka and telling her that you two would be happy to be together…oh yeah, come to think of it, you did ask that dork to show a picture of you, me, and Haruka together saying something that we're already a family…or something like that."

Seta was not feeling in a good position and when he looked at Haruka and Marumi, he saw that both were giving him death glares.

"I…I can explain…" Seta said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," Haruka said darkly, "and I want hear it right now…"

"A man that just won't let go," Marumi added, "I wonder, does that idiot nephew of mine really know the kind of man that you are Seta?"

Seta looked down.

"Well, you're not very responsible, I mean, it may be the case with your career but as a person...not so much."

"What are you trying to say?" Seta asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked not knowing what was going on, "Why did you and Haruka get upset all of a sudden?"

**Flashback End**

Seta sat on his desk thinking and then he sighed, "I have to tell Keitaro the truth," Seta had a downcast expression, "how will he react when I tell him? With the way he seems to have changed, I don't know how he will feel about me. Maybe he'll understand…or maybe he'll despise me…" Seta then thought of another person, "_What should I have done Christina…?_" Seta then went to check up on Sarah, who was still watching TV, "_Sarah…if only…_"

**Hinata Inn**

Hina began to calm to down and decided to remind Marumi of something.

"Marumi, I hope you haven't called some of your employees to renovate the place," Hina said.

"I did," Marumi replied.

Hina shook her head and actually felt pity for her daughter, "Well, I'm sorry to say this but you have just wasted their time and yours by the way."

Marumi raised her eyebrow, "Oh, what do you mean by that Mom?"

Hina shook her head again, "Marumi, despite the fact you had the deed be in your name, the truth is that you had no legal right to do that."

Marumi and Yoshinari narrowed their eyes and the girls and Haruka wondered what Hina meant.

"What are you talking about Granny?" Yoshinari asked.

"It's simple Yoshinari; your mother had no real legal right to change the deed. It's true that as long as the person is a member of the Urashima family, they can take charge of this inn but the legal process that Marumi did is not the right way."

Marumi wasn't surprised, "_How typical of her…fine, I'll play along with her game. I'm sure she doesn't know anyway, at least not yet…_Funny, you didn't give the impression of that before," Marumi said still calm knowing full well what her mother was trying to pull.

"Marumi, shame on you for underestimating your own mother," Hina said kind of gloating.

"Granny, does that mean we won't have to leave?" Naru asked being hopeful.

Marumi simply shrugged, "I guess I've should've known you would say something like that."

Naru, Motoko, Su, Mutsumi, and Kitsune were thinking that Marumi lost.

"Ha! Looks like you lose this one Marumi," Naru gloated.

"You can't get rid of us! You can't get rid of us!" Su was mocking Marumi.

"Thank goodness, Miss Marumi won't be able to take over," Mutsumi said.

"Mom, you're forgetting something important," Haruka spoke.

"What are you talking about Haruka?" Mutsumi asked and it brought the attention of everyone else.

"You didn't exactly 'follow procedures' for the transferring ownership of the inn," Yoshinari said, "in fact, you set up some clause for Keitaro so that he would accept the ownership of the inn, using on how he would behave in certain situations."

"If you want to take it there where it comes to the legitimacy then that's fine, but I have a feeling that you will lose this one," Marumi said, "so really Mom, all you're really doing is delaying. I'm sure my employees won't mind the delay."

"You will need Keitaro involved in this," Haruka said.

Marumi sighed, "Yes, that true."

"Keitaro…" Naru said bitter.

"That's it, maybe Keitaro will see that letting Miss Marumi own the place would be a bad idea and he will continue being the owner of the place after all," Mutsumi said happy, "Keitaro will see things for what they are again and he will come back."

Marumi thought about for a moment, "We'll see what happens."

"But for now Mom, the inn is still yours to run so unless there are immediate changes that Keitaro takes it back and/or he gets these girls to live here again, the girls still have to leave," Yoshinari reminded, "the leases for these girls have been terminated anyway and they would need new ones if Granny is able to take the inn back."

Naru looked at Hina, "Granny…"

"Don't worry Naru," Hina assured, "it's only temporary. I'll get this all straighten out."

Naru and the rest of the girls were looking at Hina and then glared at Marumi.

"Hurry up and get your things and then leave," Marumi reminded.

"Motoko, get your things and let's go," Tsuruko reminded, "you have a lot of explaining to our family and the council. Besides, even if Granny Hina or Keitaro regains the inn and allows you and your friends to live here again, it's unlikely you'll be allowed to live here again."

"Tsuruko, what do you mean?" Hina asked.

"Hina Urashima, I feel that you should know that members of council of elders in Kyoto, including my grandmother are not pleased of things have gone here. I believe my grandmother is going to need to contact you some time later."

"…I see…" Hina didn't like how Tsuruko informed her.

Tsuruko looked at her younger sister, "We need to go. Motoko, we're leaving now."

Motoko sighed, "…Yes sister."

The girls went to their rooms and began to pack their belongings and Haruka went to Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi," Haruka spoke.

"Yes Haruka?" Mutsumi replied.

"We need to talk. Follow me."

"Oh…yes, of course…"

Moments later, Mutsumi and Haruka were back near the teashop.

"Mutsumi, I want to know the reason why you were an hour late coming in today," Haruka requested.

"Haruka?" Mutsumi spoke.

"It's not like you to be late for work. Did something happen?"

"Well…I was talking to Keitaro at Tokyo U."

"Talking to Keitaro? About what?"

"I was trying to convince him to come back and try to work things out with Naru."

Haruka sighed as she couldn't believe what she just heard, "Why would you do that?"

"I was trying to set things right," Mutsumi answered.

"And what do you mean by that?" Haruka was narrowing her eyes.

"Things here have gone real bad since Keitaro left. I was just trying to convince him that he shouldn't abandon Naru."

"Just Naru?"

"Well…yes…"

"Okay and how did Keitaro react?"

Mutsumi got upset, "He was horrible. He said terrible things about Naru, to me, and about Granny, accusing her and me of being cruel. Can you believe that? We were just trying to help Keitaro and Naru just so they could be happy together and Keitaro just went and said that it was foolish. He called something that we had together foolish. I just can't believe that Keitaro would be so cruel. I don't like the kind of person he has become."

"Did you ever bother to think for a moment that Keitaro may be right in what he was saying?" Haruka asked.

Mutsumi was surprised, "Haruka, you don't actually agree with what Keitaro said and what he's doing right now, do you?"

"Actually I do," Haruka replied while taking out one of her cigarettes, put it in her mouth, lit it, and smoked it.

Mutsumi couldn't believe it, "Haruka, why?"

"Mutsumi, we've all hurt Keitaro in the past since he's been here, either physically or emotionally."

Mutsumi shook her head, "That's not true at all."

"Yes it is true and I know you know it, you just don't want to admit it. I know I didn't want to admit it at first but you, me, Naru, Motoko, Su, Kitsune, even Shinobu and even Granny, we've all hurt Keitaro and practically took advantage of him and/or did nothing to help him and make him feel at ease."

"But Haruka…"

"Mutsumi, when Keitaro was accused of 'having his way with you', why didn't you do anything to stop it when you knew full well that Keitaro was innocent?"

"I…I don't know…I just figured that things will work out in the end."

"Why did you always pushed Keitaro to Naru and always had Keitaro to just concentrate on Naru only?"

"That's because so that they could always be together, it was something that I felt that it would be good for Keitaro and Naru."

"Did you ever think that maybe Keitaro would actually be happy where he is now and that given Naru's horrible behavior patterns, maybe it wasn't really the best thing for Keitaro. Besides, I now know about the promise with you three and you know, I don't think it is right that you insist that Keitaro should stay with Naru just because of the promise that was longer valid to him in the first place."

"Haruka, what are you saying?" Mutsumi asked, not liking what the cigarette puffing Urashima was saying.

"Mutsumi, you decided to switch things with Naru and didn't even tell my nephew about it. After all this time, in the past eighteen years, you never told Keitaro the truth and that you expected to him to just go with Naru. I have a hard time understanding your reasons and I can't understand why my mother went along with it as well. Besides, it seems you and my mother also failed to understand that a lot can change in eighteen years. Of course, so did Keitaro but now he knows…_I should have told him not to pursue Todai just for a promise to someone he didn't remember but I thought it would just discourage him and him not being confident with himself…I was wrong._"

"Haruka, I did it to make Keitaro and Naru happy. It was because of the promise that Naru got better," Mutsumi was getting upset.

Haruka raised her eyebrow, "Are you actually serious?"

"Yes, I know that Naru was frail when she was two but the Hinata Inn really is a magical place and with the promise, it really helped Naru get better."

"My, you did all this just because of some silly superstition," a woman's voice.

Haruka and Mutsumi turned to see the owner of the voice and it was Saori Narusegawa.

"Wait, aren't you…" Haruka spoke surprised.

The ex-tenants of the Hinata Inn who had their belongings, along with Hina, Tsuruko, Hayato, Marumi, and Yoshinari were coming downstairs and they were surprised to see Saori. The only one who wasn't paying attention was Su, who had some kind of device in her hands moving the controls.

"Mom, why are you here?" Naru asked surprised to see her mother.

Saori looked at her eldest daughter, "Naru, I came to bring you home."

"Oh, Saori-senpai," Marumi said in a low voice that no one heard her.

**Dojo within Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

They decided to finish their sparring and then Keitaro spent the time getting to know the new people he met.

"So Zack, you and Duncan are here for an exchange program?" Keitaro spoke.

"Yeah, we're students from San Jose State University in San Jose, California in America," Zack replied.

"We've stayed here for three months," Duncan added, "Kazuya's dad allowed us to live in an apartment for free."

"My dad is a participant of exchange program with their college," Kazuya said.

"Wow, that's interesting," Keitaro said impressed.

"Yeah, it's real cool," Zack said smiling.

"We really do enjoy being here in Japan," Duncan added.

"And Ranma, you came from Nerima?" Keitaro asked looking at Ranma.

"Yeah, but I couldn't stand to stay there any longer," Ranma said.

"May I ask why?"

"Hm, yeah, sure I'll tell you," Ranma replied.

Ranma as well as Zack and Duncan were continuing their conversation with Keitaro and Kazuya.

**In the air, on route to Japan**

The private jet that belonged to the Molmolian Royal Family was flying. Inside the jet, in one of the lounge chairs, Amalla Su was looking out of the sky. She then looked at the notice that was sent to the Molmolian palace yesterday regarding her younger sister Kaolla's lease at the Hinata Inn being terminated and another notice that was sent to her warning her that Kaolla may attempt to kidnap someone and/or intend to control the person and Amalla was looking at the name of the sender of the second notice, Shinobu Maehara.

**Dojo within Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro, Ranma, Kazuya, Duncan, and Zack were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for the practice guys," Keitaro said, "and it was nice talking to you guys. I'm looking forward for tomorrow and I'll be sure to invite Shirai and Haitani."

"Heh, no, thank you Keitaro," Kazuya said, "I'm looking forward to this as well."

"Yeah, sure," Keitaro said, "thank you Kazuya, Ranma, Zack, Duncan."

"No problem," Zack replied.

"It's been a pleasure," Duncan said.

Ranma simply smiled and gave Keitaro thumbs up.

Keitaro nodded happily and left the dojo. As Keitaro was left and went back his apartment, he saw Nagisa standing looking up at the sky and saw that she looked upset. Keitaro decided to go meet up with her.

"Nagisa?" Keitaro called out.

Nagisa was surprised and saw Keitaro, "Oh Keitaro…"

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Keitaro asked concerned.

Nagisa had a sad look, "Well…"

"Is something bothering you? Um, if you want, I'm willing to what it is that's bothering you."

Nagisa looked at Keitaro, "Would you be willing?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah, I have time and…well…maybe…I might be able to help you, I think."

Keitaro was a bit nervous and was blushing and Nagisa couldn't help to feel better with Keitaro's words.

"Mind walking with for a while?" Nagisa asked warmly.

"Uh, yeah, I don't mind," Keitaro answered.

Nagisa and Keitaro started to walk together and Nagisa began to tell Keitaro what happened earlier that day. As they continued to walk with Nagisa telling him what happened at the cemetery, Keitaro was shocked.

"I can't believe it," Keitaro said shocked, "so even after Kagura killed him, Mayako would still want to talk to her and defend her actions."

"Yeah," Nagisa replied upset, "it's unbelievable and I have a theory as to why."

"A theory?"

"Yes, Mayako does enjoy privileges of being associated with the Hajime family. She claims otherwise but I know as well as some of my friends as well know the truth with way she acts and talks about them. It's one of the reasons why she set up Takeru to serve Kagura but honestly, I'm sure that it's only a matter time before Kagura gets tired of her and hangs her out to dry."

Keitaro looked at Nagisa, "Then you think that-"

Keitaro stopped himself when he saw two people and Nagisa saw what Keitaro saw. It was one man with glasses and a white lab coat and a little blonde girl. It was Seta and Sarah.

"Seta? Why are you here?" Keitaro asked surprised to see his mentor.

Seta greeted his part time employee, "Hello Keitaro, how have you been?"

"I've been fine," Keitaro replied smiling.

Seta looked at Nagisa and greeted her, "Hello young lady, are you a friend of Keitaro?"

"I'm Nagisa Aoyama, so you're Noriyasu Seta," Nagisa said, "Keitaro has told me about you," Nagisa looked at Sarah, "you must be Sarah."

Seta motioned to Sarah, "Sarah, say hello."

Sarah just looked Nagisa, "…Hello…"

"Uh, she's just shy," Seta assured.

"_I seriously doubt that…_" Nagisa thought as she felt Sarah's chi which was giving off anger and hatred, mostly towards Keitaro.

"So Seta, what brings you here?" Keitaro asked.

"Well Keitaro, can we talk somewhere, there's something that I need to tell you," Seta said.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure."

Nagisa sighed, "I guess it can't be helped."

Keitaro looked to Nagisa with regret, "I'm sorry about this Nagisa. Um, you don't really have to leave."

"My apologies," Seta said to Nagisa, "if you want, like he just said, you don't really need to leave."

"Hm? Are you sure?" Nagisa asked.

Seta nodded, "I'm sure. I'm sure it won't make much difference."

"Do you want to come with me to my apartment and hear what Seta has to say?" Keitaro asked.

Nagisa nodded, "Sure…"

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Keitaro, Nagisa, Seta, and Sarah went inside Keitaro's apartment. Sarah and Seta looked around and were amazed.

"I'm surprised you're able to live here dork," Sarah commented.

"Sarah, please stop calling Keitaro that," Seta admonished.

"She'll just keep doing it Seta," Keitaro said simply, "she just doesn't like me."

Sara simply glared at Keitaro, "_That's right. I'll always hate you stupid dork._"

Seta didn't like to hear it but he knew it was true and it didn't make things easier with what Seta was going to tell him. Seta sat down on a couch with Sarah sitting next to him while Keitaro and Nagisa sat next to each as well.

"So what's with you two anyway? Are you two together?" Sarah asked and then looked directly at Keitaro while pointing at Nagisa, "So, did you dump Naru for her?"

"Sarah, don't be rude," Seta commented.

"No, we're not together," Keitaro said calmly.

"That's true, we're just friends," Nagisa added before saying in her thoughts, "_although, I wouldn't mind it if we became more than just friends,_" Nagisa liked the idea and smiled.

"Anyway Seta, what did you want to speak to me about?" Keitaro asked.

Seta sighed as he knew he needed to tell Keitaro, "Keitaro, the reason why I'm here is to tell you something. It about my being in Tokyo University and it has to do with you…and Haruka."

"Aunt Haruka? What do you mean?"

"Well…um…Keitaro, here's the thing. First off, I want you to know that I'm really grateful to have you work for me and the hard work you've done for me and to have you…well…follow my footsteps in archeology."

"Um, yeah, sure…it's been great and you were helpful," Keitaro said although he began to doubt his decision to go into archeology.

"Yeah, it has and you know that I had you come with me to America for an expedition and doing series of digs."

"Yeah, although to be honest, even though I vowed to change myself, I realized that I really didn't change much at all. But anyway, is there something wrong and why have you brought up my Aunt Haruka?"

"Well Keitaro, as you recall, your Aunt Haruka and I have some history together."

"Well, yeah, when Aunt Haruka was attending Tokyo University herself, she was your assistant and you two were close," Keitaro thought for a moment and realized something, "Come to think of it, you're always asking me about her and want to know what's she doing and where she's going and all that."

Seta nodded, "Yeah, well, the truth is that I wish to marry Haruka."

This surprised Keitaro, Nagisa, and even Sarah.

"You want to…marry Aunt Haruka?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah," Seta replied.

"Does Aunt Haruka know that you want to marry her?"

"Yeah I asked her to marry me, but she said no and that she wanted nothing to do with me and she wanted to move on with her life."

"Wow, that's rough," Nagisa commented.

"Yeah, it is, but hey, don't feel too bad, I'm sure you'll find someone," Keitaro assured Seta smiling.

"There's more, there are reasons behind it," Seta said.

"Reasons? Reasons for what exactly?"

"Papa? What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

Seta looked at the three people in the apartment, "Well, the reason why I proposed to Haruka has to do with a promise."

"A promise? Seta, what are you talking about?" Keitaro asked confused.

"Years ago, Haruka and I were friends with Christina back at Tokyo University."

"Christina?"

"Yes, Christina MacDougal, Sarah's mother," Seta answered which caused Sarah to feel sadness over her mother.

Nagisa noticed Sarah's sadness, "Did something happen to her?"

Seta nodded sadly, "Christina passed away."

Keitaro and Nagisa were sad to hear about Sarah's mother.

"Oh right, I remember you telling me that," Keitaro said sadly, "again, you have my condolences."

"You have my condolences as well," Nagisa added sadly.

"Thank you both," Seta said while Sarah just looked away upset.

Seta continued, "I was with her when she died and I made two promises to Christina before she passed away."

"Two promises?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, the first one was to take care of Sarah and raise her as my own daughter."

"That's understandable," Nagisa said.

"Then second was to marry Haruka."

"But why would she ask you to do that?"

"When Haruka left and came back here in Tokyo, she left saddened and angry. Christina and I have always felt bad and Christina wanted to me to reconcile with her. It would be best if I kept my promise to Christina by marrying Haruka."

"Seta, was Aunt Haruka involved in the decision?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, no, but that's where you came in…I was hoping that…well…"

"You were hoping what exactly?" Keitaro asked.

"Well…that you would help me get Haruka to…"

"What do mean by that?" Keitaro and then moments later, he started to realize what Seta was telling him and he didn't like it, "You were hoping that you could have me help you to get my aunt to marry you. Taking me as your student and employer, asking me all sort of questions about Aunt Haruka…all of this…" Keitaro wasn't sure how to react to the truth that was just told to him.

"Keitaro, I understand that this is all a huge shock, it's just that…well, the truth is that I didn't really know how to really convince Haruka to marry me and I thought that if this didn't happen, I would break my promise to Christina but then when I met you and learned that you're her nephew…I…"

"You used that to try to get close to her through me, is that it?" Keitaro was starting to get upset.

"Keitaro-"

Seta stopped himself when he saw Keitaro was still looking shock and he was moving his head looking like it was too much to understand.

"Keitaro…?" Nagisa spoke.

"I just…can't believe what I'm just hearing," Keitaro spoke.

"Keitaro," Seta spoke.

"You were using me to get to Aunt Haruka…you were using me…"

"That's really dishonorable to use someone like that and refusing to take no," Nagisa said.

"Dishonorable…Marumi said the same thing to me," Seta said.

"My Aunt Marumi?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, she called me despicable and said that I was a failure as a person."

"Papa, that old lady doesn't know what she's talking about. You're a great papa and she just jealous of you," Sarah said.

"Stalking someone doesn't make them a great person, using someone to get to that person doesn't make them a great person," Keitaro said.

Sarah got mad, "Shut up dork! What would you know? If there's anyone who's really a failure of a person, it's you."

"Sarah, stop, this isn't helping," Seta said.

"Sarah, there are limits of how insulting you can be towards someone," Keitaro said.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah lost her temper and was about to kick Keitaro in the shin.

Keitaro dodged her attempt, "So, that's how you're going to solve your problems, just by kicking someone. I'm going to tell you what I told Naru, you keep up that behavior of just lashing out and it's going to land you in all sorts of trouble."

Sarah pointed her finger at Keitaro, "You just a loser, a stupid wimpy loser that-!"

"That's enough Sarah," Seta spoke up.

Sarah looked over Seta, "But Papa-"

"I think it's time we left," Seta got up and looked at Keitaro, "I'm sorry about the trouble Sarah was causing you. We'll leave and I'm truly sorry about everything. Will you…still come in tomorrow?"

Keitaro thought about it, "I…I don't if I should…"

"Why you…you're just going to-" Sarah spoke in anger.

"Sarah, don't say anything. You've done enough," Seta spoke disappointed at his adoptive daughter.

Sarah looked at her adoptive father and saw that he was disappointed in her and that didn't make the little American girl feel good but she also blamed Keitaro for it.

"Have a good day Keitaro," Seta then looked at Nagisa, "It was nice to meet you Nagisa."

"Yeah, same to you…" Nagisa said.

Seta and Sarah left Keitaro's apartment and Nagisa looked over Keitaro who just sat down on his couch.

"Keitaro, are you okay?" Nagisa asked concerned.

"I…don't know…I just can't believe it…"

Nagisa went right next to Keitaro, "It is hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I trusted him, respected him, and looked up to him and then to learn that he…all this time…"

"What are you going to do?" Nagisa asked concerned.

"I don't know…I really don't know."

Nagisa put her hand on Keitaro's shoulder and Keitaro appreciate the gesture.

"Thank you Nagisa, I'm sorry you had to see all that," Keitaro said.

"Don't worry about it," Nagisa assured, "it's not your fault."

**Back at the Hinata Inn**

"You're here to bring me home?" Naru asked.

"That's right and considering that you just got kicked out of this place, I say it would be appropriate that you came home with me," Saori said.

"How did you know that-?"

Saori interrupted pointing Marumi, "She told me of what she was going to do."

"But why?" Naru asked not understanding the situation, looking at Marumi, and then back to her mother.

"Anyway, Naru, you're coming home with me right now," Saori said.

"No I won't," Naru said as a state of fact.

Saori just sighed, "I guess I should have expected this but Naru, I would really like to have you home. I miss you, your father misses you, and Mei misses you."

"Mom, that man you are married to right now is not my father. He will never be my father and Mei will do just fine without me," Naru crossed her arms and looked away from her mother, "I'm not going back there and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Saori was disappointed at her daughter's words, "Then tell me Naru, are you just going to keep running away?"

Naru was shocked and looked at her mother, "What do you mean keep running away?"

"That's all you've really done and you keep giving excuses to why you don't want to come home, why you don't want to see us, why you won't even speak to us on the phone. Don't you know that we miss you? We want to be a family but yet for some reason, you don't want that and I can't figure out why." Saori was pleading.

"You just don't understand and you'll never understand," Naru countered.

Saori was getting upset and angry at Naru's words. Tsuruko and Hayato decided to move on.

"Motoko, let's go," Tsuruko said.

Motoko was standing watching Naru and Saori and that just made Tsuruko and Hayato sigh.

"Motoko, let's go," Hayato said.

Motoko turned to her sister and brother-in-law and her body language was telling them that she was going to help and support Naru.

"Motoko, you better stop," Tsuruko warned narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"Wh-What?" Motoko spoke.

"You were just thinking of helping your friend there, aren't you?" Hayato asked.

"And why shouldn't I? Naru should have the right to choose where she goes and her mother shouldn't pester her."

"Sister, you are in no position to say and do things like that," Tsuruko said.

"Your sister's right, besides, you're just as bad as that she is," Hayato added.

"How dare you say that to me," Motoko replied angrily at Hayato.

"Hayato's right Motoko," Tsuruko said, "and you know it."

Motoko was shocked at her older sister's words, "How could you agree with him?" Motoko pointed her finger at Hayato, "He's…he's…"

"He's what, Motoko?" Tsuruko asked glaring at her sister, "Go ahead, say it and see what happens?"

Motoko just put her finger down and looked away.

Hayato sighed, "_She'll realize, won't she?_" He hoped his sister-in-law would start to realize her own wrongdoings.

"Such childish behavior, it's embarrassing," Tsuruko said disappointed at her sister's behavior, "Let's go and Motoko, I don't hear anymore out of you until we get home, understood?"

Motoko was upset but nodded and followed her sister and brother-in-law.

Meanwhile Hina stepped in between Saori and Naru, "Now, let's all calm down," Hina looked at Naru, "Naru, let me talk to your mother. Mutsumi, will you keep Naru company for a moment?"

"Sure Granny," Mutsumi obliged and guided Naru to another direction.

Hina looked at Saori, "It has been a while…"

"Yes, it has but Hina, I was talking to my daughter and I don't appreciate that you're interfering."

"Saori, I understand. Listen, there has been heavy tension right now and I understand that you want your daughter to go with you. Let me talk to Naru and try to work things out."

"Oh sure Mom, like that done any good in the past," Marumi said sarcastically.

Hina glared at her daughter, "Stop it Marumi," Hina looked warmly at Saori, "Let me talk to Naru and-"

"Why should I believe you?" Saori interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Hina spoke surprised.

"Why should I believe you? Your words mean nothing to me. You assured me that if my daughter stayed here that she would be able do well for herself and she would change herself for the better but from what I know, all you and your grandson have done is enable her to lash out and shut herself from us."

"Saori, that-"

"My daughter Mei came here and wanted to work things out with Naru but your grandson interfered and prevented her from doing that and it seems that Naru has been allowed to get away with such terrible behavior. If I had know that this was going to happen, I never would have agreed to let her live here. I want my daughter to come home with me and I won't let you or anyone else to convince me otherwise."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Saori but surely you can see Naru just isn't ready to come home. Just give her time and I'm sure that Naru will…well, consider it."

"Wow Granny, you'll just do and say anything to spoil those girls won't you?" Yoshinari commented.

"Yoshinari, when you become a parent, I hope you don't act the same way as your grandmother is acting right now," Marumi said.

Hina looked at her daughter and grandson, "Why do you two have to be so unreasonable?"

"Unreasonable? Mom, if anyone here who is being unreasonable is you. You are not really helping those girls. Keitaro wasn't really helping them either. The only thing the two of you have done is spoiled them rotten," Marumi stated.

"I'm starting to agree with what Aunt Marumi is saying," Haruka said.

Hina was shocked, "Haruka, but why?"

"After Keitaro left that night, I started looking back on the things that happened that would prompt Keitaro to want to cut his ties with this place and as I was doing that, I was seeing not only the girls but also the actions and choices that I made as well."

"The choices and actions that you've made?" Hina asked.

Haruka nodded, "I didn't really help Keitaro when he became the owner of the inn. I always assumed that whatever problem he had, he would just fix it himself. Although it also didn't help that when the girls first met, I told them he was a student of Tokyo U, not even letting him explain himself and when they found out otherwise, I…I didn't help him and it was me who told them that he was in Todai and I said and did nothing."

Mutsumi showed up and interjected herself, "Haruka, I know you didn't mean to and I'm sure Keitaro doesn't hold it against you."

Haruka shook her head at Mutsumi, "No, maybe he really does and he just hid his resentment towards me…probably assumed that I would give him grief if he told me, not that I would blame him for it."

Marumi and Yoshinari were amazed at what Haruka was saying and Saori crossed her arms looking away and Hina was surprised at what Haruka was saying.

"Haruka, I noticed that Kyoshiro and Nanami were glaring at you when they left the inn," Hina mentioned.

"Yes, I told them what happened and my lack of helping their son when I figured what happened," Haruka admitted.

"Oh, so that's why Nanami slapped you, calling you a traitor." Marumi deduced.

Haruka had a twitching sad expression, "…Yes…"

"I see, so that boy had problems as well but instead of taking a stand and acting like a real inn owner, he allowed himself to be more like their slave," Saori said.

"Pretty much," Marumi said embarrassed that her nephew would put himself in that situation.

Hina took offense to those comments and then looked at Marumi, "Marumi, enjoy the time as the Hinata Inn owner as much as you can but know that it will be a short one because I will get it back with Keitaro's help of course."

"Mom, what makes you think Keitaro would want to help you get the inn back?" Haruka asked, "after all, you told me that Keitaro wasn't exactly…well, happy with you with what you told him. What make you think that Keitaro would want to help you?"

Hina simply looked at Haruka, "It's true that Keitaro isn't happy with me but I'm sure he's still isn't happy with Marumi and Yoshinari."

"Is that so?" Marumi replied.

"That's right, at least I never tried to discourage him to pursue Tokyo University and at least I never made Keitaro feel like he existence was a mistake, that's what both you and Yoshinari have done. So I believe that in this case, Keitaro would rather help me than help you," Hina then went to Naru, Kitsune, and Su, "Okay girls, let's go."

"Just where are we going to go?" Kitsune asked.

"There is someone I know who has an inn in Ikebukuro, it will be our temporary residence until I get the Hinata Inn back."

"Will you…will you really get the inn back Granny?" Naru asked.

"Don't worry Naru; I will take care of it. This is just a minor setback; we'll get the inn back soon."

Naru nodded, "Okay…"

"Okay, let's go!" Su said happily.

Hina nodded as she, Naru, and Su were heading out but then noticed that Kitsune wasn't with them.

"Mitsune, we're leaving," Hina said.

Kitsune looked at Hina, "Oh…right…"

Kitsune went with Hina and the others.

Saori was not happy with how things went, "Why? I don't understand."

Marumi stood next to Saori, "That's just typical of my mother. Honestly, by now, I shouldn't be surprised with her behavior."

Saori then looked at Mutsumi, "Young lady, what was it you were saying about my daughter getting better because of some promise?"

Mutsumi looked at Saori, "Ara, well I was saying that the promise that was made for her and Keitaro to be together at Tokyo University. It's what helped her get better."

"Your Natsumi Otohime's eldest daughter Mutsumi, aren't you?"

Mutsumi smiled, "Why yes I am."

"I see, I didn't think that Natsumi's daughter would have such naïve thinking."

Mutsumi was stunned, "What do you mean naïve thinking?"

Saori crossed her arms, "You actually think that it was because of some promise, a promise that Naru was too young to know or understand, too young to remember, that she was able to get well. You are so wrong."

"How would you know?"

Saori was surprised that she was asked, "Because I'm her mother and I was with her looking for something that would cure my daughter and after a long time, I was recommended a specialist that was able to cure my daughter."

"But that could mean-"

"Listen, when my now ex-husband, my daughter, and myself left the Hinata Inn on that day, Naru was still very sick. We thought that if we went there it would help her even if just a little. It didn't; in fact, there were no changes in her health. So I was recommended to see a specialist on my daughter's disease and when we went there, that specialist was able to find the problem and fixed it through surgery. It was then that Naru started to get better. Naru needed some rest after surgery but she got well and the next thing I knew, my little girl was moving all over the place freely without being restricted."

Mutsumi couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you telling me that…"

Saori nodded, "That's right, the reason that Naru got well was because of the specialist and the surgery, not some promise that my daughter, who was only two, had no way remembering and certainly not some fabled magic of the Hinata Inn."

Mutsumi was shocked at what she was hearing, "No, it can't be…it…"

"Why is that hard for you to believe? Would it be because that everything you thought and everything you did and planned for eighteen years was all for nothing. Besides, Naru didn't even remember you two. I know for a fact that Naru was only interested to go to Tokyo University was to see her old tutor again."

"That would be Seta," Haruka spoke.

"Yes, that pathetic imbecile," Marumi spoke with distain.

"But I thought…it was for the sake of Naru getting well that I…"

"That you gave up being with Keitaro," Haruka said, "you didn't bother to tell him and you thought you were doing them a favor by having them be together. You're just like Seta, you make promises without the person in question being involved and you expect that person to be bound to something that had nothing to do with them, that's not right at all."

"But…but…it can't be true…it couldn't be…you must be mistaken," Mutsumi said looking at Saori.

Saori got in front of Mutsumi glaring at her, "What are trying to say Mutsumi Otohime, are trying to say that I'm wrong, that I'm lying? I've been with Naru most of her life, you didn't, so tell me how would you know?"

"I…I just…" Mutsumi didn't know what to say.

"Saori-senpai, forget it, it's obvious that this girl won't listen to reason. Why don't you come inside, you came all the way here, might as well make yourself comfortable for a while," Marumi offered.

Saori looked at Marumi surprised, "Marumi?"

Marumi was taken back at the way Saori was looking at her, "Wh-What?"

"Oh, it's just that for all the years I've known you, this is the first time you being…well, so nice."

"Oh brother," Marumi got annoyed at Saori's statement, "anyway, why don't you come with me? I have something to talk to you about anyway."

"…All right," Saori said as she followed Marumi and her son inside, "You must be Marumi's son."

"Yes, I'm Yoshinari, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Narusegawa," Yoshinari responded politely.

Saori smiled, "What a kind young man you are."

Yoshinari smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, heh, thank you."

Marumi turned and had her eye suspicious on Saori, "Saori, don't you try to hit on my son now," Marumi said with a grin.

Saori got upset, "I would never do that, I'm happily married thank you very much."

Marumi and Saori were jabbing each others with words. Haruka looked on and then looked at Mutsumi, who was still having a hard time to believe what she just heard.

"You know Mutsumi, what Naru's mother said does make sense," Haruka said.

"But…" Mutsumi spoke.

"Are you still going to try to deny it?"

"I…I just…"

Haruka sighed, "Mutsumi, I believe that you're done for the day."

Mutsumi was shocked, "What? Oh, no, I can still work. My shift isn't over yet."

"I'm making it over. It's obvious to me that you won't be able concentrate on your task and I think it would be best if you went home and really, really think about things. Go home, Mutsumi and I expect you tell me your answer by tomorrow. I won't let you start work until you do."

Mutsumi had a downcast look on her face and nodded, "I understand…"

**Keitaro's Apartment**

Nagisa had left Keitaro's apartment a while ago and Keitaro was left thinking of his own thoughts again sitting on his couch. After a while, he decided to leave as well to take care of some work in the utilities.

**Hall of the Apartment Building**

As Keitaro was walking, he began to hear some voices. He looked and on the other side, he saw two people arguing.

"I just want you to come home," a man with short black hair wearing all brown clothing with black shoes said.

"You don't understand, do you?" a woman with short black hair wearing a yellow dress with white sandals said, "I showed you what happened and you choose to defend your friend's action and you're still letting him stay in your house."

"He just had a tough time; you shouldn't be cynical about it."

The woman couldn't believe it, "Cynical, you're accusing me, your own sister, of being cynical. It's always like this, you take the side of other people but when it comes to me, you always give excuses and say that I'm overreacting. I got hurt, he deliberately put me in a situation that got me hurt and yet you defend him."

"Tamaki, please understand…"

"No Tetsuhiko, it's you who doesn't understand. As long you insist that bastard friend of yours 'had his reasons', I don't want to hear anything you say," the woman known as Tamaki was in tears, "you just don't want to admit that you're wrong, you're not much of a brother to me. I hate you!"

"Tamaki! Don't say that! You're my sister and family should always care for each other and that what I'm trying to do." The man known as Tetsuhiko replied.

Tamaki left abruptly but not before saying, "You have no right to say something like that considering that you're always leaving me to dry for anyone else."

Tamaki left and Tetsuhiko was left standing, unable to believe what his sister was just said to him. Tetsuhiko looked and saw Keitaro.

"Oh uh, hello," Tetsuhiko greeted nervously.

"Uh, hello there," Keitaro greeted back unsure.

"Uh, just a rough patch between siblings, I guess I'll try again tomorrow," Tetsuhiko said as he decided to leave.

As Keitaro watched Tetsuhiko leave, he couldn't help but to be reminded of what happened in the past.

**Flashback: Route from Keitaro's High School to the Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Keitaro was walking back to his house after leading the two tall boys to Yoshinari and his friends.

"Yoshinari, why did he think he had the right to talk down on me like I'm some idiot?" Keitaro asked himself, "I'm sure there are circumstances that is prevented Chisato to give back the book. I'm sure she wants to do things the right way."

Keitaro made it to his house and went inside, "I'm home."

His father, Kyoshiro appeared and had a serious look on his face, "Keitaro, you're back."

"Hi Dad," Keitaro greeted and then when he saw his father's serious look, he asked, "Dad, is something wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with your school son. Yoshinari is in the hospital."

"Wh-What?" Keitaro was shocked.

**General Hospital**

In the hall, a doctor was discussing Yoshinari's condition with Marumi.

"He does have injuries. They're not serious but your son will need some rest," the doctor said.

"I see, thank you doctor," Marumi said.

The doctor nodded, "I'll be back to check up on him." The doctor left.

Marumi went back to the waiting room where her son's two friends were waiting for him.

"What did the doctor say?" The girl short, petite girl with the dirty blonde hair asked.

"Well Ayame, the doctor said that his injuries aren't serious but he will need his rest."

"That's a relief, I'm glad it's not serious," The tall boy with the shaved brown said.

"So am I Genshiro and I thank you both for your help," Marumi said being thankful.

"Oh don't worry about it," Ayame said.

Soon, Kyoshiro along with his wife, son, and daughter came in the waiting room.

"Marumi, how's Yoshinari?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Kyoshiro, he's fine. He just needs his rest," Marumi answered.

Keitaro walked up to his aunt, "Aunt Marumi…"

Marumi saw her nephew and gave a death glare, "Keitaro, you miserable idiotic brat, you're part of the reason why my son is laying in the hospital bed."

Keitaro was stunned at Marumi's accusation, "What do you mean?"

"You really don't know?" Ayame asked upset.

"You remember those two guys that you led to Yoshinari?" Genshiro asked.

"They went to talk to him, right?" Keitaro asked.

"They attacked him and us," Ayame said.

"Those boys had one thing in mind and that was to physically cripple my son," Marumi said, "Yoshinari fought them off with Genshiro and Ayame's help but he still got hurt."

"It wasn't until the principal and Inaba-sensei showed up that they stopped and fled," Genshiro said.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Keitaro?" Marumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro, is it true that you help a girl leave with the book that had the answers to the upcoming exams?" Nanami asked.

Keitaro looked at his mother, "Uh, well, yes, it's true but she said she would return it."

"And did she?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Well, not yet but I'm sure she intended to."

Kyoshiro and Nanami couldn't believe what their son had done and Kanako was shocked at what her precious brother did and couldn't understand why he would help someone like that.

"Keitaro, what have you done?" Kyoshiro asked disappointed in his son as was Nanami.

Keitaro looked around and saw the looks that didn't approve of Keitaro's choices, "What? I didn't know. I didn't know this was going to happen."

"You led those guys to Yoshinari just to get back at Yoshinari," Genshiro said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yoshinari told us about what happened when you were telling him your plans for Tokyo University and your, well, childish reason for it."

"Don't say that. It's not childish. Yoshinari didn't know what he was talking about. I was just saying that he shouldn't be so cynical."

Marumi got and upset and grabbed Keitaro by the arm, "Come with me."

Keitaro was surprised as the others in the rest of the family and Yoshinari's two friends. Marumi dragged Keitaro through the hall until they went to the window that showed Yoshinari lying on his bed wearing his hospital gown, having bandages on his forehead, and his arms, and sleeping.

"Take a look," Marumi demanded as Keitaro saw his cousin on a hospital bed, "Those two boys did hurt my son, the boys that said they were Chisato's friends."

Keitaro was staring at Yoshinari and didn't know how to respond, "I didn't know…"

"So, do you still think you were being helpful? Chisato asked those friends of hers to actually harm him."

"How do you know that? For all you know, they may have just acted on their own and Chisato didn't know it was going to happen."

"Those boys told not only Yoshinari, but they said it to Genshiro and Ayame as well. It seems those punks didn't mind bragging about it. Yoshinari actually asked his friends to go and inform those two faculty members."

Keitaro was shocked and looked at Yoshinari again.

**Flashback End: Utilities Room**

Keitaro was in the utilities room checking some of the equipment and he sighed. He couldn't help himself, these were the thoughts that he thought of during the weeks he had plan of leaving the Hinata Inn.

"I will do it," Keitaro said to himself, "tomorrow; I will apologize for my actions and behavior in the past. I'll do it…even if they never forgive me."

There was a beeping and Keitaro took something out of his pocket and it was a device showing a reading heading for his direction.

Keitaro sighed, "Unbelievable, looks like she decided to make her move. I really must thank Kanako for providing me with this, although I wonder where she got something like this," Keitaro sighed again, "I just wish Su would stop being selfish and learn to let go. Well, I better get ready. I think I know how I can go about this."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro gets another flashback of the consequences of the incident with a choice he had to make. There will be more events that go on in For His Own Sake, until then. Expect a long wait for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **Long time since I know but it can't be help, although I did say it would take me long for me to update. I hope that don't take long for the next chapter but there are no guarantees.

**Chapter 17**

Hina, Naru, Su, and Kitsune were on the train and were heading to Ikebukuro and see a friend of Hina, who owned an inn in the area.

Naru looked over to Hina, "Granny?"

"Yes Naru?" Hina replied warmly.

"I want to thank you."

Hina raised her eyebrow, "Thank me? For what?"

"For what you did with regard with my mom, I really didn't want to go home with my mom at the moment."

"Oh, you're welcome Naru. I completely understand. It will take time for you, I'm sure."

Naru nodded, "Again, thank you Granny."

"You're welcome Naru."

Hina then looked over at Kitsune, who was just staring out of the city. Hina looked over at Su, who looked like she was working on something with a device on her hands while she was swinging her legs. Hina sighed and looked straight, "It has been a real rough day."

"Granny?" Naru spoke.

"Yes Naru," Hina replied.

"I wonder how Motoko is doing at the moment. Do you think she will be okay?"

"Hm, that's a good question Naru. I hope she is."

Kitsune was listening and shook her head.

"Is there something wrong Mitsune?" Hina asked looking over Kitsune.

"It's nothing," Kitsune replied.

"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you."

"I'm fine Granny," Kitsune said in a different tone.

Hina and Naru were taken back.

"Hey Kitsune, what's with you?" Naru asked.

"It's none of your business Naru," Kitsune replied not looking at Naru.

"What the hell's your problem?" Naru replied irritated.

"Let's all take it easy. Naru, let's leave Mitsune alone for now. Mitsune, I don't know what's troubling you specifically but whenever you need to talk, I'm right here," Hina said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Kitsune replied.

Hina nodded with satisfaction and Naru was annoyed at Kitsune.

"_What's with her anyway?_" Naru asked in her head.

**Train heading for Kyoto**

Motoko was sitting across from her sister Tsuruko and her brother-in-law Hayato. Both Tsuruko and Hayato were in deep thought.

"Sister," Motoko spoke and it brought Tsuruko and Hayato out of their deep thoughts.

"What is it Motoko?" Tsuruko asked.

"How are our parents doing?"

"They're fine but upset about what they heard."

"I see. I wonder what's going to happen."

"Do you really need to ask? I'm sure you have a good idea of what's going to happen."

"But I…that, it wasn't like I was being dishonorable, I was-"

Tsuruko put her hand up to silence her sister, "Motoko, stop and save your reasons when we meet with the council. You will have your chance to explain things there with them."

Motoko wanted to say more but stopped herself, "Understood."

Tsuruko nodded and started to yawn.

"Tired my dear?" Hayato asked warmly.

Tsuruko nodded which Hayato lend his shoulder for Tsuruko in which Tsuruko rested on her husband shoulder. Motoko was angry and embarrassed at the display and looked away at the window.

"_Did they have to rub it in?_" Motoko asked in her head while wishing the same thing with a certain someone, a certain someone who was no longer within her reach.

**Yukina's Apartment**

Yukina had just arrived in her apartment with her niece Shinobu following her. Shinobu looked around as she came inside.

"So this is where you live," Shinobu commented.

"That's right. Go ahead and put your stuff down and have a seat. I'll make some tea."

"Oh, I'll help Aunt Yukina."

Yukina smiled and put her hands on Shinobu's shoulders, "Let me do it. I want to; you just sit down and relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, c'mon my dear niece, take a load off and relax."

Shinobu gave in and nodded, "Okay, but Aunt Yukina, I just want you to know that I will insist of helping out around. It's the least I can do since you're letting stay with you."

"I know," Yukina patted Shinobu's shoulders and went to her kitchen to make tea.

Shinobu sat down on a couch and relax. Shinobu smiled about the situation she was in now with a person that genuine cared and then she thought of the one person she still cared deeply and was still in love with him.

"_Keitaro…I have to see him again. I have to let him know and this time…_," Shinobu had determination, "_I will tell him how I feel about him. I'm going to say what I should have told him years ago._"

**Common Room, Hinata Inn**

Yoshinari had brought tea for himself, his mother Marumi, and Saori Narusegawa.

"Thank you," Saori said.

"Thank you son," Marumi said.

"You're welcome ladies," Yoshinari replied.

They took sips of their tea and each of them sighed enjoying the taste. Saori looked around.

"It's been many years since I was last here in the inn," Saori said.

"Indeed," Marumi replied.

Saori sighed feeling unhappy, "Just what am I going to do about that girl, she wouldn't even consider coming home and we were prepare to welcome her back with open arms and spend time together."

"Saori-senpai, are you sure you can't think of any reason why Naru doesn't want to go with you?"

"Believe me, I wish I knew."

Marumi and Saori were thinking while Yoshinari joined them at the table with his tea.

"Aunt Marumi…" Haruka called coming in to the common room to join them.

Marumi looked at Haruka, "Haruka, shouldn't you be your teashop?"

"I have it covered, it's just that there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Marumi asked as she was sipping her tea.

"Something I've been wondering for a while. How did you know what was going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know about Keitaro leaving the Hinata Inn and giving up the position of the management?"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Saori asked.

"Keitaro told me and my mom that he was leaving and for my mom, it was at Kyoshiro and Nanami's house that my mother heard this therefore Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako knowing about but…"

"You want to know how I got wind of it," Marumi deduced.

"Yes," Haruka replied nodded.

"Kanako told me."

"Kanako?"

"Yes, she called me and told me what was going on and when she did I decided to come over."

"I see, so that's how you found out. I didn't think that Kanako would tell you about it."

"Well, I think I get the idea why she would tell me..."

Haruka looked at Marumi a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

**The roof of Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro was standing on top of the roof top with a device in hand and was looking around. He looked at the monitor of the device and saw the signature of something that was heading in his direction. He looked up and saw something flying towards him.

"That must be it," Keitaro said to himself and pushed a few buttons as a flying machine was coming closer to Keitaro with its arms spreading out.

As the flying machine got real close to Keitaro, it stopped and began to malfunction and landed in front of Keitaro.

**Ikebukuro Train Station**

The train stopped in the train station and everyone was getting off. Hina, Naru, Kitsune, and Su were also getting off the train. Su was getting frustrated and kept punching the buttons on her device.

"Oh, what's going on?" Su whined.

Hina and the other two girls looked over to Su.

"Kaolla, is something wrong?" Hina asked.

"I lost the signal of my machine," Su replied.

"What machine?" Naru asked.

"The machine I made to pick up Keitaro."

"You what?" Kitsune replied shocked as did Hina and Naru.

"I made a machine to take Keitaro and make him want to stay with us and be with us again."

Hina and Naru were surprised and Kitsune didn't like what she heard.

"Su, stop that device right now, deactivate it," Kitsune demanded.

"Su, why are you doing that?" Naru asked.

"So that Keitaro would be happy and be play with us again," Su answered with a smile.

"Su, that's wrong. Don't do this," Kitsune insisted.

"Kitsune, keep your voice down," Hina said, "let's got out of the station first."

Hina and the three girls left the train station.

**Outside the Ikebukuro Train Station**

"Su, what exactly is the machine you sent to Keitaro?" Hina asked.

"Granny?" Kitsune spoke.

Su smiled, "I made a machine called to the Keitaro Grab 100. It is set to locate and bring Keitaro to me while readjusting his thinking so that when come back to me, he won't be hostile, in fact, he would be happy to see us and do what we say."

"I see…" Hina spoke.

Naru and Kitsune were surprised.

"Granny, you're not actually supporting this, are you?" Kitsune asked.

"Well…it…might not be so bad," Hina replied, "it might help Keitaro see things in the right direction again.

Kitsune was shocked and disturbed, "Granny, this is wrong and you know it. What would be the point if Keitaro doesn't have free will?"

"Kitsune…let's all go the inn that my friend owns," Hina said not willing to answer.

Kitsune looked at Naru, "Naru, do you actually support what Su is doing?"

Naru just looked at Kitsune, "The Keitaro we remember wouldn't be so rude and act like he's better than us. I don't know what prompt it but I don't care, as long he back to how he's suppose to be and we get the Hinata Inn back, I'm willing to look past Su's methods."

Kitsune couldn't believe it, "This isn't right. I want Keitaro back as well but not as a puppet. It's wrong Naru and you know it."

Naru glared at Kitsune, "What would you know what's rights and wrong? You done things in the past that were wrong and you knew it was wrong so you have no right to lecture about right and wrong and besides I know that when we get the inn back, you going to so happy and just continue on with you laying around, drinking alcohol, and bet on horses again. Humph, you claim to be a writer but I've never seen you write anything, not have a single thing publish, so don't try to give me that holier than thou attitude."

Kitsune glared back at Naru shaking and balling her fists, "Naru, you…"

"Naru, Kitsune, let's go," Hina called out.

Naru went ahead and Kitsune just stood for a while and felt depressed, "Naru is right about one thing, I have done things that had been wrong. I blackmailed and scammed guys without a second thought. I've hurt Keitaro so much, took advantage of him and it was so easy because I knew he wouldn't fight back…I couldn't help myself…" Kitsune looked at Naru talking to Hina, "Keitaro, if you would look at me the way you would look at Naru, then I…" Kitsune shook her head and put her hands to her heart, "there's no point thinking of the past. But maybe I can do something for Keitaro now, make it up to him somehow. Then he would see me as a whole new light…"

Kitsune decided that she would do whatever it took to help Keitaro with the hope that Keitaro would see that see her as someone who does have compassion and doesn't see someone as a toy for their amusement and as someone that Keitaro could fall for as well. With that mind thinking for Kitsune, she went to catch up with the others.

**Tokyo Airport**

The private jet that belonged to Molmolian Royal Family had just arrived and Amalla Su came out of the jet. She was greeted by Molmolians who had arrived from the Molmolian Embassy.

"Welcome back, your highness," a Molmolian greeted.

Amalla nodded, "I don't have much time, we need get this taken care of right away, and I will bring my sister home."

"Of course."

Amalla, being accompanied by members from the Molmolian embassy went and were exiting out of the airport.

**God Cry School in Kyoto**

Tsuruko, Hayato, and Motoko had just arrived at the grounds of the God Cry School in Kyoto. When they got there they were greeted by Etsuko Aoyama, Tsuruko and Motoko's grandmother.

"Welcome home, Motoko," Etsuko said.

"Hello Grandmother, I'm back," Motoko greeted back although she had a nervous tone.

Etsuko nodded and then looked at Tsuruko and Hayato, "Thank you two for bringing Motoko back."

Hayato and Tsuruko bowed to Etsuko.

Etsuko continued looking at Motoko, "Motoko, I'm sure you know why you have been called here."

Motoko nodded, "Yes Grandmother, I do."

"Then follow me," Etsuko walked to the other side with Motoko following her taking her belongings.

**Yukina's Apartment**

Shinobu and her aunt, Yukina Maehara were drinking tea and having a delighted conversation with each other.

"It has been a long time Shinobu," Yukina said to her niece with a smile.

Shinobu nodded happily, "Yes, it has. It's great to be here with you, Aunt Yukina and it's great that I get to stay with you."

Yukina put her tea cup down and looked at her niece, "Shinobu, are ready to tell your parents of what's going on?"

Shinobu flinched a bit but she knew it had to be taken care and nodded, "Yeah, I need to let my parents know."

Yukina nodded and had another question, "After we take care of talking with your parents, you want to see if you can talk to your 'precious' Keitaro?"

Shinobu got embarrassed blushing beet red and looked with her aunt shocked at the way her aunt worded things and Yukina couldn't help but laugh.

"Aunt Yukina!" Shinobu screeched embarrassed.

Yukina laughed, "Oh Shinobu, you're so cute when you react like that."

Shinobu puffed her cheeks, "Aunt Yukina…_although she right, Senpai is precious to me. I won't run away. I will talk to Senpai and tell him how I feel and show him how much he means to me._"

Yukina calmed down, "I'm sorry Shinobu I hope you know that…"

"I know, I know, still though…but yeah, I do want to talk to him again."

Yukina smiled, "You really like him, don't you?"

Shinobu smiled and nodded blushing, "I do, he's nice and he make me feel good about myself even when I didn't think there was anything good about me."

"I'm sure you'll be able to reach him and he'll see."

"I hope so Aunt Yukina, thank you for being supportive. You and Senpai have been more supportive and genuine caring for me then those girls I thought were my friends."

**Roof of Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro had the machine that intended to take him away by order of Su deactivated and it was on the ground in front of him. Keitaro looked at the device he had in his hand. The device in Keitaro's hand really stopped Su's invention.

"Thank you Kanako," Keitaro said in a low tone.

"Keitaro, where are you?" Shinsuke's voice called out.

"Over here, Shinsuke," Keitaro responded.

Shinsuke and his wife, Isana came up on the roof.

"Keitaro, what are you doing?" Shinsuke asked, "You're suppose to help with the-" Shinsuke cut himself off when he and his wife saw some sort of my machine, "What is that?"

Keitaro looked at the Aoyama couple and then back to the machine, "That is a machine that's supposed to kidnap me."

Shinsuke and Isana were confused.

"Keitaro, what do you mean?" Isana asked.

"Someone from the Hinata Inn wants to force me back to the Hinata Inn."

"Who is?" Isana asked.

"A girl name Kaolla Su, a princess of Molmol."

"Molmol…okay, but what is with this machine?"

Shinsuke took a closer look, "If it's suppose to take you then why is it just on the ground?"

"I stopped it with this device," Keitaro pulled out the device and showed Shinsuke and Isana, "my sister Kanako gave it to me when she visited. She learned that Su was going to pull something like this and so she got this from someone."

"Do you know who?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah, my uncle Sosuke."

"Sosuke?" Isana spoke, "you mean…"

"Sosuke Urashima, Marumi's husband and Yoshinari's father," Shinsuke said.

Keitaro nodded again, "Yeah, I guess you know them through my dad."

"Yes," Shinsuke answered.

"Well, that's nice," Isana said smiling, "it's nice to have family members looking out for each other. Your sister is really nice helping you out like that.

Keitaro rubbed the back of head grateful but feel guilty at the same time, "Yeah, she really does look care about me and my well-being…_and yet through my times at the Hinata Inn, I let Naru get between us and I've hurt Kanako badly…I'm the worse._"

Shinsuke and Isana noticed Keitaro mood and were concerned.

"Keitaro, are you okay?" Shinsuke asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine," Keitaro said trying to be in a good mood, "I'll deal with this machine and I'll get back to work."

"Well, okay," Shinsuke said as he patted Keitaro's shoulder, "but how will you deal with this?"

**Hinata Inn's Stairs**

Marumi and Yoshinari were accompanying Saori downstairs.

"Any suggestions in what I should do about my daughter?" Saori asked.

"I have none," Marumi answered, "if she's going to be like this and not want to see or your husband and younger daughter, then I don't know what to say."

Saori sighed, "I really don't get it but maybe I can try to figure out why."

"Hm? How will you be able to do that?" Marumi asked.

"Well…it's a long shot but maybe I'll find out through your nephew."

Marumi and Yoshinari were surprised and Haruka came out of the inn, hearing what Saori said and was surprised as well.

"You want to talk to my nephew?" Marumi asked.

"Yes since your nephew was my daughter's boyfriend at the time, maybe she confided in him and hearing how your nephew was trying to be 'helpful', maybe whatever he tells me might lead me a clue as to why and maybe I'll also learn why he thought he was right to interfere with Naru and Mei."

"Are you sure that would be best?" Marumi asked.

"It's worth a shot and besides, if he left the inn not wanting to have anything to do with this place or the girls, including my daughter, then he might not mind telling me what he knows."

Marumi was still unsure, "I don't know…"

"Do you not think he would?"

"Mom?" Yoshinari spoke looking at his mother.

Marumi sighed, "Saori-senpai, if you think that you'll get your answers from him then by all means, go for it. Go talk to my brother, he knows where he lives."

"Already did but thanks," Saori said as she went downstairs.

"I just hope Keitaro won't give excuses for his own foolishness," Marumi said.

"…Well, I better get going," Saori said as she left.

Marumi, Yoshinari, and Haruka watch Saori leave.

**Hinata Park**

Mutsumi was sitting on a bench looking out through the park. The things that had happened with her earlier on were still a shock to her. She sighed wondering what she was going to do.

"This has been upsetting," Mutsumi said sadly, "I don't want to think that I actually did more harm than good…maybe…I knew what was being said was true but then…I just didn't want to believe it, Keitaro, what am I going to do about him?"

"Excuse me," a young woman spoke.

Mutsumi looked over and saw a woman with long black hair, wearing glasses wearing a blue shirt, black skirt, and black dress shoes, "Yes?"

"Mind if I sit here?" the woman asked.

"Oh, not at all," Mutsumi said with a smile, "Go ahead."

"Thank you," the woman sat next to Mutsumi, "you look down. You must have a lot going on."

"Oh, yes, just things have not gone well for me."

"Things…"

"Yes, things that have been a pleasant and now someone that I care about has turned his back on me and someone that he loved. He has decided to forget the promise and I don't know what to do."

"Really?"

"Yes, I just don't know what I should do about Keitaro…maybe I could try talking him again and hope he would give me a chance."

"Keitaro…? Um, I'm curious; do you know his last name?"

"Oh yes, Keitaro Urashima," Mutsumi said.

The woman was surprised, "Keitaro Urashima, so, it's him."

Mutsumi looked at the woman curiously, "Um, do you know Keitaro?"

"We went to the same high school together until something happened to me unfairly."

"Oh my, Keitaro didn't cause you any grief, did he?" Mutsumi asked concerned.

"No, not him, his cousin, Yoshinari…maybe we can help each other out."

"Help each other?" Mutsumi asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm Chisato Ichimura; I used to go to high school with Keitaro and Yoshinari."

"I'm Mutsumi Otohime, um, Chisato, what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hm, I don't mind."

"Chisato," another woman's voice called out and it was another woman with long dark violet dress with black shoes who had light brown hair that was shoulder length hair and gray eyes.

"Oh hey, Kagura, over here," Chisato responded.

Kagura went over to Chisato and Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi, this is my friend, Kagura Hajime…Kagura, this Mutsumi Otohime and I think we all have something we can help with each other with."

Kagura smiled, "Really? How so?"

Mutsumi walked over to Kagura, "It's nice to meet you Kagura."

Kagura nodded, "Nice to meet you too, let's have a nice chat, shall we?"

**The Kuromitsu Inn in Ikebukuro**

Hina, Naru, Kitsune, and Su had arrived at the inn that was owned by a friend of Hina.

"Well, here we are," Hina said.

"So this is the place?" Naru asked.

"We'll stay here for a while until I can get the ownership of the Hinata Inn back."

"Hooo, it's not as big as the Hinata Inn Granny," Su commented.

"Maybe not, but people do like what we provide here," an old woman's voice and said and the old woman appeared with a hair bun and wearing a gray kimono who was 5 feet 6.

Hina smiled and bowed, "Hello Shakiko, it's been a while."

Shakiko bowed to Hina as well, "Hello Hina, I wasn't aware that you would be dropping by. What brings you here and who are these young girls that are with you?"

Hina motioned to Naru, "This is Naru," Hina motioned to Kitsune, "This is Mitsune," Hina motioned to Su, "and this is Kaolla."

"Nice to meet you," Naru greeted with a bow.

"Nice to meet you," Kitsune greeted with a bow.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Su greeted.

"I see, well, I own this inn, I'm Shakiko Kuromitsu, I own the Kuromitsu Inn" Shakiko introduced herself, "so Hina, what brings you here?"

"We need to a place to stay for a while and I'm hoping you can let us stay in your inn for while," Hina explained.

Shakiko raised her eyebrows, "What happened to your own inn?"

"Unfortunately, it has been stolen by daughter Marumi but she obtained the ownership of the Hinata Inn illegally but I will get it back but for now, we would like to stay in your place until I get it back."

Shakiko sighed, "Hina, as much of a friend you are, you realize that I can't let you or your friends stay for free, right?"

"Why not Shakiko?"

"I have an inn to run and letting people stay in for free will really hurt my business, so I'm willing to let you stay but on one of the two conditions."

"Which are?" Hina asked.

"You do pay for the room or rooms for each day and night you spend here or you and the girls work for me in my inn. Those are your options."

"Shakiko, can't you just make an exception with us?" Hina pleaded, "We're old friends."

"Yes Hina, we are old friends but like I said, I have an inn to and I can't afford to give free rooms, I don't have the luxury to be giving free things just because my friend pleads with me."

Hina huffed at what Shakiko was saying. Hina didn't expect that there would be a price for coming to her friend's inn.

"That's fine," Naru said.

"Naru?" Hina said shocked.

"If that's what it take, then we'll do it, besides, how hard can it be?"

"I'll do it as well," Kitsune said.

"I'll try hard too," Su added.

"Girls…" Hina spoke.

"Okay then, if the girls here are willing then I won't object, so Hina, what will you do?" Shakiko asked.

Hina sighed, "All right…it's only for a little while anyway."

"Yeah, I mean, if Keitaro could do it, it can't be that hard," Naru commented.

"Keitaro…oh yes, Hina's grandson, so how is he anyway?"

Naru had a scowl look at the mention of Keitaro and Kitsune was feeling sad hearing Keitaro's name as well.

"Did something happen?" Shakiko asked.

"Yes Shakiko, something did," Hina said.

**Roof of Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro was looking at the machine, not sure which choice should he make. He wondered if he redirect the machine with the device he and sent it back to Su and warn her to stop or should he use Su's invention to warn the Japanese authorities as well as Molmolian Embassy. Keitaro had a choice to make that could alter things.

"Well, the bright side for me is that it's not like what happened at my first year of high school," Keitaro said.

**Flashback: A day after Yoshinari's attack in the Principal's Office**

Keitaro was sitting in the office across from the principal of Keitaro's high school, a middle aged woman with glass, dark blue hair in a bun, and in a dark blue formal dress sitting in a chair looking at Keitaro with her hands together with Inaba standing next to her glaring at Keitaro.

"Keitaro Urashima," the female principal started, "do you know why you're here?"

"Um, no, honestly, I don't," Keitaro answered nervously.

"Keitaro, you're here in regards of what happened yesterday. Do know what you did yesterday around 2:15 in the afternoon?"

"Um, well, I…was trying to be helpful-"

Inaba interrupted him, "Helpful, you call enabling Chisato Ichimura to cheat helpful? You foolish-"

The principal interrupted, "Inaba, calm down!"

"But…" Inaba wanted to say more but saw the look the principal was giving him and he decided to be quiet for now.

The principal looked at Keitaro, "Keitaro Urashima, Chisato Ichimura was caught with the book that contained answers for the upcoming exams for Inaba's class and you thought that you were being helpful by letting her keep it and stopping your cousin, Yoshinari Urashima, from taking the book back and making sure that Ichimura would receive punishment for her action. Inaba asked Yoshinari for assistance because he trusted him and you prevented that from happening and not only that but you purposely had your cousin beat up by two delinquents that are friends of her."

"Wait, let me explain, please," Keitaro pleaded.

"Fine, I'm willing to hear your reasons."

Keitaro sighed, "First off, I didn't let them beat up Yoshinari, and I didn't know that it was going to happen. Second, I was sure that Chisato was going to return the book."

"Because she said she would?"

"Yes."

"And you actually believed her?" Inaba asked.

"Yes, I was sure Yoshinari was just being unreasonable and I thought that if give her the chance, she would return the book and never do it again. I mean, I'm sure Chisato regrets what happened and didn't want to disappoint anyone and that why she did what she did and she knew it was wrong and was going to return that book but…well, Yoshinari was just ready to have her punished."

The principal sighed, "Keitaro, did it ever occurred to you that maybe Chisato Ichimura actually deserves it for cheating. Did it ever occur to you that Chisato is not the person that you try to make her out to be?"

"Ma'am, I'm asking you, don't judge Chisato too harshly, I'm sure she didn't mean for it to happened and I'm sure that things will be just fine and that Chisato will earn her grades in the right and fair manner and when Yoshinari gets back from the hospital, things will be fine," Keitaro smiled trying to get the mood in high spirits.

Inaba was irritated, "Principal Inoue…this kid…"

Inoue was shaking her head, "Keitaro Urashima, I must say you have such naïve way of thinking. Do you actually think that there understandable reasons why some people do bad things?"

"Um, y-yes…" Keitaro answered.

Inoue sighed, "Keitaro Urashima, your actions yesterday are unacceptable and I get the sense that you think you did nothing wrong…"

"But I…"

"Keitaro, you are here because in light of what happened, you have a choice to make."

Keitaro was confused, "A choice?"

"Yes, a choice. Keitaro, do you have any plans to go to college?"

"Why yes, I do, Tokyo University," Keitaro answered proudly.

"Well, it would be impossible for you to have Tokyo University or any university for the matter considered that if you were to be expelled and that I myself informed the colleges that you were expelled and for the reasons you were expelled."

Keitaro was horrified to hear what the principal was saying, "You can't…please, don't do it, I'm begging you."

"I say that should because that what's happened with Chisato," Inaba said.

"Chisato?"

Principal Inoue nodded, "Yes, due to her own actions and what she did, I've expelled Chisato Ichimura earlier today and I'm making sure that she's blacklisted of ever getting in any college in Japan and having the consideration of her getting a scholarship revoked. I can do the same to you Keitaro, have you blacklisted of ever getting in any college but I'm willing to give a choice."

"Wh-Which is?" Keitaro was nervous and shocked that Chisato Ichimura, the girl that he was trying to be helpful to was already expelled and blacklisted.

Inoue pulled out a piece a paper, "Since you weren't really aware of what was going on and how things were going to end up but the fact you refused to listen and got into something you should not gotten into, I'm going to give you a choice. I can outright expel you and make sure you are unable to get into college or you sign this contract here and I will still expel you but have you transferred to another school and not blacklist you from getting into any college, including Tokyo University, those are your only options."

Keitaro looked at the paper, looked at Inoue, who had a serious look, Inaba, who looked like he wanted to outright strangle Keitaro for what happened to one of his favorite students Yoshinari, and back at the contract. Keitaro didn't want to lose his chance of getting into Todai for the chance to see his promise girl and he was willing to do whatever it took to fulfill the promise at the sandbox in his grandmother's inn when he was five, it was also got him thinking that it would show Yoshinari and all of his other doubters that is goal was not childish or a mistake but with what was happening right now, Keitaro felt defeated and gave in.

"All right," Keitaro said sadly, "I'll do it. I'll sign it."

Inoue brought out a pen, "Here you go."

Keitaro reluctantly took the pen.

**Flashback End**

Keitaro sighed, "When I think about, I was very lucky," Keitaro looked at the machine, "Now what am I going to do with this?"

**That is it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro gets an unexpected visit from Naru's mother. Hina, Naru, Kitsune, and Su prepares to work in Shakiko's inn, Keitaro visits his parents and Motoko meets with the council regarding her actions and will lose something important to her.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **A severe case of writer's block, that is all. I would like to thank those who have giving nice and fair reviews and those who have supported this fics, I thank you.

**Chapter 18**

Keitaro was on the rooftop of Shinsuke's Apartment Building and this time, there was a police officer with him. The officer was average height with short black hair and glasses. Keitaro was showing the device to the police officer.

"So is that it?" the officer asked.

"Yes Officer Nikawa," Keitaro responded, "this device was meant to kidnap me and take away my freewill."

"Any idea where it came from?" Nikawa asked as he looked closer.

Keitaro nodded, "Yes, it was created by a girl named Kaolla Su."

"Kaolla Su? That name sounds familiar…"

"Well, she's a princess from the Kingdom of Molmol."

Nikawa widened his eyes, "Oh yeah, now I remember hearing about her, the second princess of Molmol that came to Japan via exchange program and lives in the Hinata Inn."

"You know about the Hinata Inn?"

"Yeah, the truth is that some of my colleagues and I have been trying to investigate the Hinata Inn."

This surprised Keitaro, "Really?"

"Yes, actually we've been seeing machines like this going around and causing trouble and the one who seems to cause these problems is a dark skinned girl with blonde hair."

Keitaro sighed, "That would be her I'm afraid, that's Kaolla Su."

"We've tried to investigate but for some reason, our superior always told us to leave it alone and not to worry about because there was no real threat. Complaints have been made but they've been ignored. People have started to question if we been bribed or just simply don't care anymore." Nikawa gave Keitaro a serious look, "I need to ask you. How you know about this Kaolla Su and the Hinata Inn?"

"Well…the truth is that I was the manager over there."

This surprised Nikawa, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I'm ashamed to say..."

"You know for a fact that Kaolla Su done something like this before?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah…"

Nikawa sighed, "We've also got complaints of some of the other tenants there. One of them is a girl that wields a sword. She caused the destruction of some vehicles, other properties and going after people with the intent to cut them down."

Keitaro was shocked and knew who he was referring to, "_Motoko…_"

"Keitaro?" Ritsuko spoke.

Keitaro and Nikawa looked to see Ritsuko approaching them.

"Oh, hello Ritsuko," Keitaro greeted happily.

Ritsuko waved at them and stopped in front of them.

"Ritsuko? Ritsuko Akagi?" Nikawa spoke.

"Hello Toshiro, it's been a while," Ritsuko said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since you started working for NERV. You still work there?"

"I am…"

"Do you two know each other?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, we have a bit a history with other."

"That's right," Nikawa said and then looked at Ritsuko, "so how's Misato doing?"

Ritsuko sighed, "Still the same as always…"

Nikawa chuckled, "I see."

Ritsuko looked at the device, "So is the thing that was meant to take you away Keitaro?"

"Oh," Keitaro looked at the device, "yeah, but how did you…?"

"Isana told me what was going on; I wanted to see it myself. May I take a look at it?"

Keitaro looked at Nikawa, "Will it be okay?"

"Well, considering that Ritsuko is an expert of computers and artificial intelligence, I don't mind her looking at it, but don't tinker with it, it's evidence," Nikawa said.

"I know," Ritsuko replied as she went to take a look at the invention.

**Aoyama Residence, Motoko's Room**

Motoko sat in her room waiting for the council to call for her. As she waited to be summoned by the council to inquire about what had happened in the Hinata Inn, she looks back and thinking her actions and trying to give reasons why her actions were justified. The very idea that she was not being honorable as some have accused her of was not something she could accept nor could she accept the notion that she was some sort of bully just waving a sword. Motoko wanted to explain that she had her reasons and that she was protecting people from monsters and for her, it was the males that were monsters that would victimizes the females. Motoko couldn't help but feel as though she was betrayed by someone and that someone was Shinobu. She still couldn't understand how Shinobu could say the things she said to her and be ungrateful for all the things that her and Naru had done to protect her. She couldn't understand how Shinobu could act the way she did towards her but then Motoko felt that someone was to blame to not only to Shinobu's attitude change but also the things that had went on in the Hinata Inn and that person was the only one who she felt started this when he left and that was Keitaro Urashima.

"Urashima, this is all your fault," Motoko spoke in a low tone balling her fists, "everything that happened is because of you…you started all of this…how is it that you think you can get away with speaking to me and the others in such a rude and disrespectful tone?" Motoko thought of certain other people as well, "I wonder how Granny and the others are doing? I hope they're doing okay."

Tsuruko entered Motoko's room, "Motoko…"

Motoko turns to see her elder sister, "Sister?"

"The council is ready to see you now."

Motoko nodded, "Understood."

Motoko got up and began following her sister out of her room, closing the door. Tsuruko and Motoko leave the residence.

**God Cry School, on route to the council room**

The Aoyama sisters arrived and head for the council room to meet with them. As they were walking by, there were male and female students, four in total each wearing a gi and a hakama watching them walk by.

"Hey look, it's Motoko and Tsuruko," one of the male students said.

"I heard Motoko got in some serious trouble when she was in Tokyo and was actually evicted from the place she was living," a female student said.

"Tch, that's no surprise," the second male student said, "after all, with her running around with her sword attacking people for really no reason, I'm surprised this didn't happen a long time ago."

"Yeah, why does she feel the need to embarrass herself and be a stupid sexist idiot," the second female student said with distain, "she thinks that she some superior all-mighty warrior but I bet Nagisa and Kazuya could each beat her in a one-on-one fight."

"Yeah, I agree," the first male student added, "hell I bet Hayato could beat her no problem."

"It would be so better if Nagisa or Kazuya were to take over the dojo," the second male student said.

"Yeah, neither of them would ever bring such disgrace in which no doubt Motoko has done," the first female student added.

Motoko and Tsuruko heard the things the four students were saying and Motoko was angry that people were talking about her.

"How dare they say such things," Motoko said as she was about to walk up to them.

"Motoko, don't," Tsuruko said stopping Motoko.

Motoko turned to Tsuruko, "But sister…"

"Now is not the time, you have to meet the council and besides, I have a good idea of what you intend to do and let me tell you that council will not be too happy with you if you go to 'teach them a lesson'."

"Are you saying that I should just let them continue saying such rude things about me?"

Tsuruko simply looked at Motoko, "Not so pleasant when people insult you and your character. Those are the things you done in the past little sister but the difference is that what those four have said are true sadly while you say things about most people without really knowing them and it's just through your own prejudice like Hayato for example."

Motoko was shocked, "But sister-"

"It also goes the same with Uncle Shinsuke, Aunt Isana, Kazuya, and Nagisa for that matter. The things you said to them, is it any wonder why they never bother to visit us or why they no longer invite you for the tournaments Uncle Shinsuke holds."

Motoko couldn't believe what her sister was saying and turned head away from her with a scowl, "You don't understand anything Tsuruko. You never did."

Tsuruko was taken back a little bit and sighed, "You sound like that girl Narusegawa. I'm starting to think that she has been a real bad influence to you."

"Don't talk about Naru like that," Motoko responded defensively.

Tsuruko simply glared at Motoko and made the younger Aoyama female nervous.

"Let's go." Tsuruko said as she continued walking and Motoko turned to see Tsuruko's back and followed her.

**Kuromitsu Inn, Shakiko's Room**

Shakiko looks at her old friend, Hinata Urashima and the three girls she brought with her, Naru, Kitsune, and Su.

"All right, you will all start tomorrow and be prepared because we will have lots of guests coming over around 4PM," Shakiko said.

Hina and the three girls nodded.

Shakiko continued, "While we wait for the guests to get here, you girls will help with the preparations with the sheets and the trays and also help in the kitchen."

"The kitchen…with what exactly?" Naru asked.

"My chefs will need help with the gathering of ingredients; all you have to do is do what they ask. Not to worry, it won't be anything hard and they certainly won't ask for you to help with the cooking."

"Um, sure, okay," Kitsune said.

"No problem," Su responded happily while thinking she could get eat some of the food in the process.

"Well, all right, it shouldn't hard anyway," Naru said.

"Shakiko, what about me?" Hina asked.

Shakiko looked at her long time friend, "Hina, you will be at the front desk with me and my granddaughter Hikaru."

"Oh, I see, very well, that will be my duty tomorrow," Hina said with a smile.

Shakiko nodded, "Good, now that we are in an agreement, I'll take you to your room."

"Room? As in just one room?" Naru asked.

"That's right…is there a problem?"

"How is the room?"

"It's small to be honest."

"Shakiko, couldn't we have at least two rooms or a bigger room?" Hina asked almost pleading.

"No," Shakiko answered immediately, "I'm allowing you all to have a room in exchange of you all working here; don't start requesting a whole lot."

"Shakiko…"

"Let's go," Shakiko said getting and opening the door with Hina and the girls following her.

**Second floor hall of the Kuromitsu Inn**

Shakiko leads Hina and the girls to the room that they would be staying.

**Kuromitsu Inn's Vacant Room**

Shakiko opens the door of the vacant room and Hina and the girls went inside and look around.

"This will be your room for the time being," Shakiko said, "I expect you all to be prepared and to be ready to start tomorrow. Now Naru and Kaolla…"

Naru and Su look at Shakiko.

"Yes?" Naru asked.

"I know you two have school tomorrow but I expect you to begin work when you get back and I want no excuses, understood?"

Naru thought of something that was important to her and it had just occurred to her.

"Um but what if I have a lot to study for?" Naru asked, "I do tend to have to have a lot of assignments and studying to do."

Shakiko simply looked at Naru, "I fail to see how that's a good excuse. You have to make due, I won't tolerate you not working."

"But are you saying that I should ignore my studies?" Naru asked upset, "I do have a lot of work and I can't afford to get behind. I thought that I would be able to do my studies first before I began my work."

"You thought wrong. I told you, we're going to be busy at around four and there's a lot work that needs to be done before the guests for the 4 o'clock arrival and serving them."

"But that's not fair," Naru countered, "I understand what we need to do, but I need at least a bit of time before then. If I don't, I'll end up behind and that would not be good."

Shakiko narrowed her eyes at Naru, "Listen young lady, you think you're the only one who goes to college and gets lots of work. I have employees who go to their schools as well and they make due in what they have to do and they are able to manage so I want no excuses from you."

"But-" Naru tried to argue.

"If you don't like it or don't think you can handle it, you can just leave."

Naru was shocked and Hina didn't like what she heard.

"Listen Shakiko, there's no need for that. Naru will work hard, it won't be a problem," Hina said.

Naru looked at Hina and then looked down upset.

"Get settled in, I'll call you all for dinner later on," Shakiko said leaving the room and closing the door.

Hina sighed and looked at the girls, "All right girls, let's get settle in here."

"Granny, I don't know if I can handle this," Naru said worried, "I can't afford to be behind on my studies."

"Geez, what about all that talk you went on about handling this with no problem, saying that it wouldn't be so hard," Kitsune said, "besides Keitaro was always working and keeping the Hinata Inn in working order and he had a lot to study for as well. It's not like any of us had bother to help out when we should have. Hell, Shinobu was doing the same thing as well. She cooked and cleaned for us while having school as well."

"Would you stop Kitsune," Naru said glaring at Kitsune, "what would you know anyway?"

Kitsune huffed pointing at Naru, "I know that you always talk and act big and tough but when it really comes down to it, you can't really back it up and you always resort being a coward."

Naru was shocked at what Kitsune said, "You got some nerve."

"You have always been like that Naru, when you can't handle your own real problems, you always run and hide and expect someone to solve it for you or lash out for really your own selfish reasons. It like back in high school, you always had me-"

"Okay, okay, Naru, Mitsune, that's enough both of you," Hina interrupted, "let's not get into an argument right now. Naru, I know it's hard but we have to make do. I don't think Shakiko will be willing to let this slide but don't worry, if you all work together, you'll be able to get things done faster and Naru, I'm sure that you'll still have plenty of time for your studies."

"Fine," Naru said still upset but went to get settle in.

Su was just watching what was going on and wasn't sure how to make of what was happening. She took out her remote control from her bag and tried to see if she could get the signal back from her machine she sent after Keitaro.

Kitsune heads out of the door, opening it.

"Mitsune, where are you going?" Hina asked.

"I want walk around, that won't be a problem, would it Granny?" Kitsune responded.

"Uh, no, of course not, just be careful Mitsune," Hina responded.

"Yeah, be careful not to try to trick someone out of their money or try to get yourself drunk and flaunt yourself to some perverted guy," Naru commented.

"Naru, how could you say that?" Hina said shocked at what Naru said.

Naru just huffed and looked away.

"Hmph, whatever," Kitsune said and left the room.

When Kitsune left, Hina went to Naru, "Naru…"

Naru looked at Hina, "What?"

Hina frowned at Naru, "That was uncalled for; you shouldn't have said those things."

"She started it, what about the things she said about me?"

"Naru, this is not needed. We need to stay strong; it won't do well if we started fighting with each other."

"But it's her fault," Naru insisted, "She had no right to say those things to me."

"Naru, that behavior of yours is not helping anything. You need to stop, you're pushing people away and that's not good. You pushed away my grandson and you pushed away Shinobu as well."

"It's not my fault, they're the ones wrong, not me," Naru insisted again and walked away from Hina, "Shinobu is ungrateful and Keitaro is a cowardly pervert. I'm sorry Granny but that's the truth."

Hina didn't know what to do and she just went to get settled in as well.

"Naru, I'm going to say this, if you keep this up, you'll ruin any chance that we will have to get the Hinata Inn back. You don't want to prove Marumi right, do you?"

Naru was shocked and didn't know how to really respond.

**In front of the entrance of Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Keitaro was in front of the building with Ritsuko and Officer Nikawa with Keitaro getting ready to see his parents and his sister.

"Remember Keitaro, you're coming over to my apartment to have dinner later in the evening," Ritsuko said smiling.

Keitaro chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I'm looking forward to it."

"All right Keitaro Urashima, we'll have some people come over to pick up that machine. We'll be also heading to the Hinata Inn," Nikawa said.

Shinsuke shows up, "Officer Nikawa, we'll help with removing the device and cooperate with you whatever you need."

Nikawa nodded, "I appreciate your cooperation."

"Keitaro, good luck when you see your family, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

Keitaro smiles, "Thank you Shinsuke. We'll, I best be going."

Keitaro leaves to go see his parents and sister at their residence. Shinsuke and Officer Nikawa discuss further regarding the situation and Ritsuko smiles and heads back to her apartment.

As Keitaro leaves the building and walks a few miles, a voice calls for him, "Keitaro Urashima."

Keitaro stops and turn to see a middle-aged woman with brunette hair.

"Uh, yes?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm Saori Narusegawa, I'm Naru's mother."

Keitaro's eyes widened, "Oh, um, what can I do for you?"

"I have some questions for you about my daughter."

"Uh, yes?"

**Lobby of the Kuromitsu Inn**

Kitsune arrives at the lobby and there was Shakiko at the front desk.

"Well, well, Mitsune, are you looking for something?" Shakiko asked.

Kitsune looks back and then looks at Shakiko, "Actually, may I use your phone? I need to make a call."

"Who are you calling? Just so you know, this phone is not meant for social calls."

"It's not a social call, I need to call someone and warn him about something," Kitsune said almost sounding desperate.

Shakiko got curious, "Warn someone about what?"

"I…uh, I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

Shakiko nodded, "Are you worried that I will tell Hina?"

Kitsune looked at Shakiko with a surprised look and Shakiko nodded with confirmation.

"I thought so. Listen, I won't tell Hina but would you mind telling me what's really going on?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kitsune asked with a nervous tone.

"What is really going on with Hina and what has been happening with Hina's inn, the situation with you girls…and of Hina's grandson, Keitaro."

"Wait, didn't you already hear it from Granny?"

"I got the sense that Hina was not really giving me the whole story and when she was telling me certain things about her grandson, I noticed you looking away with mixture of disgust and shame."

Kitsune was amazed, "Wow, you're sharp."

"Thank you, now will you tell me? I promise I won't tell Hina."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, to be honest with you, Hina hasn't exactly been straight with me recently for some reason and I want to know what's really going on. There are things that to me don't add up."

Kitsune figured that if Shakiko was able to speculate about certain things and vowed not to tell Hina, then she figure that at the least, Shakiko Kuromitsu is trustworthy.

Kitsune nodded and felt comfortable, "Okay, here's what's been going on."

**With Keitaro and Saori**

Saori told Keitaro about when she went to the Hinata Inn after learning that her daughter was to be evicted from the premises by Marumi who had taken ownership of the Hinata Inn.

"So, Aunt Marumi was able to get ownership of the inn," Keitaro commented and then thought in his head, "_then I better go there later on and make it official for her to have undisputed ownership. I'm glad I had the deed revised._"

"Yes, it was then that I went there to pick up my daughter," Saori said, "I wanted Naru to come home with me."

"How did that go?"

"Not good, she refused to come home and decided that she would rather be anywhere but with her own family, the people who actually care for her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Keitaro said.

"I just don't understand why Naru refuses to see us…I was wonder if you had an idea why."

Keitaro was a bit surprised, "Me?"

"Yes, you were her boyfriend at some point, right?"

Keitaro looked away, "I…was, but…"

"But?"

"It wasn't really much of a relationship. There was no trust and to be honest with you ma'am, Naru didn't have a real concept of what a relationship is. Of course neither did I and ashamed of myself for it."

"Regardless, I want to ask, did Naru ever talked to you about her life before the Hinata Inn, you know anything as to why she wouldn't want to come home from time to time?"

Keitaro thought about for a minute, "Well, I'm sure by now that Naru was saying this because she was just being selfish but…Naru did say something about how she didn't feel like she was loved and that she felt that she was casted aside."

"What does that mean?" Saori asked shocked of what she heard.

Keitaro shook his head, "Ms. Narusegawa, I'm sure now that Naru was just being unreasonable…just like I was with my own family and even when your daughter Mei came to talk to Naru and to convince her to see you all, Naru said that she felt that she was being drifted aside and when and that things changed when you remarried."

"When I remarried?"

"Yeah, it's silly, I know. I'm now sure that you really care about Naru and that you, as well as your husband and your daughter miss her but Naru was just being, well, unreasonable and she felt that she needed to be the center of attention and if she doesn't get that, she deludes herself in thinking that the person or people don't really care about her and she turns her back on them or like with me, she would act violent."

"Center of attention…" Saori said as she started to get a conclusion about her eldest daughter.

Keitaro bowed to Saori, "Ms. Narusegawa, I'm sorry."

Saori was taken back at Keitaro's action, "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I enabled Naru to continue to act selfish and violent when I should have done something about what she was doing. I failed as manager of the inn that she was living and I'm also sorry for my interference when Mei came by to try to talk to Naru. I now know that what I did was wrong."

Saori decided to ask, "Why did you interfere?"

Keitaro looked up ashamed, "I was being selfish myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was afraid that if Naru went home, she would be taken away and I didn't want that, especially since I was in love with her and honestly, I had a distain for Mei when I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me and for that I'm truly sorry."

Saori crossed her arms and looked at Keitaro with a serious expression, "Do you really mean that?"

"I do, some people say that I'm a nice guy but that's not true. I know that I deluded myself in thinking that was being nice and protecting the girls that I believed were my friends, but I was wrong. I've let people get away with things that were wrong and I've hurt and betrayed those who really cared for me."

"Like your parents, your sister, and even your aunt, Marumi, and your cousin, Yoshinari, right?"

Keitaro was a bit surprised at what Naru's mother was saying but nodded in agreement, "Yeah, which is why on my way to see my parents and sister and apologizing to them as well."

Saori nodded, "I see. Well, Keitaro, I thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"For the things you told me, I think I know why Naru avoids us and it seems that it is just as I guessed, I am at fault to a degree."

Keitaro was shocked, "What do you mean?"

"When my first husband and I got divorced, I put my attention on Naru and always paid attention to her when she was growing up. When Naru was always in trouble or ever needed anything, I was there for her and did everything for her," Saori paused a bit, "I guess I let my daughter live a sheltered life and as a result when I remarried and Mei came in the picture, my focus wasn't just on Naru anymore and here I thought that Naru would be excited to have a sibling around, but I guess…"

"Ms. Narusegawa…." Keitaro spoke with concern.

"I think I finally understand. Thank you for giving me a clue about my daughter Keitaro."

"…You don't need to thank me, I'm sorry for the problems I may have contributed."

"…If you really believe that then you should actually save that for my daughter Mei…"

Keitaro thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "You're right, I should apologize to Mei, I may have been rude and not really realized it…then would it be possible that I can meet with Mei so that I can apologize to her."

"I'll see what I can do."

"If you can I will be grateful," Keitaro then bowed to Saori, "my sincere apologies but may I say one thing."

"What is it?" Saori asked curiously.

Keitaro looked at Saori, "I hope you don't pin the whole thing about Naru's upbringing on yourself. Regardless of the circumstances, Naru made the choice of how she wants to be, there's really no excuse for it. I know that I'm the last guy to say something like this but when I look back on the things that have happened and what I have done as well…it's just that it really depends on the person in the end I believe."

"…I'll think about it…I have to go, thank you again for telling me."

"It's no problem; I sincerely hope things turn out well for you. Well, I have to go myself; I need to head for my parents' house."

"…You know I can give you a ride there if you like."

Keitaro was surprised at Saori's offer, "Are you sure, I don't want to trouble you."

"It would be no trouble at all."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, "Well, if you don't mind, then I'll take you up on that. Thank you ma'am."

"Then let's go," Saori said as she went to her car with Keitaro following her.

**Lobby of Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Shinsuke watched as officers were carrying the device Su made and were taking to their truck that they had parked in front of the building. Officer Nikawa appeared and nodded.

"That will be it, we'll be informing the Molmol Embassy and the Security Bureau," Nikawa said.

"This will not bode well for Molmol," Shinsuke commented.

"We'll be heading for the Hinata Inn, we've received call before coming here that there are more inventions like that in the Hinata Inn."

"Do you know who that caller is?"

"Actually yes, we've received it from someone who said that she became the new owner of the Hinata Inn, Ms…Marumi Urashima."

Shinsuke was surprised, "Really?" Shinsuke thought for a moment, "_I wonder if Kyoshiro's sister…_"

The phone rang interrupting his train of thought and Shinsuke went to pick it up.

"Hello, Shichimura Apartment Complex, this is the owner, Shinsuke Aoyama speaking," Shinsuke answered.

"Hello, I need to speak with Keitaro Urashima," Kitsune's voice responded.

"Keitaro? He's not in right now. Who is this?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Do you know where he went? I need to warn him of something."

Shinsuke narrowed his eyes, "About what?"

"Someone created some sort of machine to kidnap Keitaro and take away his freewill, Keitaro needs to know about this as soon as possible."

Shinsuke relaxed a little, "There's no need to worry about that."

"What do you mean there's no need to worry?" Kitsune was getting upset and panicking a little from that response, "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Calm down, there's no need to worry because it's already been taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Kitsune asked surprised in her tone.

"Keitaro was already aware and stopped the machine himself and now that machine is now being taken to the authorities."

"…Keitaro already knew and he stopped it himself?"

"That's right so there's no need to worry."

"Oh, I see," Kitsune was relieved at the fact that Keitaro knew and stopped the device Su made, "um, if you don't mind, do you know how Keitaro found out about it?"

"His sister told him, she heard the inventor was going to do something like this and gave Keitaro something to counter the machine."

"…I see, so it was Kanako who helped him."

Shinsuke got curious, "Are you one of Keitaro's friends?"

Kitsune was taken back from that question, "I'm…I don't think Keitaro would consider me his friend anymore but I'm someone that cares about him a lot, even if he himself doesn't believe me. I just wanted to make sure he's safe. It's a relief that he is…I have to go but thank you for telling me."

"Wait, could you least tell me your name so that I can let Keitaro know?"

Shinsuke didn't get a response because Kitsune hung up the phone. Shinsuke looked at the phone.

"I wonder could it be that…" Shinsuke said in a low tone.

**Lobby of the Kuromitsu Inn**

"Darn, looks like Kanako was one step ahead of me," Kitsune said sadly, "oh well, as long as Keitaro is okay, that's all that matters."

Kitsune decided to head back to the room she was sharing with Hina, Naru, and Su.

**Hina and the girls' room in the Kuromitsu Inn**

Kitsune arrived back at the room and saw Hina looking out of the window, Naru reading a book wearing her glasses, and Su trying to figure out get the signal back from her machine she sent after Keitaro. Su was actually getting a bit nervous and wondered what was going on as she was scratching her head.

Hina looked at Kitsune, "Welcome back Mitsune, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Granny," Kitsune responded.

"Where did you go off to?" Naru asked suspiciously.

"That's none of your business Naru."

Naru huffed, "Whatever."

Hina sighed sadly at how Kitsune and Naru have been reacting to each other, "_If Keitaro was around, this wouldn't be happening. These two are supposed to be best friends but now, it seems all they do is arguing…such a cruel fate this is._"

**Council Room of the God Cry School**

Motoko was sitting in the center of the council room. She was facing the members of the council with her grandmother, Etsuko Aoyama in the middle. Motoko's parents were facing her left side and Tsuruko and Hayato were facing her right side. Motoko was looking around as the people in the room were staring at her.

"Motoko, we have questions for you regarding your stay in the Hinata Inn in Tokyo," Etsuko started.

"Yes," Motoko responded.

"Motoko, we have heard things about you that bothered us. Tsuruko has already told us of the things that have happened and the things you've have done and we know that your sister is not the type to look at things the wrong way and she's certainly not the type that would dare lie to us. We want to hear what you have to say for yourself."

"In other words," one of the council elders said, "we want to know what you were thinking. Why have you used your sword and the techniques of the God Cry School for your heinous actions on people, mostly those of the male gender?"

"Attacking people who aren't even armed and not martial artist themselves," another council elder said.

"I was doing what I was taught," Motoko answered.

"What you were taught?" Another of the council members asked, "What does that mean?"

"I have been accused of being dishonorable but that is not true, I was being what I was supposed to be, as someone who uses the techniques of the God Cry School, I was protecting others from people from other people who are vile and those who are possessed by demons."

The room was silent with what Motoko was saying for just a little bit.

"Do you really believe that or are you simply deluding yourself?" Etsuko asked.

Motoko was shocked, "Grandmother…"

"What about your attacks on Keitaro Urashima, who acted as the manager of that dorm you were staying? To someone who was unarmed…"

"You mean that pervert who was looking for a chance to cop a feel on the other tenants there?"

"Cop a feel, you say?"

Motoko got upset hearing Keitaro's name, "That male pretends and acts nice but he couldn't fool me. He's a coward and a sexual predator that uses his position for his perverted conduct. I didn't want the others to suffer and be traumatized so that's the reason that I would attack him. So I was being protective of the other tenants."

"Is that really your reason?" the third councilman asked.

"Yes."

**In front of the Urashima Bakery/Residence**

Keitaro gave his thanks to Saori for the ride and Saori herself nodded and drove off. Keitaro looked back at the place. It has been the first time in a long time that he was at his parents' place. He took a deep breath and went to the entrance of the bakery. He opened the door and saw his mother, Nanami at the counter.

"Hello, wel-" Nanami cut herself off when she was surprised to see to see who it was, "Keitaro?"

Keitaro smiled sheepishly and waved at his mother, "Hi Mom, how are you?"

Nanami couldn't speak as she was surprised to see her son. Kyoshiro and Kanako entered the bakery and when they were surprised to see Keitaro as well.

"Keitaro…" Kanako spoke surprised.

"Keitaro…son, you're…here," Kyoshiro spoke surprised.

"Hi," Keitaro said, "I'm sorry that I didn't stop by to visit. I wanted to see you all again…if that's okay with you all."

"Of course it is," Nanami said happily, "Welcome home Keitaro."

"Welcome back son," Kyoshiro said.

Kanako went up to her brother, "Keitaro, I'm glad to see you here. I just didn't expect you to come here on your own."

Keitaro smiled again, "Yeah, I know. I decided to come here on my own. I really wanted to see you all again."

Kyoshiro and Nanami gathered around their son.

"I have something to tell you all," Keitaro said.

"What is it?" Kyoshiro asked.

Keitaro nodded and bowed to his family, "I'm so sorry."

This surprised Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako.

"Keitaro?" Nanami spoke.

"I owe you all an apology for my behavior. I was being selfish and inconsiderate."

**Council Room of the God Cry School**

"Motoko, do you believe that the actions have taken was to punish those with 'perverted' intentions?" Etsuko asked.

"Yes Grandmother," Motoko answered.

Etsuko sighed, "Motoko, I've hear that you feel that all men are perverted. That's not true, is it?"

Motoko was surprised by what her grandmother asked before answering, "I find that it is true."

"Surely that can't be. You must know that not all men have perverted desire as you assume," Etsuko responded in a reasonable tone.

"But it is true," Motoko insisted, "That's what I've seen. Every men wants one thing from women and that to control them and force them into…sexual situations."

The rest of the council elders felt insulted and enraged by what Motoko had just said.

"You stupid girl," one of the elders said, "Do you even hear yourself?"

"What kind of nonsense are you spewing?" The fourth elder said.

"How dare make such accusation of such…such…." The third elder said losing his temper, "ignorant notions."

"It's true," Motoko said loudly, "all men are such perverts, some pretend to kind and gentle to women but I know and seen it myself."

"Motoko, are you including me in that as well," Hirosuke spoke feeling embarrassed and ashamed of what his younger daughter said.

Motoko looked at her father, "…Well…no, you're one of the few exceptions."

"Is that why you attack men with your sword as punishment for their perversion, as you say?" Motoko's mother Fumiko asked.

Motoko nodded, "Yes Mother, that's true."

Tsuruko decided to say something, "Little sister, do you really think that it is only men that have sexual desires?"

Motoko was a little surprised, "Why are you asking me that? You of all people should be aware of this sister."

"So you don't think that there are women who are susceptible of sexual desires and fantasy as well?" Hayato asked.

"You should bite your tongue Aramaki," Motoko countered, "you are just as the rest of them and I wish my sister would see that. Women are capable of being strong and would never think of perverted things like men do."

"Motoko, you may be my sister, but I won't tolerate you insulting my husband any further and you are not really someone who should be saying things like that."

"Tsuruko, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You-"

"Grandmother, may I show you something?" Tsuruko asked interrupting Motoko.

"Tsuruko…" Motoko was upset that Tsuruko cut her off.

"What is it Tsuruko?" Etsuko asked.

Tsuruko went to the corner and picked up a bag. She went back and opened the bag and pulled out a few novels.

"What's this Tsuruko?" One of the elders asked, "This not the time for reading materials."

"Tsuruko, what is this?" Etsuko asked.

"Sister, what are you doing?" Motoko asked.

"I didn't want to do this Motoko but you leave me no choice. I need to make you see that you are being nothing more than a liar and a hypocrite," Tsuruko said, "do you recognize these?"

Motoko took a closer look and realized that they were the novels she herself wrote, "That's…where did you get these?"

"What are they?" Hirosuke asked.

Tsuruko and Hayato passed one of each of the novels Motoko wrote to her parents, her grandmother and the rest of the council elders and when they all saw and read a few pages of them, they were shocked at what they read and they all looked at Motoko, who was now feeling embarrassed and blushed.

"Motoko, what's the meaning of this?" Etsuko asked glaring at her younger granddaughter while holding up one of the novels that Motoko wrote.

"By the way Motoko, you can thank that Konno girl for providing them to me," Tsuruko said.

"Motoko was surprised and angry at the person that gave her sister her 'materials', "_Dammit, Kitsune…_"

Motoko imagined Kitsune laughing at her the same way she would when she played one of her tricks on Keitaro.

**Stairs of the Hinata Inn**

A car drove up and parked near the entrance. Two men in suits came out of the car. One was a middle-aged balding man that was skinny, and the other was a young man with brown slick hair.

"This is the place, the one Sosuke told us about," the middle-aged man said.

"The Hinata Inn," the young man said.

"All right, let's get this over with."

The two men walked up the long stairs of the Hinata Inn.

**One of the Hinata Inn's Rooms**

Marumi looked out of the window and saw two men walking up the stairs.

"Ah, they're finally here," Marumi said, "but it doesn't like Sosuke is with them. Where is that husband of mine? Is he coming by later? I told the police that my husband an expert with computers and that Su girl's room is locked with a computerized code," Marumi paused for a moment, "oh well, I better go greet them."

Marumi left to meet with the two men.

**Entrance of the Hinata Inn**

Haruka saw the two men and opened the door, "Hello? May I help you?"

"Good day ma'am," the middle-aged man started, "we're looking for Marumi Urashima."

"That would be me," Marumi said as she came down to greet them, "I'm the one who called."

"Called?" Haruka asked not knowing what was going on.

The two men nodded as they showed their badges and it surprised Haruka.

"I'm Detective Maeda," the middle aged man said, "This is my partner, Detective Ishida."

Ishida nodded, "Hello."

Marumi nodded, "Thank you for coming. Um, where is my husband?"

"Oh yes, he will be arriving shortly, he getting his equipment," Maeda said.

"Very well, I'll show you."

Marumi led the two detectives to the second floor while Haruka was still confused as to what was going on.

**Balcony of the Kuromitsu Inn**

Su was having no luck getting the signal of the device she sent so she decided to find out what was going on. She pulled out another control device and activated it. It brought to her a mechanized turtle. She activated the screen that was on the control device.

"I need to find out what happened…I'll find you big brother Keitaro. I don't know how you eluded my invention but I will find out."

Su sent the mechanized turtle off to find out what happened to her Keitaro Grab 100 and what was Keitaro doing at the moment.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro makes amends to his parents and sister, the council's inquiry with Motoko continue, Hina and the three remaining Hinata Girls start work at Shakiko's inn with…unpleasant results, and Shinobu get a chance meeting with Keitaro.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't have anything to do with Love Hina, not…one…bit.

**Chapter 19**

**Living Room of the Urashima Residence**

Keitaro sat on a couch facing his parents and his sister.

"It is like I said, I owe you all an apology for my behavior," Keitaro started, "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for being stubborn and basically being selfish and not helping out around here and for not seeing the big picture like you tried to show me. Also Dad, I'm sorry for the things I said to you when you visited me. I didn't believe that my choice was wrong and that I was able to get in Tokyo University but it was a huge price for me to get accepted and my goal and reasons for Tokyo U was really for naught and made me realize that I did put myself in unnecessary hardships and I did realize that you and Mom tried to make me see that there were other options but I was too narrow-minded to even give it consideration."

The parents and sister of Keitaro were amazed.

"Keitaro…" Nanami spoke, "you really mean it?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah Mom, I mean it, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize and I'm ashamed of myself for it," Keitaro turned to Kanako, "Kanako, I'm sorry for basically betraying you and not being much of a brother to you."

"Keitaro…you don't really need to apologize," Kanako tried to assure her brother.

Keitaro shook his head, "No, I do need to apologize to you. Even with your…well…unconventional way of doing things, I know that you always cared about me and placed importance to my well-being which more than I can actually say for myself. I'm especially sorry for letting Naru ruin our chance to work things out and basically turning my back on you and not really realizing it, even though, I may not agree with some of the ways you did things and I'm sure you could have found some other ways of doing things."

"Keitaro…well, maybe, but I don't regret my actions."

"Well, regardless, I'm still sorry for not being much of a brother to you," Keitaro looked at his parents, "Mom and Dad, I'm sorry that I was not much of help around with the bakery and was ungrateful to you both."

Kyoshiro, Nanami, and Kanako looked at each other and back at Keitaro.

"Keitaro, we really appreciate you coming here and making your apologies," Kyoshiro said.

"Yes, and we admit that even though we only wanted to help you and we would never really toss you out of the street, there may have been ways we could have addressed the issues better," Nanami said, "also, I understand that you didn't want me to say and do things to those girls but Keitaro I also hope you to understand that I did it because I wanted them to know that I won't let them try to force you to go back to them and that I did because you're my son and as your mother, I'm willing to do what I can do to keep you from being harmed by their actions and I'll be honest with you, I don't regret with what I did."

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah, I know and I do understand Mom."

"I'm glad that we can talk like this Keitaro," Kanako said with a smile and with Kuro meowing happily.

Keitaro looked at his family and was really amazed, "You are really are good people and I can't believed that I was so selfish and not realize it until now."

"Keitaro, it's fine, really," Nanami said, "I'm just glad of the things you said."

"I want to start over with all of you," Keitaro declared, "If you want, I want to start over again."

"To start over?" Kyoshiro spoke and then looked at his wife and daughter.

Kanako smiled, "I don't mind at all…"

"Kanako…" Nanami spoke.

"Nanami…" Kyoshiro spoke.

Nanami smiled and nodded, "I don't see the problem with it."

"Then let's start over again," Kyoshiro said.

Keitaro smiled and was grateful, "Thank you all of you."

The four members of the Urashima family kept having conversations and went on talking about many things.

**A Café Somewhere**

Mutsumi was sitting in a table with Chisato and Kagura. They had just gotten their orders and were having a good time.

"This is wonderful Chisato," Mutsumi said cheerfully, "it's nice to hear that you went to high school with Keitaro and that he was nice to you and tried to help to out. I'm sorry that Keitaro's cousin, Yoshinari didn't see it that way."

"Yeah," Chisato said as she sipped her beverage, "I was just about to return that book too but then my two so-called idiot friends insisted that they would help me but it just made things worse. I was expelled from school, lost my scholarship and blacklisted from getting into any college in Japan. My parents kicked me out of the house and I had to live with my relatives in America and go to high school and college there. It was horrible," Chisato had an expression that showed she was upset.

"That's too bad," Mutsumi said with pity, "at least I know that Keitaro tried to help, he really is a nice guy…but now, he's changed and saying things that he doesn't really mean."

"Tell us Mutsumi, how do you know Keitaro Urashima?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, well, I've actually known Keitaro since we were children and we played together at his grandmother's inn."

"The Hinata Inn, right?" Chisato asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"I heard that place got converted to an all-girls dormitory," Kagura said.

Mutsumi nodded, "Yes, that's true. In fact, Keitaro was actually the dorm manager there."

This surprised Chisato and Kagura as they looked at each other and then back to Mutsumi.

"Seriously?" Chisato spoke, "Keitaro was a manger of an all-girls dorm?"

"Yes…" Mutsumi then became sad, "if fact, he actually got along with them real well and was even in a relationship with one of the residents name Naru. They were a wonderful couple but then…"

"But then…?"

Mutsumi shook her head sadly, "I'm still unable to understand Keitaro's reasoning but he has decided to abandon his responsibilities and betray Naru and the other tenants and now things are not well."

"Oh, I see, do you know where he is now?" Kagura asked.

"Apparently, Keitaro now lives in an apartment building that is owned by one of the tenants', Motoko's relative name Shinsuke."

"Shinsuke…?" Chisato asked.

"Yes, Shinsuke Aoyama."

"Shinsuke Aoyama, Nagisa's father?" Kagura asked surprised.

Mutsumi looked at Kagura, "Oh, do you know them?"

"Well, I do know his daughter Nagisa."

"Really, are you friends with her?"

"No, I'm not."

"How come?"

Kagura shook her head, "That doesn't matter."

"Mutsumi, how would you like it if we were to help you out?" Chisato asked.

"Help me, what do you mean Chisato?" Mutsumi asked.

"I mean would you like it if we helped you get Keitaro to come to his senses?"

"Come to his senses?"

"You feel that Keitaro isn't acting like his usual self, do you believe that there are people who are influencing him?"

Mutsumi nodded, "Yes, do you believe that as well?"

"That's what it sounds like. Believe me, I can understand it, there are some selfish people who like change people for their own gain."

"Yes," Mutsumi felt relieved, "thank goodness, for a moment, I thought that only Granny Hina and I felt that way but it seems like you understand as well."

"Not to worry," Kagura said, "we know what's going on, there's no doubt that Nagisa Aoyama and Keitaro's cousin, Yoshinari are part of the reason why Keitaro is, well, betraying you and your friends. We can help you out by setting them straight."

"You will? Will you help me help Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked being hopeful.

Chisato nodded, "Yes…but Mutsumi, you have to understand that for this to work, you have do exactly what we say and only then, things will be set right again. So what do you say?"

Mutsumi nodded, "If it will help Keitaro see that he's being rash and have things set things right again, I'll do it," Mutsumi smiled with joy, "thank you so much Kagura and Chisato, you two are such nice people. I'm sure we will all be good friends."

Mutsumi then took a sip of her beverage, not noticing the sinister grins that were on Chisato and Kagura's faces. The two looked at each for a moment and looked back at Mutsumi who was feeling happy and enjoying her beverage.

**Council Room in Kyoto**

"Motoko, what's the meaning of this?" Etsuko asked holding up on the novels Motoko wrote with a glare.

"Uh…well…I…" Motoko didn't know what to say as she never imagined that her novels would be exposed to the council.

Tsuruko looked at Motoko and then decided to speak up, "Grandmother, allow me to explain."

Motoko looked at Tsuruko with a clear upset expression, "Sister…"

Tsuruko ignored her and continued, "These were given to me by one of Motoko's former dorm mates, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno."

"Kitsune you say, as in fox?" Hirosuke asked.

"Yes father, anyway, it was at the time that Motoko and her other dorm mates were being evicted out of the Hinata Inn by the new owner name Marumi Urashima. While Motoko was packing, Kitsune came to me with a serious expression and presented me and Hayato the novels she wrote."

"Why would she do that?" Fumiko asked curiously, "How did she get her hands on them?"

"She told us that Motoko left them with Kitsune in her own room."

Motoko was embarrassed, she had forgotten about the time she showed Kitsune her novels in order to get her opinion when Kitsune found her out.

Hayato spoke, "She also explained to us that she couldn't stand the fact that while Motoko would talk about how men were just perverts in every way that she would turn and write sexual theme novels and the theme would be of Keitaro Urashima, the same man she has accused of being a sexual predator and would say that she would always go being perverted to women. Plus, she said that she was disgusted at the fact that Motoko actually slapped one of her former dorm mates, Shinobu for expressing how she felt and was willing to do nothing while Shinobu was being attacked by another former dorm mate, the girl named Naru Narusegawa."

This surprised everyone in the council room and Motoko was getting angry hearing what was being said.

"Wait, one of her dorm mates was being attacked and Motoko stood by, watched, and did nothing?" the third council member asked shocked.

"Yes…"

"Motoko, how could you say that you would protect your dorm mates when it sounds like you would do the opposite?"

"Wait, let me explain," Motoko spoke, "first of, anything that Kitsune says cannot be taken seriously."

"Why is that?" Etsuko asked.

"Kitsune is a compulsive liar. She would say and do things just to get people riled up and trick people into situations. It's why she's nicknamed Kitsune as she would lie and play tricks on others and would do it for her own amusement. I can't count how many times she would trick me and the others just for cheap thrills. She is also not to be taken seriously because she would go out every night in bars and get her drunk and do nothing but spend money on alcohol and bet on horse races. She just lies around the dorm and doesn't do anything to apply herself. She claims to be a writer but she has not written anything and hasn't gotten anything publish. So really, she's nothing more than a disgrace and an embarrassment."

"It's real interesting Motoko," Tsuruko commented, "you seem to know a lot about this Kitsune girl and her bad habits, and yet, you as someone who's supposed to be act with honor as a user of the arts of the God Cry School would go along with her tricks every time. Someone who would buy into her lies as you say."

Motoko was taken back at what Tsuruko said, "Uh, well I…"

"This is quite disgraceful," the fourth council member said, "here you were talking about what a shameless woman this Kitsune girl is and yet it was just then that you said that you were protecting your dorm mates and that women were not susceptible to sexual desires."

"You actually slapped this Shinobu girl for saying something to that is most likely true and you have the nerve to say you were not being dishonorable," the second council member commented.

"Really, such hypocritical attitude is not something to be tolerated," the first council member."

"This kind of behavior is an embarrassment and a disgrace to the God Cry School."

"That's not it at all," Motoko insisted losing her composure and surprising everyone in the room.

"Motoko?" Etsuko asked surprised.

"Not a single one of you understand," Motoko said upset.

"What, what is it we don't understand?" Etsuko asked angry that Motoko would say something like that.

"None of you really have a clue for how it is," Motoko said, "I try so hard to be suited to be the heir of the God Cry School and be the best swordswoman and there are things you don't understand."

"What are you complaining about?" the third council member asked.

"It's the pressure, the pressure of being you all expect me to be and to fill the shoes when someone who abandoned her responsibilities."

"Motoko, what are you talking about?" Tsuruko asked.

Motoko looked at her older sister with narrow eyes, "I'm talking about you, my elder sister."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"I had to take the responsibility of being the next leader of the God Cry School, the duty that should have been yours Tsuruko," Motoko paused for a moment, "you turned your back on your responsibilities and choose to be a submissive woman to that man," Motoko pointed at Hayato.

"You're blaming Tsuruko and Hayato for this?" Hirosuke asked.

"Don't you all see? If Tsuruko hadn't let herself be submitted to a man, she would still be the heir of our school and she would not have lost her self-respect. She didn't need to be married, what she did was selfish. It was because of this marriage that I saw how Hayato and how men in general are really are. Hayato controls Tsuruko and every time I see how men react to women, I can't help but to be reminded that how things are with Tsuruko. If my sister hadn't abandoned her duties, I wouldn't have taken her place and wouldn't have to deal with those that don't understand how things are."

"Motoko…" Fumiko spoke.

"My time in Tokyo and in the Hinata Inn especially, I met people who understood me and agreed with me. I used my sword to protect those that would hurt them even though one of them is actually now ungrateful. Shinobu is ungrateful and allowed herself to fall prey to that weak male Urashima. It's true, I did slap her and it is true that I did nothing when Naru was doing what I believe was teaching her a lesson. The girl said that she hated us when I told her some advice and then she says that we were all at fault that Urashima was a coward and abandoned his responsibilities. She insulted all of us, I felt that if she wanted to be ungrateful and act like she knew better than us then she was going to have to go on her own and not expect us to be sympathetic towards her."

"What of the novels you wrote?" Etsuko asked.

"Those…I admit, I'm ashamed that I wrote them. I meant to destroy them because I knew they were a distraction but with all that was going on, I…admit that I had completely forgotten them and they are the sign of my weakness at the time but now, I'm more resolved than ever with my training as well as my education."

There was a bit of silence in the room and Motoko looked around to see the expressions of the her grandmother and the council of elders and then she looked at the expressions of her parents, Hirosuke and Fumiko, and they were not happy and then when she looked at the expressions of her sister Tsuruko and her brother-in-law, Hayato, they were both giving her death glares. Motoko resolved herself and felt that if he got nervous with those glares, it would be another way for her sister to win.

"You're not going to intimidate me any longer, sister," Motoko said a quiet tone with resolve.

"Motoko, was it really hard for you to be the heir of the God Cry School?" Etsuko asked.

"To be honest Grandmother, yes," Motoko answered, "but I understand that it's my duty and unlike a certain someone, I wouldn't abandon it on a whim."

Tsuruko twitched angrily at what Motoko said.

"If that was the case, why did say that it would be no problem and why didn't you say anything about how you felt before?"

"I thought that it would be best if I didn't."

"Because none of us would understand as you say."

"Well…that's…I just figured that I just accept it and be a better example. When I was named the next heir, I swore that I wouldn't end up like my sister and that is that I wouldn't let some man stray me from my path."

Etsuko and the other council members looked at each other with serious expressions and they whispered to each other and they discussed and they reached the same conclusion. They got back to their positions and looked at Motoko.

"Well, with what had been said, Motoko, I and the rest of the council of elders have reached a decision."

Yes?" Motoko said hoping that they would see her side of thing.

The four council members nodded to Etsuko and the old Aoyama woman sighed.

"Motoko, I am very sorry about this," Etsuko said.

This surprised Hirosuke, Fumiko, Tsuruko, and Hayato.

"Mother?" Hirosuke spoke.

"You're apologizing?" Fumiko spoke.

"Grandmother…what are you…?" Tsuruko spoke.

"No way, don't tell me that you're actually accepting Motoko's reasons and for what she has done?" Hayato asked.

"You four, be quiet and let me finish," Etsuko berated.

Motoko thought that her grandmother understood and was feeling happy on the inside.

"Does that mean you, the council members, understood?" Motoko asked being hopeful.

"We're indeed sorry Motoko" Etsuko paused for a bit, "sorry for thinking we can could believe you be respectable heir of the God Cry School and failing to realize that all in all, you are simply too immature and not just in practicing the art of the God Cry School but also in general of how you acted when you were in Tokyo."

Motoko was shocked at what was just said, "Wait…what?"

"Motoko, after what we've have learned and the nonsense that you have just been spewing, it saddens me to say that you, Motoko Aoyama, do not have the right to lead the God Cry School."

"Wait Grandmother, that…that's not…"

"Motoko, this is the decision we have made, you are hereby stripped of your right of succession. Honestly granddaughter, did you really think we would accept the childish nonsense you were talking about? It seems that your stay at the Hinata Inn has really done nothing right for you."

"But Grandmother, I don't understand."

"Oh, you actually don't understand why?" Etsuko sighed, "Fine, here are the reasons and also, you will have to atone for your actions. I admit that we are also at fault as well."

Motoko was upset at what was heard and thought that it was a nightmare.

**In front of the Urashima Residence/Bakery**

Keitaro stepped out of his parents' place with his parents and sister as well as her cat Kuro walking with him.

"Well, I'm going now," Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, make sure you come by again, okay?" Nanami said.

Keitaro nodded happily, "Sure, I will Mom and thank you."

"You take care of yourself son," Kyoshiro spoke smiling.

"Sure Dad."

"Keitaro…" Kanako spoke.

Keitaro put his hand on Kanako's head, "I'll see you again Kanako."

Kanako smiled, "Yeah, see you soon brother."

Keitaro stepped back and bowed to his family, "Thank you again Mom, Dad, Kanako, I'm grateful to all and again, I'm sorry."

"Keitaro, that's enough, you already apologize," Kyoshiro replied.

"I know, but still…"

Nanami went to put her hand on her son's shoulder, "Keitaro, just stop, we already been through this. No matter how things get, we will always love you. Parents will always love their children, no matter what. Family will be there for you in the end; at least, that's how it should be."

"Mom…" Keitaro smiled, "I see that now…thank you…all of you."

Nanami, Kyoshiro, and Kanako smiled.

**In front of the Shichimura Apartment Complex**

After some time, Keitaro left his parents' place and returned. He was felt grateful on how things turned out.

"I will spend some time with them again. Hmm, maybe I can set up a get together. I'll see if I can even have Shinsuke and his family to be a part of it as well," Keitaro said in a low voice.

Keitaro then saw two people outside talking. He saw it was Nagisa and the other was Tamaki, the woman he saw arguing with her brother earlier in the hall.

"So your brother came by earlier," Nagisa said.

Tamaki nodded upset, "He insisted that I come home but he's still willing to let that rotten friend of his stay with him and want me to try to work things out with him. It's really pissing me off."

Nagisa sighed, "He doesn't get it."

"He's the worse," Tamaki added.

Nagisa saw Keitaro and smiled and waved, "Oh, hey Keitaro, you're back."

Tamaki looked at where Nagisa was looking and saw Keitaro.

Keitaro waved, "Hi Nagisa and hello to you too Tamaki."

Tamaki was confused, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Oh right, this is the first time you've met," Nagisa said, "this is Keitaro, he's a new resident here and is also working in the building."

"Oh, is that so?"

"It's nice to meet you Tamaki," Keitaro greeted.

"Um, yeah, same here but how did you know my name?"

Um, well," Keitaro had a serious look, "well, the truth is, I saw you and your brother and heard your conversations."

Tamaki and Nagisa were surprised.

"You saw that?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes…"

Tamaki got upset, "You saw what was happening and you didn't do anything about it?"

Keitaro was taken back, "I'm sorry, should I have done something about it? It looked like you were able to handle it on your own."

Tamaki was taken back again and then shook her head, "Never mind, I'm being silly, forget I said anything."

Keitaro got a bit worried, "Um, I don't know if you know this but your brother said he would try again tomorrow."

Tamaki looked at Keitaro and then sighed, "Well, then I'll just have to tell him again and if he insist on not leaving me alone, I'll have to do something about it."

Keitaro nodded in agreement.

"Tamaki…" Nagisa spoke.

"…I'm going back, I have a lot of studying to do," Tamaki said as she went inside to go back to her apartment.

Nagisa and Keitaro watched as Tamaki went inside.

"Keitaro, you're having dinner with Ritsuko in her apartment, aren't you?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh, yeah, she invited me. I'm going to go get change and see her," Keitaro answered.

"Um Keitaro…"

"Hmm, yes Nagisa?"

"Um…" Nagisa paused and then shook her head and looked away, "it's nothing really."

Keitaro got a bit concerned, "Nagisa, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

Keitaro put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder surprising the young Aoyama woman, "Are you sure? If there's anything that is bothering you or you just want to talk, please don't hesitate. It's the least that I can do for what you and your family have done for me. I care about you Nagisa and I would hate it if something or someone was bothering you."

Nagisa was a bit stunned but then smiled and turned to Keitaro, "I appreciate it and don't worry, nothing is really bothering but I'll let you know if there is."

Keitaro nodded satisfied with Nagisa's answer, "Okay, I'll be going now." Keitaro was about to leave.

"Um, Keitaro?" Nagisa spoke.

Keitaro stopped and looked at Nagisa, "Hmm?"

"Um…Keitaro, would you like to…well…spend a day with me?"

Keitaro was surprised, "You mean, just me and you for a whole day?"

"Um…yes…" Nagisa felt a bit nervous.

Keitaro was feeling nervous as well, "Um, sure, if you don't mind spending a day with me?"

"Of course…that is if you don't want to…"

"No, no, I do, I'm just surprised. I would love to Nagisa."

Nagisa was happy, "We'll start with some training first and there are some moves I want to teach you and then well…"

Keitaro nodded happily, "I'm looking forward to it Nagisa. Oh, can we do it the day after tomorrow. I promised your brother that I would hang out with him and his friends and I need to see my Aunt Marumi."

Nagisa nodded, "Of course, no problem."

"Great, I'm really looking forward to it Nagisa," Keitaro said as he went inside the building.

Nagisa sighed and put her hand over her heart.

"Well, that was interesting," a female voice said.

Nagisa was surprised and turned to see it was her mother, Isana who was holding her workbag.

"M-Mom!" Nagisa spoke.

Isana smiled at her daughter, "My, I didn't realize you and Keitaro were so close."

Nagisa blushed, "I…well…he's a good friend, a good close friend to me."

Isana smiled warmly, "Thank goodness."

"Hmm?"

"I've been worried about you for some time Nagisa."

Nagisa was confused, "Worried about me?"

"You haven't been so happy and outgoing ever since…ever since your friend Takeru died."

Nagisa was surprised and looked down, "…I guess so."

Isana hugged her daughter, much to Nagisa's surprise.

"M-Mom…" Nagisa spoke.

"You father and I want to see you happy," Isana said.

"…Thank you, Mom." Nagisa said with a smile.

**Ritsuko's Apartment**

The doorbell rings and Ritsuko, who was wearing her silk navy blue dress, went to answer the door. When she did, Keitaro appeared before her wearing a dark gray dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Hello Keitaro," Ritsuko greeted.

"Hi Ritsuko," Keitaro greeted back with a grin.

"Well come on in."

"Thank you," Keitaro replied gratefully as he let himself in Ritsuko's apartment, taking his shoes off.

Keitaro sits in the table and looks at the various dishes that were prepared and he couldn't help but to be amazed and impressed.

Ritsuko saw Keitaro's expression and was pleased, "I can see that like what I've prepared.

"Y-Yeah," Keitaro responded, "this is incredible Ritsuko."

Ritsuko went to sit across from Keitaro, "You're going to love this."

Keitaro was happy, "Heh, I'm sure I will. Ritsuko, thank you so much for inviting me, I really appreciate it."

Ritsuko smiled warmly, "Well thank you Keitaro for accepting my invitation."

**Kuromitsu Inn**

Su saw something on her monitor was shocked and felt pale. She didn't know why it was happening and she didn't like what was going on. Su decided to call back her machine but then something suddenly happened and lost the signal of the machine. Su was pressing buttons but was getting no response.

"What's going on?" Su asked upset, "How could this happen?"

Su goes inside of the room she was staying with Hina, Kitsune, and Naru and tries to remain calm. Kitsune sees Su and wonders about her behavior.

"_Su looks nervous_," Kitsune said in her head, "_I wonder what's bothering her?_"

"_How did they know?_" Su asked in her head, "_No, there's nothing to really worry about_," Su then smiled, "_it's not like anything will really happen…but still, I wonder how they find out about my inventions?_"

**Next Day in Tokyo University**

Naru was walking in the halls to get to her class. Naru was upset about what happened yesterday and felt that there were people who were being unfair towards her. As Naru kept walking, she couldn't help but to notice that that there were people who were looking at her weird and even some who were whispering to each other as they quickly walked away. Naru looked around and was confused. She didn't know what was going on but she thought that it was nothing and concluded that people were just being weird today. Afterwards, Naru arrives to her first class of the day and takes her seat in the front row and bringing out her materials. Naru looks around and see that a couple of students in the class are whispering and taking little glances at Naru. Naru was getting bothered by this and wondered what was going on but then noticed more people walking in the classroom and one of them was Keitaro. Naru wondered if Keitaro was going to even look at her but Keitaro didn't even bother with a glance and actually went to go sit in the back of the room, much to Naru's surprise since Keitaro would normally sit next to her or at least three chairs from her.

"_Keitaro, you bastard…_" Naru thought with venom as she stared at Keitaro who was just sitting down and getting his materials out ready for the lecture.

Keitaro glanced at Naru which caused Naru to gasp and quickly turn her head to the front of the class with a low grunt. The professor came into the class to get started and Naru was fuming about her ex-boyfriend.

"_Stupid Keitaro_," Naru thought angrily, "_who the hell does he think he is?_"

**Shinobu and Su's High School**

It was during the first period that Shinobu and Su were in class. Shinobu glanced on her right side and saw Su glaring at her and sticking her tongue out at her. Shinobu rolled her eyes and shook her head and then just continued looking at the front and listening to the teacher.

"Stupid Shinobu," Su said in a low tone while still glaring at her, "telling us that she hates us and saying terrible things about me and the others, saying I have illusions and telling me to grow up, saying that I should stop looking for something that doesn't exist. Shinobu, you're so stupid, you would never understand, I thought you would be happy that I would have the means to get big brother Keitaro back but instead-"

"Kaolla!" the female teacher said in an upset tone and caused Su to jump from her chair a little surprised.

Su looked around and saw the teacher glaring at her and her classmates laughing and poking fun at her and she tried to play through it, "Oh hello," Su stuck her tongue out gave herself little soft bop on her head in which the students laughed except for Shinobu who just shook her head at her former friend's typical antics.

The teacher was not amused, "Instead of wasting time here playing around and doing stupid unproductive things, how about you actually take your time in my class seriously," the teacher berated, "I don't care if you are a genius, it doesn't excuse you of disrupting my class. You want to act silly, do it when my class is over."

"O-Okay…I'm sorry," Su replied sheepishly and blushed from embarrassment as the other students except for Shinobu were poking fun at her.

"All right, that's enough out of the rest of you, let's get back to the topic," the teacher said as she continued with her lecture.

Shinobu looked at Su and spoke in a whisper, "So immature Su and it's the same kind thing you've been told. Honestly, accept the fact that you can't act like a child forever…at least before you're time here is over."

Su heard what Shinobu said and looked at her as Shinobu quickly turned her attention. Su didn't like what Shinobu had just said to her and that got her angry as she puffed her cheek but what also bother her was when Shinobu also said before her time was over. Su didn't know what she meant by that but then after a few moments, she recalled what she saw in her monitor last night and started to suspect Shinobu.

"_Shinobu, was it you?_" Su asked in her head.

**Tokyo University, Seta's Office**

Keitaro finished his class and was meeting with Seta and he handed Seta a piece of paper. When Seta looked at the paper Seta was not happy. Meanwhile Naru was on her way to Seta and talk to him and when she got there, she saw him with Keitaro. Naru quickly hid herself in the corner and see what the two of them were talking.

"So this is your decision Keitaro," Seta spoke.

"Yeah, it is," Keitaro answered.

Naru wondered what was going on.

"Is there any chance that I can change your mind?" Seta asked being hopeful.

"No, there isn't. I made up my mind Seta; I believe that this is the best. I'm resigning as your assistant Seta."

Naru was shocked at what she heard, she couldn't believe that Keitaro was quitting as Seta's worker and she wondered why.

"It has something to do with what I told you yesterday, right?" Seta asked.

"That's part of it," Keitaro answered.

"_Yesterday?_" Naru thought, "_What did Seta say to Keitaro yesterday?_"

"I see, so tell me Keitaro, what do you intend to do now?" Seta asked.

"I'm going to change my major. I'll change it to something that I'm really passionate about," Keitaro answered, "I thought that I would be passionate with Archeology but that doesn't seem to be the case and to be honest, I believe I was pursuing Archeology for the wrong reasons."

"Keitaro…" Seta was sad that his favorite worker was leaving him but at the same time he understood considering what he confessed to Keitaro yesterday, "I understand Keitaro and I wish you luck in your future endeavors," Seta said with a smile, "I really do."

"Thank you Seta…well; I better go…I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around Keitaro."

Keitaro sighed being annoyed and Seta wondered.

"Keitaro, what's wrong?" Seta asked concerned.

"Hang on Seta," Keitaro said as he turned around, "it's not nice to eavesdrop, Naru."

Naru was surprised and Seta was surprised as well as Naru appeared before Keitaro and Seta.

"Naru, what bring you here?" Seta asked.

Naru looked at Keitaro, "How did you know?"

"I knew you were there from the beginning," Keitaro said as he started to leave.

Naru just looked at Keitaro as he left and Naru shook her head.

"Naru, why are you here?" Seta asked.

Naru turned to Seta and composed herself, "Seta, I want to talk you."

"Really, about what?"

"Well, you see-"

"Naru Narusegawa," a faculty member called.

Naru turned to see a female faculty member with short wavy brown hair, brown eyes wearing glasses, and wearing gray formal attire.

"Oh, Ida," Naru spoke surprised to see one of her teachers and one of the faculty member of Education.

"Naru, I need to see you in my office right now," Ida said.

"Um, can this wait? I need to tell Seta something."

"This can't wait; we need to talk right now about a serious matter."

"What?"

"Naru, just go ahead," Seta said, "I'm sure whatever it is you want to tell me can wait."

"But…" Naru wanted to insist that she wanted to tell Seta but after a moment, she went against it, "Fine…"

Naru left with Ida.

**In front of Tokyo University**

Keitaro was walking out of the campus and he looked around and then continued walking.

"Keitaro!" Mutsumi's voice heard.

Keitaro stopped and sighed and then saw Mutsumi rushing to him.

"Mutsumi…"

Mutsumi stopped and looked at Keitaro happily, "Hi Keitaro."

"What do you want? I told you that I didn't want to be near you."

Mutsumi didn't like what Keitaro said, "Oh Keitaro, still acting so cold."

"What do you want Mutsumi? I'm very busy at the moment."

"Well, would you be too busy to see an old friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I met someone who went to high school with you."

Keitaro raised his eyebrow, "Who?"

"Chisato, Chisato Ichimura," Mutsumi smiled.

Keitaro was shocked remembering the name, "What, she's here?"

Mutsumi smiled, "That's right, she wants to see you. She just wants to talk you again."

"Not interested," Keitaro said with a scowl.

Mutsumi was taken back, "What? Why?"

"I'm busy and I don't have time for a social call with her and besides, I regret helping her and I was wrong to do so."

"But Keitaro why? Chisato is an old friend of yours, isn't she? Also what do you mean you regret helping her?"

"Mutsumi, all I'm going to say that she's not a friend, anyway, I have to go."

Keitaro headed out but Mutsumi got in front of Keitaro, "Keitaro, stop. Why are you being this way? She just wants to have a nice chat with and you're just going to leave without even saying hi to her?"

"Yep, you tell her that I'm busy and that I really don't want to associate with her," Keitaro said and he left pass Mutsumi, who was too surprised at Keitaro's response.

"I don't believe this," Mutsumi spoke.

"Well, it's worse than I thought," Chisato said as she showed up.

"Chisato, I'm sorry, it seems that Keitaro…"

"Don't worry, we'll have another chance, it's no big deal," Chisato put up a warm smile but on the inside, she was annoyed, "_What the hell is going on? Why the hell is Yoshinari's cousin avoiding me? I would have thought he would be glad to see me. I won't stop, I will have my revenge and he's part of my plan for my revenge._"

**Ida's Office**

Naru sat in the chair and Ida sat in her desk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Naru asked, "I thought we discussed what I need for my credentials to become a teacher and I'm following through of the classes I need to take."

"It's not that," Ida said.

Naru raised her eyebrow, "Then, what is it?"

"Naru, I heard that yesterday, you were about to commit assault on someone in the cafeteria."

Naru was shocked, "What are you talking about? What do you mean by committing assault on someone?"

"In the cafeteria, you were about to punch someone, another student, you know, brown hair, glasses, does that ring a bell? You were talking to him yesterday and he was about to walk away when you were about to punch him."

"What? Wait, when…" Naru thought about and had just remembered the conversation she had with Keitaro and remembering what happened, "Oh…you mean when I was talking to that idiot Keitaro."

Ida raised her eyebrow, "Idiot?"

Naru nodded, "Yes, that idiot Keitaro."

Ida sighed, "You do know that you can't really assault people on campus, right?"

Naru was taken back, "Oh, well, I can explain about that."

"Yes Naru, explain why you were about you about do something unwarranted."

"Unwarranted, no, he was being arrogant and a jerk and he said terrible things to me and my friends, he even went as far as insulting his own grandmother. I…just wanted him stop and teach him some manners."

"And you thought that if you had actually been able to punch him, you would have accomplish that," Ida said with a look that showed she was disappointed with Naru.

Naru didn't like the look she was getting, "I just wanted him to stop and show him that he can't be so disrespectful. It wasn't anything new, he does say and do terrible things all the time and I would have to show him that he can't do that, especially being pervert."

Ida sighed and shook her head, "Naru, I really don't what's going on with you and this Keitaro person. What I do know is that you're hard working student and you prepare yourself to achieve your goals, however, you have to understand that you could've gotten in a whole lot of trouble. I don't know what you do outside campus but here, that kind of action is not tolerated. I helped you with setting up an educational goal so that you can graduate and prepare for your teaching credentials but that can be all gone if you're not careful."

"But…"

"It's because you're such a hard working student that I smooth things over for you, otherwise, you would have been seeing someone else about your actions and your actions would have already been taken in a serious matter, plus it seems that this Keitaro person didn't decide to take action for what you were about to do; do you understand what I'm saying?"

Naru felt sheepish, "Yes…I understand," she balled her fists upset.

"That's all I wanted to talk you about, please think carefully on your actions. You're a student of Tokyo University, therefore there are certain things you can and cannot do on campus. If something like this happens again, the next time, you'll most likely be facing with the disciplinary committee and even the Board of Directors so please Naru, be very mindful of what you do."

"I will Ida," Naru said as she got up and left her office and as she left she had her thoughts about what happened yesterday.

**Flashback: Yesterday in the Cafeteria**

Naru was shocked, "Why would you say that? Your grandmother is a kind old lady who thinks you're a good person, not to mention she helped all of us when we needed a place to stay and you when you got kicked out by your own parents despite my concerns of you staying over to the inn."

"No, she is not a kind person," Keitaro rebuked, "She is someone who plays with people's lives and would hide the truth from others if it suited her, even from her own family members. She knew from all those years about my so-called promise but she kept it from me. She didn't tell me that she changed the place to an all-girls dorm and I'm sure she didn't tell any of you girls about me and now I'm convince that she had my sister Kanako go with her just so she wouldn't interfere."

"Keitaro…even if that's the case and I'm sure she had her reasons that still doesn't give you the right to treat your grandmother horrible."

"She was horrible to me and you girls as well for not being straight with us and that also goes for Mutsumi as well for not telling me the truth from the beginning and it just shows that Mutsumi was being cruel as well."

"Keitaro, take that back now," Naru demanded gradually losing her temper.

"No, I will not apologize for what I said because it's all true," Keitaro countered as he began to walk away again.

Naru couldn't take anymore, "I tried to be reasonable with you and this is how you repay me...you bastard!"

Naru had lost her cool and went to charge at Keitaro with the intent to give one of her patent Naru Punches. But when her fist went to was just close to Keitaro's head, something happened that completely caught her by surprise, her fist was stopped when Keitaro quickly turned and caught her fist with his hand stopping the attack.

"Naru, Naru, Naru, aren't you embarrassed of acting like this. This is the behavior of a bully, a thug, a delinquent," Keitaro said with a disappointing expression, "You seriously need some help because this is just going to get you into a real trouble if keeping acting like a barbaric moron."

"How dare you…how dare you talk to me that way," Naru replied still shocked that Keitaro caught her fist and the things he had just said to her.

"Naru, look around."

Naru did looked around and saw that there were people staring at her. There some whispers, most about the way Naru had just acting and wondering why she was acting like the way she did. There was even someone who just looked at Naru and then went somewhere abruptly. Naru was shocked as she looked around and felt embarrassed.

"Naru, you need to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you and that this behavior of yours is just going to cost you in the end. You were about to hit me just because I wouldn't give in to what you ask just like always. Thank you so much for once again for making me see the kind of person you really are," Keitaro said.

Naru didn't know what to do anymore as she realized it had become a lost cause and with the whispers and the stares she was getting from other students, the only thing she could come up with at the moment, she ran out of the cafeteria feeling embarrassed and humiliated.

**Flashback End**

It was still humiliating to Naru about what happened, "I guess this explains why there are people were giving strange looks today," Naru went to her usual mindset, "This is another thing that Keitaro is at fault for, I wouldn't have been so humiliated if it wasn't for him."

**Hinata Park**

Keitaro arrived and walked around in Hinata Park. He was enjoying the scene in the park and felt at peace and it helped that he was by himself. Keitaro approach a bench and sat on the bench. Keitaro took a deep breath and had his thoughts together.

"_I'll go to the Hinata Inn_," Keitaro said in his head, "_if Aunt Marumi is there, I can help her by supporting her…it's better this way, she is more capable of running the inn then I would but I wonder how she's going to do with her company that she's running…well, I don't think I need to worry, Aunt Marumi is a smart woman and this will be my chance to apologize to her and Yoshinari for my actions in the past,_" Keitaro and got up, "I better get ready and go see Shirai and Haitani as well and see if they would be willing to meet my new friends."

"Senpai? Senpai, is that you?" Shinobu's voice spoke.

Keitaro was surprised and turned to see Shinobu in her high school uniform holding her school bag.

"Shinobu…" Keitaro spoke.

Shinobu smiled, "Hi Senpai, um, how are you?"

"I'm okay, and you, how are doing?"

"I'm doing a lot better actually."

"That's good."

"Yeah, actually, I'm staying somewhere else."

"Really, is that so?"

"Yes, my Aunt Yukina, actually, I decided to stay somewhere else before your aunt evicted us."

"Before?"

Shinobu nodded, "Yeah…with our last meeting, you left in a hurry because you felt that it would only be a matter time before Naru and the others would show up and even accuse you of being 'perverted'."

Keitaro nodded, "Pretty much, I mean, I've been followed around before, I didn't get any real privacy."

Shinobu nodded in agreement, "Yes, I'm sorry about that and you were right to leave when you did because they did show up afterwards, it's was terrible. A lot has happened since then but like you, I realized that Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, Su, and even Mutsumi were not really my friends at all."

Keitaro was surprised to hear this, "Shinobu…"

Shinobu looked at Keitaro with a serious expression, "I'm so sorry Senpai."

Keitaro was taken back, "For what?"

"For my contribution in making your life hard in the Hinata Inn, even though, I never cause any harm to you, I know that when I ran away crying, that would always lead you to pain by Naru and Motoko and yet, I would say nothing and would just keep quiet or just follow along with what was going, for this I'm really sorry Senpai."

"Shinobu…"

"I was upset about the things that happened ever since you left but then I started to look back on things and the things you said and even the things that your mother said and I realized that it was all true."

Shinobu continued on and told Keitaro what had been happened the last time she and Keitaro saw each other.

**Kuromitsu Inn**

Kitsune was in her own kimono and already working and setting the rooms and trays for the people that were coming in later on. Shakiko watched as Kitsune was working real hard and was impressed. Shakiko went to Hina, who was at the front desk and looked at the clock.

"Hina," Shakiko spoke.

"Yes Shakiko?" Hina replied.

"There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"It about what you told me about your inn and Keitaro."

Hina raised her eyebrow, "What about them? I already told you what happened."

"Yes, you did but there are some things that I have a hard time understanding."

Hina was getting suspicious and looked at Shakiko, "What are you trying to say Shakiko?"

"Well-"

"Grandma, are you here?" the voice of Shakiko's granddaughter, Hikaru called.

"Over here Hikaru," Shakiko responded.

The young woman showed up and smiled, Hikaru was lean young woman with brownish red hair that went to her upper back and wore a light blue shirt, blue high water pants, and red sneakers.

"Grandma, Mr. Todo wants to discuss with you about the guests that will be coming, he wants to get your approval on certain items," Hikaru said.

Shakiko put her hand on her chin thinking and then nodded, "All right, I'll be right there," she then looked at Hina, "we'll talk about this later Hina, oh, if those two get back from school before I finish with some business, call for Hikaru and she'll assign them to their duties," she looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru, I'll be counting on you, get change and get ready as well."

"You got it Grandma," Hikaru said as Shakiko left.

Hikaru looked at Hina, "I have a question for you Granny Hina."

"Yes Hikaru, what is it?" Hina replied with a smile.

"I see that girl, Mitsune is working very hard, she's very focus, so I wonder, are the other two who will be back just as hard working as she is?"

"Oh absolutely," Hina said proudly, "Naru and Kaolla are just as hard working, you'll see."

"Hmm, guess I will."

Hikaru left and when she did, Hina did wonder why Hikaru was asking such a question but decided to drop the concern for now and decided to make a phone call. The phone rang for a moment and then someone answered.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hello Ryuichi, it's me," Hina said.

"Ms. Urashima, hi."

Hina sighed, "You better have a good excuse as to how you manage to fail to get the deed to the Hinata Inn back from my daughter."

"Oh…uh well, you see," Ryuichi on the other line sighed, "my apologies."

"Why didn't you call me the moment you failed?"

"I'm really sorry about this Ms. Urashima."

"Yes, so am I. Anyway, I wonder if you can do something else for me."

"Yes, I'm assuming that…," Ryuichi said.

"That's right," Hina said knowing what Ryuichi was about to say, "I'll need your help if I'm going to fight to get the Hinata Inn back. I can't allow my daughter to keep control of it. That's supposed to go to my grandson Keitaro."

**Hinata Inn**

Marumi was going around the inn. She was on the cell phone with someone that worked in her company.

"That's excellent," Marumi said, "go ahead and run with it, now the agenda with for the day after tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," a woman's voice said on the other line, "Our clients from Germany, the UK, Nigeria, and America will be arriving at the Tokyo Airport at noon."

"Excellent, hopefully, with the Hinata Inn that will still be my control, we can actually provide them a place to stay."

"Speaking of which ma'am, what do you plan to do with the Hinata Inn?"

"I'm thinking about making it an inn for not only for people here but also an inn for when our clients from around the world come here, they will have a place to rest as well."

I see, very well ma'am, shall I send you the report via fax?"

"Yes, please do."

"Understood ma'am."

Marumi hung up her cell phone and when she did she saw something flying around. She was surprised and saw a flying turtle that went to her and greeted her with one of its flippers.

"Muuuu…" the flying turtle greeted.

"Oh, hello Tama, how are you?" Marumi greeted with a smile as she put her cell away and put her hands out.

Tama landed on Marumi's hands and smiled.

"Oh, you're so cute," Marumi said with a blush.

There was a knock on the door and Marumi wondered who it.

"Hmm, who's there?"

Marumi walked to the door with Tama flying a bit and landed on Marumi's head. When Marumi opened the door, she was surprised to see the person. It was someone she hadn't seen since her son's graduation of Waseda University. It was her brother's son, her nephew, Keitaro.

"Hi Aunt Marumi," Keitaro greeted nervously, "long time, no see."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my nephew Keitaro," Marumi replied and she crossed her arms with Tama raising her flipper greeted Keitaro as well.

Keitaro was surprised to see Tama, "Oh hi Tama," Keitaro smiled, "I see you and Aunt Marumi are getting along well."

"Yes, I'm very fond on this little turtle, so Keitaro, what brings you back here?" Marumi asked with a serious look.

**Kuromitsu Inn**

Shakiko was in the lobby and looked at her clock and saw that it was five minutes before three when Su arrived.

"Oh, there you Kaolla," Shakiko spoke.

Su greeted Shakiko with a mock salute and a smile, "Kaolla Su, reporting for duty!"

"Right...hold on for a moment," Shakiko turned to her right, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru came wearing her kimono, "Yes Grandma?"

"Kaolla is here, take her with you and have her begin."

"Sure Grandma," Hikaru replied and looked at Su, "come with me, I'll get you started."

"Kaolla, Hikaru will be directing you so do exactly what she says."

"Okay!" Su replied and left with Hikaru.

Shakiko looked outside and saw Hina talking to a man. She didn't know who that was but Shakiko got suspicious. Kitsune came with a box.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kuromitsu?" Kitsune spoke.

Shakiko turned to Kitsune, "Yes Mitsune? Oh, you have the box," Shakiko went to check the contents of the box and nodded, "Good, this is it."

"Okay, where would you like these?"

"Take them to my room, I'll sort them later."

Kitsune nodded, "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, there were people that were coming in as well and they were all employees of the Kuromitsu Inn. They all greeted their boss with Shakiko greeted them back. They immediately went to go get change and started to get ready to do their duties.

It was then that Naru had arrived and she sighed.

"Oh good, you're here Naru," Shakiko spoke.

Naru nodded, "I'm ready to get started."

Shakiko nodded and saw Hikaru, "Hikaru, take Naru to have her change," Shakiko turned to Naru, "Naru, you will begin immediately."

Naru nodded, "Okay."

Naru went with Hikaru. Hina came back inside and went to the front desk.

"Hina, who was the man you were talking to?" Shakiko asked.

"That's Ryuichi Tomaru; he used to work for me in my inn years back. I was discussing things with him to get my inn back."

"Hina, if your daughter did take the inn illegally as you say, why haven't you gone to the authorities?"

Hina was shocked, "W-What?"

Meanwhile, Naru had just gotten change and she was in her kimono with her hair tied in a bun. Hikaru nodded and directed Naru to follow her for her task. They went to the kitchen and Hikaru was greeted by the cooks.

"Naru, you will be assisting the cooks until the guests arrive," Hikaru said.

Naru was a bit surprised, "Wait, I won't be helping with setting up the rooms?"

"It's been taken care of, that Mitsune person took care of it already."

Naru was surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Hikaru smiled, "it's amazing, she actually got up 5:30 in morning and immediately asked my grandmother if she could go ahead and set up the rooms and cleaned most of the areas. We were quite surprised that she had it done when she did. It made things a lot easier."

Hikaru was happy about but Naru was not pleased.

"Are you sure about that?" Naru asked.

Hikaru was a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

"Did she really do an acceptable job and by herself?"

"…You sound like you don't trust her."

"I'm just saying she could have tricked someone in doing the work for her and taken credit for it."

Hikaru, waved it off, "That's impossible, the only ones who were here at the time was her, my grandmother, Hina, Mr. Todo, and our one guest who practically lives here, Kotaro. Besides, nothing escapes from my grandmother's watchful eyes, if Mitsune did do anything that was not right, my grandmother would have known."

Naru frowned, "Oh…I see…"

Hikaru got curious, "What's going on? I was told you and Mitsune were friends and yet, you're acting like you have contempt of her."

"She's just not trustworthy, that all."

"Really, why do you-" Hikaru shook her head, "you know what, that doesn't really matter right now. Help out our cooks with what they need for now and when the guests get here, you will help serve them."

"All right," Naru said as Hikaru left.

"Hey," one of the cooks said.

"Uh yes?" Naru spoke.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Naru."

"Okay Naru, I have a box in the back of my van. My van is opened and is at the back side of the inn, I want you to go grab that box."

"Uh sure, I'm on it."

It was then that Su had returned carrying two bowls, one had chopped bananas and the other had chopped strawberries and they were covered with aluminum on top of them.

"I'm back," Su announced.

"Oh, you're back," the second cook said as he went to take the bowls from Su.

Su giggled and saw Naru, "Hiya Naru."

"Hello Su, I see you're working hard," Naru greeted.

"Yep, I'm doing my best, it going to be fun."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon Naru, it will be fun, plus I have an idea how we can make things more fun here."

Naru raised her eyebrow, "Su, what do you mean?"

Meanwhile, Todo, the head cook was looking at the banana and strawberry cuts and was not happy what he saw. The other three cooks went to him to see what was wrong.

"Todo, what's wrong?" one of the cooks asked.

Todo was just mad and pointed at the bowls, "Take a look, what do you guys see?"

The other three cooks looked at the bowls and were shocked at what they saw.

"What the hell?" the first cook spoke.

"I know we had more than that in the bowls yesterday," the second cook said.

"Todo, do you think that…?" the third cook asked.

Todo knew what the third cook was going to ask and nodded, "Yes."

Todo and the other three cooks turned to Su and Naru and were annoyed to see them still having their conversation.

"Hey, you two, this isn't time to be having your little conversations and Naru, why aren't getting what you were asked get?" Todo said.

Naru was taken back, "I-I'll go get them. I was just telling Su that-"

"We have a lot to work to do so don't waste time chattering away, go get that box now," the second cook demanded.

"Hey, you don't need to be rude!"

"Just go or do I need to report you to Hikaru and Miss Shakiko?" Todo said glaring at Naru.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Naru said as she left to go get the box.

"Kaolla, come here."

Su went to Todo, "What is it? Is there something else you like me to get?"

The first and third cook showed the bowls to Su.

"Kaolla, there are supposed to be a certain amount of strawberry and banana cuts in these bowls but we noticed some of them are missing. Do you know what happened?"

Su just looked at the bowls and at the cooks who were upset, "I don't know what happened to them."

One of the cooks narrowed his eyes at Su, "You were the last person with them, so maybe you like to answer that question again."

"I really don't know what happened," Su said shifting her eyes.

"Hey, it's not nice to blame Su for what happened," Naru interjected coming back in the kitchen, "for all we know, you guys may have miscounted and realized you came up short yourselves and are now trying to pass the blame on Su."

"You got some nerve saying that and weren't you asked to go get that box, so what are doing back here?" the first cook replied.

"I'm not going to let you four accuse Su of something that was most likely your fault."

"Why you…" Todo was angry.

"What's going on here?" Shakiko's voice spoke as she came in the kitchen.

"Miss Shakiko."

"What's wrong?"

Todo went to Shakiko, "Ma'am, we're short on the banana and the strawberry cuts that we made yesterday."

"They tried to blame Su for it just because she carried them to them," Naru said as Su looked away.

"Really?" Shakiko said, "Kaolla, come here."

"Yes?" Su said as she went to Shakiko.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was bringing the bowls of the fruits they asked and then they say that some of them were gone," Su said with an innocent look.

Shakiko looked at Su for a moment and narrowed her eyes, "Kaolla, open your mouth."

"Huh?"

"I said open your mouth."

"Shakiko, this is not something you should-" Naru tried to say.

"Naru, be quiet and why are you here? Were you not given a task, we only have a half hour before the guests arrive and you're just standing around?"

"I'm not just standing around," Naru insisted.

"Go Naru," Shakiko turned to Su again, "Kaolla open your mouth right now."

"Uh…okay," Su reluctantly complied and Shakiko looked at Su's mouth and shook her head.

"Kaolla, it's not nice to lie, you ate some of the bananas and strawberries."

"What?" Naru asked surprised.

"Naru, get moving now!" Shakiko demanded, "If I see you not working, I'll have you booted out here immediately. I can't stand people who waste their time here when they're supposed to be working."

"I'm going, I'm going," Naru said as she immediately left to get the box she was asked to retrieve.

Shakiko looked at Su, "Kaolla, I'm able to tell because I could see the traces of those strawberry and banana cuts in your mouth and the smell of them from the coating that was mixed in them."

Su was surprised and felt embarrassed, "Hee, hee, I guess you could. I'm sorry; they just look so tasty so I couldn't help myself."

"Why did you lie about it?"

"I…didn't think that it would make a difference if some were gone and I knew they would be mad if they found out…heh, heh…"

Su saw that Shakiko, Todo, and the three cooks were giving her death glares.

"You think this is funny, do you have any idea what an inconvenience you just caused?" Todo asked angry.

Su was getting nervous and it was not looking good for her.

"Kaolla, you're coming with me right now," Shakiko said and then turned to her workers, "you gentlemen do what you can. I'll see if we can get extras or something we can compensate for them."

"Okay," Todo said as he and the other cooks went to continued to prepare the meals.

Shakiko with Su following her nervously left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Naru was at the back side of inn getting the box that was in the van. It was heavy and Naru had struggled a little to carry it.

"Naru, do you want help with that?" Kitsune said as Naru turned to see Kitsune.

Naru frowned, "Not from you, I'm fine thank you very much."

Kitsune shrugged, "I can't believe Su did what she did. She should realize that she can't do things like that."

Naru was surprised and looked at Kitsune, "You saw what happened?"

"I just happened to pass by. Oh well, I should see if they're anything else they need help with.

Naru narrowed her eyes at Kitsune, "I'm amaze you can just pretend."

Kitsune stopped and looked at Naru, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Naru put the box down and pointed at Kitsune, "You can go ahead and pretend that you're being a hard and obedient worker here but it's only a matter time before you slip up and when you do, I'll be right there to see you and show other people that you are nothing more but a lazy, scheming drunk who flaunts her body for a free ride. That's all you are and you're disgusting."

Kitsune just looked at Naru and then went up to her and when she did, she gave Naru a hard slap across the face. Naru was surprised and stumbled a bit due to the slap across a face and looked at Kitsune surprised while holding her slapped cheek.

"Naru, you really are a stupid, arrogant, cowardly bitch," Kitsune said with her eyes opened and they were cold.

Naru had never seen Kitsune look at her like that before and was still surprised that Kitsune actually slapped her, "You slapped me? You actually slapped me? How dare you slap me! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm going; I shouldn't have bothered talking to you. You just make sure you don't do anything stupid like Su did," Kitsune said as she walked away.

"Hold it Kitsune, you think you can just slap me and get away with it. Hey stop, I'm talking to you!" Kitsune already left and out of sight and Naru was seething and was red in anger, "That bitch…I can't believe she had the nerve to slap me."

**Molmol Embassy**

Amalla Su was meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan.

"Please Prime Minister, I'm asking you, let us deal with my sister. Please don't let the police and the JSDF handle this matter."

The Prime Minister just sighed and looked at Amalla, "Do you even understand the seriousness of the situation?"

Amalla nodded, "Yes, I do and I know my sister had done things she should not have never done. My country will see to it that she will be punished so please I'm asking you to please allow us to handle the situation."

"Princess Amalla Su, if you really want to handle the situation regarding Princess Kaolla, then I suggest you and your people get to her first because as of right now, the police and the JSDF are about ready to make their move, they were given the go ahead. They only delay because you asked and pleaded but now, they were given permission to move."

Amalla was surprised and it was not good for her as she knew that if they didn't find Kaolla first, the Japanese authorities would and if that happened, the end result would be bad and it would also be a backlash to her entire country, the Kingdom of Molmol. Amalla decided that she needed to act fast.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The guests for the Kuromitsu Inn arrive, Keitaro talks to Marumi and Yoshinari for the first time in years, other events will occur, what will happen with Keitaro and the others? Find out in the next chapter of For His Own Sake.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Love Hina.

**Chapter 20**

Keitaro was sitting in the common room in the Hinata Inn and was facing his relative, his aunt, Marumi Urashima. Tama was on the table next to Marumi.

"I have to be honest, I'm really surprised," Marumi said, "I figured that you and I would meet but just not so soon."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess but I came here since I heard you took over the inn, I felt the need to really see you."

"Hmm, you're not here to attempt to take the Hinata Inn back, are you?"

Keitaro shook his head, "Absolutely not, in fact, the way I see it, I believe that it's only right that you take charge."

Marumi was surprised at what Keitaro said.

**Kuromitsu Inn**

Naru brought in the box to the kitchen and set it down on one of the counters.

One of the cooks looked at Naru with the box, "It's about time. You shouldn't have taken long to bring it."

Naru was angry, "Hey, you don't know what happened, I-"

"No excuses," Todo interrupted, "in fact, you're done here. We don't need you here."

Naru was shocked, "You don't need me here? But the guests haven't arrived yet."

"Yeah but you were slow in bringing the box here and you questioned us on how we do things and you were not doing what you should have done immediately, keeping you here would just slow us down. We don't want you here so go find Hikaru and maybe she can have you do something else."

Todo and the three other cooks went to work to make the meals and Naru felt insulted as she was balling her fist and left the kitchen angrily.

"Jerks…" Naru said as she left and the cooks heard her but they went back to cooking.

Meanwhile in Shakiko's room, Shakiko was sitting across from Su with Hina sitting next to her and they were both feeling nervous.

"Kaolla, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Shakiko asked glaring at Su.

"Shakiko, I'm sure Su is sorry for what she did, I'm sure something like this won't happen again," Hina said.

"Hina, just what in the world is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you sit there and make excuses for her? If something like this happened in your inn, wouldn't you react the same way that I am right now?"

"Um, well, it was just that…Su, she can't help it, it's not that-"

"Enough, forget it, I shouldn't have bothered to ask," Shakiko looked at Su.

"I'm sorry," Su said giving the innocent look.

"Kaolla, since you can't be trusted regarding food, I have another task for you."

"Another task..?"

"Hina, go back to the front desk, Kaolla, follow me, I'll have you do clean up."

"Clean up where?"

Shakiko got up, "I'll show you and just to let you know, this is your last chance."

"What do you mean?" Hina asked.

"If Kaolla messes up with the task I give or doesn't do it, I'm having her out of here."

Hina and Su were shocked.

"But Shakiko, surely-"

"I don't want to hear it," Shakiko interrupted, "do you understand Kaolla, this is your last chance. You mess up and you're out regardless of what Hina says."

Su was shaking with worry and Hina looked at Shakiko and was had a sad look on her face.

**Hinata Teashop**

Yoshinari had just arrived in the teashop with Haruka behind the counter. Yoshinari looked around and saw that there were only a few customers today.

"Oh Yoshinari," Haruka spoke, "would you like something?"

Yoshinari sat by the counter, "Raspberry Green Tea."

"Coming right up," Haruka went to get the tea.

Moments later, she brought the tea that Yoshinari asked for.

"Thanks Haruka," Yoshinari said as he took the cup and sipped the green tea.

Haruka then looked at the clock, "Hmm, she should be here soon, assuming she doesn't get late again."

"Hmm, are talking about that girl, what's her name…Mutsumi?"

"Yeah…I hope she has a better understanding of things."

"So Haruka, do you have a plan of what you're going to do?"

Haruka thought about it for a moment, "Well, I think that-"

Haruka was interrupted when the door opened and Mutsumi walked in. Haruka and Yoshinari saw Mutsumi and they were surprised to see who was with her.

"Hello Haruka," Mutsumi greeted as Kagura and Chisato looked around.

"What the hell…?" Yoshinari spoke.

Chisato saw Yoshinari and was surprised, "Yoshinari…"

Haruka didn't like who she was seeing as she knew who Chisato was but she also knew who Kagura was as she knew what happened.

"Mutsumi, what's going on here?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, I met these two earlier. This is Kagura and this is Chisato," Mutsumi just remembered as she gave Yoshinari an unpleasant look, "oh Yoshinari, I'm sure you remember Chisato."

"Yeah, I remember her all right," Yoshinari said with a glare.

Chisato just smiled, "It's been a long time Yoshinari."

"Why don't the two of you take a seat?" Mutsumi asked, "As soon as I get started, I'll get you both something."

"What?" Haruka asked surprised.

Mutsumi looked at Haruka, "They wanted to try out what we have here in the teashop and I told them that it would be okay."

"Well in this case, it's not okay with me; in fact, I want them out of here right now."

Mutsumi, Chisato, and Kagura were surprised.

"Haruka…they just got here, it's just that-"

"Stop Mutsumi, let's talk in the back," Haruka looked at Chisato and Kagura, "I want you two to get up and get out, I'm not even willing to serve you two. Leave my teashop now."

"But Haruka…" Mutsumi tried to say.

"It's fine Mutsumi," Kagura said.

Mutsumi looked at her two new friends as they stood up from the table.

"We'll leave," Chisato said and she looked at Yoshinari, "I'm back to settle things. You better be ready."

Yoshinari just looked at Chisato as she and Kagura left the teashop.

Mutsumi and Haruka went to the back.

"Haruka, I don't understand, wasn't it a bit rude that you wouldn't serve them and have kicked out?"

"Mutsumi, where did you meet those two?" Haruka asked.

"At the park, we talked for a while and I was quiet surprised that Chisato knew Keitaro and Yoshinari from high school."

"Mutsumi, it would be best if you didn't have anything to do with Chisato Ichimura and Kagura Hajime," Haruka stated firmly.

Mutsumi was shocked, "Haruka, what…what are saying? That's cruel."

Haruka sighed, "You have no idea. Well, of course you don't, otherwise, you would have thought twice."

"Haruka, what are you talking about?"

"Mutsumi, listen to me very carefully. Those two are not to be trusted as I'm sure that they didn't really tell you about themselves. Well let me tell you something about those two. Chisato is a dishonest cheat and Kagura is a murderer."

Mutsumi's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

**In front of the Hinata Teashop**

Yoshinari was stepping out of the teashop after he had paid for his tea.

"It's really been a long time Yoshinari," Chisato said.

Yoshinari turned to Chisato and Kagura.

"Hmph, I can't say that I'm actually glad to see you," Yoshinari said, "why are you here anyway?"

"My friend and I are here to support our new friend, Mutsumi."

"New friend…you mean new pawn because that's what she really is to you, a new pawn. Does she know the kind of person you really are?"

Chisato huffed, "Why don't you stop right there. You have no right to judge me."

Yoshinari shook his head and headed up the stairs to the Hinata Inn.

"You destroyed what I had Yoshinari," Chisato said glaring at Yoshinari.

Yoshinari stopped and glared at Chisato, "You did it to yourself and you got what you deserved. You should have just stayed in America."

Yoshinari turned to head for the Hinata Inn and Chisato glared at Yoshinari.

**Hinata Inn**

Yoshinari opened the front entrance and let himself inside closing the door behind him, "Mom, are you here?"

"In the common room Yoshinari," Marumi answered, "and there's someone here to see you."

Yoshinari raised his eyebrow, "Really? Who?" Yoshinari went to the common room and was surprised to see his cousin Keitaro, "Keitaro…"

Keitaro looked at Yoshinari and got up, "It's been a while Yoshinari."

Keitaro was nervous seeing his cousin Yoshinari.

"…Yeah, it has been. I've heard what happened and what you did."

Keitaro nodded, "Y-Yeah, I heard about what was going here and I needed to see you and Aunt Marumi as well. I owe both of you an apology."

Yoshinari was surprised, "Really?"

"It's true," Marumi said, "I was surprised as well that Keitaro came here with that intent," Marumi then looked at her son, "Yoshinari, come sit. Keitaro said he wanted to talk to us. Let's hear what he has to say."

"…Okay," Yoshinari said as he and Keitaro sat down.

"I'm glad that I could see the both of you again," Keitaro said and then he took a deep breath and started, "I know that I was a real pain in the past and that I was deluded and naïve. With that I am sorry to both of you; I'm sorry for being narrow minded and refusing to see things for what they really are. Yoshinari, I'm sorry about what happened on our first year and high school, I know it was wrong of me and I know that I shouldn't have done what I did."

"It took you this long for you to realize it?" Marumi replied.

Keitaro twitched but nodded none the less, "Yeah."

Marumi sighed, "Keitaro, I'm going to ask, why did you ran from this place?"

Keitaro was shocked, "I…well, I…"

"I've heard what had been happening here when those girls were here with the things that I've been told."

**Kuromitsu Inn**

In one of the halls of the Kuromitsu Inn on the second floor, Naru was standing in front of Hikaru, who had her arms crossed and had a look that was unpleasant. Naru had just told Hikaru what had happened.

Hikaru sighed, "Naru, this is not helping, you know."

Naru crossed her arms, "Hey, they're the ones who kicked me out of the kitchen, saying that I would slow them down. It's not my fault."

One of the female workers appeared and saw Hikaru with Naru, "Hey Hikaru, we need your help with some of the futons to bring to third floor."

Hikaru looked at the female worker and nodded, "Okay, I'm coming," Hikaru then looked at Naru, "Naru, you come with me as well to help."

Naru nodded, "Okay."

Naru went with Hikaru to help bring the futons.

**Aoyama Residence, Kyoto**

Motoko was at the garden of her parents' house looking at the garden. The council made their judgment and ruled that Motoko would no longer be the heir of the God Cry School. Motoko thought since that was the case, that they would make her sister, Tsuruko the heir again. However Motoko was surprised when her grandmother told her that it would not be the case as well as she told her that Tsuruko was not fit to be the heir as well as they felt that Tsuruko was not being honorable herself. Motoko was thought back at what happened.

**Flashback: Earlier today in the Council Room of the God Cry Dojo**

"I'll tell you why Motoko," Etsuko said, "Your actions have not been one suited to lead the God Cry School. I'm extremely surprised and disappointed that you actually thought that we would actually agree with the childish nonsense. We've already heard what happened from Tsuruko, who from what she heard from your fellow former dorm mates at the Hinata Inn. It's like I said, Tsuruko is not one who would lie and misunderstand things that are going on but I'm very sure you get what I'm implying, right Motoko?"

Motoko just looked down, "I was…I was just…it's just that…."

Etsuko sighed sadly, "The sad thing about this is your unjust hatred for the male gender in general, all this just because Tsuruko got married and chose to give up being the heir of the God Cry School."

"Well, she shouldn't have given up on it," Motoko immediately said.

"It's really not your place of what your sister does," Etsuko countered, "also, you should've been real honest with us from the beginning but you weren't and for that we can't trust you of being the heir."

"We can already see what would happen if you became the leader," the first council member said.

"That's right," the third council member added, "you would most likely give the female students the mindset that men are weak and put down anyone one being feminine since you seem to think it's a form of weakness, you would justify them to attack even with no just cause."

"There would probably be no more new male students and you would have the remaining of them kicked out one way or the other," the fourth council member said.

Motoko just looked away angry, "So, what's going to happen now? I assume that you're going to have Tsuruko be the heir again."

"Absolutely not," Etsuko answered.

This surprised Motoko as looked at her grandmother, "You're…not?"

"Surprised? Well, it is also because we feel that Tsuruko is also not fit to lead the God Cry School and it has nothing to do with the fact she got married."

"What? I thought that was she was no longer the heir because she got married."

"That was never the case Motoko," Tsuruko said.

Motoko looked at her sister with a stunned look.

"I would have regained my spot as heir but I also did something dishonorable."

"What?"

"When I came to the Hinata Inn to bring you back here and when you and Keitaro Urashima deceived me, I forced him to help even though he had a broken leg and even gave you a chance to fight me again to be reinstated."

"Y-Yes…"

"When I told grandmother and the council members all this yesterday, they were not pleased and said that my actions were dishonorable as well and didn't like the fact I didn't tell them what really happened."

Motoko was shocked, "They did? They actually said that you were being dishonorable?"

"Tsuruko was only suppose to bring you back as we felt it was time and if you told us that you were not ready, we would want to hear your reasons as to why however, Tsuruko ignored that and decided to act on her own with own inquiry. She was not even supposed to allow you to be reinstated since you lied and with the fact that it took three people to beat her. Tsuruko forced someone to help you, the same person who went along with your deceitful lie and with a broken leg to help you get back in. We were quiet disappointed," Etsuko glared at her eldest granddaughter, "We expected Tsuruko to be better than that."

Tsuruko looked away with shame and Hayato felt sorry for his wife.

Motoko looked at her sister and then looked back at her grandmother, "If…if you're not going to allow Tsuruko to be the heir again, then who will be?"

"One of your cousins, either Kazuya or Nagisa," Etsuko said.

Motoko was shocked and didn't like what she heard, "What? But you can't."

"Hmm, why not?" the second council member asked.

"They are not fit for the task."

"Why?"

"Because neither of them will take the task seriously."

The council member just looked at each other and then back to Motoko.

"Is that really true…or is the true reason you're against it is because they supported Tsuruko's marriage to Hayato and they called you out on your character?" Etsuko asked.

Motoko was taken back and Etsuko shook her head.

"Motoko, just stop this now," Fumiko said.

Motoko was surprised and looked at her mother, "Mother…?"

"Haven't you embarrassed yourself and all of us enough," Hirosuke said upset, "how long do plan to continue with this nonsense?"

"Father…" Motoko spoke and then looked around and with the looks that Motoko was getting, she realized that anything she said and did would not work well and looked down.

**Flashback End**

Motoko just looked at the garden and then decided to go inside. When she was in the hallway of her parents' home, she saw her mother. Her mother saw her and glared at her and went to another direction. Motoko didn't like what had just happened and decided to talk to her father. She saw her father in the living room sitting on a couch and reading a newspaper.

"Father," Motoko spoke.

Hirosuke twitched hearing his youngest daughter's voice and immediately got up from his couch and walked away completely ignoring Motoko.

"They're…they're actually avoiding me," Motoko said upset at what was happening.

**Tsuruko and Hayato's Residence**

Motoko arrived in front of her sister and brother-in-law's home. The front door opened and she saw Hayato walking out with Tsuruko walking with him.

"It sounds like you'll be busy at the Shinosaki Academy," Tsuruko said, "but you are one of the best teachers there so it really can't be helped."

Hayato rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, which is why I'm meeting with some of my colleagues at a cafe; there's a serious matter for the faculty."

Tsuruko and Hayato kissed and Motoko blushed at their affection.

Hayato smiled, "I'll be back as soon as I can Tsuruko."

Tsuruko smiled, "Hurry back soon darling."

Hayato smiled and left to see his colleagues. Tsuruko looked at the other direction and saw her sister and she was not happy to see her.

Motoko went to Tsuruko, "Where is Hayato going?"

"To meet with some of his colleagues," Tsuruko answered, "why are you here?"

"I…I want to speak with you Tsuruko," Motoko answered.

"Well too bad, I have nothing to say to you," Tsuruko was about to go inside and close the door.

"Tsuruko, please, please hear me out," Motoko pleaded, "Mother and Father won't even talk to me. They're avoiding me and Grandmother wants me to go see Uncle Shinsuke and apologize to him, Aunt Isana, Kazuya, and Nagisa."

"As you should," Tsuruko said, "go away Motoko, I don't hear anything you have to say."

"Tsuruko-"

"I believed in you, I truly believed and trusted you, but I misjudged you terribly and the things you said about me and my husband. So all this time, this is how you really felt and you say that I'm irresponsible when the truth that you went to the Hinata Inn in order to run away from your responsibilities."

"Tsuruko…"

"I'm not perfect and I've done things that shouldn't done but let me tell you something, I've found happiness being with Hayato and I'm grateful to Uncle Shinsuke for introducing me to him and I thought that you would be happy for me Motoko, but instead, you just became bitter and angry and you used that as an excuse to hate and look down on men."

"I...it's just that-"

"Save it," Tsuruko interrupted again, "I don't want to talk to you Motoko, just go back to Mother and Father."

Tsuruko went inside her house.

"Sister, wait," Motoko pleaded only to be stopped by the yellow crane Shippu. Shippu flapped his wings violently and squawked at Motoko.

Motoko quickly stepped back and Shippu gave Motoko a glare as he stood perched on the stairs. Motoko gave up and had a depress look on her face and left.

Tsuruko looked at her window and watch her sister leave and she sighed, "I was wrong, I was very wrong. I was so blind as well."

**Kanako's High School**

Kanako was walking out of the campus of her new high school. It hadn't been easy for Kanako due the time that she was enrolled but she was grateful that she did and she thanked her parents for it as well as the board chairman who was a friend of her parents.

**Flashback: Three days ago in the Urashima Bakery/Residence**

Kanako was sitting with her parents in the living room with someone who was a middle aged man with dark grayish hair, brown eyes wearing glasses, and wore a dark brown suit and the man's name was Ryuta Kiroshima.

"Well, what do you say?" Nanami asked, "Will let my Kanako in your high school Ryuta?"

"Hmm, well, I'm quite surprised of what you told me regarding Hina and what had happened in the three years," Ryuta said, "she has definitely missed out. I need to ask, why did you two agree to let her take Kanako away?"

Nanami and Kyoshiro sighed.

"That's a real good question Ryuta," Kyoshiro said, "I don't know what we were thinking. I guess because it was my mother and it seemed like she was looking out the best interest of our children that well…"

Ryuta sighed, "It might get ugly, if you know what I mean."

Kyoshiro and Nanami nodded.

"Yeah, we know," Nanami said.

Ryuta looked at Kanako and looked at his two long time friends, "Well, tell you what, I'll do it, we'll have Kanako enrolled in Muromachi High School and with her acceptable scores, I'm sure it won't be hard."

The three members of the Urashima family were very grateful.

"Thank you Ryuta," Kyoshiro said happily.

"We appreciate it," Nanami added happily.

Kanako stood up and bowed to Ryuta, "Thank you Mr. Kiroshima."

**Flashback End**

Kanako was still walking and head home and she was approached by another female student.

"Say, you're the new student, Kanako Urashima, right?" the student said.

Kanako stopped and nodded, "That's right."

The female student had long dark purple hair and light blue eyes and her figure was average, "I'm Kyoka, Kyoka Mitsurugi," Kyoka was all smiles, "It's a real pleasure to meet you Kanako."

"Oh…yes, you too Kyoka," Kanako responded.

Kanako wasn't sure why but she felt that Kyoka could be trusted and was definitely a friendly person.

**Sarah's New Elementary School**

Seta was in the faculty office with the one of the female teachers and Sarah sitting next to him. Seta was not feeling pleasant and it was for the reason he was here. He had just enrolled Sarah into the school this morning and already Sarah had already caused problems with one of the teachers.

"Mr. Seta, do you know why you're here?" the teacher asked.

Seta shook his head, "No, what happened?"

"Your daughter was being defiant and actually kicked her teacher in the shins."

Seta paled and looked at his daughter who looked away.

"Sarah, what did you do?" Seta asked.

"Those boys in class were stupid and said that I couldn't look at what they had so I took it from them and then they went to that stupid teacher and the teacher tried to tell me what to do so I kicked him, he was bothering me."

Seta was not pleased, "Sarah, why would do that? You're not supposed to do something like to a teacher."

"But Naru and Motoko do it all the time whenever that dork Keitaro bothered me."

"Sarah, they were wrong and that's no excuse for what you did."

"Papa, why are you saying thing like that? You were never around much anymore, you always went somewhere with that stupid dork and left me alone. Naru and the others were nice to me and let me have fun, it's not the same here and I don't like it here."

"Hmm, I'm curious of this," the teacher said.

Seta looked at the teacher, "Um, it's a bit complicated."

"I want to hear it," the teacher said with a glare.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Sarah declared much to Seta's dismay.

**Hinata Teashop, Back Room**

Haruka had just told Mutsumi about Chisato and Kagura from what she learned from Yoshinari and from what happened to Takeru Oyame as she knew the prosecuting attorney of that case.

Mutsumi was shocked, "Is it really true?"

Haruka nodded, "Yes Mutsumi, it really is."

"But surely, they couldn't have…"

"Mutsumi it all 100% true about both of them and I told you how I know."

Mutsumi thought about what she was just told.

Haruka continued, "Mutsumi, this may be hard for you believe but this is all true. Chisato and Kagura are really not good people. You should cut your ties with them right now."

"But they promised to help Keitaro."

"Help Keitaro…?" Haruka was annoyed as she knew what was implied, "Are you still going on with that?"

"Keitaro has changed and they understand that he's not in the right mindset."

"Who are you to say that he's not in the right mindset? Mutsumi, I'm warning you right now, stop this. Besides, they are not interested in really helping you and Keitaro; they are only interested in helping themselves. They're using you."

"Haruka, you don't know what you're saying. I'm sure after all this time, they've changed and now they want to just help."

Haruka couldn't believe it, "Do you actually hear yourself? Do you not hear how idiotic that sounds?"

"Haruka, I understand what you're saying, I really do but I believe in Kagura and Chisato and I believe that they are sincere in wanting to help."

"Mutsumi, you don't really know anything. Keitaro is not being influenced by anyone; he is like this all on his own. Keitaro hasn't seen Yoshinari for a long time and he met this Nagisa person after he moved out of the inn so I know that neither of them are really influence them in anyway but I'm unable to understand how you can be so naïve and gullible."

"Haruka…I'm sure that Keitaro just needs to remember the good times at the Hinata Inn with the girls especially with Naru. They just need to work things out, that's all. They had a good relationship and it's sad that Keitaro would be willing to end it and just run away and decide not to do anything when the girls are now in trouble."

Haruka couldn't take it anymore, "I really don't get you. It's like you just blatantly refuse to see things for what they really are. I'm trying to warn you and tell you why some of the things are happening but you refuse to even listen."

"Haruka…"

"Mutsumi, it like I told you yesterday that I wanted you to really think about the things but I see that even with all that, you're still going to have the same mentality."

"You make it sound like I'm being bad and selfish."

"You are being bad and selfish."

Mutsumi was shocked, "Haruka, that's cruel."

"It's the truth," Haruka sighed, "Are going to stop associating with yourself with Kagura Hajime and Chisato Ichimura and accept that Keitaro is changing and moving on with his life?"

Mutsumi just looked at Haruka, "Keitaro is making a mistake, a real big one and I know that Kagura and Chisato are not really bad people."

Haruka got irritated, "Fine, if that's how you feel, then there's nothing more that I can do."

"Haruka…"

"However, I don't want you around here anymore, you're fired Mutsumi."

Mutsumi was shocked at what she just heard, "F-Fired?"

"That's right, you're fired Mutsumi. I want you out of here right now and don't you dare come here again. In fact, stay away from the Hinata Inn and property all together."

"Haruka, you…you're making a mistake, please th-"

"Get the hell out Mutsumi!" Haruka demanded.

Mutsumi couldn't say anymore and just left.

**In front of the Hinata Teashop**

Mutsumi stepped out of the Hinata Teashop shocked and upset that she was just fired.

"Mutsumi, what's wrong?" Kagura asked.

Mutsumi saw Kagura and Chisato, "Haruka, she just fired me."

"Did she, why?" Chisato asked.

"She just couldn't understand, she said that I should stay away from you two and I refused and she said I was being naïve. When I refused to do what she asked me to do, she fired me."

Chisato and Kagura looked at each other and sighed and went to comfort Mutsumi.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Chisato said.

"Yeah, you know what, the hell with her, you don't need her," Kagura said, "hey, let's go to my house and I'm sure we can figure out what to do."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Chisato said, "Mutsumi?"

Mutsumi nodded liking the idea, "Thank you, you two are really nice. I just wish Haruka would see that way."

"Maybe because Haruka actually know more and knows what she's saying," a female voice said.

Chisato, Mutsumi, and Kagura looked and saw the owner of the voice. Mutsumi was surprised to see it was Shinobu.

"Shinobu?" Mutsumi spoke, "what are you doing here?"

"I was invited here by Keitaro," Shinobu answered, "I'm sure he's still talking with his aunt, Marumi and I'm here to help both of them."

"Who is this girl?" Chisato asked.

**Hinata Inn**

"Tell me Keitaro, with all the nonsense that had been going on, why didn't you do much to stop their bad behaviors?" Marumi asked.

"I thought that if I was being nice and I didn't want to come off as being mean," Keitaro answered, "I thought that was I being kind and was trying to get them to trust me."

"You could have kicked them out if you had realized how wrong you were but instead you were the one that left."

"Do you find that cowardly Aunt Marumi?"

"Absolutely," Marumi immediately answered.

Keitaro sighed as he wasn't surprised with his aunt's answer, "Yeah...I'll be honest with you on something."

Yoshinari looked down and was thinking, "_I guess Keitaro is really trying…_"

**Kuromitsu Inn**

Naru, Hikaru, and the other workers had just finished with bringing in the futons and everything in the inn was ready for the guest arrival. Shakiko called for everyone to meet in the lobby. Shakiko began a mini-meeting with all the workers there and the worker were there listening in except for Su, who was somewhere doing the cleaning that Shakiko ordered her to. Afterwards, everyone went to where there were supposed to be and people started to arrive in the inn. It was the guests for the four o'clock arrival and they all looked around and Shakiko, Hina, and some of the others bowed to them welcoming to the Kuromitsu Inn. Shakiko instructed some people to take them to their rooms and instructed to Naru to take a man to his own room. Naru nodded but when she got to the man, she was shocked as she couldn't believe who it was.

The man looked at Naru was surprised, "Naru…well, it is you."

Naru glared at the man, "What are you doing here?"

The man raised his eyebrow, "Come now, is that anyway to speak to a guest of this wonderful inn, I mean really, is it anyway to speak to me, your own father?"

**Tokyo Airport**

In the airport, a young girl with dark skin and long blue hair had just got off the plane and went to get her luggage from the bag claim area. As she grabbed her bag, she went outside and looked around. It was Nyamo Namo from Pararakelse Island.

"It's time," Nyamo said.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro explains things to Marumi and Yoshinari with Marumi telling Keitaro what she knew and Sosuke Urashima arrive, things happen in the Kuromitsu Inn, and the Amalla Su with her entourage arrive to Su but so do the Japanese Police and the JSDF.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu is the mastermind behind it.

**Chapter 21**

Keitaro was rubbing the back of his head. He knew it was not going to be easy as he talked with his Aunt Marumi but at the same time it was understandable for him why she was questioning him.

"I know that I've made bad decisions for some time and I understand that you are a bit skeptical with but I assure you, I plan to follow through."

"Really?" Marumi replied, "And what can you do to show that you are resolved in what you're saying?"

Keitaro looked down and thought of something that was on his face and then took off his glasses and just stared at them.

Marumi and Yoshinari were intrigued and were curious.

"You two see these glasses?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, what about them?" Yoshinari asked.

"I got these glasses specifically because they looked like Seta's glasses and I wanted to be just like him…or so I thought. But these glasses…I now see them as symbolizing that I blinded myself and haven't really looked at what was going on…just like I did in high school."

Marumi was intrigued in what her nephew was saying as Keitaro put the glasses down.

"Keitaro, there is something that I need to tell you," Marumi said, "I'm not sure how you will react but there is something that I was told by your grandmother."

"Huh? What is it Aunt Marumi?" Keitaro asked.

"Your reasoning about your goal to get in Tokyo University."

Keitaro flinched and was embarrassed by it, "W-What about it? I already know that it was silly of me to direct my whole life based on a promise to someone that I didn't remember and that I ignored what was happening over it."

"Actually Keitaro…"

**Kuromitsu Inn**

Naru was escorting a man to his own private room. It was someone she hoped that she would never see again but that hope Naru had was gone and that person was her father, Ushio.

"I'm glad to see you again Naru," Ushio said.

"Well, I'm not glad to see you," Naru said with a frown on her face.

Ushio sighed sadly, "Do you really hate me?"

Naru was ready to lash out but she quickly reminded herself not to do so, "Of course I do. What did you expect?" Naru wanted to know about the guests that were here, "So what's the deal? You're also part of the huge group that's here in the inn?"

"Yes, most of the people I'm with are college students from America who are here to study in Japan and others there are colleagues of mine that are here as well from Yokohama, Osaka, and Hiroshima."

"So, you're still a university professor..."

"Yes," Ushio paused for a moment, "You know I did try to see you many times. I wanted to be there for you."

"You got a lot of nerve to say that when you just left," Naru said bitterly.

**Flashback: Twelve years ago at the Narusegawa Residence**

Ushio was at the front door with his bag and suitcase. Saori was frowning and had her arms crossed and Naru ran to her father.

"Papa, wait," Naru pleaded and then she held her father's legs.

Ushio looked at his eight-year-old daughter Naru, "Naru…"

"Please don't go Papa," Naru pleaded again with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naru," Ushio replied with tone of sadness, "but I have to go. Your mother and I can't get along with each other anymore."

"But why? You and Mama are married, you're supposed to stay with each other," Naru then looked at her mother, "Mama…"

Saori went to Naru and moved her daughter away from her now ex-husband, "Naru, it's not that simple."

Ushio bend his knees to face Naru, "I would have liked it to take you with me but I can't, your mother won't allow it."

"That's right, I won't," Saori said firmly, "just leave Ushio. Don't make it harder than it needs to be."

"Saori…you…" Ushio looked down upset and then stretch his knees and then proceeded to walk out of the door.

Naru started to cry, "Papa!" Naru released herself from her mother's grip and ran after her father, "Papa, no...please come back. Stay with me Papa!"

Naru saw her father get in his car and began to drive off. Naru was crying as the car her father was driving left. Saori went and hugged Naru and trying to console her.

**Flashback End**

"I wanted you to stay but you just drove off," Naru said bitter when recalling her childhood.

"Naru, you mother and I got a divorce because we could no longer tolerate each other," Ushio explained.

"But why? Why did you leave?"

"I had to leave; all your mother and I did was fight, fight, fight. We couldn't get along with each other."

"So instead of working things out, you decided to just leave…leave me behind."

Ushio was silent for a moment and then spoke, "I did try to see you again many times, but every time I tried, you were nowhere around, it was as if you were avoiding me."

"Well of course I was," Naru admitted, "how could I see someone who abandoned me?"

"Naru, I didn't…I didn't abandon you," Ushio replied defensively.

"Yes you did, you didn't care enough about me to stay and now even Mom doesn't even care about me."

Ushio was confused, "What are you talking about? That can't be true. Granted your mother and I can't stand each other anymore but I know that your mother loves you as much as I do."

"Don't give me that! You can't deceive me! Neither of you actually care about me. Mom stopped caring about me long time ago as she stopped paying attention to me, that's why I left to live on my own and I don't even bother to talk to her or that man that she's married to now."

"Naru, what are you saying?" Ushio asked.

Naru looked away with a frown, "So some of the people that are staying are university students, huh?"

"Don't change the subject on me Naru, what's been going on?"

"It's not like you'd understand if I told you," Naru went and opened the door of a room, "This is your own private room, please make yourself comfortable."

"Naru…"

"Please make yourself comfortable sir and while here, I'm not your daughter, I'm a worker of the Kuromitsu Inn."

Naru walked away and left Ushio confused and he looked down frowning. Unknown to Naru and Ushio, Kitsune saw and heard the whole conversation.

"This is quite sad," Kitsune commented, "Naru blowing off her father like," Kitsune shook her head disappointed at Naru, "Naru is unbelievable, she has both parents that love and care for her and she just blows them off. Naru is so lucky that she has a father that still cares about her. I wish my own father still cared about me," Kitsune sighed and thought of something that she was planning to do, "I'll call my brother and see him and my mother. I'm going to do what I can to atone for being trouble to them, especially to my mother…yeah, I get it now."

**Hajime Manor**

Mutsumi, Kagura, and Chisato were sitting in the living room of manor. Mutsumi looked around and was at awe of the home of Hajime family.

"You have a nice home Kagura," Mutsumi commented.

Kagura smiled, "Why thank you."

A maid came in and brought each of the three girl's tea.

"Your teas," the maid said respectfully.

"Good," Kagura said as she, Chisato, and Mutsumi took their teas and sipped them.

"This is fine, you can go now," Kagura said to the maid.

"Yes my lady," the maid said as she bowed and left.

The three girls continued talking as they enjoyed their tea.

"By the Mutsumi," Chisato spoke, "about that girl we met in front of the steps of the Hinata Inn."

"Oh, you mean Shinobu," Mutsumi said.

"Yes, her, she was quite an irritating girl," Kagura said.

"…It surprised me," Mutsumi said with a sad expression, "Shinobu was never one who would act like that before."

**Flashback: Earlier at the entrance steps of the Hinata Inn**

Mutsumi was shocked to see Shinobu, "Shinobu, what brings you here?"

"I was invited here by Sen-, I mean, Keitaro," Shinobu answered.

This surprised Mutsumi as well as Kagura and Chisato.

"Wait, Keitaro is here?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yes, he's in the Hinata Inn right now talking to his Aunt Marumi."

"Do you know what about?"

"Yes, he's there to apologize to his aunt and his cousin and is going to support his aunt to take over the inn."

Mutsumi was shocked, "Keitaro…he's actually going to allow it?"

"That's right."

"B-But he can't…"

Shinobu raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean he can't Mutsumi?"

"Shinobu, you know what will happen. If Keitaro allows this to happen, Granny will lose the inn and Marumi will not allow the other girls to stay in the inn."

"It's better this way."

Mutsumi was shocked to hear Shinobu say that, "Shinobu, you can't mean that."

"I do. Keitaro feels that it's the right thing to do and I agree with him."

"But why Shinobu?"

"You know why. Keitaro doesn't feel that he did a good job as manager and he believes that it's right that someone who is sensible and won't let others get away with things that are wrong to run the inn. When his aunt took the deed and had it revised in her name, Keitaro was surprised but then he figured that it would be the best."

"That can't be true," Mutsumi said shocked at what she was hearing.

"It is and in fact, I agree with what Keitaro said and I came by here to give my support to his Aunt Marumi as well."

Mutsumi narrowed her eyes and then looked up at the Hinata Inn, "Shinobu, you're making a mistake and Keitaro is making a mistake as well and I can't see why you would support his Aunt Marumi in what she's doing You don't even know her well."

"Neither do you Mutsumi," Shinobu responded.

Mutsumi started to head up to the Hinata Inn.

"Mutsumi, where are you going?" Shinobu asked narrowing her eyes at the young Okinawa woman.

Mutsumi turned to Shinobu, "I have no choice. I have to go there and stop Keitaro from making this huge mistake. He's feeling so bitter about the bad things that had happened that he has completely forgotten the good that has happened here in the inn."

Shinobu ran up passed Mutsumi and quickly blocked her path, "I won't let you."

"Shinobu, please move," Mutsumi requested as she narrowed her eyes at Shinobu.

"No," Shinobu said with her hands out.

"You're being annoying," Chisato said with a glare, "Mutsumi wants to talk to Keitaro so stand aside.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care, stay out of this!" Shinobu countered.

Kagura and Chisato got angry with what Shinobu said and Mutsumi was shocked at Shinobu's behavior.

"You damn brat, who the hell do you think you are?" Kagura said as she and Chisato grabbed Shinobu by her arms.

"Let go of me!" Shinobu demanded.

"You annoying little bitch, it's you who needs to stay out of it," Chisato said with venom.

"What the hell is going on?" Haruka's voice spoke.

Mutsumi as well as Kagura and Chisato turned to see Haruka.

"Haruka…" Mutsumi spoke.

"What the hell is this?" Haruka asked with anger, "you two let go of Shinobu right now!"

Chisato and Kagura frowned in anger. This gave Shinobu the opening as she kicked both Kagura and Chisato, surprising both of them as they felt pain on their legs. Shinobu ran to Haruka. This angered them and attempted to teach Shinobu a lesson only to have Haruka grabbed both of them and dragged them to front stair entrance of the Hinata Inn and she pushed them to the ground. Mutsumi tried to plead with Haruka but was ignored and when Haruka pushed down Kagura and Chisato, she turned to Mutsumi and slapped her hard in the face, surprised Mutsumi herself as she fell on the ground. Chisato and Kagura were shocked as well.

"H-Haruka…" Mutsumi said with her eyes widened holding her cheek where Haruka slapped her feeling the pain.

"I told you that you can't be here anymore Mutsumi and yet you completely ignore me and made your attempt," Haruka said with venom.

"Haruka, I just…I just want to talk to Keitaro, please, let me see him."

Haruka viciously grabbed Mutsumi pulling her up to her eye level, "Like hell I will let you see my nephew. I won't let you or anyone else attempt to take advantage of him any longer."

"Haruka, why are you doing this? Why?"

"For a long time, I've completely ignore my nephew and the pain he had been going through, I never acted like a real family member to him. I ignored his troubles and didn't do much for him. That changes now, it may be too late for me, but I will help my nephew and protect him from those who will do harm to him and Mutsumi, that includes you. You have done nothing but brought indirect harm to my nephew, well no more, I don't think that you actually care about Keitaro as you claim you do. Now I want you and your two disgusting so-called friends to leave here. If you don't, I'll get the police involved and have you three arrested for trespassing."

"Haruka…you…you…" Mutsumi was in shock.

"Mutsumi, we better leave," Chisato suggested.

"Chisato, surely we could try-"

"Mutsumi, it would be best if we didn't push our luck," Kagura interrupted.

"Yeah…" Chisato agreed.

Mutsumi looked at the glares she was getting from Haruka and Shinobu and Mutsumi glared back at them.

"Fine," Mutsumi said, "it's too bad, Granny will be heartbroken should she hear about this. I never thought you would be so cruel Shinobu and you Haruka."

"Just leave Mutsumi; you don't really care about Keitaro or his feelings," Shinobu said, "anything you say is just sheer stupidity."

"Shinobu…you should be ashamed of yourself, maybe Naru and Motoko were right about you after all."

Mutsumi, Chisato, and Kagura left and didn't look back.

**Flashback End**

"Haruka and Shinobu," Mutsumi said as she shook her head, "I don't even know them anymore."

"Don't worry, we'll make them see how wrong they were as well," Kagura said.

"I think it's time we discuss our plan," Chisato said.

"Oh right," Mutsumi said, "but will whatever it is really set things right?"

"Are you worried?" Kagura asked.

Mutsumi nodded, "Yes, I just don't know what I can do about…"

"Mutsumi, just leave things to Kagura and I, all you have to do, follow through with what we tell you and things will be set right," Chisato assured.

Mutsumi nodded again, "Okay."

"Good, so here's what we had in mind Mutsumi," Kagura started.

**Hinata Teashop**

Haruka and Shinobu were sitting at a table and Shinobu was drinking a green tea.

"How are you feeling Shinobu?" Haruka asked.

"I'm fine, thank you Haruka," Shinobu said feeling grateful, "thank you for earlier Haruka."

"Earlier?"

"Yes, you showed up and stopped those horrible girls."

"Oh that, I don't think I really did anything, although you held yourself together and stayed strong."

"I don't know, did I really?"

Haruka nodded, "Absolutely."

"Haruka, why can't Mutsumi just stop thinking she knows what best and accept that Keitaro has changed and moved on?"

"Pointless to ask me, but it is something."

"Huh? What is?"

"You are referring my nephew as Keitaro and not Senpai anymore."

Shinobu simply nodded, "Yeah, we had a lot to talk about."

"Really?"

"Yes, I met Keitaro at the park and we talked."

Haruka was intrigued, "Wow, you're not feeling flushed like you would usually do. You've changed Shinobu."

"Oh, have I really?"

Haruka nodded while smiling, "Yeah, I believe so."

Shinobu looked down smiling, "Well, if you think so, I'm not so sure myself," Shinobu decided to ask Haruka something that she felt was an important matter, "Haruka, you're also supporting your Aunt Marumi of getting control of the Hinata Inn, right?"

Haruka simply nodded, "That's right."

"If that's the case, what's going to happen with the Hinata Teashop since it is also part of the land of the Hinata Inn."

"I don't know. I don't know if I'll still keep it."

"Haruka…"

"Oh but I'll be fine," Haruka genuinely assured, "even if I lose the place, I have enough money to save to get by and I can find something to do."

"But your teashop, you had it for a long time, wouldn't you be sad to lose it."

"I'd be lying if said I wouldn't but it may be better for me in the end…" Haruka felt a bit sad.

"Haruka…" Shinobu spoke with concern for Haruka.

**Hinata Inn**

Keitaro was shocked at what Marumi told him and Marumi simply sighed.

"You knew?" Keitaro asked, "You knew about my childhood promise?"

"Somewhat," Marumi said.

"When? When did you find out?" Keitaro asked feeling a bit upset.

"Two days after you were transferred to another high school."

"Granny came to see me in the hospital," Yoshinari said.

**Flashback: Seven years back, two days after Keitaro's 'transfer', Hinata General Hospital**

Yoshinari was eating the food that was provided to him and his mother Marumi was sitting watching her son eat.

"How are you feeling Yoshinari?" Marumi asked.

Yoshinari swallowed his food and nodded to his mother, "I'm fine Mom. I'll be okay; you should go ahead and head back to your company. I'll be all right and I don't want you burden yourself for my sake."

Marumi closed her eyes and waved her finger, "You should only be concerned about getting better. Don't worry about me, I chose to be here to check on you and it's not a problem."

"Are you sure?" Yoshinari asked with concern.

Marumi smiled, "Of course and your father feels the same way which is why he's getting off work early to come see you as well."

Yoshinari had his head down, "I feel bad, you and Dad cutting your hours for my sake."

"Yoshinari, don't worry about it," Marumi assured with a smile, "you are our only child, it's only natural for us to make sure you're okay. So, no sad face for you, okay?"

Yoshinari smiled, "Okay, thanks Mom."

Marumi hummed happily, "Think nothing of it."

"Hello, may I come in?" Hina's voice asked.

Marumi and Yoshinari were surprised to see Hina standing at the entrance of the door.

"Granny?" Yoshinari spoke surprised.

"Mom?" Marumi spoke, "What brings you here?"

"Kyoshiro told me what happened," Hina said and went to Yoshinari with concern, "Yoshinari, are you okay?"

Yoshinari nodded, "Yeah, thanks for coming to see me Granny."

Hina smiled, "It's fine and I'm glad to see you're okay," Hina then turned to Marumi, "Marumi, can we step outside for a moment? I need to speak to you about something."

"Um…" Marumi spoke not being sure and worried about leaving Yoshinari alone.

"I'll be fine Mom," Yoshinari said, "you go ahead and talk to Granny. I'll be okay."

Marumi nodded, "Okay," Marumi looked at her mother, "after you."

Hina nodded and went left Yoshinari's room with Marumi following her. When they stepped out of the room, Hina looked at Marumi.

"Marumi, I need to talk to you about Keitaro," Hina said.

Marumi frowned at the mention of her nephew, "Why?"

"Keitaro told me what happened. Marumi, don't you think you were being too harsh?"

"Too harsh? Do you know what that fool did?"

"Yes, he helped a girl take a book away and led those two hooligans to Yoshinari but Marumi, that wasn't really Keitaro's fault."

Marumi was shocked at what her mother said, "How can you say that it wasn't Keitaro's fault?"

"That Chisato girl deceived Keitaro and those hooligans lied to Keitaro as well. He had no idea what was going to happen."

"He still helped that girl make off with that book without knowing the situation."

"Keitaro was just being nice, he couldn't help it."

"There's difference of being nice and being gullible and naïve."

Hina sighed, "Look Marumi, I'm going to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Keitaro also told me that Yoshinari was being cruel when he told him about his goals for Tokyo University."

"Oh that…"

"Maybe Yoshinari may have thought that he was being…helpful but it was not his place to give his opinion of how Keitaro was going on about it and besides, his promise girl will be at Tokyo University as well."

Marumi was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Hina smiled, "I know about the promise that Keitaro made…in fact, I know who is promise girl is."

"Who is it?"

Hina waved her finger, "That's not something you need to know."

Marumi was taken back, "Fine then I'm sure Keitaro will ask you."

"No, he won't."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't know that I know and he doesn't need to know. It's best that something like this as a surprise for Keitaro."

"…Why are doing this?"

Hina simply looked at Marumi, "I want Keitaro to be happy and he will find happiness with his promise girl. It's also why I'll pass my inn to him as well. The Hinata Inn has always brought couples together and Keitaro will be no exception to that."

"That's ridiculous," Marumi countered.

"Hmm, maybe to you but it has helped a lot of people over the years, whether you believe it or not, and it will continue helping people. Keitaro likes to help people so it would be just as fit that Keitaro would own the place that's known to help people as well."

"Mom…" Marumi didn't like her mother's reasoning.

Hina continued, "Look, what happened to Yoshinari was terrible but you can't really fault Keitaro in any way for it. He was just being kind, he can't help being kind. I'm sure he will attract many people for his kindness."

"He was not being kind, he was being a naïve idiot and I don't think Keitaro would like the fact that you've known and he won't be should he find out."

"Why? Because you'll tell him….you're upset with him and he'll think that you'll say those things out of spite. After all, you haven't exactly been very understanding towards Keitaro."

"Even Keitaro would want to know if I tell him that you know," Marumi countered.

"Then let's make a wager."

"What kind of wager?"

"Keitaro would never believe that I would really keep anything from him so if you can get Keitaro to ask me about his promise girl, I'll tell him but if he doesn't believe you in saying that I actually know, then you have to promise that you will never say anything about his promise girl and the fact that I know. What do you say?"

"I say that you're crazy."

"Oh, what's wrong Marumi; do you not have confidence that you can prove me wrong?"

Marumi was provoked and huffed, "Fine, you have a deal."

**Flashback End**

"So, that what you were going on about when you came to visit at that time," Keitaro said.

"Yes, I'm sure it's obvious to you about who lost that bet," Marumi said bitterly.

Keitaro felt ashamed and rubbed his head, "I discarded what you said and never bother to ask Granny because as she said, I believed that Granny wouldn't really keep anything from me. So, you had to promise to keep quiet about it since I didn't believe you. You tried to tell me but I didn't believe you because I simply thought you were being cruel and making things up."

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry Aunt Marumi, if I had only believed you and listened what you and Yoshinari was saying, I wouldn't have put myself in unnecessary hardship. I'm such an idiot."

"…Well, the fact that you admit your mistakes, there really is hope for you."

"I agree," Yoshinari said nodded.

"Thank you Aunt Marumi, Yoshinari," Keitaro said happily, "you know, I want to do something."

"Hmm, what?" Marumi asked.

"If…if it's okay with you two, I want to do what I'm doing with my parents and Kanako, I want to start over. I'm willing to do what I can to make amends and I want to start over. Would you two as well as Uncle Sosuke be willing to give me another chance?"

"Keitaro…" Yoshinari said surprised.

"Sure," Marumi said easily.

"You…mean it?" Keitaro asked surprised how his aunt answered.

"If you willing to try and really want to make it up to us then I have no problems doing that."

"The fact is Keitaro is that my mom still had a bit of faith in you," Yoshinari said.

Marumi was surprised at her son, "Yoshinari!"

Yoshinari simply looked at his mother, "What? It's true, isn't it? You were going on about Keitaro was finally waking up although you wished Keitaro did things a bit differently."

Keitaro was surprised and looked at his aunt, "Aunt Marumi…"

Marumi felt a bit embarrassed and looked away with her hand on the side of her cheek. Keitaro couldn't help but to smile. He decided to not to waste the opportunity and to make sure he didn't betray the trust of his aunt and cousin just as he wouldn't betray the trust of his parents and sister.

"Oh yeah, Keitaro, there is something that I need to tell you," Yoshinari said in a serious tone.

"Hmm, what is it?" Keitaro asked.

"Chisato Ichimura, she's back and she's looking for you."

"I see, yeah, I already know because of Mutsumi."

"That's not all; it seems that Chisato has a friend name Kagura Hajime."

Keitaro was surprised, "Kagura…Hajime…her?"

Yoshinari and Marumi looked at Keitaro's expression.

"Keitaro, do you know Kagura Hajime?" Marumi asked.

"Um, well, not personally but I know someone who does. Kagura killed a very dear friend of her and got away with it."

"Oh, so your friend knew Takeru Oyame."

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah…"

"Keitaro," Shinobu's voice called.

"Oh, Shinobu, over here," Keitaro replied.

Shinobu and Haruka showed up in the common room.

"Uh Keitaro, what's going on?" Marumi asked.

Shinobu answered, "I know you didn't expect to see me again but I hope you believe me when I say that I'm here to support me."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Shinobu and I talked," Keitaro said and she wants to help you as well.

"Really?" Marumi spoke.

"Yes," Shinobu responded.

"That's great," Yoshinari said.

"Keitaro, we need to tell you about Mutsumi," Haruka said.

"Mutsumi…" Keitaro said having an idea what Haruka was going to say.

**Sarah's New School**

Sarah had just finished explaining about her time in the Hinata Inn and how it was more fun and enjoyable to be around then it was in her first day in class. Seta was sitting with his hand on his face wishing that his adopted daughter would just stop. The female teacher was listening on Sarah's every word and the more she listened, more it seemed to her that the people that lived there had absolutely no real sense, not even this Keitaro Urashima, who to her sounded like he was didn't do much as a sensible inn manager and she also couldn't help but feel that the girl's father was just as irresponsible as well.

"So, is that all Sarah?" the teacher asked.

"Yep," Sarah said proudly, "they're more nice and fun."

The female teacher tapped her finger on her desk and had a look of disapproval, "How irresponsible…"

"Um…" Seta uttered.

"It's irresponsible of how something like this occurred."

"What do you mean irresponsible?" Sarah asked.

The female teacher looked at Seta, "You're quite irresponsible Mr. Seta and so is that manager name Keitaro and it seems those tenants of that inn are not really a good influence. Did you even bother to check before you left your daughter with them or were you just too preoccupied with your own work that you didn't really bother to really see as you just left her there?"

Seta had his head down in shame and Sarah was upset at what the teacher said.

"Hey, don't insult my papa, you stupid old lady!" Sarah said upset and loudly.

This shocked the entire staff in the office and they all looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, you're out of line!" Seta admonished.

Sarah looked at her adopted father, "But Papa…"

Seta looked around and saw some of the other faculty members were staring at Seta and Sarah and were whispering to each other. Seta could hear some of them question Seta's parenting skills. One of the faculty members whispered that about how a foreign child like Sarah could not be acceptable and should be just deported. Seta was getting a real bad feeling.

"Mr. Seta, we may feel that we don't want this…" the female teach cleared her throat, "…problem child here in our school."

"Problem child…?" Seta spoke, "No, Sarah is really not so bad, it's just, yes, bad influence, influences that could have been prevented if I had done a better job. Please don't punish Sarah for my poor judgment."

"Huh? Papa, what are you saying?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, please don't say anything else right now."

"Hmph, we don't tolerate that kind of behavior in our school so if I was you, I have a serious discussion with her because otherwise, I'm going to insist that she goes to a…certain academy."

"A certain academy…?" Seta wasn't sure what the teacher meant.

The teacher pulled out a brochure and handed to Seta. He looked at the brochure and his eyes widened as he looked at the teacher and saw in her expression that she was serious. Sarah was confused at what was happening and Seta looked at Sarah.

**Kuromitsu Inn**

Su had got through cleaning the shed and sighed of relief. It was also at the time that Shakiko arrived to see.

"I see that you finished," Shakiko said.

"Yep, all done," Su said proudly.

"Very well, now, have you reflected on what you did when you ate the things you should not have eaten?"

Su got sad and nodded, "…Yes, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"…Very well, you can help by bringing in extra sheets to a couple, in room 307. You know where we keep the sheets."

Su put her hand up and smile, "Okay, I'm on it."

Su left to do the task and Shakiko looked on and sighed.

Meanwhile Naru was walking in the hallway. Naru could hear people having a good time and conversing with each other. Naru saw a room that was opened and she saw people that were her age laughing and having a conversation with each other. Naru frowned and looked away and decided to get away. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't stand watching people enjoying themselves. She shook her head and moved on.

"Thank you so much," a woman's voice said.

Naru looked and saw Kitsune being helpful to a young woman.

"You're welcome; it's my pleasure," Kitsune said happily and bowed, "if there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I will," the young woman said with a smile, "you really are a nice person."

Kitsune was a bit surprised but was grateful for the complement, "Th-Thank you."

The young woman smiled and went back to her room. Kitsune turned to see Naru.

"Hmph, a nice person, huh?" Naru said with venom glaring at Kitsune.

"Oh Naru, it's just you," Kitsune said.

"It's too bad that person doesn't know the kind of person you really are," Naru said with her arms crossed.

"You're so annoying," Kitsune said as she walked away.

"Oh, I'm annoying?" Naru replied feeling offended, "you are still a lousy, lazy, money-grubbing, drinking-"

"Naru, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

Naru turned to see Hikaru glaring at her.

"Hikaru…" Naru spoke.

"Naru, why are you just walking around when we have lot guests we need to look after? I don't know what the deal is but you need to concentrate on serving our guests, not just walking around and throwing your childish hissy fits."

"You don't understand," Naru argued, "Kitsune is-"

"Is she causing you to stop what you're supposed to be doing right now?"

"W-Well no, but I'm just saying that-"

"Naru, if my grandmother sees you not doing what you're supposed to be doing, you're going to be in serious trouble so stop goofing off and get back to work. Honestly, does work ethic means nothing to you?" Hikaru said as she walked away to do her own duties.

"You don't understand, you-" Naru cut herself off when she saw that Hikaru was not in listen range and saw that Kitsune had left as well.

Naru was very upset and moved on. When she did, she saw a man with black short hair and a woman with long red hair tied to a side ponytail.

"C'mon, I'll show you," the man said with grin.

The woman was very nervous, "Um, I don't know. I'm not so sure…"

"Look, you should give it a try and I know you want to," the man said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll guide you through it. So relax."

"R-Really?" the woman replied nervously.

The man nodded his head with a grin.

"_I don't believe this!_" Naru said in her head as she was watching the scene, "_That creep, he's got a lot of nerve. I'll help that woman right now!_" Naru rushed the man and woman and readied her fist, "Hey you pervert!"

The man and woman wondered what was going on and the next thing they knew, the man was punched by Naru, surprising him and the woman and the man flew a little and hit the wall, screaming in pain from the punch and from hitting the wall before landing on the ground writhing in pain.

"That's what you get, you disgusting pervert!" Naru said and then turned to the red haired woman, "It's okay now, don't worry. I won't let him bother you anymore."

The woman on the other was not happy with what just happened, "Wh-wh-what the hell are you doing, you stupid girl?!"

"W-What?" Naru asked shocked at the woman's reaction.

The woman rushed to the man's side, "Kyoji, Kyoji, are you okay?"

"It hurts, it hurts, ow, ow, ow…" the man named Kyoji said in pain, "uh, sorry Chizuka, I guess I won't be able to help you now."

The woman named Chizuka was upset and then she gritted her teeth glaring at Naru.

"You…who do you think you are attacking my husband?" Chizuka asked angrily at Naru.

Naru was taken back surprised that the two were actually a married couple, "But he was bothering you. He clearly wanted you do something that you didn't want to do."

"What's going on here?" one of the Kuromitsu female employees asked.

Soon other guests of the inn arrived and wondered what happened. Shakiko and Hina showed up as well and Kitsune ran to see. Kitsune saw Kyoji in pain and she looked at Chizuka glaring and clearly upset with Naru.

"_Naru, you didn't_," Kitsune thought although knew that it was definitely the case.

Ushio showed up and went to the couple and looked over Kyoji. Shakiko went to them as well.

"What happened?" Shakiko asked with concerned.

Chizuka pointed at Naru very upset, "That girl punched my husband for no reason!"

Everyone turned to Naru who was looking around nervously.

"Naru, did you…did you do this?" Ushio asked shocked that his daughter would assault someone.

"What kind of inn is this that allows this kind of assault?" Chizuka asked angrily.

Shakiko turned to Naru, "Naru, explain yourself!"

"Look, it was his fault really," Naru said pointing at Kyoji, "he was making her feel uncomfortable and he clearly wanted to make her do something that she didn't want to do, something perverted no doubt," Naru said.

"What are you going on about?" Chizuka asked feeling insulted, "You don't even know what we were actually talking about and it's not really any of your business anyway."

"Oh really?" Naru replied offended, "Then what was it about? I just saved you and yet you're being ungrateful about it."

Some of the guests were shocked at Naru's response and Shakiko was livid.

Chizuka was angry, "It was none of your business but I'll tell you. There's an arcade that is not far from here. I like fighting games but I'm not very good at them. My husband is generally good at fighting games and he was encouraging me to give certain one a try because he feels that I could get good at it. He was trying to help me and you attacked him for no reason!"

Naru was shocked and bewildered, "Is that what it was about?"

Shakiko bowed to Chizuka, "Ma'am, you have my deepest apologies, I assure you that this inn does not tolerate such behavior from our employees."

The other workers that were there bowed as well and Naru was looking around.

"But, I was sure that-" Naru tried to say.

"Naru!" Kitsune interrupted, "You were wrong! Apologize for what you did."

Naru turned to Kitsune, "Hey! You don't have the right to tell me what to do!"

"Then I'll say it," Shakiko said angrily to Naru, "Apologize for what you did!"

Naru was taken back and looked around and gritted her teeth. She then proceeds to bow to Chizuka, "I'm sorry for my actions earlier, it was wrong of me to attack your husband," Naru said while twitching.

Some of the workers as well as some of the guests helped Kyoji to his and Chizuka's room. Chizuka was airing grievances over what Naru did and made some demands and Shakiko demanded Naru to come to her room to have a talk and Hina and Su were very worried. Word spread about the action Naru took and some people were starting losing their faith with how the inn was being run. Su saw that there were people who were not being happy and thought what she could do to cheer them up. She then had an idea and went up to the room where she, Naru, Kitsune, and Hina were staying.

**On route to the Kuromitsu Inn**

A car was heading to the Kuromitsu Inn. The driver and the front passenger were the two detectives Ishida, the one driving, and Maeda. The back seat passenger was a middle aged man with black hair and a beard, wearing a dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes and he was monitoring something on his laptop. It was Sosuke Urashima, Marumi's husband and Yoshinari's father.

"How is it now Sosuke?" Maeda asked.

"I still have the signal," Sosuke replied, "this one is very careless…or maybe she doesn't think that she's in trouble now."

"We better hurry before she tries to kidnap your nephew again," Ishida said.

"…Yes."

The car that Ishida was driving was also being accompanied by the cars of the Japanese Police and two vans that had the members of the JSDF.

**Another route to the Kuromitsu Inn**

A black limousine was heading to the inn and the limo belonged to the Molmol Royal Family. In the back, Amalla was getting very worried and all she could think of was why she didn't reign in on her younger sister Kaolla when she should have.

"If I don't get to her first before they do…." Amalla said to herself.

**Kuromitsu Inn, Shakiko's Room**

Naru was sitting facing a very upset inn owner. Hina was there as well and so was Kitsune.

"Naru, I want you to explain this to me," Shakiko said, "what made you think it was okay for you to punch someone in the first place and without knowing what was really going on?"

"Shakiko, I thought for sure that guy was making her feel uncomfortable," Naru answered, "she looked nervous. It seemed like he was making her feel uncomfortable."

"Did you even ask what was going on?"

"Well, no…"

"So you just drew up your own conclusion that something unpleasant was going on without even looking at the whole situation."

Naru flinched, "I…I thought…"

Hina decided to stepped it, "Shakiko, I assure you Naru didn't mean any harm. She was just looking out for one of the guests, that's all."

"Hina, you need to stop covering for what bad acts that they do," Shakiko countered, "you're not doing them any good."

"Shakiko…?" Hina spoke.

"But that guy was grinning, it was already very suspicious," Naru insisted, "I bet that woman just said those things she said and acted angry because she was too embarrassed to admit that she was in trouble."

Shakiko crossed her arms and Kitsune was just shook her head.

"Is that how you feel every time a man talks to a woman?" Shakiko asked.

"It usually the case when I see it," Naru answered, "and especially when they're grinning like perverts."

"Hmm, so was that the reasons why you felt the need to punch Hina's grandson, Keitaro as well?"

It threw off Naru as well as Hina.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you would punch Keitaro almost every time he would have words with another girl and when situations that would involve him and when it was clearly not his fault. It's one of the reasons why he quit as manager of the Hinata Inn, because of the unjust assaults that he would get from you and even when you know you were wrong, you wouldn't admit it."

"Wait a minute Shakiko," Hina said.

"Hina, you told me that Keitaro left because he was having a hard time and felt doubt about his life but there's more to that, isn't there?"

"Shakiko, what are you saying?" Hina asked.

"Naru assaulted one of the guests because she didn't really see the situation and assumed something unpleasant was going on," Shakiko looked at Naru, "and it's not the first time, is it Naru? It was a usual occurrence with Keitaro as well."

Naru was taken back and then frowned as she looked away.

"Shakiko, what are you saying?" Hina repeated.

"Don't pretend Granny," Kitsune said, "Shakiko knows what's been really going on in the Hinata Inn. She knows because I told her last night."

Hina and Naru were surprised and looked at Kitsune.

"So you told her," Naru asked with an expression that was not pleased.

"Mitsune, why? Why did you do that?" Hina asked not happy with what Kitsune did.

"Why not Granny?" Kitsune replied, "You chose not to tell your friend everything."

"Kitsune, you…" Naru spoke angrily.

"Well?" Shakiko said.

Hina turned to Shakiko, "Shakiko, whatever Mitsune has told you, it was all a misunderstanding and things got better later on with them and my grandson."

"Besides, it's not like she's innocent in all this as well," Naru said as she pointed at Kitsune, "she played dirty tricks on him and would scam him out of his money and when she didn't get what she wanted, she would lie to make me and the others believe that Keitaro was doing something perverted. You see, she's no better. Did she bother to tell you that detail?"

"Yes, she did," Shakiko answered surprising Naru.

"I know what I did but at least I'm willing admit my wrongdoings, unlike you Naru," Kitsune said.

Naru growled at Kitsune. They suddenly heard loud screams and loud noises.

"What's going on?" Shakiko asked as she got and went to check what was happening.

Naru, Kitsune, and Hina followed Shakiko to see what was happening. When they got to the lobby, they were speechless in what they were seeing. They saw the guests and the workers in the Kuromitsu Inn screaming and running in terror as mechanized turtles were chasing them.

"W-What's going on here?!" Shakiko asked loudly, "Where did these things come from?!"

"Oh my…" Hina said.

"Is this what I think it is?" Naru asked.

"You got to be kidding me," Kitsune added.

They looked around and went to find the source and they found the one responsible for the mayhem laughing her head off and enjoying herself on the second floor with a remote control in her hand. Su was encouraging people to play along and have fun as she had the mechanized turtles run rampant.

"Kaolla, what's the meaning of this?!" Shakiko asked in anger.

Su looked at Shakiko and waved at her, "Hi Boss Lady, I figured this would cheer everyone up since everyone seem so unhappy. Oh, you should try too; see how fast you can run from one of my mechanized Tamas!"

"Are you insane?!" Shakiko replied.

Su directed one of her Mechanized Tamas to go after Shakiko and Shakiko was horrified as she tried to get away.

"Su, stop! This is very bad!" Kitsune said.

"It's bad? Why?" Su asked.

"You're scaring everyone here," Naru said.

"Oh don't worry, it's fun," Su assured with a smile.

"Kaolla, please stop this!" Hina pleaded.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about. After all, I do this all the time with big brother Keitaro and he always bounces back up," Su giggled, "especially after he bounces off literally when he gets knocked around. Don't worry, Keitaro feels a lot better afterwards so everyone here will be feel better as well."

"Su, you…" Kitsune spoke not pleased.

"Oh, I'll think I'll add something to the game," Su said as she pushed a few buttons.

A few explosions occurred and some people were seen rolling on the ground.

"Kaolla, what did you just do?!" Hina asked horrified.

"I just added some explosions, if you don't get away from the Mecha Tamas fast enough, they explode."

"Su, stop this now!" Naru demanded, "This isn't helping!"

There were the sounds of kids crying and Kitsune saw this and ran to them and got them out of the range.

Su saw what Kitsune did, "Oh, you want to join in on the game Kitsune," Su had her thumb up, "okay, you got it!"

**Outside in front of the Kuromitsu Inn**

The police and the JSDF had just arrived to see some of the damage that was done to the Kuromitsu Inn and there were Mecha Tamas that were shown and running rampant. There people outside who was seeing this and Sosuke was horrified at what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?" Sosuke asked to himself.

"This is more serious than we thought," a captain of the JSDF said as he signaled his troops to move in and help the people in the inn.

The JSDF and the Japanese Police moved in and they began a rescue operation that was led by Detectives Maeda and Ishida and the captain of the JSDF. Sosuke went to the backseat of the car he was riding in and pulled out his laptop and began to type in some things.

**In the Kuromitsu Inn**

Su was having fun, completely oblivious of the danger and the trauma she was actually putting the people in. The Molmolian princess was cheering people on to keep going and felt that the atmosphere was getting better. Suddenly, one by one, a Mechanized Tama was shutting down and gradually landed on the ground. Su was seeing this was not pleased.

"Hey, what's going on?" Su asked as she pushed the buttons on her remote control.

Su tried to get them up and running again but to no avail and Su was getting upset.

The people in the inn were seeing that the Mechanized Tamas were shutting down and not functioning and the people were relieved.

Su was getting frustrated, "How come this is happening?"

"You, stop right there!" a voice demanded.

Su looked and saw the combined forces of the Japanese Police and the JSDF moving and pointed their weapons at Su.

"Huh? What's going on?" Su asked confused.

"It's over Kaolla Su, put your hands up," Detective Ishida said.

"Oh, I see, another game, okay," Su said cheerfully as she pulled out another device and pushed a button and moments later, a huge robot crashed in the building.

The members of the combined forces were shocked and Su directed it go after them and then suddenly, Su got slapped hard by Kitsune and Kitsune grabbed the device and managed to deactivate it.

Su was shocked and looked at Kitsune surprised, "That hurt Kitsune, why did you hit me?"

"Enough is enough Su!" Kitsune replied angrily, "How could you not see that you're hurting people and being very destructive?!"

"Hurting people?"

Hina was surprised, "Mitsune…"

The authorities moved in and apprehended Su and Su herself was in shock of what was happening and Kitsune handed the device to one of the members of the JSDF.

**Outside of the Kuromitsu Inn**

The police and JSDF were handling the situation, closing off the area of the Kuromitsu Inn and directing people out of the inn and ambulances had arrive to the people that were injured. Su was being forcibly dragged away by the police and some of the guests and workers of the Kuromitsu Inn were giving their statements and Kitsune was one of them as well. Hina was pleading the arresting officers to show mercy to Su as she explained that she didn't mean any real harm but her pleas were simply ignored and some even questioned Hina's sanity and some wondered if she was just plain foolish. Naru was in shock as well and didn't know what to make of the situation. Hina was saddened and then saw someone being taken with a stretcher and saw that it was Shakiko with Hikaru and the regular employees of the Kuromitsu Inn greatly worried about the old inn owner and Hina was worried as well.

"Things have gone to hell," Sosuke said surprising Hina.

Hina turned and saw Sosuke, "Sosuke, why are you here?"

"I helped the authorities here."

"I see…you aided them," Hina frowned.

"It's your fault Mother."

"Don't call me Mother," Hina said turning her back on Sosuke.

"Hey, who are you bothering Granny?" Naru asked glaring at Sosuke.

"Hmm, short temper…you must be Naru, I've heard about you from my wife."

"Your wife?"

Kitsune showed up as well and heard the conversation, "Someone we know?"

"You met her," Sosuke said, "she's the one who took over the Hinata Inn as of right now."

Naru and Kitsune were shocked and put the pieces together.

"Granny, is this man Marumi's…?" Naru started.

"Yes, he is," Hina said with a frown, "he's my son-in-law."

"I'm Sosuke Urashima, Marumi's husband and Yoshinari's father," Sosuke said.

Meanwhile Amalla with her entourage had just arrived at the Kuromitsu Inn and saw that the police and the JSDF had already arrived and already had Kaolla Su in custody.

Amalla's eyes widened at the fact that the Japanese authorities got to her sister first and the fact of the damage that was done to the inn and seeing people that were injured.

"I'm too late," Amalla said sadly.

Amalla went in the limo and called someone on the phone. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Oh Amalla, what has happened?" Lamba Lu spoke.

"I was too late Lamba," Amalla said, "Kaolla has been apprehended."

**Aoyama Residence, Kyoto**

Motoko was in her room and held her knees. She had not left her room after her failed attempt to talk to her sister. She was feeling sad and bitter. Her door suddenly and Motoko saw that it was her grandmother."

"Grandmother…" Motoko spoke sadly.

"It's time Motoko," Etsuko said, "we're going to Tokyo."

Motoko looked down and nodded, "I understand."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath of the destructive disaster caused by Kaolla Su and Motoko arrives back in Tokyo with her grandmother.**

**I would like to thank Luffy is King for the idea of having Keitaro take off the glasses as a symbol for his change.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Love Hina.

**Chapter 22**

Everything was a total disaster in the Kuromitsu Inn. People that were injured in Su's 'playtime' were being carried off and ambulances were carrying people to the hospital. Su was in the back of a police car with handcuffs. She looked around and there was no joy and she was not able to understand why that was the case. She remembered Keitaro bouncing back and was feeling peppy before so she wondered why that wasn't happening around here and she also couldn't understand why they were people who even more angry.

"Kaolla!" Amalla's voice spoke.

Su was surprised and saw her sister Amalla rushing toward her very upset.

"Big sister Amalla," Su replied, "what are you doing here?"

"Kaolla, what have you done? How could you do this?"

Su looked at the destruction that she caused in the Kuromitsu Inn and then looked at her sister that wanted an explanation.

"I was just trying to have fun," Su said.

"This is your idea of having fun?!" Amalla replied in a rage, "Causing destruction and hurting many people with your inventions."

"But it worked with big brother Keitaro!" Su insisted, "And he never complained before!"

"Kaolla, look around, do any of these people look like they are having fun now?"

Su looked around again and saw various expression people were showing and none shown happiness, joy, or any delight. Su got very sad as she saw this.

"You even went as far as scaring children and targeting them for your sadistic play," Amalla continued.

Su's eyes widened, "Sadistic?"

"Because of what you've done, this will label as an international incident and it will lead to a backlash on our country."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you Amalla Su?" Sosuke asked as he approached Amalla and Kaolla.

Amalla turned to Sosuke, "Yes, I'm Amalla Su, first princess of the Kingdom of Molmol."

"I'm Sosuke Urashima," Sosuke replied.

"Huh?" Su spoke pointing at Sosuke, "It's you!"

**Flashback: Last night**

Su was looking at her device and saw Sosuke's face and saw that he was in her room at the Hinata Inn with two detectives as they were going through her things finding her inventions.

**Flashback End**

Sosuke looked at Su, "So you saw me through some camera."

"What were you doing there?" Su asked.

"Getting evidence," Sosuke said.

"What evidence?" Amalla asked.

"You sister has had inventions and items that were clearly forbidden to have in this country, not only that, she made a device that was intended to kidnap my nephew."

"Your nephew?" Amalla spoke, "Wait, Urashima…you don't mean…"

"Yes, my nephew, Keitaro."

"Kaolla!" Amalla looked at her sister with shock and disgust.

"Wait, what makes you think that…?" Su asked.

Sosuke pointed at the back of one of the vans and Su saw her machine she made to pick up Keitaro.

"Hey, that's mine!" Su said pointing her device, "Why do you have it? Why isn't getting big brother Keitaro?"

"Kaolla, you…" Amalla spoke shocked.

"You made this and sent it kidnap my nephew and rob him of his freewill," Sosuke said.

"I don't know what you mean about robbing him of his freewill but I was trying to make him feel better. He changed and I don't like the change in him, he's become mean," Su admitted.

"Su, you know that what you're doing is wrong," Kitsune said as she as well as Naru and Hina went to them.

"Kitsune…" Su spoke still bitter about the slap Kitsune gave her.

"Kaolla…" Hina spoke.

"Granny…"

Hina closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Granny…Granny, please…help me…"

Hina had a sad expression, "I'm sorry Kaolla, but I can't."

Hina walked away from Su, much to Su's surprise. Naru looked at Hina and then turned her attention to Su with a sad expression and then walked away to follow Hina.

"Granny? Naru?" Su spoke surprised with her eyes widened, "Where are you going? Why are walking away, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Kaolla Su, you really have no regard for anyone," Kitsune said.

Su glared at Kitsune, "Shut up you stupid fox lady! You ruined my chance!"

"You did it to yourself," Kitsune countered.

"Kaolla!" Hikaru roared as she rushed to Su.

"Huh?"

Hikaru got to Su and had her hands around Su's neck with Su gasping for air. Some of the Kuromitsu employees went to separate Hikaru from Su including Kitsune. Some of the police officers got involved to get Hikaru off of Su and Amalla tried as well pleading Hikaru not to hurt her sister. They succeeded in getting Hikaru away from Su and Hikaru was cursing Su calling her a monster and a terrorist. Su covered her ears denying what she was being called as most of the Kuromitsu employees as well as the guests that were not injured called Su names as well. Su screamed at them to stop but her scream was ignored. News reporters came on to the scene and Amalla figured that her day was just getting worse as some of them were approaching her with the intent of demanding answers for what her sister did.

Meanwhile Hina looked sadly as she saw what she believed was people very angry and cursing Su out. Naru frowned and sighed.

"There's nothing we can do for Su, is there Granny?" Naru asked.

Hina sadly shook her head, "No, there isn't it."

Hina looked at the back of one of the ambulance and saw Shakiko as paramedics were working to see if they could get her to regain conscious.

Hina decided to go see Shakiko and Naru followed as well.

"Excuse me," one of the police officers said.

Naru and Hina turned to two police officers with confused expressions.

"Yes?" Naru asked.

The two officers looked at Naru, "Are you Naru Narusegawa?"

"Um, yes, I'm Naru."

The two police officers looked at each other and nodded and then turned to Naru.

"Put her hands behind your back," one of the officers said as he went behind Naru with handcuffs in hand.

"Wait, what?" Naru replied surprised.

The officer grabbed Naru's wrists and slapped handcuffs on her.

"What is this?" Naru asked upset at what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Hina asked angrily.

"Naru Narusegawa, you're under arrest," the second officer said.

"For what?!" Naru asked.

"For assault."

"Assault?"

The second officer turned to right and Naru and Hina turned to where the officers were looking at and they saw Kyoji and Chizuka with her arms crossed and nodded her head. Hina and Naru was surprised and turned to the two police officers.

"Are they the ones who…?" Naru asked.

"You assaulted that man for no reason," the arresting officer said when he saw that Naru was looking at Chizuka.

"Wait, this is all a misunderstanding," Hina pleaded.

"Funny, isn't that the exact thing you said regarding that the princess terrorist, Kaolla Su?"

Hina was taken back nervously, "Hey now…"

"Wait, I can explain!" Naru said.

"You can do all the explaining down in the station."

The two police officers escorted Naru to the back of their police car.

"You deserve to be in jail, you foolish girl!" Chizuka screamed.

"Young lady please," Hina spoke, "it was a misunderstanding and Naru apologized for hitting your husband."

"I don't want to hear anything from you, you senile old bat!"

Hina was shocked and was upset at the fact that she was just insulted, "Senile…old bat…?"

**Aoyama Residence in Kyoto**

In the living room, Motoko, along with her parents and grandmother were watching the news and it was regarding the incident at the Kuromitsu Inn. Motoko was shocked to see what was happened and Etsuko shook her head believing that it was such a shame that something like this was happening.

"This is terrible," Fumiko said.

"Motoko, isn't crazy girl one of those tenants you're friends with?" Hirosuke asked.

Motoko flinched as she was seeing on the television of Su being in the back of the police car with handcuffs. Motoko decided not to say anything at the moment.

Etsuko sighed, "It's time for us to go Motoko."

"Um, y-yes, Grandmother," Motoko replied nervously.

"Motoko, you better apologize sincerely for your heinous acts," Hirosuke said.

"And don't you dare try to justify for disgraceful actions," Fumiko added.

Motoko looked at her parents and turned her attention and followed her grandmother.

**Hinata Inn**

Keitaro, Shinobu, Haruka, Marumi, and Yoshinari were watching the news of the disaster that happened at the Kuromitsu Inn as well. Keitaro and Shinobu were horrified at the fact of the things that Su had done. Keitaro mentally kicked himself for not trying harder as he should have when Su was doing these 'playtimes' that she was doing. Haruka shook her head at what Su had done and at the fact that Haruka felt that she didn't really do much to stop Su of her habits.

"This is terrible," Marumi spoke.

"Yes, it is," Shinobu agreed.

As they were watching the news, there were hearing speculation by various news teams that this was the intent of the Kingdom of Molmol to launch weapons of mass destruction and that they had really send their second princess, Kaolla Su to carry out their plots as well as attempt to kidnap Japanese citizens since it was also reported of Su's device to capture Keitaro.

**Kuromitsu Inn**

Amalla was being bombarded by questions by reporters as well as accusations.

"Let me assure you all for the people of Japan, on behalf of the Molmolian Royal Family, we condemn the actions that my sister, Kaolla Su has taken. We do not tolerate nor do we forgive the terrible things that she has done here. I am asking that my sister to come home with me to Molmol and with that, she will receive her due punishment. I am asking the police, the JSDF, as well as the government, especially, the Prime Minister himself, for such."

Amalla was not the only one being questioned, Hina was being questioned by reporters as well as it was revealed by Amalla that her younger sister was living in the dorm owned by Hina and that she was aware of what Su was doing. Hina denied these allegations and said that she was shocked and disappointed in Su for the actions she had taken and Hina had said that had she known beforehand, she would have stopped Su and even reported it to the Molmol Embassy. Reporters were still questioning Amalla and Hina and it seemed that none of them were going to get much of a break.

Meanwhile, Ushio went up to the two police officer that had arrested his daughter.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" Ushio asked.

"You are…?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm the girl's father. Why is my daughter in the back of your car?"

"She's being charged for assault," the second officer explained.

"Assault…who-" Ushio stopped himself as he realized that it was most likely Kyoji who pressed charged and then went to face Naru, "Naru…"

Naru saw her father and looked away feeling bitter, "Just leave me alone, okay."

"Naru, this is serious. Do you know what could happen?"

Naru faced Ushio with anger, "I said leave me alone! I don't want to hear anything from you! Stop trying to act like a father!"

"Naru-"

"Just go away! I hate you, you cowardly bastard!"

Ushio was shocked at what Naru said and even the two officers were surprised. Ushio was speechless and then looked down with the mix of sadness and anger. He then looked at Naru with a serious expression.

"Okay…okay, fine. If that's what you want, then I'll go and won't bother you again."

"Hmph, so you finally get it," Naru huffed as she looked away.

Ushio just turned and walked away. The two officers sighed and were disappointed in that exchange but they knew better not to say anything as they went inside their car and drove off with Naru in tow.

Meanwhile, the employees of the Kuromitsu Inn were wondering what they were going to do. There were still guests that were around but they couldn't stay at the inn since it was severely damaged and not proper to stay.

"What are we going to do?" One of the male Kuromitsu employees asked.

"This is horrible…" one of the cooks commented.

"Um excuse me," one of the guests came up to them, "what's going to happen? We came here to enjoy but it seems like it won't be the case."

Hikaru went up to the questioning guest, "We'll think of something. Please hang on. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Sosuke was watching the whole thing and went to pick up phone and dial a certain number. After a few rings, the person picked up.

"Sosuke?" Marumi's voice spoke.

"Hi Marumi," Sosuke replied, happy to hear his wife's voice.

"Sosuke, how are things? Are you okay? I saw on the news of what's happening in Ikebukuro."

"I'm fine, I'm just glad we got here when we did. Marumi, I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it darling?"

"Since you have the Hinata Inn now, I was wondering…"

"You want to know if it would be okay to accommodate the guests and as well as have the employees of the Kuromitsu continue serving them in the Hinata Inn."

Sosuke smiled, "You can read me so well."

"Hmhmm, well of course I can," Marumi replied happily, "of course, if it's not a problem for them, then it's fine."

"Thank you Marumi, we'll have them escorted to the Hinata Inn. We'll be there soon."

"I'll be waiting. I'll call in some of my employees to help as well."

"Great, see you in a bit, I love you Marumi."

Marumi chuckled happily, "I love you too Sosuke."

Sosuke hung up the phone and was about to go to Kuromitsu Inn employees.

"Sosuke, what do you think you're doing?" Hina asked.

Sosuke turned to his wife's mother, "Mother…"

"Don't call me that and who said you could use the Hinata Inn as you please?"

"You talk as you still own the place. Marumi owns the Hinata Inn now so she can do what she pleases."

Hina flinched, "I will get it back."

Sosuke chuckled, "I highly doubt that."

"Sosuke…"

"Excuse me, Hina Urashima," one of the JSDF officers spoke as he went to Hina.

"Yes?" Hina asked as she turned to that officer.

"Someone wants to see you."

"Who?"

The JSDF officer pointed his hand and Hina saw that it was Shakiko who had just regained consciousness. Hina went to see Shakiko and see how she was doing as Sosuke walked away to talk to the Kuromitsu employees.

Hina spoke to Shakiko, "Shakiko, how are you?"

"Lousy," Shakiko said bitterly.

"Yes…Shakiko, I'm sorry about what happened. This should have never happened in the first place."

"You're right, this should have never happened and I'm going to get some answers one way or the other but first there's something that I need to tell you Hina."

"Hmm, what is it?"

Shakiko just looked at Hina with a serious and glaring expression, "Hina, you and I are through as friends."

Hina was surprised, "Wait…um…excuse me?"

"You heard me Hina, you and I can no longer be friends."

"…What?"

**Kingdom of Molmol**

Lamba Lu, the king of Molmol was watching the news of what was happening in Kuromitsu Inn and saw Kaolla in the back of the police car being called a destructive terrorist. Lamba was not taking the news well as well as fact that Molmol was being called into question and the fact that they were accusations that Molmol was having Su carry out evil deeds for the country. He had been getting calls from other countries and none were pleasant. It was really taken a toll on him and he had no doubt that it was going to lead to repercussions for his country.

"What am I going to do?" Lamba asked as he stared intently as his sister Kaolla.

**Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Motoko and Etsuko arrived at the Shinsuke's apartment building.

Etsuko sighed, "It's been a long time since I've been here. Your uncle is really keeping the place together."

Motoko was silent and Etsuko looked at her granddaughter. The front door opened and there was Isana and Shinsuke to greet them.

"Hello Mother," Shinsuke greeted.

Etsuko smiled, "Shinsuke, hello my son," Etsuko went to hug her son and Shinsuke hugged back and then they let go and Etsuko looked at Isana, "Hello Isana, how are you?"

Isana nodded, "I'm fine, Mother."

Etsuko nodded, "Good, are Kazuya and Nagisa around?"

"They both went out with friends."

"I see."

Shinsuke looked at Motoko, "Motoko…"

Motoko nervously bowed, "Um, hello Uncle."

"Well, let's come inside."

Etsuko and Motoko nodded and they went inside and Isana looked back and narrowed her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Shinsuke asked.

"Yes, some annoying people here," Isana replied, "go on ahead, I'll deal with this."

Isana went where some people were there and Shinsuke nodded and directed his mother and niece to come inside. Isana had walked a few miles and looked around and sighed.

"You're too old to be playing hide-n-seek Genma and Soun," Isana said.

Two middle aged men appeared. One was wearing a bald wearing bandana and glasses and a white gi and white pants name Genma Saotome and the other was another middle age man with shoulder length black hair, a mustache, and wearing a brown gi and brown pants and it was Soun Tendo.

"Isana," Genma spoke, "where's my son?"

"He's not here."

"What? Did he already move out?" Soun asked.

"No, he did not. Why are you two here?"

"You know why?" A woman's voice said.

Isana sighed heavily as she knew who it was and she saw the middle aged woman with purple hair and wearing a light blue kimono.

"Nodoka," Isana spoke.

"What my son is doing is shameful and you and Shinsuke ought to be ashamed of yourselves for encouraging Ranma to continue this behavior."

"Yes," Genma added.

Isana shook her head, "Ranma came here by choice and I'm not about to have him sent away back to you all just because you can't move on."

"Listen Isana, we were doing is none of your concern and besides, the honor of the schools of the Saotome family and the Tendo family is at stake."

"None of you know any honor if it was repeatedly slapping you in the face."

"Isana, I expect you to bring my son back home in Nerima," Nodoka demanded.

"Hmph, and should I refuse?" Isana asked glaring at Nodoka.

Nodoka brought up her katana with a cold glare, "Do you really need to ask?"

Isana just looked at Nodoka and had a sinister grin and actually readied her fist, "You should have never brought up your blade Nodoka. I sincerely hope you're prepared and I can also assure that Ranma won't be too upset with me when he knows what I did."

"You're making the assumption that you can defeat me," Nodoka countered as she got in her stance.

Genma and Soun were actually nervous and Genma tried to get his wife not to really fight Isana.

Later on in the Aoyama family apartment of the Shichimura Apartment Complex, Shinsuke had just heard everything of what happened with their inquiry on Motoko and their purpose of coming here.

"So you're here to talk with Keitaro to question his management at the Hinata Inn," Shinsuke said.

"Yes," Etsuko answered.

Motoko looked down in shame.

Etsuko continued, "What Motoko did is inexcusable. Of course there are other factors to consider."

"Such ask?"

"Tsuruko did not do well in what she was supposed to do. I should have just gone to see Motoko at that Hinata Inn myself but Tsuruko insisted that she wanted to do it and of course I trusted her but now…"

"I see…" Shinsuke looked away, "well, you do have a point."

"Also, all these things that were happening, I want to know why we were not informed that the original owner Hinata Urashima just left on her world tour and why we were not told about the change of management to a male in an all-girl house and I want to know why this boy, Keitaro allowed the things that were going on and why he didn't really do much as a manager."

"Grandmother, please…" Motoko pleaded.

"Motoko, be quiet."

Motoko flinched back and nodded, "Y-Yes, my apologies, I spoke out of turn."

"Hmm, so you have questions Mother," Shinsuke said.

"I want t get a least some…understanding through all of this. From what I was hearing, these…incidents shouldn't have happened in the first place and I want to know why we were not informed beforehand, especially since that what we asked Hinata Urashima to do in the first place."

"Well, I can't answer that Mother but if you will wait, Keitaro will be back soon. He'll be coming back with Kazuya."

"I see. Speaking of Kazuya, there is one more matter that's important."

"Which is?"

"Considering what we have learned, we feel that Motoko is not fit to take over the God Cry School and we will not allow Tsuruko either, so, with that in mind…"

Shinsuke knew what his mother was getting to, "You want to ask either Kazuya or Nagisa to be the heir."

Etsuko nodded, "Well yes…but…"

Shinsuke noticed the sad look on his mother's face, "Mother, is something wrong?"

Etsuko looked at her son and sighed, "Shinsuke, I'm sure you are aware that we may most likely lose the grounds of the God Cry School at the rate we're going."

Shinsuke flinched and had a downcast look, "Yes, I've been aware about what's been happening for a while."

"It will be a shame if we were to lose the ground but you know I as well as my fellow council members have known that this day would come. After all, it's a different age. I'll be honest; I'm surprised that our dojo has lasted as long as it did after the samurai class died out."

"Yes, considering that that the God Cry School was founded during the Sengoku Period."

Motoko was shocked, "Wait a minute. Grandmother, this is the first that I've heard of it."

"Yes, well it's a fact Motoko," Etsuko said.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No, there is none and besides, we don't have enough students for the God Cry School."

Motoko was shocked at what she was hearing, "No…no…"

**Seta's Apartment**

Seta was standing with Sarah sitting on a couch and there in front of Sarah was the brochure that the female teacher gave Seta and that brochure was for St. Clavius Academy, a very strict boarding school.

"Sarah, do you have an understanding of what's happening?" Seta asked.

"All I know that that stupid old lady is just stupid," Sarah replied.

Seta sighed, "Sarah, this is serious. I may have to enroll you in this school after all."

"So?"

"Sarah, I've been in St. Clavius Academy. It's not pleasant and if you think that this attitude of yours will help you when go there, you won't last well in there."

"I can handle it. If they try to hurt me, they'll get in trouble."

Seta was disappointed, "Sarah, that tough act of yours will only make your stay there more unpleasant. Look, just apologize those kids and your teacher and this won't be brought up again."

Sarah was actually glaring at her adopted father, much to Seta's surprised.

**Hinata Inn**

Keitaro and Shinobu were out by the entrance door. Marumi, Haruka, and Yoshinari came out as well.

"I'll be back as soon as I can to help out," Shinobu said.

"Are you sure you want to Shinobu?" Haruka asked.

Shinobu nodded, "I'm sure. I want to help."

Marumi rubbed her head, "Well, if you really want to."

"I do. Please?"

"Aunt Marumi?" Keitaro spoke.

Marumi sighed, "All right but don't feel you need to rush to get back. I have plenty of help so take your time."

Shinobu smiled, "Okay, thank you."

"Keitaro, you go ahead and have fun with your friends."

"Um okay, but you know where I'll be so if you need help, please don't hesitate to call for me. I'll come by and help out."

"All right fine," Marumi said.

"Well, see you later and Aunt Marumi…thanks."

Marumi smiled, "Don't mentioned it. Go and have your fun."

Keitaro chuckled, "Okay."

"Let's go Keitaro," Shinobu said with a smile.

"Right."

Keitaro and Shinobu left and went descending on the Hinata stairs.

"Well, let's get ready," Marumi said.

"Right," Yoshinari spoke.

"Of course," Haruka said.

They went inside in the Hinata Inn.

**Aoyama Family Apartment, Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Isana came back and sighed as she closed the door. Shinsuke looked at his wife with a smile.

"So, how did go with Genma, Nodoka, and Soun?" Shinsuke asked.

"Oh, so you did know," Isana said.

"Of course, I also felt their presence."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Motoko asked, "Was someone there?"

"Hmm? Motoko, you didn't know?" Etsuko asked, "There were three people there."

"What?"

Etsuko sighed disappointed, "I see you still have a lot to learn."

"Uh…"

"So who were those people anyway?" Etsuko asked looking at her daughter-in-law.

"They were people trying to bully their way to get one of our tenants to go home to them," Isana answered.

"Ranma's parents, Genma and Nodoka Saotome and that pathetic fool Soun Tendo," Shinsuke said.

"Yes, them."

"So what happened?"

Isana just had a grin, "It was so satisfying."

Etsuko raised an eyebrow, "Isana, what did you do?"

Motoko was confused and Shinsuke smirked having a good idea what his wife did.

**A few miles away from the Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Nodoka was holding her right arm in pain and Genma tried to comfort his wife while Soun holding Nodoka's katana.

"She broke my arm," Nodoka said wincing in pain, "Isana actually broke my arm."

"Are you all right Nodoka?" Genma asked with concern.

"Of course I'm not all right!"

"We tried to warn you," Soun said.

"Soun now's not the time," Genma said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ranma asked.

This shocked the trio and they saw Ranma who had an uncaring expression.

"Ranma," Nodoka spoke.

"Boy, your mother's in pain right now," Genma said glaring at his son.

"Mom, you picked a fight with Isana, didn't you? What an idiotic thing for you to do."

"Don't take that tone with me Ranma. Since you're here, you're coming home right now."

Ranma laughed, "Very funny. But seriously, you're all wasting your time. Kasumi was here before and tried to 'sweet talk' me to come back and I refused. Nabiki tried to blackmail to come back and she paid for it dearly. As for Akane…" Ranma looked away with a smile.

"I knew it!" Soun said angrily and grabbed Ranma's collar of his shirts, "You hurt my girls, my angels, what did you do, you fool?!"

"Here's the thing Soun, I really didn't do anything to them," Ranma replied calmly.

Genma was gritting his teeth in anger and Nodoka was getting more upset with her son's attitude.

**An Arcade**

Keitaro arrived in the arcade and there he found Kazuya, Duncan, and Zack there greeting him and he also saw his two friends, Shirai and Haitani. They did the introductions with each other and began to start with the arcade. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by Mutsumi.

"Keitaro…" Mutsumi spoke, "Keitaro, I will open your eyes, you'll see."

"Any reason is to why you're stalking my brother and his friends?" A female voice asked.

Mutsumi turned and was surprised to see Kanako.

"Kanako?"

Kanako glared at Mutsumi, "You better start talking turtle lady, what are you up to?"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The judgment that is laid on Kaolla Su and things get busy at the Hinata Inn with the Kuromitsu Inn employees and Naru get an unexpected visit from her mother, stepfather, and stepsister and an unpleasantness regarding her actions that is known in Tokyo University.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **Pardon on the long delay, new job and personal issues keeping up most of my time.

**Chapter 23**

Mutsumi was standing by the wall and feeling very nervous. She was nervous because of Kanako and she wanted to do something to get away without giving much suspicious but she felt that was out as the way she was being questioned.

"I'll ask you again Mutsumi," Kanako started, "Any reason is to why you're stalking my brother and his friends? Just what are you up to?"

"Um, well, heh, nothing in particular," Mutsumi responded nervously, "I just wanted to see if Keitaro is okay, that's all. Well, now that I know that he is, I'll be going now."

Mutsumi tried to walk away but Kanako grabbed her shirt and forcefully shoved her back to the wall, surprising Mutsumi.

"You expect to believe that?" Kanako asked with a glare.

"Kanako…don't do that…"

Kuro, Kanako's cat appeared and hissed at Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi, who sent you to spy on Keitaro and Kazuya, was it Kagura Hajime, Chisato Ichimura, or both of them?"

Mutsumi chuckled nervously, "Kanako, what are you talking about?"

Kanako put her hand on the wall gave Mutsumi a death glare, "Don't play dumb, I know that those two bitches are plotting and you're foolishly cooperating with them out of this stupid naïveté that you're helping my brother when in actuality that you're not."

Mutsumi got offended and frowned, "How…?"

"Yoshinari told me and by the way, Keitaro already knows as well."

"I...I'm sure he would understand if he could see that…" Mutsumi said.

"Understand? Really?" Kanako asked and then looked at her right, "What do you think Keitaro?"

Mutsumi was surprised and looked at her right and saw Keitaro as well as Kazuya, Shirai, Haitani, Duncan, and Zack.

"Keitaro…" Mutsumi spoke surprised.

Mutsumi noticed that Keitaro was wearing a new pair of round glasses.

"I have some questions for you Mutsumi," Keitaro said with a serious expression.

Mutsumi guessed what questions Keitaro had and decided to walk away, "I should go."

"Hey Mutsumi," Keitaro called.

Mutsumi stopped and turned, "Keitaro, I know what you're going to ask but all I'm going to say that I'm doing this for your own good."

"For my own good," Keitaro repeated feeling disgusted, "you really don't get it. Kagura Hajime and Chisato Ichimura are not really good people."

Mutsumi sighed with expression of pity, "Oh Keitaro, you really do need help. You can't just believe what everyone else just says. I know that you really care and have concern with Naru and the others and concern for the Hinata Inn, even if you deny it, I know it well. Nagisa and your cousin Yoshinari have got you brainwashed, well not to worry Keitaro, with the help of Chisato and Kagura, I'll be able to help you out, you'll see."

"Hey, you think you can just stand there and insult my twin sister?" Kazuya said angry at Mutsumi for insulting his sister.

Mutsumi looked at Kazuya, "I see, so you're Nagisa's twin brother Kazuya…I see."

Mutsumi started to walk away and Keitaro was getting upset with Mutsumi's attitude and the fact that she was constantly ignoring his request.

"Mutsumi, I'm warning you right now," Keitaro started, "if you do not stop, there will be no forgiveness. You stay the hell away from me. Stay away from my family and stay away from my friends, especially, stay away from Nagisa."

Mutsumi stopped and looked at Keitaro, "Do you consider her as someone close to you?"

"She's a friend, a real friend, someone who actually helped me out and accepted me despite my terrible faults and doesn't use me, doesn't attack me for unjust reasons and certainly doesn't sell me out just to make someone happy."

Mutsumi flinched when she heard that and looked at Keitaro surprised. Kanako and Kazuya were surprised to hear what Keitaro said.

Mutsumi shook her head and then just smiled, "It's okay, you just need to remember the good times you had with Naru."

Keitaro was getting angrier and he went to Mutsumi, surprising her.

"Mutsumi, I don't know how much more I need to say it but I'm going to try, stop this idiocy that you're doing right now. I'm making my own choices, no one is influencing me or forcing me, I sincerely don't want to have anything to do with Naru, the Hinata Inn, my grandmother, and I certainly don't want to be near Kagura, Chisato, or you for that matter. How about you stop being so stupid and brainless and wake the hell up from this delusion you're creating for yourself. You're not doing any favors, this is just you being selfish and arrogant, acting like you know what's good for anyone when you don't, you're just like Granny, acting self righteous and self centered."

Mutsumi's eyes widened as she was surprised with what Keitaro said as it bothered her and then she slapped Keitaro across the face.

Kazuya, Zack, Duncan, Shirai, Haitani, Kanako, and even Kuro were surprised and appalled with what Mutsumi had just done. Keitaro wasn't surprised and simply looked at Mutsumi with a glare.

"Just stop it!" Mutsumi demanded, "What's wrong with you Keitaro? Why do you insist on saying cruel things? This isn't like you at all. I don't like the person you've become and you're saying that I'm being arrogant?"

"You shouldn't have done that Mutsumi," Keitaro said as he was about to reach out hand to Mutsumi.

Suddenly, Mutsumi was struck hard in the face with a vicious punch to the face. Keitaro was surprised and saw that it was his adopted sister Kanako who punched Mutsumi.

"Kanako…" Keitaro spoke.

Mutsumi was surprised that she got punched and looked at Kanako, "You…you struck me."

"I'm not going to just stand by and let you insult and strike my brother," Kanako said.

Mutsumi got up on her feet held the spot on her face where she was punched and ran away with tears in her eyes.

Kanako sighed, "I'm sorry big brother, I may stepped out of bounds with what I did but I just couldn't—"

"Don't worry about it Kanako," Keitaro interrupted and assured her, "thanks for defending me and besides, it's my own fault, I was careless."

Kanako was happy with what her brother said and then nodded and Keitaro looked on and then looked at the others.

"It seems that Mutsumi isn't going to stop until she has her way and with the two that she's associating with."

"Not to worry Keitaro," Kazuya said, "we just have to be prepared."

Keitaro nodded, "I hope that we can. I still don't know what they're up to."

**A Supermarket Somewhere**

Nagisa was getting groceries. She was at the meat aisle looking at the variety of meat that was there and tried to decide which one she should buy.

"Hello Nagisa," Kagura's voice said.

Nagisa was surprised and looked and saw Kagura.

"Kagura," Nagisa responded.

"I see that you're doing well."

"Hmph, I wouldn't think that a spoiled, murderous rich girl like you would set foot in a supermarket."

Kagura smiled, "You know, I spoke with Mayako the other day and I went to Takeru's grave."

Nagisa flinched and looked at Kagura with a glare, "You really are that shameless. It's disgusting. You're the one who killed him and you don't feel shame and remorse for what you did."

"Hmph, why should I? It wasn't my fault, it was his fault. He's was being an idiot," Kagura responded crossing her arms.

Nagisa got offended, "You bitch, how dare you."

"If Takeru wasn't being so stupid and actually told me what happened, this wouldn't have happened."

"He did tell you but you didn't believe him, you just assumed that he was lying and then you literally beaten to death."

"Hey, I didn't know, he recovered before and besides, I didn't really hit him that hard."

Nagisa gritted her teeth and had a vicious glare, "You're a monster, you're a heartless, despicable monster, how dare you. Takeru was a sweet and kind person and was loved by many and you took his life for nothing, you killed him for nothing, for something so stupid and pointless," Nagisa pointed her finger at Kagura, "you should be rotting in prison for what you've done."

Kagura huffed, "Well, as you can see, I'm not. There's no way I would be in jail and besides, my father would never let it happen. Someone like me isn't meant to be in prison, but of course, people like you are just green with envy…that's why you and your friends wouldn't stop with the harassment."

"Harassment, you say, all we were doing was letting people know that you're a murderer that got off free. It's obvious that your father bribed his way to make sure you didn't get convicted. You should have just accepted your punishment."

"Well let me tell you something Nagisa Aoyama, there is a time that people need to learn their place and believe me, you will learn yours," Kagura paused for a moment, "there's someone you seem to be getting close to," Kagura put her finger on her forehead, "what's his name…hmm…oh that's right, Keitaro Urashima."

Nagisa's eyes widened as she looked at Kagura surprised as Kagura had a wicked grin.

"How do you know about…?" Nagisa asked.

"I talked with someone who knows Keitaro and his…so-called situation," Kagura answered in a sinister tone.

Nagisa had cold eyes, "The way you said it…I don't know what you're thinking or planning but you better stay the hell away from Keitaro. I won't let you victimize him like you did with Takeru."

Kagura chuckled, "You want me to stay away from him…my, my, is he that important to you?"

"He's my close friend, it's only natural."

"Is that so?" Kagura asked with a chuckle, "I'm suspect that he may be more than that to you."

Nagisa balled her fists, "I won't let you hurt him."

Kagura put her fingers on her lip, "I wonder how you would look if I was to take him away from you."

Nagisa gritted her teeth again, "Kagura…"

"Good bye for now Nagisa," Kagura said as she left the supermarket.

**Area near the now destroyed Kuromitsu Inn**

Sosuke was talking to some of the employees of the Kuromitsu Inn as well as some of the people who were guests there.

"The Hinata Inn in Hinata City?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, my wife is willing have you continue with your service there," Sosuke asked.

"Is it really alright?" Todo asked.

"Yes, I talked to her about it and she is more than willing. In fact, she'll also have some of her employees to help out as well."

"I see," Hikaru said.

Hikaru and the other Kuromitsu employees were discussing things with each other about the proposal that was brought to them. After a few moments, they nodded.

"Mr. Sosuke Urashima," Hikaru spoke, "we thank you and if it really alright with our guests, we'll take you up on that, but regarding in how to get there…"

"Not to worry," Sosuke assured, "we'll be able to provide transportation to get there."

Hikaru smiled, "I see."

The Kuromitsu employees bowed to Sosuke and they said in unison, "Thank you very much, we will happy to take you up on it."

They unbowed and Hikaru and Todo went to tell the guests of the plan.

Meanwhile Hina was with Shakiko and Hina was shocked when Shakiko decided to end their friendship.

"I don't understand," Hina said, "you and I have been friends for 50 years and now all of a sudden, you want to end our friendship?"

"That's right," Shakiko said, "because frankly, you really can't be trusted. Our friendship has always been based on trust and honesty and frankly to me, those things don't seem to matter to you anymore."

"How could you say that?"

"Because of what happened with what Naru did, what Kaolla did, and the fact that you lied to me."

"W-Wait a minute, that's not fair."

"Naru assaulting one of the guests and Kaolla brought destruction to my inn and the fact you knew about their behaviors beforehand and if you had giving me some sort of warning…"

"Shakiko!"

"Hina, you treat them as if they were your own daughters and you insist on making excuses for them. Mitsune told me that you were told and the she told you of the things with Naru and Kaolla but you didn't seem to take her seriously. If you had, none of those things would have happened. You realized what had happened with your grandson but it seems that you were more concerned with what you wanted and turning a blind eye on the things instead actually really addressing the issues."

"Listen Shakiko, what happened today was just terrible but I assure you that this is all a terrible misunderstanding, they're not really bad girls."

Shakiko sighed heavily, "I really can't understand you but since you care so much for those two rotten girls and not all that real concern for what happened, I don't want anything to do with you. We're through Hina, go away and never show your face around me again."

"Shakiko, you're making a mistake," Hina insisted, "okay, fine, I should have done more with what happen for my grandson and maybe I should have told you beforehand but you're being irrational. You're breaking our long time friendship for nothing."

"Just leave Hina, seriously, leave me alone, please."

Hina was shocked and then frown and sighed, "Fine, if this is what you want," Hina walked away from Shakiko and then looked back at her now former friend, "You're such a fool Shakiko."

**Ikebukuro Police Station**

Naru had arrived in the police station and had been placed in a small cell there. She looked back and then sighed when the officer that had escorted her had left. Naru felt so humiliated and was racking her head regarding the situation.

**Flashback: Yesterday at the Tokyo University Cafeteria**

Naru had lost her cool and went to charge at Keitaro with the intent to give one of her patent Naru Punches. But when her fist went to was just close to Keitaro's head, something happened that completely caught her by surprise, her fist was stopped when Keitaro quickly turned and caught her fist with his hand stopping the attack.

"Naru, Naru, Naru, aren't you embarrassed of acting like this. This is the behavior of a bully, a thug, a delinquent," Keitaro said with a disappointing expression, "You seriously need some help because this is just going to get you into a real trouble if keeping acting like a barbaric moron."

"How dare you…how dare you talk to me that way," Naru replied still shocked that Keitaro caught her fist and the things he had just said to her.

"Naru, look around."

Naru did looked around and saw that there were people staring at her. There some whispers, most about the way Naru had just acting and wondering why she was acting like the way she did. There was even someone who just looked at Naru and then went somewhere abruptly. Naru was shocked as she looked around and felt embarrassed.

"Naru, you need to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you and that this behavior of yours is just going to cost you in the end. You were about to hit me just because I wouldn't give in to what you ask just like always. Thank you so much for once again for making me see the kind of person you really are," Keitaro said.

**Flashback End**

Naru shook her head of that memory and paced around in her cell for a bit.

"This has got to be the worse day in my entire life," Naru said to herself as she sat down on a bench and covered her face with her hands, "Dammit…dammit…dammit…"

**Hinata Inn**

Vehicles' were showing up by the entrance stairs of the Hinata Inn. As they stopped, people were coming out of them and it was the employees of the Kuromitsu Inn. As they looked up at the long stairway, they saw Marumi and Haruka coming down and greeting them.

"Welcome to the Hinata Inn," Marumi greeted, "I'm the owner, Marumi Urashima. I take it you're all employees of the Kuromitsu Inn."

"Yes, we all are," Hikaru said, "so you're Marumi, I do remember my grandmother mentioning you before. I'm Hikaru Kuromitsu; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, so you're Sanjiro's daughter, it's nice to meet you," Marumi then motioned to Haruka, "this is my niece Haruka."

The Kuromitsu employees said their hellos to Haruka and Haruka greeted them back.

"I would like to thank you for having us here and allowing us to continue for our service," Hikaru said.

"It's not a problem, it's understandable," Haruka said, "we saw what happened in the news, a terrible thing to have happened."

Hikaru frowned remembering the destruction and trauma that Su caused.

Marumi cleared her throat, "Anyway, go ahead and get ready, I have some of my employees up there and they will be assisting as well and I understand that my husband will be here with the guests in busses."

"Yes, thank you, we appreciate it," Todo said as they all went ahead.

Marumi turned to Haruka, "Haruka, go ahead and help them out with whatever they need, I'll wait her for my husband and the Kuromitsu's guests to arrive."

"Sure, you got it," Haruka said as she went up to the inn.

**Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Keitaro and the rest of the boys he hung out with had arrived back at building owned by Kazuya's father. Shirai and Haitani were looked at the place and they were impressed.

"Wow, so this where you guys live," Haitani said.

"So Kazuya, your dad owns this building?" Shirai asked.

"Yeah, he sure does," Kazuya said feeling proud.

"So you live and work here now Keitaro?"

"Yeah, it's a lot better and it's a great deal, I get to live here for free and work here and it's definitely a lot better than where I was previously," Keitaro said.

"If you guys want, we can give you a tour of the place," Kazuya suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you guys say?" Keitaro asked.

Shirai and Haitani looked at each other and thought of the offer that had just got.

"You guys really don't mind?" Haitani asked.

Zack put his hands on Shirai and Haitani's shoulders, "What do you say?"

"Kazuya's father is really a great guy," Duncan said, "and the people there are real cool."

"Hmm, well, I have time," Shirai said with a smile.

"Yeah, so do I," Haitani added, "Okay, we happily accept your offer."

"Excellent," Keitaro said.

"Well then you two come on in and we'll show you guys around," Kazuya said.

They all went inside the building and Kazuya, Keitaro, Zack, and Duncan showed Shirai and Haitani around the Shichimura Apartment Complex. Shirai and Haitani were seeing the place and they were impressed in what they were seeing. As they continued to walk around the building, Shinsuke showed up.

"Oh Dad," Kazuya spoke.

'Hello boys," Shinsuke greeted and then he noticed Shirai and Haitani, "hello you two."

"Hello sir," Haitani greeted with a bow.

"We're just seeing the building," Shirai said with a bow as well.

"Well, are you two interested in an apartment?" Shinsuke asked.

Shirai unbowed and grinned, "Would you let us stay for free if we work here as well?"

"Sorry, but I can only afford to do that with just one and Keitaro filled that spot."

"Oh, oh well, it didn't hurt to ask," Haitani said.

"Sorry boys…anyway, Keitaro, I'm glad you're here, there's someone here who wants to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes, my mother is here from Kyoto…and she brought Motoko with her."

"Huh? Grandmother is here?" Kazuya asked surprised.

"Yes."

Keitaro frowned, "Motoko…"

"My mother said that she wants to talk to you," Shinsuke looked at his son, "Kazuya, she also wants to talk to you and Nagisa about something important regarding the God Cry School."

"The God Cry School?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes, as of now, Motoko is no longer the heir."

"…Well good, Motoko doesn't deserve it after what she's done."

"…Well, okay, I'll talk to her," Keitaro said.

Kazuya looked at Duncan and Zack, "Hey guys, why don't you guys take Shirai and Haitani to your place. We'll try to be back as soon as we finish."

"Sure, no problem," Zack said.

After things were discussed, Kazuya and Keitaro followed Shinsuke back to the Aoyama family apartment.

Meanwhile, Nagisa had just arrived back in the Shichimura Apartment Complex with bags of groceries. Nagisa was still steaming with her meeting with Kagura and she knew she had to do something about it. Nagisa swore that she was not going to let Kagura get away with whatever it was she was planning to do. As she walked inside, she heard voices.

"So, you've come back again," Tamaki's voice said, "just as I was told you would."

"Tamaki, please," Tetsuhiko's voice pleaded, "Just hear me out."

Nagisa looked and saw Tamaki and Tetsuhiko.

"Tetsuhiko, listen, this is the last time, I don't want you coming here again and bothering me," Tamaki said, "now, I want you to leave otherwise, I'll call the police and have you arrested."

"For what?" Tetsuhiko asked surprised and upset.

"How about harassment and trespassing," Nagisa said as she walked towards them.

Tetsuhiko glared at Nagisa, "Stay out of this; this is not your concern."

"When a tenant of my father's building is harassed, it becomes my concern," Nagisa said glaring at Tetsuhiko.

"Tetsuhiko, you don't have the right to say things like that to my friend," Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, please, I just want you to come home, I promise that everything will work out, please," Tetsuhiko pleaded.

"Your words mean nothing to me, leave and I don't ever want to see you here again, good bye."

Tamaki walks away and Tetsuhiko tries to stop her but he was stopped by Nagisa.

"That's enough, stop bothering your sister, leave here right now," Nagisa said.

Tetsuhiko gritted her teeth and glared at Nagisa, "This is your fault, if it wasn't for you, Tamaki would be home with me right now."

Nagisa shook her head, "You're so pathetic."

Tetsuhiko pointed his finger at Nagisa, "You're going to pay for this Nagisa Aoyama. Mark my words; you're going to pay for your blatant meddling in the affairs of siblings."

Tetsuhiko left the apartment building upset and Nagisa looked at Tetsuhiko and then headed for her own destination.

Meanwhile in the Aoyama family apartment, Keitaro and Kazuya met with Etsuko and Motoko.

"Grandmother," Kazuya greeted happily.

"Hello Kazuya," Etsuko greeted happily, "how's my wonderful grandson doing?"

"I'm fine, Grandmother, I'm glad to see you," Kazuya looked at Motoko with a serious expression, "Motoko."

"Hello Kazuya," Motoko said and then looked at Keitaro, "Urashi-, um, I mean, Keitaro, hello."

"Motoko…" Keitaro spoke.

"Keitaro Urashima," Etsuko said.

"Um, yes," Keitaro responded and bowed, "You're Mrs. Etsuko Aoyama?"

"Yes."

The door opened and Nagisa walked in the apartment.

"I'm home," Nagisa said as she stepped inside with the bags of groceries.

"Welcome back Nagisa," Isana greeted.

"Hi Nagisa," Keitaro greeted happily.

Nagisa was surprised to see Keitaro, "Oh Keitaro," Nagisa then noticed Etsuko and was surprised, "Grandmother."

"Hello Nagisa, how are you?" Etsuko greeted.

Nagisa smiled, "I'm fine, how nice for you to visit," Nagisa then saw Motoko and frowned, "Oh Motoko, you're here."

"Hello Nagisa," Motoko greeted.

"Keitaro Urashima, I would like to have a word with you," Etsuko requested.

"Um, okay, sure," Keitaro said.

**Ikebukuro Police Station**

A police officer went to the cell where Naru was held and tapped on the bars and brought Naru to attention.

"Hey, you have visitors," the officer said.

"Huh?" Naru replied, "Visitors?"

The officer turned to his right and motioned the people to come to the front of the cell and Naru was surprised to see her mother, Saori, her stepfather, Hiroshi, and her stepsister, Mei.

"Well, here you are," the officer said.

Saori nodded at the officer, "Thank you officer."

The officer left and she as well as Hiroshi and Mei looked at Naru.

"What are you all doing here?" Naru asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"Your father called and told me what happened," Saori answered.

Naru frowned at that response, "He's got some nerve…"

"So Naru, you're here in jail for assault…in the inn where you were working," Hiroshi commented.

Naru was silent.

"Naru, what in the world were you thinking?" Saori asked disappointed in her daughter.

Naru looked away, "It wasn't—"

"I sincerely hope you're not going to say in the line like 'it wasn't my fault, it was that guy's fault'.

Naru looked at her mother angrily.

Saori continued, "Naru, again I ask you, what were you thinking?"

"I was trying to do my job!" Naru responded defensively.

"By sucker punching someone?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, you weren't there so you don't know."

"No, but I did get details from your father, who got it from not only from person you punched and his wife but also from the owner of the Kuromitsu Inn," Saori explained, "Naru, the way you do things is not normal at all."

"What the way I do things?" Naru asked offended.

"How you respond, how you react when you see something going on with knowing the situation, it's not normal, it's embarrassing. Naru, you can't just go up and attack people like that, not even getting your facts straight and even if you did at that inn, it was the wrong way to respond."

"Naru, any other person would see what was going and responded in an appropriate way or inform the owner of the inn or both," Hiroshi added.

Naru gritted her teeth and turned away feeling bitter.

Saori sighed, "Naru, yesterday I had a little talk with your ex-boyfriend, Keitaro."

Naru was shocked and looked at her mother, "What were you doing talking to him?"

"I wanted to know what had been going on with you Naru."

"What's going on with me?" Naru asked and shook her head, "And you decided to go ask 'him' about me? Unbelievable…"

Mei went up to the jail bars, "Naru, do you really hate us so much?"

Naru was shocked and looked at her stepsister, "What? Mei, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you hate us so much and that you would just look for any reason or excuse to not see us?"

"Mei…it's…it's really…"

**Office of Japan's Prime Minister**

Amalla Su was not having a good day. Not only was she unsuccessful of retrieving her younger sister Kaolla but she was hearing accusations of the Kingdom of Molmol had been plotting against Japan. She was sitting in front of the desk of the Prime Minister and was pleading with him.

"I told you Princess Amalla, I cannot release your sister to you," the Prime Minister said.

"Why is that?" Amalla asked upset with the response.

"You know why, besides, I had told you beforehand that if you didn't get to her first before the authorities, it would be out of your hands and it is, it's out of your hands now."

"Isn't anything you can do Prime Minister?"

The Prime Minister shook his head, "No, there isn't. Before, I could make it so that even though they had caught your sister, we could have that after everything was settled, we could have your sister return to you with the condition that she never set foot in Japan again, but unfortunately, the situation is a lot more serious."

Amalla was getting a bit frustrated, "Because of what happened at the Kuromitsu Inn in Ikebukuro?"

"It's not just the incident in Ikebukuro."

"Huh?" Amalla asked confused.

"The police went to the Hinata Inn where your sister was staying and they found things in your sister's room, things that are a serious cause of concern."

"Wh-What would that be?" Amalla asked nervously.

The Prime Minister sighed and frowned, "They actually found a few nuclear reactors in her room."

Amalla was shocked as she knew that it was not allowed in Japan.

The Prime Minister continued, "They also found what they appeared to be mind controlling helmets and they found various lethal weapons, tracking devices and more of those machines use to kidnap people and other dangerous materials are illegal in Japan."

Amalla was in complete shock and had her hands on her face, it completely disturbed her that her sister Kaolla had those things in her room and feared what she would have used them for.

"Can you understand now?" the Prime Minister asked, "Letting her go to go back to you, back to Molmol is just simply out of the question. I do that and I would…well, simply ending my career and I'll be honest with you, I enjoy being Japan's Prime Minister and I have a duty towards the citizens of Japan. I'm not willing to compromise all that."

"Prime Minister Matsuzaki," Amalla spoke upset.

"I will tell you this, an investigation has already started."

"Really? An investigation?"

"Yes, we're looking into how and why some of the items and materials were allowed to pass and we'll be asking questions to some of the people who lived at the Hinata Inn. Starting with the two previous owners, Hinata Urashima and her grandson, Keitaro Urashima as well as looking in the owner of the Hinata Teashop, Haruka Urashima. We'll be also asking questions to the tenants that lived there as well."

"I see," Amalla said and stood up, "then in fact, I believe that they should all be held accountable as well. In fact, I believe that I should be issuing an indictment on them for failing to stop my sister and failing to report on what she was doing."

Prime Minister Matsuzaki simply sighed, "You're serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Princess Amalla, it is not your call to be issuing indictments or anything here in Japan, besides, you and your country are at fault as well, as it turns out that some of the dangerous materials that passed through came from your country as well, in fact, they were delivered from the Royal Palace of Molmol. Care to explain how that was allowed to happen?"

Amalla had a bitter expression, "I don't know."

**St. Clavius Academy, Headmistress Office**

Seta was sitting in the headmistress office of the St. Clavius Academy and behind the desk was a stern looking old woman with glasses wearing a dark blue suit.

"So, you wish to enroll your daughter in the academy?" the old headmistress asked.

Seta nodded sadly, "That's right."

"Hmm, may I ask your reasoning, why here of all places?"

Seta paused for a moment before answering, "I honestly don't really want to do this but I feel that my daughter's attitude is unacceptable and the problem is that she thinks she can do whatever she wants anywhere. It's my fault, I didn't really do a good job as a parent and when I had to go to work, I left her with people who were really not a good influence on her."

"I see, so, you want us to basically fix your mistakes, right?" the headmistress asked in an unpleasant tone.

Seta flinched with the tone it was said, "Um, well…"

"No matter, it makes no different to me, you are aware on how we do things in St. Clavius Academy, are you not?"

"I am and my daughter knows but…well, she thinks that…well…"

"She thinks that she won't be intimidated by us and that she can beat through how we do things here, well, that's okay, she wouldn't be the first to think and act that way coming here, but by the end, they realize that we don't tolerate such rude behavior and their attitudes that have won't help them. So Mr. Seta, if your daughter wants to think that she can behave in the way she wants, she'll be in for a rude awakening. Anyway, let's bring her here."

Seta nodded and got up from the chair and opened the door of the headmistress's office and saw Sarah who was still feeling grumpy.

"Sarah, come in," Seta said.

Sarah looked at her father with a glare and went inside and Sarah sat in a chair and Seta sat back in the chair.

"Hello Sarah," the headmistress greeted.

Sarah looked away, "Papa, why did you bring me here?"

"Sarah, you know why," Seta answered, "one simply thing, one simply thing Sarah and you just refuse. I didn't want to do this but you left me with no option."

Sarah gritted her teeth, "I hate you!"

"It's too bad you feel that way."

**Shichimura Apartment Complex**

In Keitaro's apartment, Keitaro was sitting on his couch and across him who was sitting on another couch was Etsuko Aoyama.

"So tell me, how is it for you working for my son?" Etsuko asked.

"It's been great and I'm very grateful for Shinsuke for what he has done for me and giving me the opportunity," Keitaro answered.

"I see," Etsuko paused and then continued, "Keitaro Urashima, based on what I and the members of my family as well as the members of the council have heard, we owe you an apology for the disgraceful acts that my granddaughter Motoko committed towards you."

Keitaro nodded, "I see."

"There is something that I do want to ask you."

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"Keitaro, regardless in how it happened; you accepted the responsibility of being the manager of your grandmother's inn. Now, there are questions that I have for your grandmother and my question to you is did you have a real clear understanding of what it meant to be in charge of an inn?"

Keitaro was silent as he couldn't immediately answer.

Etsuko continued, "The reason I ask is that from what I was hearing, it sounded like it was really my granddaughter as well as two other girls who were living there were running inn, or acted like they did. Not to mention, the constant attacks on you and not really doing anything about them and simply allowed them to have their way and from what I also heard, they would always follow you in where ever you went on your free time and have you do the cleaning and repairs and you were threatening to be kicked out of the place if you didn't do it even though they had absolutely no authority to do that in the first place with most of the damage that they themselves caused but wouldn't take responsibility and clean up their own messes. Keitaro, please explain this to me, because these factors enabled my granddaughter's disgraceful actions and her arrogance."

Keitaro shook his head and he was ashamed of the things that his boss's mother who was also Motoko's grandmother before he answered, "To be honest, I'm not sure if I can give you a clear answer. I really didn't have a real understanding, I allowed myself to be taken advantaged of for no real reason and frankly, I need my damn head examined."

Etusko sighed, "Well, don't beat yourself up too much about it child. You were an inn manager, not their guardian and truth is that I had my doubts that it would do any good for my granddaughter to leave Kyoto and stay at the Hinata Inn but I didn't really put much effort to it and besides, the one I'm really upset with is your grandmother for the way she did things and for breaking her promise and I'm upset with myself, I'm ashamed of myself."

"Wait, what promise?"

Meanwhile in the Aoyama Family Apartment, in Nagisa's room, Nagisa was writing her paper for her class in college. It was then that Motoko entered Nagisa's room.

Nagisa sighed, "Motoko, don't you ever knock anymore or has your time in the Hinata Inn have you disregard such simple manners?"

Motoko went to Nagisa, "Nagisa, I need to talk to you."

Nagisa looked at Motoko annoyed, "Motoko, do you not see that I'm busy? I have a paper to write and I don't need you distracting me."

"Yes, I understand and I apologize but please hear me out."

"Motoko, I don't want to hear anything from you, get out of my room."

"But I need to talk to you about Urashima."

"About Urashima? You mean Keitaro?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"How…how is it having him live and work here in the building?"

Nagisa smiled, "Great, best thing that ever happened. You know, he's not as bad as you and your so called friends at the inn make him out to be."

"No, he is," Motoko insisted, "he's a cowardly perverted male and a liar."

Nagisa shook her head, "Motoko, you're so pathetic."

Motoko was offended, "How rude…"

"Motoko, you believe that all males are cowards and perverts. Yes, some are, no doubt about it, but not all males are horny dogs. Motoko, this stance of yours is a fraudulent front that's only based on the fact that Tsuruko got married and decided to spend her life with Hayato."

"Nagisa, you don't understand."

"No Motoko, it is you who doesn't understand. Hayato has been nothing but nice and courteous to you when you met him but repay him by being rude and going on and on of how he's not fit to be with Tsuruko. We would have thought that you of all people would be happy with Tsuruko since you were so close to her but instead, you had nothing but resentment and let me tell you something, Tsuruko didn't turn her back on you, you turned your back on her. As far as I'm concerned, anything you say has no merit and that includes Keitaro."

"Urashima has destroyed everything," Motoko insisted, "ever since he came to our lives, we had been annoyed with his perversion, in fact, when we first met him, he lied about already being a Tokyo University student, it was pathetic that he was kicked out by his own parents. Nagisa, the reason I'm asking you about Keitaro is because he's not really reliable. He ran from his duties as manager of the Hinata Inn and everything fell apart. I'm trying to warn you that Urashima will most likely do it again here, when he sees that he can't handle the responsibility, he'll just run away, just like he always does."

"I will say that there are things that Keitaro should have done differently when he was the manager of the Hinata Inn, one of those things was to have you arrested and or evicted for branding a real weapon on him and for stupid petty reasons."

"I was defending the purity of my other dorm mates," Motoko insisted.

"You don't really look at situations and you just assume the worse because you simply want to and don't want to admit your mistake. Motoko, you are an embarrassment to our family and I'm glad that you were stripped of being the successor of the God Cry School and you were evicted out of the Hinata Inn. I'm also glad that people are seeing what we have been saying about you all this time."

Motoko was getting angry with what her cousin saying, "I tried to help you and get you to understand but it seems that I was wrong."

Nagisa nodded, "Yeah, you were wrong all right and it's because it's you who failed to understand. I can't take you seriously in anything you say and as for Keitaro," Nagisa smiled, "I am positive that Keitaro is not really a bad person, naïve at first, not really understanding things, yeah, true, but he changed for the better and in fact, I'm going to spend the day with him tomorrow."

Motoko's eyes widened and looked at Nagisa surprised, "Wait, what?"

In the dojo, Keitaro arrived and was bringing out the mats as there was going to be a class later on in the evening and it was Ranma who was teaching the class. As Keitaro was getting things ready, Motoko came by and looked at Keitaro very upset.

"Motoko…" Keitaro said not happy to see Motoko.

Motoko looked at Keitaro with death glare, "Urashima, you foul perverted scum."

Keitaro rolled his eyes, "Really Motoko?"

Motoko saw a bokken on a wall and went and grabbed it and got in her stance, "Face me Urashima. I'm amazed that you would dare try to claw your perverted ways into my family!"

Keitaro shook her head, "This is old, really, really old. Pervert this, pervert that, cowardly male this, cowardly male that…Motoko, it's old."

**Federal Prison**

Su was pacing around in her cell and was under strict supervision. She was waiting her sister to come back so that she could get out of prison and then find a way to get to Keitaro again. Su convinced herself that she wasn't the bad one in the situation that happened in the Kuromitsu Inn and that she believed that there was no real harm and she also wanted revenge on two people, one was Kitsune for ruining her fun and the other was Shinobu as she felt that Shinobu betrayed her. Su heard footsteps and she saw her sister Amalla coming to her direction.

"Big sister," Su called.

Amalla stood in front of the bars of Kaolla's cell, "Kaolla."

Su smiled, "Great, now I can finally get out of her."

Amalla shook her head and Su didn't like the response.

"It will not be possible, Kaolla."

"Huh? What do mean?" Kaolla then giggled, "Oh, I see, it's a joke, oh big sister Amalla, you're such a kidder."

Amalla was not amused and was in no mood for jokes, "Kaolla, I'm not joking. The situation has not left me to be in a happy mood."

Su's smile dropped, "What?"

"Kaolla, you're in more serious trouble then I imagined. Nuclear reactors, mind controlling helmets, weapons of mass destructions, more devices that you made to kidnap people, Kaolla, these are serious offenses and the destruction you caused in Ikebukuro, thank goodness there were no casualties for what you've done but unfortunately, the government won't release you to me to bring you home."

"But…but, I'm a princess of Molmol," Su argued.

"Kaolla, you being here in Japan was a sign of good faith and good relation between Japan and Molmol and you destroyed it. Honestly, I thought you came to here to study and get better so that you can come back to Molmol soon to fulfill your duty, but that was never the case, was it?"

"What?"

"You came here to actually run away from your responsibilities and you believe that if you acted like a child that you could avoid responsibility, well too bad, this time after what you've done, there will nowhere for you to run and hide."

Su fell on the floor and was shocked, "But all I wanted, all I wanted was to have fun and play and do fun things with friends. Staying at the Hinata Inn has been so fun for me and I had friends and…and…"

"Kaolla let me tell you something right now," Amalla said with anger in her tone, "those people from the Hinata Inn are nothing more than rotten people as well, that include that stupid old woman Hina Urashima, and that pathetic grandson of hers, Keitaro."

"Hey, don't talk about Granny and Big Brother Keitaro like that!"

"Those girls from the Hinata Inn as well, are not good friends as well, honestly, I should have been more forceful to have you come home when I arrived…well, I will do something about that now."

"Huh? Amalla, what do you mean?"

"I'll be going now Kaolla," Amalla said as she left.

"Amalla? Amalla?" Su called, "Sister, where are you going? Don't leave me here, please!"

"I can't release you out of here," Amalla called back, "_there has to be some way I can bring Kaolla home._"

**Ikebukuro Police Station**

"Mei, it has nothing to do with you," Naru said.

"It has nothing to do with me?" Mei asked.

"That's right, it doesn't, okay?"

"But it does, especially since we're getting an understanding of how you feel because of what Keitaro said to me when I met with him," Saori said.

**Flashback: Yesterday**

Keitaro thought about for a minute, "Well, I'm sure by now that Naru was saying this because she was just being selfish but…Naru did say something about how she didn't feel like she was loved and that she felt that she was casted aside."

"What does that mean?" Saori asked shocked of what she heard.

Keitaro shook his head, "Ms. Narusegawa, I'm sure now that Naru was just being unreasonable…just like I was with my own family and even when your daughter Mei came to talk to Naru and to convince her to see you all, Naru said that she felt that she was being drifted aside and when and that things changed when you remarried."

"When I remarried?"

"Yeah, it's silly, I know. I'm now sure that you really care about Naru and that you, as well as your husband and your daughter miss her but Naru was just being, well, unreasonable and she felt that she needed to be the center of attention and if she doesn't get that, she deludes herself in thinking that the person or people don't really care about her and she turns her back on them or like with me, she would act violent."

"Center of attention…" Saori said as she started to get a conclusion about her eldest daughter.

**Flashback End**

Naru was shocked and felt disgusted.

"Naru, if you believe that the reason is off then please explain it to me," Saori said.

Naru just shook her head, "Mom, I am appalled, I am disgusted.

"Appalled and disgusted…"

"Yes, I am, you had no right to be asking Keitaro about me. No right at all."

"Naru, you were not willing to tell me anything at the Hinata Inn on the bases that 'I wouldn't understand' and since you seem to talked to Keitaro about yourself a lot it seems , I thought he might give me a clue and you know what he did and I finally understand."

Naru felt annoyed, "Oh really? So tell me Mom, what is that you understand?"

"Naru, after your father and I got divorced, I put all my attention you and was willfully did everything and anything for you and this went on as you were growing up. What I failed to realized in what I was doing was spoiling and sheltering you. My focus was all on you but that was no longer the case when I married your stepfather and Mei came along as well."

"Naru, do you actually find me as a nuisance?" Mei asked.

"Unbelievable, you are unbelievable," Naru said, "Mei, so because I don't see you as you would like, you think that you're a victim in this. Mei, you don't have a clue about anything that's going with me, you never did. You never understood me and yet, you had the nerve to come to the Hinata Inn and try to convince me in coming back. If you really were much of a sister to me like you claimed to be, you would have left me alone and not come by trying to tell me that you wanted to be a family."

"Naru, you have no right to talk to your sister like that," Hiroshi admonished.

"Oh sure, everyone is being nice and sweet towards Mei but when it comes to me, I'm accused of being a selfish spoiled brat. You see, this is why I left for the Hinata Inn, to not only get my studies done and go to Tokyo University, to get away from this family, more specifically, to get away from you Mom. I had tried, I really did."

"To get away from me, you say," Saori said losing her patience, "You never tried to work things out with us and you give that excuse that we wouldn't understand. How could we not understand if you are not willing to explain anything? You use that phrase whenever you can't give really give an explanation and then you just run away. That's all you really do."

"Mom, you promised, you promised that you would always be there for me after Dad left but you didn't keep your promise, you decided that he, that man," Naru pointed at her stepfather Hiroshi and then Mei, "and her were more important than you than I was."

"Naru, you know that's not true. You were have and always were precious to me. For goodness sake Naru, you're my flesh and blood."

"It doesn't feel that way to me."

"Is that the same nonsense you told your father at the Kuromitsu Inn?"

"Naru, please…" Mei pleaded.

Naru chuckled, "You know Mom, you are just like Dad and Keitaro and Kitsune, you pretend to care about me but it's all an act, that's what you are Mom, you are a fraud."

Saori was shocked and hurt and Mei and Hiroshi couldn't believe that Naru just said something so hurtful to them.

Naru continued pointing her finger at each of them, "It is has always been cleared to me that none would ever understand and not even try to understand. Mei, you want to know the truth, fine, here it is, yes Mei, you are a nuisance."

Mei was starting to panic, "No Naru, you don't mean that."

"I do, I tried to be nice but you just keep pushing and pushing and you know what I had enough and I've had with all of you."

"Naru, you better really and I mean really think about what you're saying because as of right now, you are seriously burning the bridge here with us," Saori said upset and furious.

"That bridge was burned down long ago, just leave me alone and get out of my life, all of you."

"Get out of your life," Hiroshi said angrily, "Naru, you are sitting in a jail cell right now. How are you going to get out?"

"Granny Hina will get me out," Naru said with confidence, "I'm sure she will."

"What makes you think that woman will be able to bail you out?" Saori said irritated.

"Granny Hina always comes through for me and she always understood me, something that none of you here would ever do."

"Do you really think that woman will always be there for you when you need and actually care about you?" Hiroshi asked.

"She does," Naru said with confidence.

The police officer showed up, "Hey young lady, it seems that you have two more visitors."

"Really, two more?" Naru asked.

Hina and Mutsumi showed up and had concerned looks for Naru.

"Naru, are you okay?" Mutsumi asked.

"I am now that both of you are here," Naru said softly.

Hina looked at Naru's family, "Oh, my you came to see Naru as well. I must say I'm surprised you all came here as quickly as you did."

Mutsumi walked to Saori, "Ms. Narusegawa, we overheard your conversation and I have to tell you that you're wrong about Naru. You just don't understand what Naru went through."

"Mutsumi, I'm this close of going ballistic with you," Saori said with a death glare and then she turned and Mei and noticed that Mei was crying.

Hiroshi noticed that his daughter was crying as well, "Oh Mei…"

Hiroshi went to hug Mei and Saori shook her head.

"You know, there so much that I can't and I can't deal with this anymore," Saori said, "you know what Naru, you want us out of your life, fine, we'll leave."

Mei shook her head, "No Mama, please, I want Naru to come home with us."

"I don't want have anything to do with you Mei and it's your fault!" Naru said angrily.

Saori couldn't take it anymore and struck Naru between the bars of her cells surprising Naru, Hina, and Mutsumi and afterwards, Saori had tears streaming in her eyes.

"Naru, you're the worst," Saori said, "you have no conscious, no respect, you are just plain cruel, how dare you, you ungrateful despicable brat."

It was then that Hiroshi and Saori had completely given up in trying to reason with Naru and left the Ikebukuro Police Station with Mei still crying and pleading Naru to change her mind on the things she said. Hina and Mutsumi just looked on as Naru's family left and then they just looked at Naru.

"Um, well, Naru, I'll bail you out," Hina said.

"Thank you Granny, I really mean it," Naru said feeling grateful.

"Naru," Mutsumi said, "it will be okay. It really will, you see."

Mutsumi smiled and Naru simply sighed

"What an ordeal," Naru commented.

**Hinata Inn**

A few buses arrived at the Hinata Inn and the guests of the Kuromitsu Inn came out and checked the building with the area around the Hinata Inn. In one of the buses, Kitsune came out as she was with the guests and consoling some of them from the trauma from Su's destructive inventions. Kitsune looked at the place where it was not so long ago; she was evicted from the place along with Naru, Motoko, and Su. She had told Hikaru as well as Sosuke earlier that she did not like the idea of being back of the Hinata Inn, mostly because of the things she had done, mostly with Keitaro that she now regretted and was worried of how Marumi would react that she had come back to the place that she was evicted from.

**Flashback**

"Are we really going to the Hinata Inn?" Kitsune asked Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded, "Yes, the new owner there is willing to put the place up for our guests and so we can continued serving our guests."

"I don't think it would be good for me to go back there," Kitsune said with a sad expression.

Hikaru got concerned, "Mitsune…"

"I did some terrible things when I was there, not only that, it was just yesterday that I was evicted from the place…I don't think Marumi would be happy for me to be there."

"But Mitsune, we really need your help, you have been so helpful with the inn and helping our guests and most of our guests really want you around. They really like you, especially the children since you saved them from being hurt from Kaolla's inventions. You're a hero to them."

"Um…well…"

"If you want, I can talk to my wife," Sosuke said appearing in front of Kitsune and Hikaru.

"Would you?" Hikaru asked.

"Absolutely," Sosuke then looked at Mitsune, "relax Mitsune, yes, my wife is firm and can be harsh, but she's not heartless, when she hears what you've been doing and how you protected those kids, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Can you really be sure?"

"I'm positive, I know my wife and how she is. I can say with confidence that I know and understand her better than her own mother."

"Granny, right?"

"Yeah…"

**Flashback End**

Kitsune arrived back at the Hinata Inn and she saw Marumi looking at her, "Um…um…"

"Hello Kitsune," Marumi greeted.

"Um, hello," Kitsune greeted nervously, "look, I know you may not like the fact I'm here but—"

"No need," Marumi interjected, "Hikaru and my husband told me what you did. You did a good thing, if it wasn't for you helping in stopping Kaolla Su, things would have gotten a lot worse and besides, you're here as an employee of the Kuromitsu Inn and all employees are to be here so there's no problem."

Kitsune was surprised, "You're really okay with me being here?"

"As long as you're doing your job and serving your guests, I see no reason to prevent you from being here. So, up you go, you have guests who I'm sure will be happy to see you there."

Kitsune was so happy and she felt like she was going to cry, "Th-Thank you so much Marumi."

"You don't need to thank me; it's all you, go on now."

Kitsune nodded happily, "Yes, just watch, I won't betray the trust of you, your husband, and Hikaru."

Kitsune went up the stairs of the Hinata Inn where she was already being happily greeted by Hikaru as well as some of the guests as well as the children. Marumi watched as Kitsune went upstairs and suddenly her husband Sosuke wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you Marumi," Sosuke said.

"No need to thank me dear, it was only natural for me."

Sosuke kissed Marumi on the cheek, causing his wife to blush, "You really are a kind woman."

Marumi smiled, "Oh Sosuke."

"You know, I'm off for the rest of the day, why don't you and I spend some time alone together after you have everything set in the Hinata Inn for the day?"

"Hmm, I like that idea," Marumi said happily.

"By the way, where's our son?"

"Yoshinari is in the attic, he's actually looking into something."

Meanwhile in the attic of the Hinata Inn, Yoshinari was looking through old things and he found a book and he saw that it was a journal that belonged to his great grandfather, Keisuke Urashima.

"Great grandfather's journal," Yoshinari said.

Within the inn, Kitsune was serving the Kuromitsu Inn's guest and was surprised to see someone in the kitchen helping in the kitchen and it was Shinobu.

"Shinobu?" Kitsune called.

Shinobu turned and was surprised to see Kitsune, "Kitsune, wh-what's going on? Why are you here?"

Kitsune simply chucked, "You know what, I'm going to take some of the trays to the guests in the third floor and when we both have time, I'll tell."

"Mitsune, are ready to get the trays to the third floor?" Hikaru asked as she came by.

"Yes, Hikaru, I'm ready," Kitsune answered.

"Good, I'll help you with the trays."

"Thank you."

Kitsune and Hikaru took the trays and went up to the third floor with them.

"Young lady," Todo spoke, "do you and Mitsune know each other?"

"Um, well, actually, yeah and I have to say, I'm surprised," Shinobu answered amazed and impressed, "I never would have imagined."

**Next Day, Tokyo University**

Naru was walking with Mutsumi as they entered the campus.

"Naru, please, reconsider, I know that everything has been unpleasant for the past few days, but I promise that things will get better," Mutsumi said.

"Forget it Mutsumi," Naru replied, "I'm sick of it all and I'm fed up with Keitaro. He has done nothing but giving me grief and it's not worth it, I'm sick of him just I'm sick of my parents and that leech of a brat Mei."

Mutsumi shook her head, "Naru, surely you don't mean that."

Naru turned to Mutsumi with a glare, "Mutsumi, I'm so sick of you going on and on of how things between me and Keitaro will get better, but they won't. Keitaro doesn't care about me and I don't care about him."

"But Naru—"

"Just stop Mutsumi!" Naru demanded and was disgusted, "God, just how annoying can you be?"

Mutsumi was shocked, "A-Annoying?"

"That's right; I keep telling that I don't want anything to do with that perverted idiot Keitaro but you refuse to listen, I mean seriously, how stupid can you be? You're so deluded that it's appalling."

"N-Naru…I can't believe you would say that."

"The only thing I want to concentrate on now is my own studies and graduating from Tokyo University and become a teacher, I don't need Keitaro in my life anymore just I don't need my so called family anymore since they don't really care about me. I'm going to see my advisor."

Naru left in a hurry and Mutsumi was in complete shock.

"Naru, please wait!" Mutsumi called but it did no good for her and she was feeling sad, "Naru…"

In the hallway of the college building, Naru was in front of the door that read Ayumi Ida. Naru opened and saw Ida sitting in her desk doing some writing.

"Ida," Naru spoke.

Ida looked up and saw Naru and sighed, "Naru, you're here."

Naru nodded, "So, when will the university teacher be here so that he can help me for my career path?"

"Naru, about that…there's something you need to know," Ida said with an unpleasant tone.

Naru was confused, "Is something wrong?"

"Naru, sit down, I need to talk to you on something."

Naru sat down in a chair that was in front of Ida's desk, "What is it?"

"The university teacher has changed his mind and refuses to be anywhere near you."

Naru was shocked, "W-What, why? It doesn't make sense."

Ida was frustrated, "It's because you attacked him."

"Attacked him? How? I haven't even met him yet so how did I actually attack him?"

"Think yesterday Naru, you were working at the Kuromitsu Inn, you punched a man who was with his wife because you assumed he was being, well, what you considered, 'perverted'."

Naru realized and was shocked, "Wait, you mean that the person who was going to help me in my career path as a teacher is…"

Ida nodded, "That's right, Kyoji Yojimaru, the one who was with the group that was staying in the inn you were working, the same man you punched yesterday and as a result, you were arrested for assault and spent some time in jail."

"But…but how…why…?"

"Do you really need to ask how and why? Do you really Naru?"

Naru frowned and shook her head, "No, I guess not."

Ida sighed and was upset, "Naru, I just talked to you about this yesterday. I said be mindful of your actions."

"…It's not my fault," Naru said in a low tone.

Ida raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I said it's not my fault. If anyone who is really at fault are him and his wife. He was acting all strange when he was talking to her and they both gave the wrong signal."

"You're blaming the victim and his wife for your choice of action," Ida said appalled, "Naru; I don't expect that from you."

"Ida-sensei…"

Ida then sighed and continued, "Naru, you need to understand that—"

Ida was interrupted when her phone rang and she picked up the receiver, "Yes?"

The person on the other line talked and Ida nodded.

"Yes, she's here in my office right now," Ida said looking at Naru.

Naru wondered what was going on why she was mentioned.

"Okay," Ida said, "understood, I'll have her go right now."

Ida hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

"Um Ida, what was that about?" Naru asked.

"Naru, that was one of the members of the Board of Tokyo University, they want you to see them at Room 413."

"For what exactly?"

"About yesterday's incident, it seems that Yojimaru-sensei spoke with President himself about what you did in which resulted in your arrest."

Naru was shocked and upset, "This can't be happening. Ida, this isn't right."

Ida raised her hand in front of Naru's face, "Naru, I suggest that you just go. Just go…please…"

Naru was shocked and then stood up and left to go where she was requested. Ida was very disappointed and had her hands on her head and felt shame. Ida had faith in Naru who considered her to be a very hard working and bright student and believed that she would be an excellent teacher and contribute greatly to society but after hearing what had happened yesterday and hearing her blaming the person she attacked, her faith in Naru gradually shattered.

"A total shame," Ida said sadly.

Meanwhile Naru was bitter and angry as she was on her head to where she was requested. On her way, she saw someone who was familiar and she saw that it was Keitaro and when she saw the person she was talking to, she was shocked as it was Chizuka. Naru couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"So Keitaro, I looked over the sketches that you did and I have to say, I'm impressed," Chizuka said.

"Thank you Yojimaru-sensei," Keitaro said feeling happy.

"Keitaro, have you ever thought about being an architect?"

"An architect…well, actually, I did when I was a kid but I didn't stick much to it."

"Well, you have a natural and if not an architect, there are other possibilities you can go for."

"Thank you so much Yojimaru-sensei," Keitaro said happily rubbing the back of his head.

Naru was watching and hearing the conversation and it just made Naru even angrier.

"You…you…" Naru said in a quiet and angry tone.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Naru meets with the Board of Tokyo University in regards her actions and Keitaro spends the day with Nagisa.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina.

**A/N: **The end is coming; it's coming for this fanfic. After this chapter, three more chapters and it will conclude For His Own Sake. I would like to thank Grey Wolf4 and Luffy is King for the suggestions they have given me for this chapter.

**Chapter 24**

Naru was watching and hearing the conversation between Keitaro and Chizuka and it just made Naru even angrier.

"You…you…" Naru said in a quiet and angry tone and then Naru calmed down and shook her head, "forget it, I won't give that pervert the satisfaction."

Naru continued on and went to see the Board members of Tokyo University and as she went on her way, Keitaro came out and watched Naru continuing heading to her destination. Keitaro shrugged and went on to the opposite direction of where Naru was going.

Keitaro entered the library and had a table for himself and he sat down. He took out materials from his bag and looked over the things he had. Keitaro smiled as he was excited of spending the day with Nagisa and then he thought about what happened when he was faced with Motoko again.

**Flashback: Yesterday at the dojo of the Shichimura Apartment Complex**

In the dojo, Keitaro arrived and was bringing out the mats as there was going to be a class later in the evening and it was Ranma who was teaching the class. As Keitaro was getting things ready, Motoko came by and looked at Keitaro very upset.

"Motoko…" Keitaro said not happy to see Motoko.

Motoko looked at Keitaro with death glare, "Urashima, you foul perverted scum."

Keitaro rolled his eyes, "Really Motoko?"

Motoko saw a bokken on a wall and went and grabbed it and got in her stance, "Face me Urashima. I'm amazed that you would dare try to claw your perverted ways into my family!"

Keitaro shook her head, "This is old, really, really old. Pervert this, pervert that, cowardly male this, cowardly male that…Motoko, it's old."

Motoko gripped on the bokken and Keitaro shook his head.

"Face me Urashima," Motoko demanded.

"No, I see no reason for this," Keitaro replied.

Motoko looked around and saw another bokken on the other side and point to it, "There's another one right there, pick it up and face me."

"Why the hell should I?"

Motoko huffed, "I knew it, you're such a cowardly male, fine, if you won't do it on your own, then I'll force you."

Motoko went on the attack and Keitaro dodged her first attack. Motoko was swinging the bokken with anger and Keitaro was simply dodging her attacks.

"Why won't you fight me?" Motoko asked in anger.

"Because it's stupid, what you're doing is stupid."

"Urashima…"

"You were called out on your actions, right?"

Motoko was shocked as she stopped and gritted her teeth, frustrated.

Keitaro continued, "Your grandmother told me what happened and that you were stripped as the heir to the God Cry School for various reasons, not only that but Shinobu told me how you slapped her. Motoko, I'm disgusted that you would do that to her and for what? Because she was being honest of how she felt, for saying things that you and Naru didn't like. Do you really hate the fact that Shinobu stood her ground and called you and Naru on what the two of you are really?" Keitaro pointed at Motoko, "This is your answer to everything; you attack me with your techniques and try to justify your actions by saying that you're bringing justice and protecting the purity of other girls but that was never it, you were just being a bully yourself and it's just so easy for you."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up...just shut up!" Motoko said loudly, "Just shut up Urashima, you know nothing about me, you never understood anything. Everything started because of you, because you had to say such despicable things about me, about Naru, about Granny. You started all the misery and I knew that letting a male in an all-girls house was a huge mistake."

"And who made that mistake as you call it Motoko? My granny was the one who invited me there so blame her for letting a male into an all-girls house."

"Don't you dare speak badly of Granny!" Motoko said with passion, "She is honorable and responsible and had been very helpful and understanding."

Keitaro scoffed, "Tell me, would a responsible and honorable person lie to their family and go on a vacation and make someone else pick up the slack?"

"I said shut up! You're the one who is wrong!" Motoko replied angrily and released a ki energy attack, "_**Zanganken!**_"

Keitaro quickly grabbed a bokken and swung horizontally fast and actually destroyed the technique.

Motoko's eyes widened at what she saw, "Impossible, how did he—"

Motoko didn't finish her sentence because Keitaro suddenly appeared before her and knocked the bokken out of Motoko's hands with his own bokken and pointed it at Motoko.

"How…how are you able to…?" Motoko spoke surprised.

"It's amazing when someone teaches you how to defend and counter some of your techniques," Keitaro replied.

"So my uncle has taught you as well," Motoko deduced.

Keitaro shook his head, "No, not Shinsuke, Nagisa's been teaching me."

Motoko was surprised and gritted her teeth and had her head down, "Her…why would she teach you anything?"

Keitaro was silent and Motoko balled her fists. Keitaro moved the bokken away from Motoko and turned his back on her.

"Just leave Motoko," Keitaro said, "I have no interest in fighting you. There is nothing to gain in this fight that you want to have. Even if you were to beat me, it wouldn't change anything for you. In fact, it's actually a good thing it's just us now otherwise, it would only make things worse for you if any of your family members just witness your irrational actions."

Keitaro was about to finish his job in the dojo when Motoko grabbed the bokken again to attack with fury towards Keitaro with Keitaro seeing the attack coming and blocked the attack.

"You think I'm just going let you get away with this," Motoko said with tears in her eyes.

Motoko swung violently at Keitaro trying to hit him but Keitaro was able to dodge and blocked the attacks.

"Motoko, this is ridiculous," Keitaro said annoyed, "enough is enough!"

"Silence you pervert!" Motoko countered as she was still attacking, "You don't have the right you vile male! Every misfortune that has happened is because of you! That's right, everything is your fault!"

"You're blaming me," Keitaro replied annoyed, "so typical, whenever something goes wrong, I'm the first you point the finger at. That's what you and Naru have always done, even when it was really you. What's worse about it is that I allowed it, I allowed these stupid antics and actions to continue when I should have done my job as manager and not spoiled you girls."

"Spoiled? Spoiled?"

"That's right, you were nothing more than spoiled brats and I was really nothing more than a doormat than a manager. The way I saw it, I didn't feel that I should continue and I'm glad that it's my aunt that took over the inn. She's more of a sensible person that I am."

"You're glad," Motoko gritted her teeth, "you're glad to run from your responsibility, you're glad that you allowed that aunt of yours to usurp the ownership of the inn and forcing us out."

"It's not my concern what my aunt does with the Hinata Inn," Keitaro said with a shrug.

"You've betrayed us, you betrayed Naru and Granny for your own selfish desire and I won't have that. It's also your fault that Shinobu disrespected me and Naru, it was your influence no doubt and I had no choice but to slap her."

"I had already been betrayed by Naru and my own grandmother and you know, the only one here who is really vile Motoko is you. Physically assaulting me was one thing but physically assaulting Shinobu was extremely not right at all. You had no right to do that to Shinobu!"

Motoko gritted her teeth in frustration and she swung the bokken again and Keitaro blocked the attack and forced it out of Motoko's hand. Motoko was upset and tried to hit Keitaro with a chop but Keitaro dodge the attempt and Motoko slipped and fell on the ground. Motoko was upset and was about to get up and make her attempt again but she decided against that as she had began to see that it was pointless her hands were shaking.

"Just tell me why?" Motoko asked upset.

"Huh?" Keitaro responded.

"Why are you getting along with them so well?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My uncle and his family…tell me, why are you getting along with them so well? Why is my uncle willing let you stay here in exchange of you working here? Why does my aunt see you as the best thing that ever happened? Why does Kazuya like to hang out with you? And why…why does Nagisa seem to like you so much that she willing to actually spend time—," Motoko cut herself off and shook her head, "Why doesn't she see you as some weak perverted male and why…" Motoko gritted her teeth, "Why the hell are you so happy to be here? Why do you seem happier here than you ever were at the Hinata Inn?"

"Motoko…"

"It's not right, it's not right that you're happy and cheerful here and you get along with people here so well."

"You actually think that it's not right?" Keitaro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What about your time in the Hinata Inn? Didn't you have had good time in the Hinata Inn as well, with all of us?"

Keitaro sighed, "I admit that I did but Motoko, all the bad things that had happened to me overweighted all the good times that I had. I was fool in thinking things would get better and I didn't really do anything. I allowed the bad things, the bad habits that most of you were doing to continue."

"Bad habits," Motoko scoffed.

"Yes Motoko, bad habits."

Motoko felt bitter and tears were streaming from her eyes, "You know...I just wanted to hear at least one bad thing about you being here, one bad thing. If it was the case, I would have felt better and assure that I was right in saying that you were the same way at the inn," Motoko continued to have tears stream from her eyes, "but I know, I get that it's childish of me. I've known that I've been a fool all this time."

Keitaro raised his eyebrow again, "Motoko, do you really understand? Do you mean that you actually get it?"

Motoko sadly wrapping her arms around herself, "I knew I was wrong in the things I was doing, what I had done in the past and when I had been judged and what they told me in the council back in Kyoto. I had realized that you weren't really a bad person and I really did felt that way for a long time but I acted as I did because Naru…"

"Naru?" Keitaro spoke raising an eyebrow and confused.

Motoko shook her head again and brought down her arms, "No, I shouldn't make excuses," Motoko looked at Keitaro with sadness and tears from her eyes, "I kept thinking that you would show up and help me and the others out, just like you would in the past but I realized that you were really done helping us and it was expected and with everything that had happened…"

Keitaro was about to say something but stopped himself.

Motoko continued, "I have lost what I have earned and held dear for so long and all of this could have been avoided if I hadn't been so damn blind. My own parents see me as a disgrace, my grandmother has lost faith in me, my sister sees me as an embarrassment and someone who betrayed her terribly and the rest, they see me as an ignorant sexist bully and hypocrite."

"Well, Motoko, sadly—"

"Don't say it Urashima," Motoko interrupted with a strain tone, "I know that, I already know that," Motoko started wiping the tears from her face, "everything I did, every action I have taken, I did it believing that I was justified and protecting others, believing that I was acting with honor and a respectable practitioner of the God Cry School."

"I see...if you realize this, then what are you going to do?"

Motoko looked at Keitaro and to her right side feeling depressed, "Honestly, I can't take it anymore. I'm done trying."

"Done trying, what is that suppose to mean?"

Motoko looked at Keitaro as she stood up in silence. She stared at Keitaro and then nodded.

"I won't attack you anymore," Motoko said, "I just wished that—"

Motoko cut herself off and looked away and Keitaro wondered what Motoko was going to say next.

"Motoko?" Keitaro muttered.

Motoko looked at Keitaro with a glossy expression, "I just wished you would have looked at me the same way you looked at Naru."

Keitaro was taken back what Motoko said and it was a shock.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked confused.

Motoko chuckled sadly, "You mean you didn't know…well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, especially how you had such a one-track mind, I just wished that you had seen that…" Motoko shook her head, "no, I guess it's too late for that. Keitaro, I'm sorry to bother you, I'm going to go."

Motoko left the dojo and Keitaro was left in shocked and still trying to figure out what Motoko meant and he thought of something and his eyes widened at the thought.

"No wait, surely Motoko doesn't mean that…" Keitaro spoke with disbelief.

**Flashback End**

Keitaro sighed and continued to study in the library while thinking about the things that Motoko had said to him.

**Tokyo University Room 413**

Naru entered the room looking back and wondered why two security officers were standing by the door in the hall. She shrugged it off and then saw that there were eight people sitting behind desks and they were members of the Board of Tokyo University which consist of the president and seven vice presidents, five men and three women. The one in the middle was a middle aged man with short black hair who wore squared glasses and a dark brown business suit and had a mustache. It was the President of Tokyo University name Shimata.

"Naru Narusegawa, please come in and sit," President Shimata said.

Naru nodded and sat down in a chair and faced the Board members. She looked at Shimata's left and saw four vice presidents, two men named Sudo and Kyozaki. Sudo was a skinny middle aged man with balding light black hair wearing a black suit and Kyozaki was an average build old man who was bald and wore a black suit. The two women named Kondo and Hasegawa with Vice President Kondo as a middle aged woman with brunette hair tied in a bun and wore a dark violet business suit and Vice President Hasegawa was a middle aged woman with short black hair, wore glasses, and wore a white business suit. Naru looked at Shimata's right side and saw three vice presidents, two men and one woman. The two men were Vice President Uchida who was a middle aged man with black hair with a receding hair line from the front and wore glasses and wore a light brown suit and Vice President Kouda who was a large man with brown short hair and wore a beige suit. The third woman was Vice President Minase who was a young-looking woman with long brown hair and wore a light blue suit.

"Now Naru Narusegawa, do you know why you've been called here?" Vice President Sudo asked.

"Um, I think so…" Naru answered.

"You think so, well, just in case, let's clarify. Narusegawa, you have been called here because of an incident where you assaulted the spouse of one of our faculty members and from what we've learned, the husband of one of our faculty member was someone who was asked by your advisor to come by and aid you in your career goals…but now, that will no longer be possible."

Naru gritted her teeth hearing about this, it was surprising to her to hear that the woman name Chizuka was a faculty member of Tokyo University and the fact the her husband name Kyoji was the person that her advisor, Ida had asked for to help Naru for her plans to be a teacher. It was as if fate had just slapped Naru in the face repeatedly.

"Narusegawa, these actions are not befitting of a prominent student of Tokyo University," Vice President Hasegawa, "with that in mind, in order to spare the university from the shame on its reputation, we have to take action for this."

"Wait, I didn't know," Naru said.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't know who they were, I mean, how was I suppose to know and besides, I apologized afterwards."

"Yes we know about that," President Shimata said, "and we're aware that you had no clue who they were but that doesn't excuse your poor behavior. The point is that you committed assault, regardless of who they were and whether or not they are part of this university or a different university, specifically Keio University. The fact is that you Narusegawa attacked a faculty member of a prominent university which resulted of you getting arrested on assault and it makes the image of Tokyo University look bad when one of its students gets arrested for assault."

Naru panicked and it was a harsh reminder what she did when she was working at the Kuromitsu Inn.

"Wait, please let me explain," Naru pleaded, "I have a very good explanation for this."

"You do?" Vice President Minase asked raising an eyebrow.

Naru nodded, "Yes."

"Well?" President Shimata asked.

"Let me say that yes, it is true that I did hit Yojimaru-sensei's husband," Naru felt shame having to admit it, "but it wasn't really my fault."

The Board members were stunned with what Naru had just said with they looked at each other with confusion and then looked back at Naru.

"How can you sit there and say that it wasn't really your fault?" Vice President Kouda asked.

"It was a reflex."

"A reflex, you say?" Vice President Kyozaki spoke who was a bit confused.

Naru nodded, "Yes, I'm not really the kind of person that just goes around and simply punch people but what happened was really because of one person."

"Oh really, and who is that person you're referring to?" The president responded.

"It's Keitaro, Keitaro Urashima," Naru answered with determination, "he's the one to blame and I'll explain why that is. I used to live in an all-girls dorm and everything was wonderful, I had friends, I had a great place to study and everything was comfortable," Naru frowned, "but sadly, that all change when Keitaro showed up there and turned my life and my roommates' lives in there upset down, mostly with his perversion."

"Perversion?" the president asked.

"Yes, honestly, we had given him so many chances for him to straightened up but he just would not change and he would act perverted to even the younger ones so I…I hit him but I only did that to save my fellow dorm mates from getting molested by Keitaro because he wouldn't stop with words and he always peeked on me numerous times. He would always look for any excuse to grab my breasts and even outside of the dorm; he would always harass unexpected females so I hit him in order to get him to stop. He would always recover but he would never learn his lesson," Naru had her hands on her head upset and frustrated, "it had become an endless cycle, Keitaro would act like a disgusting pervert and I end up having to hit in order for him to stop and remind him that he can't be a perverted molester. This became a daily occurrence and I would have nightmares of Keitaro and guys like him molesting women and young girls so you see, that's what happened when I struck Mr. Yojimaru, when I saw him with that perverted look on his face, I couldn't help but be reminded of Keitaro acting like that so what I did was out of impulse."

The Board members looked at each with concern and then they looked back at Naru.

"Hmm, this sounds very serious," Vice President Uchida said rubbing his chin.

Naru nodded, "Yes, so you see, yesterday would not have happened if it had not been for the knee jerk reaction I get with Keitaro and having to be reminded of the trauma. I thought that if I didn't do anything, it would be like I was turning my back on someone in trouble and I'd be reminded what happened if I didn't help her. I know that the two are married but Mr. Yojimaru was making Mrs. Yojimaru look very uncomfortable and it was obvious that she didn't want to do what he was suggesting so he should have just backed off."

"Do you really believe that?" Vice President Kyozaki asked.

"Yes, I do," Naru said showing a sympathetic expression.

"I have a question," Vice President Minase said, "this occurrence that you say that kept going on with Keitaro Urashima, did you ever, you know, call the police? Did you ever think that if he wasn't going to stop and that you could have him arrested for molestation?"

"I…um, well, I didn't believe that it was necessary to get the police involved."

"Why didn't you think it was necessary?"

"Well, um, because I believed in handling it my way and not just me but a friend of mine who also lived in the dorm as well. The two of us believe that whatever problems there was, we can handling it ourselves and that included punishing that disgusting sleazy pervert Keitaro."

"Who is this other person you're referring to?" Vice President Kondo asked.

"Motoko, Motoko Aoyama."

"Hmm, okay…"

"I'm curious, why was a male allowed to live in an all-girls dorm in the first place?" Vice President Minase asked.

"Oh, well that's because of his grandmother, she allowed it," Naru answered.

"His grandmother?" Vice President Uchida asked.

"Yes, his grandmother owned the dorm and she allowed him to stay because she felt sorry for him. It's sad; he left his parents' house and showed up at the inn looking for shelter because he couldn't get his own priorities straight."

"Inn?" President Shimata spoke confused, "I thought you were referring to your dorm."

"I am. You see the dorm I'm referring to used to be a regular inn but it was converted to an all-girls dorm, the Hinata Inn."

"I see," Shimata said as he nodded, "um, Narusegawa, did you ever bring up the issue with this person's grandmother?"

"Um, actually no, I didn't feel that it was necessary."

"Why? Was it because you didn't feel that she would believe you because it was her own grandson?"

"N-No that wasn't it, it was because we didn't feel that it was necessary to bother her while she on her world tour."

"World Tour?

"Yeah, she was on her World Tour when Keitaro came to the Hinata Inn and Granny, which what we all call her, had already known the situation with Keitaro and let him stay in the Hinata Inn. She's just a nice lady and it was a shame that he took advantage of her kindness by being a pervert to me and my friends at the inn," Naru said with a frown.

"And yet, the only thing you did was strike him in response," Vice President Hasegawa said.

"If we were to ask your roommates about what you told us, would they tell us what you're telling us?" Vice President Sudo asked.

"Only Motoko would," Naru said, "the others would not but that's because they just don't understand."

"What do you mean?" Vice President Kouda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Motoko and I went out of our way to keep Keitaro in line but they have this idea that we're just being unreasonable and it's not that any of them would be reliable anyway. One runs away crying and then turns around and insults me and Motoko for no reason, one is…" Naru looked away upset, "well, one is in huge trouble right now because she too immature to understand of her crazy actions are really bad, and then there's one who too much of an irresponsible drunk and scammer and is nothing more but an embarrassment."

"Hmm, well, this has been…well, something all right," President Shimata commented, "but sadly, that doesn't really mean much of the issue here."

Naru was surprised and looked at the president of Tokyo University very shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Regardless of the…well, the things you've told us, it's not acceptable of what you did yesterday and what resulted of what happened to you for your conduct."

"What? But—"

"Narusegawa," Shimata cut her off, "we can honestly say that we don't really know much of the situation that you've talked about and we won't make assumptions but it doesn't take much to realize that people choose to take action and with that, you as an individual, have to take responsibility for your own actions so let me ask you Narusegawa, do you really think that you as a student of Tokyo University believed that it was sensible for you to strike someone for something that was not true and then make the attempt to blame the person you hit because you gave yourself the wrong idea? Does that really make sense?" Shimata paused and then continued, "Okay, how about this, did anyone make you actually do what you did? Did someone tell you that there was a problem that required you to confront the person in question…be honest because we will ask."

Naru stiffed up and then sighed in defeat, "N-No…"

"Narusegawa, even with your so-called reasons that you have given us; it doesn't excuse what you did yesterday," Shimata explained.

Naru was shocked, "But I just explained to you legitimate reasons for what happened."

The members of the Board shook their heads.

"Narusegawa, what you gave were not understandable reasons, what you gave us was nothing more but sad excuses and trying to direct blame on other people for your own actions. This is not something we can just accept."

Naru was shocked and upset with what she was hearing.

Shimata continued, "Narusegawa, we have a reputation we need to uphold for Tokyo University and it makes the university look bad when we have individuals, whether it's students or faculty members, who are part of the campus to act in a disgraceful manner, especially if we have a student that desires to become a teacher but has a severe anger issue and would attack people due to…baseless assumptions, we can't have that. I mean, how is going to look if you, as a teacher, assaulted someone for something that was not true and could have avoided if you had actually looked in the situation? There is a saying that if there is a part that is rotten and could lead to infecting the entire body, you have to cut off that infected part."

"Cut off the infected part?" Naru asked.

"That's right, so with that in mind, Naru Narusegawa, we can't have a student who goes around assaulting people just because you don't like what they say or think you saw nor for no reason other than baseless assumptions, especially at an inn were you were working as an extra hand. People find out that you're a student here and it makes the school look bad, so Narusegawa, it is with…deep regret that we have decided that you are as of now, no longer a Tokyo University student."

Naru was shocked as her eyes widened, "Wait, you can't mean that…"

"Narusegawa, as of right now, you are hereby expelled from Tokyo University. You are to leave the campus immediately and never set foot here again and that is the decision we as the Board of Tokyo University have made so you're going to have to leave right now."

Naru was shocked again of what she was just told.

"No," Naru said surprised, "no, you can't…you can't do this. Please, please, don't do this, please."

"That is decision we have made, so Narusegawa, please leave the campus immediately."

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," Vice President Hasegawa commented.

"No, please don't!" Naru pleaded desperately, "Please don't expel me!"

Vice Principal Minase went to door and motioned the two security guards to come in the room and Naru saw them and shook her head and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Please, please, I beg of you," Naru pleaded again with tears, "change your minds. I'll do anything, anything you ask, just please don't expel me!"

"Officers, escort Miss Narusegawa out of the campus," Shimata ordered.

The two security officers obliged and tapped Naru's shoulder to get her to move. Naru was still pleading, begging them to not expel her but her pleas were met with deaf ears and the board members demanded that Naru leave Tokyo University. Naru was being taken away from the room and was being led out of the university.

**Hall of Tokyo University**

Naru was being escorted through the hallway of the university and people in the hall were whispering of what was happening. Keitaro and Chizuka were talking with each other again discussing Keitaro's educational plan with Chizuka giving Keitaro very good advice on the career path he could go for when they hear people talking and hear a young woman crying and pleading. They got curious and they looked and they saw Naru being escorted by security officers.

"Huh, what's going here?" Keitaro asked, "Why is Naru being…it looks like she's being escorted out."

"Hmph, so they did do something," Chizuka commented.

Keitaro looked at Chizuka a bit confused, "Do you know something Yojimaru-sensei?"

"That foolish girl assaulted my husband yesterday."

"Wait, what?" Keitaro replied shocked.

"Do you know that girl Keitaro?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Naru."

"Yesterday, that Naru girl punched my husband."

"May I ask why?" Keitaro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She, in her own delusional way, believed that I needed to be rescued and so she came by and punched my husband."

Keitaro face palmed and shook his head, "_Typical of Naru…_"

"What's worse is that she believed that she didn't do anything wrong and insisted that both my husband and myself were the ones that gave, in her own words, 'the wrong signals'. So I talked to the president and told him what happened because of the fact that my husband was asked to help her out in her career path which included an internship but now…"

"Once you knew that it was Naru and how she acted, you figured that it wasn't a good idea," Keitaro deduced.

"That's right," Chizuka replied with a nod.

Keitaro shook her head, "Naru, I warned her…"

Chizuka looked at Keitaro with a raised eyebrow, "Huh?"

As Naru continued to plea and was being led out of the campus, she saw two people and was surprised to see that it was Keitaro and the woman that she met yesterday at the Kuromitsu Inn who was the wife of the man she punched.

"You!" Naru called out loudly.

This surprised Keitaro and Chizuka as Naru ignored the security guards and went to Keitaro and Chizuka very angrily.

"Oh, now I see," Naru said with anger, "I now see what's going on, I should've known."

"What?" Keitaro asked narrowing his eyes at his ex-girlfriend.

The two security guards were telling Naru that she needed to leave but Naru was ignoring them at the moment.

"After all this time Keitaro, I never thought you stoop something so low, so despicable," Naru said.

"What? Naru, what the hell are you talking about?" Keitaro asked offended.

"You planned this with her," Naru pointed at Chizuka, "you set me, you set me up so that you can humiliate me and destroy my dreams."

"Naru, I don't even know what you're talking about? Besides, I just met Yojimaru-sensei today."

"Oh really, you expect me to believe that, you traitor!"

"Listen, I don't know how you two know each other and frankly, I really don't care," Chizuka said and then she glared at Naru, "yesterday, you ruined my day with husband when decided to punch him for something that wasn't occurring nor was your concern to begin with of how I interact with my husband and then you have to nerve to say that we were the ones at fault. When we found out that you are the one that my husband was going to see to help with your educational plans, my husband didn't feel comfortable to do so since you seem to be the kind of person that would physically attack someone for reasons that are nonexistent. I shudder what future would be if you became a teacher and acted like you did yesterday."

"I had already apologized for what happened yesterday," Naru pointed out.

"Yes, but only because you were forced to and I overheard you going on saying that you weren't really wrong and that I was deluding myself and besides, neither my husband nor myself actually accepted you insincere apology. That's also the reason why I had you arrested."

"Hey you, it's time for you go," one of the security officers said to Naru, "You need to leave now."

"No, please, please!" Naru turned to the security guards with tears streaming from her eyes, "Wait, please, let me talk to the Board again, don't you see? I'm being set up. I'm being set up by these two."

Naru pointed frantically at Keitaro and Chizuka.

"This is all a plan, a plan set up by Keitaro and…and Yojimaru-sensei," Naru continued, "they've conspired against me!"

"Listen, listen," one of the security guards said, "I don't know what you're talking and it really is of no concern to us. We have been just asked to escort you out of the campus and that's all we're doing."

"Are you not hearing what I'm saying?" Naru asked.

"Whatever issues you have, it's not part of our concern," the second security guards said.

Naru was being forced out from Tokyo University and a student was running trying to find out what was going on and it was Mutsumi.

"What's going on?" Mutsumi asked.

"Mutsumi," Naru uttered upset, "I…I'm being thrown out."

"What? Why?" Mutsumi asked shocked.

"I just got expelled," Naru said crying and then pointed at Keitaro and Chizuka, "and it's because of them. They did this to me!"

Mutsumi was shocked again and looked at Keitaro, "Keitaro, is this true?"

"I didn't do anything; I'm not involved in anything."

Chizuka sighed, "This is annoying, I have a class to teach and I can't be late," Chizuka turned to Keitaro, "Keitaro, I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure, thanks again Yojimaru-sensei," Keitaro replied feeling grateful.

"You're welcome," Chizuka replied back as she left.

"Hey!" Mutsumi called out and then looked at Keitaro, "Keitaro, surely you're not going to just let this happen."

"This is the result of Naru's own choices and it's out of my hands," Keitaro responded.

Naru was being taken away further and was forced to exit out of the university. Keitaro was about to walk to another direction until Mutsumi got in front of Keitaro looking very upset.

"Keitaro, did you really plan for this? Did you really plan this with Yojimaru-sensei to have Naru expelled?" Mutsumi asked upset.

"No," Keitaro answered, "I did not and I'm quite insulted that you'd think that I would actually bother to do so. I didn't destroyed Naru's hopes and dreams; Yojimaru-sensei didn't destroy Naru's hope and dreams. It was Naru that destroyed Naru's hopes and dreams. In other words, Naru did this to herself. Now, I have to go and for the last time, leave me alone, don't bother me again."

Keitaro went passed Mutsumi, who was left in shock and Mutsumi just looked back as Keitaro continued to move on to go somewhere else. A female student tapped on Mutsumi's shoulder and Mutsumi looked to see as average looking young woman with short light brown hair that wore glasses and wore a white dress and white shoes.

"Mutsumi, we should head to class," the young woman said, "it's almost time to start."

Mutsumi looked down on the ground and frowned and then looked at the young woman, "Actually Ohana, there's somewhere I need to be so you can go on without me."

"You're planning to see that girl that was just escorted out the campus, are you?" Ohana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am, Naru needs support right now and someone needs to be there for her."

"But Mutsumi, we have an important lecture today in class and you're going to skip just to help that girl that from what I just heard, she got expelled."

"Naru is my friend and I need to be there for her," Mutsumi said with resolve, "I can't let her suffer alone."

Mutsumi left to go after Naru and Ohana called out to Mutsumi but Mutsumi ignored her call. Ohana shook her head and was not able to understand why Mutsumi would go out of her way to help Naru. Ohana sighed and then decided to go to class and hoped that Mutsumi knew what she was doing and hoped that what she was doing that it was worth skipping class.

**Outside Tokyo University**

Naru was crying her eyes out as she was stood in front of the campus and the two security officer pointed Naru to keep moving. Naru pleaded with them but the two officers didn't care and Naru slowly walked away and she looked at college that she was forced out of and her heart was shattered. Naru remembered how hard she worked with how many days, months, years she did to study and going through cram school and now all of it was now a waste and she fell on her knees crying as she was seeing that her dream and her plans for her future were over as the two security guards left to go back to the campus.

"Naru!" Mutsumi called.

Naru looked and saw Mutsumi running towards her.

"Mutsumi," Naru said still crying.

Mutsumi was hurt to see Naru crying and went to hug her.

"It's okay Naru, I'm here for you," Mutsumi assured.

"Mutsumi, I don't know what to do," Naru said in a strain tone, "I can't believe that I…that I…I got expelled!"

Mutsumi helped Naru up on her feet with Naru still crying.

"Let's go back to my place and let's tell Granny what happened," Mutsumi suggested, "I'm sure that something can be done."

"What can be done Mutsumi?" Naru asked upset, "I just got expelled!" Naru gritted her teeth in anger, "This…this is all Keitaro's fault! He did this to me! Keitaro did this, it's his entire fault. It's always Keitaro who ruins things for me."

"Naru…" Mutsumi paused and then had a look of sympathy for Naru, "c'mon, let's go back and tell Granny."

"Granny…"

"Yes, I remember Granny saying that she's knows someone who has connection to Todai. I'm sure that if we explain things to her, Granny can talk to the person to get them convince the Board to let you back in the university.

Naru looked at Mutsumi feeling hopeful, "Is that true? Mutsumi, are you really sure about this?"

"I am," Mutsumi said with confidence, "don't worry Naru, everything will okay and things will go back like they used to, you'll see."

Naru wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "Okay Mutsumi, I trust you. It seems that you and Granny are the only ones I can really trust."

"Don't worry Naru; everything will be just fine, I promise."

**Hinata Inn**

Kitsune walked out the entrance of the Hinata Inn with Haruka walking out with her. Kitsune stretches out her arms and looks up the sky.

"So, you're really going to do it," Haruka said.

"Yes, I am," Kitsune said with a nod, "I'm going back to Osaka to make amends with my mother," Kitsune had a downcast expression, "I just hope that she's willing to even hear me out."

Haruka put her hand on her shoulder and gave her an assuring expression.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Haruka said.

Kitsune looked at Haruka and nodded and felt a bit confident.

"I'll do what I need to do and even if…even if my mother doesn't forgive me, I still want her to know that I am sorry."

"You've really changed," Haruka said with a smile.

"Yeah, too bad it took me so long to realize," Kitsune replied with a sad smile.

"Hey, it took some of us a long time to realize things."

"Mmhm, that's true."

**Flashback: Last night in the common room**

Kitsune sighed as she sat on the couch and Shinobu joined her as well.

"That takes care of the service tonight," Shinobu said, "everyone enjoyed themselves and they're all sleeping."

"Yeah," Kitsune said.

Shinobu looked at Kitsune with intrigued, "Still, I have to admit that I'm surprised."

"Hmm?"

"Well…you and how helpful you've been…and even how the kids here seem to be really attracted to you," Shinobu then smiled, "but I guess that I really should not be a surprised since you did protect them when Su's Mechanized Tamas were wreaking havoc."

"Yeah well, I was just doing what was right and stopping Su for what she was doing and looking back, I'm embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah, Su did this kind of thing with Keitaro all the time and I…" Kitsune shook her head in shame, "to think I found it amusing, I don't know why I thought that way, someone can really get hurt and Su, she really has no regard for people's safety and well-being."

"…Um, Kitsune, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Is it true that your friendship with Naru is over?"

Kitsune looked down on the ground and nodded with a frown, "Yes, it's true. Naru and I are no longer friends…although really, I don't know if we were really true friends to begin with when I look back on things in our pasts."

"I see, was it hard for you?" Shinobu asked with concern.

Kitsune sighed, "I admit that it was for a bit but then I knew that Naru was going to continue to act like everyone owed her everything and that all she cares about really is herself and thinks she can insult people and get away with it," Kitsune shook her head in disgust but then she then smiled, "But anyway, enough of that, I'm just glad everything worked out okay."

"Yeah, me too," Shinobu said as she smiled as well.

Kitsune and Shinobu continued on with their conversation.

**Flashback End**

"You and Shinobu started to get close, starting to become real friends again," Haruka commented.

"Well…I hope so," Kitsune said with smile, "anyway, I have to get going."

"Okay, I wish you the best of luck Kitsune," Haruka said with a smile.

"Yeah, by the way Haruka, I have a request to make of you," Kitsune said as she turned to face Haruka.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I requested Shinobu to do the same thing last night so I'm requesting to you is that I want you to just refer to me as Mitsune."

Haruka was surprised, "You don't want to be called Kitsune anymore."

"No, I don't," Mitsune said as she shook her head, "I mean, yeah, I enjoyed being called Kitsune but now, it's nothing more than a reminder of the things that I did that I'm now ashamed of."

"I see," Haruka replied and then smiled, "okay, if that's what you want…Mitsune."

Mitsune nodded happily, "Thank you."

"Mitsune, there is one more thing I want to ask."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Do you plan to talk to Keitaro?"

Mitsune flinched and had her head down, "I don't know, I mean, I want to see him and talk to him…apologize for the things that I done to him over the years."

"You should try," Haruka encouraged.

Mitsune looked at Haruka surprised, "Haruka…"

"If you really feel the way that you're saying, then you should try, just like what you're planning to do when you see your mother."

"I…" Mitsune looked down again and had her hand over her heart, "I guess…I just…"

"Hmm?"

"_I should talk to Keitaro again…then maybe, just maybe, I can tell Keitaro how I really feel about him_," Mitsune said in her head while imagining herself holding hands with Keitaro and then imagining herself being embraced by Keitaro, "_I just hope Keitaro will believe that I am different now and that I'm not the same person that I was right before he left us, before he left me._"

"Mitsune, Mitsune, are you okay?" Haruka asked out of concern.

Mitsune snapped herself out and looked at Haruka.

"Oh, um, y-yes, sorry, spaced out a bit," Mitsune said.

"Yeah, I can see that," Haruka said, "Are you okay? Is the idea of you seeing my nephew very uneasy?"

"Um, n-no, I mean, I'm willing to try…"

"Mitsune," Hikaru called out as she came out from the entrance.

Haruka and Mitsune saw Hikaru and were surprised.

"Hikaru," Mitsune uttered.

"Shame on you Mitsune," Hikaru said with a frown, "ready to leave without saying goodbye."

"Oh, um, sorry," Mitsune replied feeling a bit sheepish and then sighed, "Hikaru…"

"I know, I know, I just wished you would still continue as an employee for the Kuromitsu Inn. I know that if I talk to my grandmother, I'm sure she would hire as a regular employee."

Mitsune couldn't help but to smile and then decided on something as she looked at Hikaru.

"I appreciate that, I really do," Mitsune said, "I have to go back to Osaka and make up with my mother and then should I come back, I will definitely consider it."

Hikaru was surprised and then smiled, "Sure, I'll talk to my grandmother as well."

Haruka was smiling at what she was seeing.

**Aoyama Residence, Kyoto**

Motoko was sitting in her room and looked out of the window. She then looked at a few brochures and one of them read Tokyo University. It was the college that Motoko was set to apply for when she graduated from high school but now, she was not sure. She thought about what had happened yesterday and how it was depressing for her when she met with Keitaro again and then she thought about a conversation she had with Naru.

**Flashback: One month ago, Hinata Inn**

Shinobu had tripped and was about to fall on her face but Keitaro was able to catch her before that happened.

"Shinobu, are you okay?" Keitaro asked with concern.

Shinobu looked up at Keitaro and blushed.

"Oh, y-yes, I-I'm fine Senpai," Shinobu responded, "t-thank you."

Shinobu smiled and Keitaro smiled as well.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Keitaro said as he help Shinobu get back on her feet.

Motoko had just witness the whole thing and frowned and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Keitaro, what do you think you're doing?" Naru asked in a dark cold tone.

Keitaro and Shinobu flinched as they turned to see Naru who was red with anger.

"N-Naru," Keitaro spoke with fear, "wait, this isn't what it looks like. Shinobu was about to trip and I caught her. I was just helping her, that all."

"Naru, it's true," Shinobu added, "I tripped and I would have fallen on my face. Please Naru, Senpai didn't do anything bad."

Naru gritted her teeth, "You're unbelievable Keitaro, you stand there lying to me and you even force Shinobu to go along with it, even though it's obvious that you're just trying to molest her again like always!"

"Naru, please!" Keitaro pleaded.

"Keitaro, you idiot!" Naru screamed as she rushed and uppercut Keitaro through the roof.

Keitaro ended up soaring through the sky screaming in pain and Naru huffed and then went to Shinobu.

"Shinobu, are you okay?" Naru asked.

"Naru, Senpai wasn't doing anything bad," Shinobu said tearfully.

Naru shook her head, "You can't let him fool you, Keitaro is still the same pervert we know for three years now and Motoko, how come you hesitated?"

Motoko was surprised, "What?"

Naru turned to Motoko, "You saw what Keitaro was doing but you didn't do anything, why?"

Motoko was taken back, "I…I thought he was actually being sincere."

Naru sighed, "Motoko listen, Keitaro may have been gone, going around the world with Seta but he hasn't really changed. He's still the same hopeless pervert that he is."

"Then why are you in a relationship with him?" Motoko asked.

Naru flinched as she looked at Motoko surprised.

"I…I don't know why you're asking me that and besides, that's not the point. You shouldn't get fooled," Naru narrowed her eyes at Motoko, "unless your observation as a practitioner of your God Cry School as weakened, maybe you are no longer the kind of honorable warrior that you claim to be."

Motoko was taken back at what Naru said and she shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Motoko asked feeling offended, "Of course I am!"

"Well, okay then," Naru replied as she went somewhere.

Motoko frowned and had her thoughts, "_I have not forgotten…of course I haven't let my skills become dull…_" Motoko frowned, "_Urashima…that…_"

**Flashback End**

Motoko had her hand on her head and shook her head at that memory. There was a sudden knock and Motoko looked at the door and Motoko looked at her door.

"Enter," Motoko said.

The door opened and it was her grandmother, Etsuko.

"Grandmother…" Motoko uttered.

"I came to see how you were doing," Etsuko said.

"I'm…well," Motoko said as she looked at the ground in front of her.

Etsuko went and sat next to Motoko and looked at the brochures that Motoko had.

"So Motoko, have you decided which college you want to get admission?" Etsuko asked.

Motoko was silent and had a downcast expression and Etsuko sighed.

"Okay, then how about you answer me this," Etsuko said with a serious expression, "I want to know what happened yesterday."

Motoko flinched as she knew what her grandmother was referring to.

Etsuko continued, "Nagisa told me that you stormed out of her room looking for Hinata Urashima's grandson and that she felt that your intentions…were not so good."

Motoko looked at her grandmother and had a look of shame.

**Shinobu's High School**

Shinobu was sitting on her desk in her class and looked at the sky. She had thought about the things that had happened ever since Keitaro left the Hinata Inn a few days ago. A lot of things that had occurred, Shinobu remembered and it was surprising to her that how all of the events could happen starting with Keitaro leaving. Shinobu suddenly heard a few conversations and it had to do with what had happened in Ikebukuro and Su getting arrested, accused of committing acts of terrorism.

"_I warned her_," Shinobu said in her head, "_Kanako even warned her as well but Su, she just refused to listen and now she has to pay consequences for her actions._"

**Mutsumi's Apartment**

Naru was crying as she was hugging Hina and Hina and Mutsumi felt terrible for Naru.

"I can't believe that Naru got expelled," Hina said.

"Yes, it seems that Chizuka Yojimaru woman you mention was responsible for this," Mutsumi said.

"That woman…and after Naru had apologized yesterday as well," Hina said feeling very upset, "it wasn't enough that they had her arrested yesterday, no, now they decided to have her expelled," Hina sighed and then looked at Naru with compassion, "Naru?"

"Y-Yes Granny?" Naru responded looking at Hina with her eyes red from crying so much.

"Don't worry; I'll do something about this."

"You really will, won't you Granny?"

"Yes, don't worry. I know you worked very hard with your studies and it's not right that you would be forced out of this, especially since you're set of becoming a teacher. I'll talk to someone I know and get this taken care of."

Naru nodded, "Thank you Granny."

"Now, I have to go," Hina said as she and Naru let go of each other, "I have to get the inn back from my daughter."

"Right, I'm sure you'll be able to get the Hinata Inn back," Mutsumi said with confidence.

"You can do it Granny," Naru said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and showed her support.

"Thank you, both of you," Hina said being very grateful.

**Lobby of the Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Keitaro waited as he was ready to spend the day with Nagisa. He had a schedule plan of where he was going to take her and he smiled as he was feeling happy to spend the day with he considered to be a close friend.

"Hey Keitaro, I'm ready," Nagisa's voice called out.

Keitaro turned to see Nagisa and he smiled, "Hey, Nagisa," Keitaro grinned with joy, "this is going to be great."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Keitaro meets with Mitsune again and Hina fights to get the inn back from Marumi as she gives her reasons.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Love Hina.

**Chapter 25**

**Lobby of the Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Keitaro was waiting for Nagisa as he was ready to spend the day with her. He was feeling happy and he was excited to take Nagisa to various places. As Keitaro waited patiently for Nagisa, he couldn't help but to think about how it came to be when he decided to do something to change the predicament he was in when he was in the Hinata Inn. He had believed that things would be better with the girls and that there would be nothing that he couldn't endure but he realized he was wrong and he couldn't handle the constant abuse, how Naru, his ex-girlfriend would not listen to what he had to say, and the fact that he felt he had no real help and he was grateful for the fact that it was Shinsuke Aoyama who gave him an option.

**Flashback: One Month Ago**

In the Hinata Inn, Keitaro was helping Shinobu get back on her feet.

"Keitaro, what do you think you're doing?" Naru asked in a dark cold tone.

Keitaro and Shinobu flinched as they turned to see Naru who was red with anger.

"N-Naru," Keitaro spoke with fear, "wait, this isn't what it looks like. Shinobu was about to trip and I caught her. I was just helping her, that all."

"Naru, it's true," Shinobu added, "I tripped and I would have fallen on my face. Please Naru, Senpai didn't do anything bad."

Naru gritted her teeth, "You're unbelievable Keitaro, you stand there lying to me and you even force Shinobu to go along with it, even though it's obvious that you're just trying to molest her again like always!"

"Naru, please!" Keitaro pleaded.

"Keitaro, you idiot!" Naru screamed as she rushed and uppercut Keitaro through the roof.

Keitaro ended up soaring through the sky screaming. Keitaro continued to soar in the air and felt depressed that once again Naru didn't listen and had already assumed that Keitaro was doing something perverted. Keitaro couldn't understand why Naru couldn't trust him. He thought that since they were a couple now, they would be some trust there but it seemed to Keitaro that things were no different and he was upset about that. Keitaro was starting to descend and he saw that he was going to land on a red car. Keitaro shook his head as he braced for impact. Keitaro's body slammed the top of the car breaking the roof of the car and shattering the windows and the windshield of the car. Keitaro gingerly got up and saw the damage done to the car and he was horrified. Keitaro got himself off of the roof of the car and looked at the damage done to by his own landing.

"Oh no," Keitaro said mortified, "This is someone's car and I messed it up."

"Ah, what the hell?" The voice of a man spoke angrily.

Keitaro flinched with worry and turned and it was Shinsuke and with him was his nephew-in-law, Hayato and they were both wearing suits.

"Hey you," Hayato spoke surprised, "did you actually fell from the sky?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Keitaro responded with a nervous chuckle.

"You find this funny?" Shinsuke asked upset and then looked at the car, "my car…"

"I'm so sorry," Keitaro said with remorse as he changed his tune.

Shinsuke and Hayato looked at Keitaro with concern.

"Are you all right young man?" Shinsuke asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Keitaro said with a nod.

"I'm shocked that you can stand," Hayato said.

"Yeah," Keitaro replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Still though, it will be best that you went to the hospital just to get checked out," Shinsuke suggested.

"That's not necessary," Keitaro assured, "I heal all the time."

"You heal all the time?" Hayato asked raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? How is that possible?"

Shinsuke felt something peculiar about Keitaro as he narrowed his eyes and he felt a particular aura and it made him suspicious.

"Young man, what happened?" Shinsuke asked.

"Oh, um," Keitaro spoke nervously, "it's nothing to worry about, it's—"

"You fell on my car and damaged it, I would like to at least hear why this happened, I feel that I deserve to know that much."

Keitaro didn't want to mention how it happened and decided to redirect the issue of the man's car.

"I'm sorry that I damaged your car," Keitaro said, "look, regarding the damage, I'll find a way to pay for it."

"Don't worry about payment…I still want to know what happened."

Keitaro looked away, "U-Um, sorry but I can't."

Shinsuke sighed, "Will you at least tell me your name, young man."

"Right…it's Keitaro, Keitaro Urashima."

Shinsuke was surprised when he heard the name and Hayato wondered why his wife's uncle looked surprised.

"You're…Keitaro Urashima?" Shinsuke asked.

Keitaro nodded, "Yes."

Shinsuke cleared his throat and decided to ask, "Keitaro, would happen to be the son of Kyoshiro Urashima?"

Keitaro was surprised when he heard his father's name, "Wait, you know my father?"

"I've known him since college."

"Wow, um, that's a surprise," Keitaro grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't know you're a friend of my dad."

"We should get you to the hospital."

"No, really I'm fine," Keitaro assured, "look at me, no serious damage and I'm already healed up from all the cuts and bruises."

"Even so, we should still take you to the hospital, just to be on the safe side."

"Really, it's no big deal besides; I don't want to trouble you."

"I'm already troubled that you fell on my car, normally people die from such an impact and I'll feel more troubled if we don't get you to a hospital and I won't be able to relax if my friend's son doesn't get checked on for any internal injuries."

Keitaro wanted to argue a bit more and insist that it wasn't necessary but the man that was a friend of his father looked like he was not going to take no for a answer and he decided that he was going to listen and just give in.

"Okay, but…"

"But nothing, don't worry about it, I insist," Shinsuke said strongly not willing to hear otherwise.

Keitaro sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"By the way, my name is Shinsuke, Shinsuke Aoyama," Shinsuke motioned to Hayato, "this is my nephew-in-law, Hayato Aoyama."

Keitaro was surprised again when he heard the surname, "Aoyama…wait, are you…"

"Yes, I'm Tsuruko and Motoko's uncle and Hayato here is Tsuruko's husband."

"Oh…"

"It's nice to meet you," Hayato said, "I do remember Tsuruko mentioning you before. She mentioned how you been a help to Motoko."

"I have spoken to your father and your sister Kanako just recently," Shinsuke said, "I was told that you are currently living as the manager of your grandmother's inn, the same place where my niece Motoko resides and I've heard things."

Keitaro was speechless and didn't know what to say.

Shinsuke continued, "Be honest, what the hell happened to you that you ended up falling from the sky and landed on my car? Was it my niece Motoko, that girl Naru, or was it that foreign girl name Su and her inventions. Well, anyway let's get you to the hospital first, we talk all about it when we get there."

Keitaro chuckled nervously as he had his head down when he was being escorted to the hospital.

**Flashback End**

Keitaro sighed as he thought about his past. He couldn't help but to wish that he had realized all the things that he now knows a lot sooner. He also smiled and felt real glad to have met Shinsuke. It was still a shocked to him that he and his father had been friends since college. Keitaro couldn't help but to wonder if that fact had been known to him and to some other people in the Urashima family and in the Aoyama family, he wondered if things would have been different. Keitaro shook his head as he had no idea and he wasn't sure if he would ever know.

"Hey Keitaro, I'm ready," Nagisa's voice called out.

Nagisa came down and was wearing a dark blue shirt and miniskirt with a thin black belt, black knee socks, and brown boots and carried her small brown purse.

Keitaro turned to see Nagisa and he smiled, "Hey, Nagisa," Keitaro grinned with joy, "this is going to be great."

"I'm looking forward to it," Nagisa replied as she smiled as well.

The lobby door suddenly opened and someone came in and that someone was Nyamo.

"Keitaro," Nyamo spoke.

Keitaro and Nagisa were surprised upon hearing her voice and they turned and saw Nyamo.

"Nyamo?" Keitaro spoke, "Is that you?"

Nyamo was happy to see Keitaro as she rushed towards Keitaro and gave him a hug.

"Keitaro, Keitaro," Nyamo spoke happily.

Keitaro was surprised and happy at the same time to see Nyamo while Nagisa just blinked her eyes to see what appeared to her to be a young foreign girl being so friendly with Keitaro.

"Nyamo, it's good to see you again," Keitaro said happily and then had Nyamo release him as they looked at each other, "Nyamo, what brings you here?"

Nyamo smiled, "Well, I came to see you."

"I see," Keitaro smiled, "thank you."

Nyamo blushed and when Nagisa saw that she couldn't help but to twitch an eyebrow when she saw how friendly she was to Keitaro but shook her head and decided to smile and ask.

"Keitaro, who's this?" Nagisa asked in a polite tone.

"Oh, this is Nyamo," Keitaro looked at Nyamo, "Nyamo, this is Nagisa."

"Nagisa…oh, you're one of the people that Sensei told me about in his letter," Nyamo said.

"Sensei?" Keitaro and Nagisa asked simultaneously.

Ranma arrived and nodded when he saw Nyamo, "You're here Nyamo."

Keitaro, Nagisa, and Nyamo saw Ranma and Nyamo waved happily at Ranma.

"Sensei!" Nyamo spoke happily.

Nagisa and Keitaro were surprised.

"Nyamo, you two know each other?" Keitaro asked.

Nyamo nodded happily at Keitaro, "Yes."

"Yeah," Ranma replied, "it was before I came to live here. I had actually visited Parakeles Island."

"Oh," Keitaro spoke as he and Nagisa looked at each other and then back to Ranma and Nyamo who were all smiles.

"Wow, this is a huge turtle," Shinsuke's voice spoke surprised.

"Oh, so cute," Isana commented.

"Huh?" Nagisa spoke.

"Oh," Nyamo spoke as she rushed outside.

Keitaro, Nagisa, and Ranma went to follow her and when they went outside, they saw Nagisa's parents looking at the huge hot springs turtle and it was Gidget, Nyamo's pet with Isana blushing petting the turtle on the head and Shinsuke surprised and impressed to see how large Nyamo's pet was.

"Oh Mom, Dad," Nagisa spoke.

They turned to see Nagisa, Keitaro, Ranma, and Nyamo.

"Nagisa look," Isana said happily, "look how big and cute she is."

"She is," Nagisa said as she went to pet it as well.

Gidget liked the gesture and Nyamo was happy to what she was seeing and Keitaro smiled while Ranma was astonished in what they were seeing.

"They like your friend Nyamo," Ranma said to Nyamo.

Isana looked at Nyamo with a smile, "Is she your friend?"

"Yes, this Gidget," Nyamo said, "I'm Nyamo Namo, it's nice to meet you."

Isana took Nyamo's hand, "I'm Isana Aoyama and next to me is my husband Shinsuke. Ranma has told us about you."

"As he told me about you two as well," Nyamo bowed to the Aoyama couple, "thank you for being nice to Sensei and thank you for being there for Keitaro as well."

"Oh, you know Keitaro as well?" Shinsuke asked.

"Yes, I was informed about what had happened to him and I wanted to take the opportunity to see and make sure he was okay."

"Who told you?" Keitaro asked.

"Seta did," Nyamo answered looking at Keitaro.

"I see."

Nyamo held on to Keitaro's hand, surprising Keitaro and the others.

"Nyamo?" Keitaro said.

"I always knew…"

"Hmm?"

"I always knew that Naru was just horrible. I mean, with how I first saw her when she simply punched you, to me…she always seemed like a monster…I was so scared of her."

"It's okay," Keitaro assured, "you don't need to worry about Naru."

"You're right…because if she does come after you with the intent to harm you, I'll fight her. Sensei has been teaching me."

"Really?" Keitaro then looked at Ranma who nodded and then back to Nyamo, "Thank you Nyamo but you don't have to worry. I can defend myself," Keitaro looked at Nagisa, "Nagisa has been a big help."

Nyamo looked at Nagisa who smiled and nodded.

"I see," Nyamo said.

They had all talked a bit more and then Keitaro and Nagisa decided it was time for them to go. Isana waved happily at the two and Shinsuke gave a stern warning to Keitaro and the consequences should he make Nagisa feel miserable in which Isana gave her husband a bit of a scolding with Shinsuke saying there was nothing wrong making sure his daughter was treated with kindness and Keitaro chuckled nervously and Nagisa asking her father not to say such things as she assured that Keitaro would never do such things that would make her feel miserable and uncomfortable. Shinsuke and Isana went inside the building and Ranma and Nyamo looked on and Nyamo was happy that she talked with Keitaro again as she and Ranma were the only ones left still standing outside. Ranma suddenly felt a presence and he frowned.

"Nyamo," Ranma said.

"Huh?" Nyamo responded looked at Ranma.

"Time to dodge."

Ranma had Nyamo move and he dodged as a hammer suddenly appeared striking the ground. Nyamo was surprised as she stood next to Gidget and she saw a girl with short hair who looked to be the same age as Ranma and the girl was angry and she picked up the hammer.

Ranma shook his head when he saw the girl with annoyance.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here Akane?" Ranma asked annoyed.

"Akane?" Nyamo spoke surprised and then looked at Akane, "Then she's…?"

"Ranma, you're going to pay for what did to me and my sisters and…what you allowed happen to your own mother," Akane said with a glare, "you're the worse!"

"There you go again," Ranma said annoyed, "blaming me for something that I didn't do. You and your sisters set yourselves up for grief and as far as my mother is concern, she picked a fight and lost. It's her own damn fault."

"You despicable half-man perverted freak!" Akane clenched her teeth, "I'll show you!"

"You did it to yourself when you started trouble here and got arrested and worse you actually assaulted a police officer just because he simply 'got in your way'. I would have thought you would have been smarter than that and realized that you may get away with it in Nerima but it was not going to cut it here and then Nabiki tried to blackmail and that only got her in trouble when they countered against her and then Kasumi," Ranma shook her head and had a sad expression, "I would have thought that Kasumi would know better than to try to interfere with the police doing their job and all because she had to listen to our idiotic dads."

"Enough!" Akane roared angrily and charged at Ranma.

The pig-tailed boy sighed as he was able to read Akane's attack patterns and Nyamo was watching the exchange between Ranma and Akane and in her mind, Nyamo figured that Akane was just like Naru in way of refusing to take responsibility for their own faults. Akane swung the hammer towards Ranma but Ranma grabbed the hammer and punched it and shattered it. This surprised Akane and then she got into her stance and threw her punches at Ranma but Ranma was easily dodging all of her attacks.

"Stand still you bastard!" Akane demanded.

"Nope," Ranma simply replied.

Akane got even more irritated as Ranma continue to easily dodge all of Akane's attacks.

"Fight me coward!" Akane said.

"Please, you're not even worth wasting my energy on," Ranma replied.

Akane got even more upset, "So you still insist on not taking me seriously."

"How can I? You're not really much of a martial artist. My pupil Nyamo is more of a martial artist than you and I only started training her three months ago."

"How dare you!" Akane said angrily and she charged towards Ranma in a fitting rage, "I'll make you regret running your mouth and I'll avenge myself, my sisters, and your mother!"

"Pathetic," Ranma said in a calm tone.

**Mutsumi's Apartment**

Naru sat on the floor while Mutsumi was making something in the kitchen while Hina was using Mutsumi's phone talking to someone on the other line. Mutsumi then had two cups of tea and brought them with her and offered one to Naru.

"Here Naru," Mutsumi said.

"Oh, thank you," Naru said as she took the cup of tea and had a sip.

Mutsumi sipped her tea as well as she sat next to Naru.

Naru and Mutsumi took their time in enjoying their teas. After what seemed like a long silence, Mutsumi decided to speak.

"Naru, how are you feeling?" Mutsumi asked.

"Oh, I'm fine Mutsumi," Naru replied, "thanks for asking."

"That's good," Mutsumi said with a smile, "it looks like you're feeling a bit better."

"Do I…?" Naru asked looking at Mutsumi.

Mutsumi nodded with a smile, "Mmhm."

Naru looked down on the ground.

"You should be positive Naru," Mutsumi said, "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"…Do you really know that for sure?" Naru asked.

"Huh?"

Naru scoffed as she felt upset and offended with everything that had happened recently.

"It seems that nothing is fine, everything has been one disaster after another for me," Naru said in a bitter tone, "First Keitaro had the nerve to abandoned his duties for the Hinata Inn, then he breaks up with me acting like he's the victim in what has been going on, then I get insulted my Keitaro's mother, and then Shinobu decides to insult me and Motoko just because Keitaro left, then I get evicted from the Hinata Inn by his despicable aunt, Marumi Urashima, I get forced to cut down on my studying time just to work in the Kuromitsu Inn, only to get treated unfairly, oh, oh, and to be insulted and betrayed by someone who I thought was my best friend, that drunken, gold-digging traitor Kitsune, and then I get arrested because of a couple's stupidity and now, I get expelled from Tokyo University, all by a plot set up by that despicable woman Chizuka and that filthy pervert Keitaro, so yeah, I can't help but to be skeptical right now if things are okay."

"Naru…" Mutsumi spoke with concern.

Naru took another sip of her tea.

"You shouldn't be so negative Naru," Hina said after she hung up the phone.

"Granny…" Naru spoke.

"Naru, listen—"

Hina was interrupted by a doorbell ring and when it was heard, Mutsumi smiled.

"Oh, it must be them," Mutsumi said as she went to the door.

"Them? Who?" Naru asked.

"I asked a couple of friends of mine to come over," Mutsumi answered.

Mutsumi opened and the door and smiled as she saw who it was and it was Chisato and Kagura. Naru was raised her eyebrows and wondered who were the two girls were that Mutsumi had made friends with and Hina's eyes widened as she was shocked to see them and it was not happy to see either of the two.

"Wha-what is this?" Hina asked, "Why are they here?"

**Stair entrance of the Hinata Inn**

Seta arrived at the stairs of the Hinata Inn and he looked up and saw someone about to enter the Hinata Teashop and it was the owner herself, Haruka. Seta took a deep breath and then went to and inside of the Hinata Teashop. Haruka heard the door open and turned to see and was surprised to see Seta.

"Oh, Seta," Haruka spoke.

"Hi Haruka," Seta greeted.

Haruka was silent for a bit and then spoke again, "Well, what would you like?"

"Um, actually I came to talk," Seta replied.

"Talk? Not order anything?" Haruka asked annoyed, "Well, what is it? If you're about to ask me to marry you again then—"

"No, no, no, no, no," Seta interrupted, "no Haruka, I assure you, I'm not here to ask your hand in marriage again. In fact, I actually came here to apologize to you."

"Really?" Haruka replied raising her eyebrow.

"Yes," Seta said with a nod and then sat on a stool and looked at Haruka with remorse, "Haruka, I'm sorry for continuing to…" Seta felt grim, "harass you to get you to marry me even when you made it clear that you didn't want to. I'm sorry for the fact that I was so obsessed with wanting to keep my word to Christina in my own way that I completely disregarded your own wishes and that I actually…" Seta had his head down in shame, "that I grievously misunderstood what Christina actually wanted."

"Seta…"

Seta had his hands together and he was filled with sadness.

"Christina had always felt bad," Seta continued, "when you left, you left heartbroken, like you felt betrayed. That always made us feel terrible, especially Christina," Seta gritted his teeth in sadness, "Christina…she believed that she was responsible."

"But she wasn't," Haruka said.

"I said the same thing to her but I guess I wasn't able to convince her."

Haruka felt sad as she had no idea that Christina was blaming herself and it made her feel terrible.

"I'm sorry Haruka," Seta said, "I'm sorry about everything."

"I'm sorry as well," Haruka said, "about Christina."

Seta was surprised, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"For what happened to Christina. You were there for her in her final moments but I wasn't," Haruka had a sad expression, "I can't help but to feel rotten about it. I should have been there for her."

Seta shook her head, "Christina would never want you to blame yourself for what happened, I know that for sure."

"Seta…"

Haruka and Seta continued with their conversation and within the conversation, Seta informed Haruka about Sarah.

"You enrolled Sarah in St. Clavius?" Haruka asked surprised.

Seta nodded, "Yes."

"I see…"

"I didn't want to do but I didn't feel that I had a choice. Sarah was…out of control…and I'm part of the reason for that."

"Seta…I don't really think that's the case. If anything, it was the girls…especially Naru."

Seta sighed, "I don't know…I really didn't do much as a parent. I promise Christina that I would raise Sarah as well so that she would be kind and respectable like her but I failed and broke my promise to her."

Haruka wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to comfort Seta as she saw that he had a depressed expression on his face.

"Then there's Naru," Seta continued, "to think that all this time, she would interfere and the way she reacted."

"I should have done something about it as well," Haruka said, "if I had known that Naru and the others were interfering," Haruka shook her head with disgust, "and all because they believed that Keitaro would act perverted towards her," Haruka scoffed, "you know, Keitaro didn't really have perverted thoughts and tendencies but I'm starting to think that Naru and Motoko were the real perverts for the thoughts they had."

"It's just upsetting," Seta said, "I taught Naru martial arts as a way to defend herself and but she used what I taught her to victimize mostly Keitaro for no reason. I'm appalled."

Haruka rubbed Seta's left shoulder telling him not to be so hard on himself and Seta nodded and thanked Haruka for her comforting words.

"I'd like to place an order," Seta said, "One green tea please."

Haruka just blinked her eyes surprised and then smiled at Seta.

"Sure, one Green Tea coming up," Haruka obliged happily.

Seta smiled and felt a bit better as Haruka smiled as she went and made the tea. Seta was going to stick to what he was set to do and not ask Haruka to marry him but he did desire to start over with Haruka and be there for her as a friend. Seta also hoped that Sarah would change for the better even though he still felt guilty for not being the parent he should have been and resorted to sending Sarah to St. Clavius Academy.

**Streets of Tokyo**

Keitaro and Nagisa were walking on the sidewalk enjoying themselves having a conversation with each other. They soon arrived at a train station and purchased tickets and went to the train that was boarding. As Nagisa and Keitaro went inside and got seated next to a window, the conductor announced for the departure and the doors closed. Soon after, the train moved with Keitaro and Nagisa smiling as they were ready to go to a mall.

**Federal Prison**

Su was sitting in her cell very depressed. She had been sitting there for a day ever since the incident she caused at the Kuromitsu Inn in Ikebukuro. Su was still unable to understand with everything that was going on and her mind has been occupied by the thoughts of Keitaro. She thought about Keitaro and how much fun she had with from greeting him by kicking him in the face to using her inventions and testing them on Keitaro for his immortality. Su believed that Keitaro would be around forever but ever since Keitaro left the Hinata Inn and made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her or the other girls, Su was not able to handle what she felt was loneliness of not having Keitaro around.

"Keitaro, you liar," Su said feeling bitter, "you said you would be with us forever," Su was having tears form in her eyes, "you broke your promise Keitaro…you liar."

**Royal Palace, Molmol**

Lamba Lu was in a room and he slammed documents on the table and glared at the man who was an average looking man who had silver hair and the man looked at the King of Molmol very nervously.

"Do you know what these are Prime Minister?" Lamba asked.

The Prime Minister looked at the documents and was just stayed silent and that just irritated the King of Molmol.

"So you plan to stay silent?" Lamba asked and then sighed angrily, "these documents contain all the orders of the nuclear reactors, weapons that include explosives, and all other materials that were shipped to the Molmol Embassy in Japan and I can see that you signed for all of them."

"Your Majesty…" The Prime Minister spoke.

"You knew what you were doing was wrong and yet you still did it. You went behind my back delivering these things knowing that it was against my decree. My question to you Prime Minister is why?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," The Prime Minister said with remorse, "it's just that Princess Kaolla begged me to do these things."

"And you just went and did it?" Lamba said in anger.

"I wanted to do what I could to help Princess Kaolla. She sounded lonely and homesick but she assured me that nothing was going to happen."

"But things did happen in Japan and I'm not just talking about the incident in one of the cities. I can't believe you complied for the kind of reason she gave you."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Our country is suffering a major backlash as a result of what my sister has done," Lamba said upset, "Molmol's relations with Japan and other countries have been damaged," Lamba face palmed, "and the damage is so severe that it may never be repaired," Lamba looked at the Prime Minister with a glare, "and you damned us just like my sister did and for that, I will show you no mercy."

The Prime Minister got scared and looked at the king.

"Y-Your Majesty, w-what are you saying?" The Prime Minister asked.

Lamba narrowed his eyes at the Prime Minister.

**Mutsumi's Apartment**

Mutsumi was talking to Hina outside Mutsumi's apartment and Hina was very upset with the fact that Kagura and Chisato were in the apartment. While that that was happening, Chisato and Kagura were sitting with Naru in the apartment and Naru herself wondered who the two young ladies were and how they knew Mutsumi.

"You're Naru, right?" Kagura spoke, "Naru Narusegawa."

Naru looked at Kagura and Chisato and then she nodded, "Y-Yes, you two are Mutsumi's friends?"

"Yes," Chisato said with a smile, "Mutsumi told us about you."

"I see."

"Mutsumi told us that things have been real rough for you," Kagura said.

"Yeah, it really has."

"You must be facing many hardships right now," Chisato said.

At that point, Naru was looking at Chisato and Kagura very suspiciously.

"Now, now, no need to look at us like that," Kagura said, "in fact, from what Mutsumi has been telling us, we may actually be able to help you."

"Help me?" Naru asked, "What do you mean?"

"We understand that Mutsumi is trying to get you and Keitaro back together," Chisato said.

Naru got annoyed, "Oh really? Look, let me tell you what I have been telling Mutsumi, I want nothing to do with Keitaro. That pervert ruined my life and I don't want to be anywhere near that cowardly bastard. Listen, get rid of all the stupid notions that having me go back to Keitaro will make everything right for me because it won't."

"Yes, we know and we agree with you," Kagura said.

Naru was a bit surprised, "You do? But I thought that…"

"You thought that we just go along with what Mutsumi is planning," Chisato said with a grin, "Don't worry, we're not."

"Huh?" Naru asked confused.

"You feel betrayed, right?" Kagura asked.

"Betrayed?" Naru replied looking at Kagura.

"Yes, betrayed by your ex-boyfriend Keitaro. You must have given him the best years of your life but that wasn't enough for that pervert, was it?"

Naru shook her head, "No, it wasn't but how would you—"

"I went through the same thing."

Naru looked at Kagura surprised, "You did?"

"Yes, there was a boy that I knew and he was an idiot just like Keitaro. His sister begged me to let him stay in my house as a servant and I did felt sorry for him and so I allowed him to live with me in my manor as a servant. But he always did something that was perverted and annoyed me so I was forced to teach him a lesson. It was the same with you, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Naru replied, "were you ruined by this boy eventually?"

"Well, not by him but I was disgraced by some busybody people who just didn't understand."

"What do you mean?"

Kagura sighed, "Someone who I once considered a friend told me that she was sexually assaulted by him and I went to confront him about it and taught him a lesson and by lesson, I mean beat it out of him so that he would do it anymore. The thing is that turns out that my so-called friend lied about it and that idiot didn't really say anything about it."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Naru replied and she nodded crossed her arms, "I know someone who is the same way. She's a liar and drunk but even with all that, I still considered her to be my friend, my best friend but she betrayed me."

"Sounds like the same thing for me as well so you see Naru; I understand what you're going through."

"I see, th-thank you," Naru replied amazed.

"As do I," Chisato said, "I know what it's like to have your academic career stolen from you."

"What? Were you expelled from school as well?"

"Yes, I used to go to the same high school as Keitaro Urashima and his cousin Yoshinari Urashima and I was the top of my class. I had a scholarship and the option to go to any university that I wanted in all of Japan," Chisato frowned, "but that was destroyed by Yoshinari. As for Keitaro, I used to think of him as someone that was nice because he helped me once but now, he has turned his back on me."

"Why?" Naru asked.

"It has to do with his cousin, even though in the past, Yoshinari was vindictive towards Keitaro, Keitaro decides to be so nice to his cousin and just get in his good graces," Chisato had an expression as one who felt betrayed, "I had thought we were friends but Keitaro…when I came to see him and had Mutsumi telling that I was here, do you know what he said?"

"Uh, n-no, what?" Naru asked.

"He said that he didn't want to see me and that he didn't want to associate himself with me. He actually blamed me for what happened to him."

Naru was shocked, "I don't believe this. Keitaro blamed you?"

"Yes," Chisato said looking though she was hurt emotionally, "I was set up by Yoshinari and as a result, I was expelled from the high school that I went to and my scholarship was revoked and I was blacklisted in get in any college in Japan and my parents looked at me like I was disgraced. They were ashamed of me. My parents sent me to America to live with my relatives who treated me like a slave."

Naru was shocked and felt sorry for Chisato, "That's terrible. I can't believe this all happened to you."

"Yes and it was because Yoshinari said things that were not true and he set me up. When I tried to see Keitaro recently, from what we had learned, he actually blamed me because he was expelled and suddenly to him, it was my fault and his terrible cousin Yoshinari was the victim."

Naru clenched her fists and got upset hearing about Keitaro's cousin.

"The same kind of thing happened to me," Naru said.

"Yes, we know," Kagura said, "the fact that you were set up by Keitaro and one of the faculty members of Tokyo University, right?"

"That's right," Naru said and then thought of something, "say Kagura."

"Yes?"

"What about that idiot that you mentioned?"

"His name was Takeru."

"Was?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow.

"He died."

Naru was surprised, "Passed away? What happened?"

"When I confronted him with what happened, I got so angry at him that I…hit him…real hard and it," Kagura choked up, "it killed him."

Naru was horrified, "You killed him?"

Kagura nodded with a sad expression, "Yes, but it wasn't really my fault. I was lied to by someone I considered my friend and Takeru didn't say anything," Kagura had a sad expression, "it was an accident, a terrible accident."

"But you killed someone," Naru said mortified.

"It was an accident and a judge and a jury agreed the same way otherwise, I would be in jail by now."

"Yeah, I guess that would be true," Naru said as she thought about it.

"Unfortunately, I was still harassed afterwards by people and there was one who started it all and wouldn't even leave me in peace. It came to the point that I actually had to leave the country just to stop the harassments."

"Do you know who was it that started it?"

"It's a relative of your friend Motoko Aoyama, her name is Nagisa Aoyama."

"Nagisa…"

"Yes, she's the daughter of the man name Shinsuke Aoyama, who owns the building that your ex-boyfriend lives."

"Really?" Naru replied upset to hear the names.

"There's no doubt that Keitaro knows as well but considering his actions and the choices he made."

"And I bet he's just taking her side."

"Yes, in fact he's gotten real friendly with her."

Naru was shaking with anger, "That bastard, that's Motoko's cousin. That's just wrong!"

"Mutsumi wants to get Keitaro back together with you and as nice as Mutsumi is, it's not what you want, is it?"

"No, of course not," Naru said strongly.

"Would like to see Keitaro taking down from his high horse?" Chisato asked.

Naru looked at Chisato and Kagura surprised, "Taken down his high horse?"

"Surely you want Keitaro to realize that he messed up by betraying and breaking up with you and for destroying your dreams when you were expelled, right?"

"Yes."

"We want to do the same to Yoshinari and that girl Nagisa who ruined our lives as well."

"But how will that be possible?"

"We'll shame them and make feel and suffer the same humiliation that we felt."

"…I want to get back at Keitaro for what he did to me and not just for the things that happened recently but for everything that he did to me for all these years."

"We understand and we can help," Kagura assured.

"Okay…but what about Mutsumi? I'm not sure that it would be something that she would go for. After all, Mutsumi is kind of…well…" Naru crossed her arms.

"We know what you're saying and it is true but you let us worry about Mutsumi," Chisato assured with a smile, "we'll get her to understand."

Naru was feeling pleasant with what was proposed and grinned at idea of Keitaro being brought down and suffering shame. Naru wanted Keitaro to pay for all the grief that Naru had suffered and there were two people that she felt understood her and sympathize what she was going through.

"Okay, I'm willing to do whatever it takes," Naru said smiling at Kagura and Chisato.

Chisato and Kagura smiled as they looked at each other and they looked at Naru.

"Yoshinari made me miserable," Chisato said, "Nagisa made Kagura miserable, and Keitaro has made you miserable. We'll make them regret ruining our lives."

"Yes, absolutely," Kagura said.

"Let's do it," Naru said and then smiled, "I'm glad to have met you two, so what's the plan?"

"Right," Chisato said with a nod as she began to explain things to Naru.

Meanwhile, outside of Mutsumi's apartment, Hina was telling Mutsumi about Kagura and Chisato.

"You know Chisato and Kagura?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yes," Hina said.

"Oh," Mutsumi then smiled, "then maybe you can tell me how kind they are."

"I would…if they were kind," Hina then frowned, "but they not. In fact, they are rotten, disgusting witches."

Mutsumi was shocked, "Huh? G-Granny, what are you saying? Surely, you not saying the same thing that others have said as well."

"Mutsumi, I want you to cut your ties with them."

"You're saying that too?" Mutsumi asked upset.

"Too?"

"Haruka told me the same thing," Mutsumi frowned, "but I assure you, they have changed."

"Whether or not they've really change is irrelevant," Hina pointed out, "Kagura Hajime is a murderer and Chisato Ichimura is the reason why Keitaro suffered greatly. She even had the audacity to have her thugs harm my other grandson Yoshinari. They are terrible girls. I know as I had the misfortune in meeting both of them during my tour in America," Hina crossed her arms, "I know Kagura's father and Chisato's uncle."

"Granny, I…"

Hina sighed, "Look, I have to go to the courthouse but Mutsumi, get rid of them. They are not good people; they are not really your friends. Trust me on this, I know what I'm talking about."

Hina left to head to Hinata City Courthouse and Mutsumi frowned and looked down on the ground and then she shook her head.

"Granny, how could you say that?" Mutsumi said in low and sad tone, "I would have thought that you of all people would see."

**Aoyama Residence, Kyoto**

Motoko had just finished explaining things of what had occurred yesterday between herself and Keitaro.

"I see," Etsuko said.

"Yes," Motoko replied and looked at her grandmother, "Grandmother?"

"I'm disappointed Motoko that you went on the attack again against Keitaro Urashima."

"I know, I was just…I was just so upset and I acted…irrational."

Etsuko crossed her arms, "Indeed you did…but you realized, stopped, and actually made an apology."

Motoko nodded, "Yes, in truth, I had known that my actions in the past were wrong…but it was," Motoko felt sad and clenched her fists, "it was just hard for me to admit it."

"I see."

"Grandmother, please tell me."

"Hmm?"

"What should I do?"

"Motoko?"

"I have lost and have nothing but guilt ravaging my mind," Motoko looked at her grandmother with a pleading expression, "please tell me Grandmother, what should I do for now? What can I do to set things right for myself?"

Etsuko took to heart what her granddaughter asked and placed her hand on Motoko's shoulder with a sympathetic expression as she looked at Motoko.

"Motoko, that is something that you have to figure out on your own," Etsuko answered.

Motoko chuckled sadly and had her head down, "I figured that you would say that."

Motoko had felt sadness and thought about Keitaro. Motoko had the desire for Keitaro to consider and have passion for her like he once did for Naru. Motoko wished it so much but she felt sad as she figured that it was no longer possible and it was she also felt bad that Keitaro was probably give his love for her cousin Nagisa and that bothered Motoko. Motoko didn't want Keitaro to fall in love with Nagisa and she shook her head but she wondered that even if he didn't how could Motoko ever get Keitaro look at her way. She was reminded of all the things she did and remembered what Kanako once told her a while back.

**Flashback**

"I know at some point you were in love with my brother and you didn't think he was bad, so how come you have fallen in the same pattern?" Kanako asked.

"I'll say it again," Motoko replied annoyed, "I don't know what you're talking. It can't be helped that he's hopeless pervert."

"Do you really believe that…or do you believe that because Naru rants about it and a lot more ever since they got together?"

"What does Naru have anything to do with this?"

"Everything, when it comes to taking someone's word, you take Naru over Keitaro and I think I know why."

Motoko got curious, "…Fine, humor me, why do you think that?"

Kanako crossed her arms, "Like me, you were upset that my brother ultimately chose Naru. Over time, you started to feel resentment and whenever Naru complained about my brother, you took those rants as truth. It was easy for you take Naru's side because she, in your mind, would never mislead you."

Motoko shook her head, "That is not true."

"No, it is true, you really thought that you were okay to let my brother go but the truth is that you weren't and you lashed out on him whenever Naru spoke that my brother did something bad. I bet you wouldn't be this stupid if my brother chose you."

**Flashback End**

Motoko felt sad as much she hated to admit to it, she knew that Kanako was right in what she told her and she had her hand on her head and gritted her teeth in sadness. Later on, Motoko was walking with her grandmother in the Aoyama residence and they heard the phone ring. Etsuko went to the phone and answered it.

"Hello," Etsuko said on the receiver, "Aoyama residence."

The person on the other spoke and caused Etsuko to raise an eyebrow and look at Motoko.

"Yes, please hold," Etsuko said and then offered the phone to Motoko, "it's for you Motoko."

"Huh, me?" Motoko replied surprised and then took the phone, "Hello?"

"Are you Motoko Aoyama?" The voice of a woman on the other line asked.

"Yes I'm Motoko Aoyama."

"Thank goodness," The woman paused, "listen, I'm calling to warn you about an immediate danger."

"What?" Motoko replied shocked and it made Etsuko shocked and wondered what it was about, "What are you talking about?"

"You have to get to the Hinata City immediately," The woman said in urgency, "lives are in stake."

"What are you saying? Who is this?" Motoko asked getting a bit impatient.

"Right…my name is Mayako Oyame."

Motoko's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

**Hinata City Mall**

Keitaro and Nagisa arrived at a mall and they looked around trying to figure where to start first.

"Where do you want to start first Nagisa?" Keitaro asked.

Nagisa looked at a particular store and pointed with a smile, "Let's go there."

Keitaro and Nagisa went to a store that sold various cups, cooking utensils, and silverware and they were looking to see which ones to buy. Afterwards, Keitaro and Nagisa went to a clothing store and it was there that Nagisa was trying out various clothes and showing them to Keitaro who nodded and smiled at each one she was wearing saying that she was looked good in everyone that she tried on. She went on to continue try more clothes with the help of the sales associate there. Afterwards, they left with bags and headed to another place.

Keitaro and Nagisa saw an arcade and Nagisa was excited as her eyes shined. Keitaro chuckled lightly as Nagisa pointed the arcade. Keitaro nodded with a smile and they went inside the arcade. Nagisa was playing a fighting game and Keitaro was impressed with how skillful Nagisa was as she was able to AI of various opponents.

"You're really good at this Nagisa," Keitaro complimented.

"Heh, thank you," Nagisa said happily as she had just beaten the final boss of the game and then she looked at Keitaro, "do you want to try?"

"Oh uh, I'm not really good at this," Keitaro said with a chuckle.

"But you looked as though you wanted to play," Nagisa pointed.

Keitaro scratched the side of his head with his right index finger.

"You could tell, huh?"

"It was obvious to me with the way you were looking. I wouldn't have mind playing one round with you."

"I'm sure I'm not very good at them, at least not the way you are."

"Keitaro, just so you know, I wasn't good fighting games at the beginning but I kept practicing. Here, I can show you."

"Oh uh, it's okay Nagisa, you don't need to trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble; in fact, we can consider this as another lesson from me, your teacher."

"Huh, oh but I though you would only teach me swordsmanship."

Nagisa smiled, "Who said that? I didn't."

Keitaro was just awestruck with Nagisa and then Nagisa guided Keitaro through the fighting game and taught him moves of a fighting character. Keitaro was appreciative with what Nagisa was doing and Nagisa was having guiding Keitaro and giving him tips. They fought each other in a match in the fighting game and they both had fun. After some time, they left the arcade with Keitaro thanking Nagisa and Nagisa grinned and felt happy as she wrapped her arms around Keitaro, surprising Keitaro and then he smiled. They kept walking in the mall as they headed for their next destination.

They went in to a bookstore and they looked and checked out various books. Nagisa looked at a book and as she read it, she was hooked to it. Keitaro saw Nagisa getting hooked to a book and couldn't help but to smile and then he went to her.

"Nagisa," Keitaro spoke.

Nagisa was still reading and didn't hear what Keitaro was saying. Keitaro figured this would happen and then he put his hand on the page that Nagisa was reading, surprising her and made her look at Keitaro.

"Oh Keitaro," Nagisa spoke.

"I see you like this book," Keitaro said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Think about getting it?"

"I would," Nagisa then had a sad expression, "but it's just that it out of my price range right now."

"Oh," Keitaro said and he looked at the price of the book and then thought about it and then nodded with a smile, "Tell you what, I'll buy it for you."

Nagisa was surprised, "Wait Keitaro, are you sure? You don't need to do that."

"It's no trouble Nagisa," Keitaro assured her, "I want to do this," Keitaro gave a warm smile, "consider it as a way of thanks for the arcade."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to do, so let me, please."

Nagisa was amazed at Keitaro's kindness and that he was willing to buy the book for her.

"Um okay, if that's what you want…" Nagisa replied as she blushed.

"Excellent, with that…" Keitaro said as he took the book and picked up bookmarker to place the page that Nagisa was reading.

Keitaro took them to the cashier purchased the book the book himself and then went back to Nagisa and gave her the book with the bookmarker and Nagisa smiled. Throughout the whole thing, Nagisa couldn't help but blush and smile at what Keitaro had just done for her. They were in the bookstore a bit more as Keitaro bought some books for himself as well. Afterwards, they left the mall and headed a museum and they went to the section of the Sengoku Period. Nagisa was looking at history regarding the samurai class with glee and Keitaro couldn't help but to smile at Nagisa.

"_She really is fascinated with them, just like Kazuya_," Keitaro said in his head, "_it's just as Isana said._"

Keitaro and Nagisa arrived at a movie theater and Keitaro asked Nagisa what movie she wanted to see. Nagisa looked and pointed at the poster of a movie that was showing and it was a romantic movie. Keitaro bought two tickets and they went in the theater. Inside the theater, they were watching the romance movie and Nagisa was hooked and watched every scene with Keitaro smiling happy that Nagisa was enjoying herself. As the movie continued to play, they were scenes that made Nagisa happy, then sad as she cried, then laughed, and then blushed as she was enjoying the scene where the couple in the movie embrace each other and kiss. Keitaro just looked and blushed and looked nervous. Nagisa just held Keitaro's hand without looking at him as she was still blushing with a smile watching. Keitaro was surprised and he looked at Nagisa as Nagisa looked back at Keitaro who was still blushing and had a warm smile. Keitaro was awestruck when he looked at Nagisa and couldn't help but to think how beautiful she looked with her smile. Keitaro felt his heart skip a beat. The two of them continued to watch the movie with smiles on their faces enjoying each other's company. After the movie was done, Keitaro and Nagisa left the theater.

"You really enjoyed yourself," Keitaro said with a smile.

"Yes, I did," Nagisa said with a smile and grabbed hold of Keitaro's hands, "let's go."

"Uh, y-yeah," Keitaro said with a smile.

A few hours later, they were in a restaurant and ordered some food and drinks for themselves.

"This has been a great day," Nagisa said with glee, "Keitaro, thank you so much for today."

"I should be the one thanking you Nagisa," Keitaro said with a smile, "you're the one that asked me and I really enjoyed myself, more than I ever had in a long time. Thank you so much Nagisa."

Nagisa just smiled and put her hand on her cheek, "You're very welcome, I'm so glad."

They continued with their conversations with laughs and giggles and then their orders arrived later on and they enjoyed their meals. They finished up and they decided to do one last thing for their day together and left the café and went to a park.

**Hinata Park**

They walked around in the park and enjoyed the view of many places in the park and then they stopped by and checked out the fountain that was shooting up water in a rhythm.

"Keitaro," Mitsune's voice spoke suddenly.

Keitaro and Nagisa were surprised and turned and they saw Mitsune who looked happy and nervous at the same time.

"Kitsune," Keitaro spoke.

Mitsune gave a small wave and a smile, "It's good to see you again. I mean that, I'm glad to see you and you look well."

"Um, yeah, you too," Keitaro responded.

"You're Kitsune, right?" Nagisa asked.

"Um, well yes and no."

"Huh?" Keitaro responded, "Yes and no?"

Mitsune nodded, "It is true that went by Kitsune as my nickname but I don't go by that anymore."

"Really?" Keitaro spoke as he and Nagisa were surprised.

"Yeah, so Keitaro, I would like it if you would refer to me as Mitsune."

"Your real name…"

"Yes," Mitsune nodded.

Keitaro nodded, "Okay, sure Mitsune."

Mitsune blushed and felt happy that Keitaro said her real name.

**Hinata City Courthouse**

Hina was talking with someone and it was a man with glasses and an average build.

Hina nodded, "Very well Ryuichi."

Hina then went to sit on a bench and then moments later, she saw someone that she was expecting and it was Marumi as she was making her way. Hina stood up and met with her daughter.

"Marumi," Hina said, "you're finally here."

Marumi nodded, "Yes Mom, I am."

Hina sighed, "Marumi listen, surely you can see that we really don't need to go through with this."

"Really Mom?" Marumi responded.

"Yes," Hina said and then she sighed, "I understand that you're upset with me and I admit, I did break my promise to you but you have to understand, I had a good reason to do it."

"Really?" Marumi said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes and it has to do with Yoko."

Marumi was shocked when her mother mentioned her late older sister, "What does Yoko have to do with this?"

"Everything Marumi, everything," Hina collected herself before continuing, "I'm sure you remember Marumi that I wasn't exactly…understanding with Yoko," Hina said, "I was always so hard on her and I didn't approve the things that your sister did such marrying that man Toji instead of marrying Shakiko's son, Sanji."

"Yeah, I remember," Marumi said, "it seemed that every time you and big sister would argue."

Hina sighed sadly and nodded, "Yoko and I didn't see eye to eye and then on that day she died in car accident…"

Marumi choked up a bit remembering that tragic day.

Hina continued, "On that day, Yoko wanted help and I refused even when she begged me. I didn't help Yoko and I actually drove her away when she needed help," Hina said with regret, "and then…" Hina choked up a bit, "two hours after that, Yoko was gone, died in that car crash…along with Toji."

"Mom…." Marumi said sad at that day that her older sister and brother-in-law died.

"Your father passed away when you kids were so little and then we lose Yoko," Hina sighed sadly, "for years I've asked myself why, why did this happen?"

Marumi was silent as her mother was explaining things.

"I wasn't there for her, for any of you when you were all growing, all I was doing was just running the inn and even more so since your father passed away."

"We never held that against you," Marumi pointed out, "we were understanding about that, me, Yoko, and Kyoshiro."

"Yes, but even so…Yoko had died and she and I never got along like we did in the past. I told myself that if I had been there for her, she would still be alive and Haruka would not have suffered losing both of her parents. Haruka was only seven years old when they died and I felt helpless. I wanted to do something so that Haruka could see that she was not alone so that's why I adopted her. It was my way to make up for not being there for Yoko, looking after her daughter, my granddaughter was the least I could do. It took a long time but Haruka was able to feel better over the years."

"I see," Marumi said.

"The Hinata Inn was left to me by my father, your grandfather, Keisuke Urashima and I did everything I could to make the thrive but then one day, I noticed two young girls that were troubled and they seemed lost."

"Two young girls?"

"Yes and they were Naru and Mitsune."

"Oh, those two."

"Yes, so I went to talk to them and they told me the trouble and hardship they had. Naru felt lost and depressed and she couldn't talk to her own parents as her father simply left her and her mother was too busy caring for her step-father and step-daughter and Mitsune had problems regarding her mother and how she was pressured to do something that didn't suit her. I found out that were having problems with their own families and they were depressed and didn't feel that had much option. I couldn't help but to be reminded of what happened between myself and Yoko and how I wasn't really there for you and Kyoshiro as well, especially more so since your father passed away and when I saw them and saw how depressed they looked, I decided to do something so that none of them would suffer the same terrible fate as Yoko. The Hinata Inn wasn't picking up much in guests during the time and so I decided to convert it into a dorm and not just any dorm."

"An all-girls dorm," Marumi said.

"Yes and it has worked out great," Hina said with smile, "they didn't feel alone and depressed, they had a place where they didn't feel burdened by anyone and if they had any problems or needed to talk to someone, they could come to me. It had been a huge help especially for Naru as she was finally able to trust someone and find someone who she felt would understand her. Over time, Su heard about the Hinata Inn and came from Molmol and then it was Motoko and then lastly, Shinobu."

"I see," Marumi said.

Hina cleared her throat, "The point I'm getting at Marumi is that the girls had been through a lot with where they were before and when I converted the Hinata Inn into an all-girls dormitory, they felt safe and were able to continue living and they made friends with each other and I was able to help them and they feel grateful for it. If I see a young girl in trouble, I would help them and have them live in the Hinata Inn as it was a safe environment. You know, a way to help them, something that I should have done to help Yoko when she needed me."

"And what about the antics that those girls were doing?" Marumi asked, "What about the fact that you never told us that you made changes to the Hinata Inn? What about the fact that all you seem to do is make excuses and cover for them when they do something that isn't right. Mom, your way of doing things has given them the mindset that they don't have to face the consequences for their terrible actions. From what's been happening from the Hinata Inn, you didn't really help them."

"Yes, I did," Hina insisted.

"No, you didn't. With everything that has happened recently and what you have learned from Keitaro no less, how can stand there and tell me that you have really helped them? How could you let have Keitaro take in charge of inn when you didn't really tell him anything. In fact, you never even told those girls about Keitaro beforehand. You knew he was going there when he left his parents' home and yet you didn't tell him that the inn was converted and for that, he was attacked and they demanded that he leave even though he's an Urashima which meant that he had every right to be in the property of our family."

"Marumi, why do you insist on bringing that up?" Hina replied upset, "And why do you insist that I repeat myself that it was all a misunderstanding?"

Marumi shook her head at what her mother was saying, "I see that you had good intentions on what you were trying to do but even so, your obsession with doing right for those girls has caused you to completely disregard everything else, including the promise you made to me and the fact that you manipulated one of your own grandchildren and placed him in a dangerous situation. Mom, I'm going to stop you before you do anymore damage to our family and those girls as well because quite frankly, you didn't really help them and it showed with what has been happening recently."

"Marumi…" Hina said with a frown.

"Of course, you're not the only one guilty of such thing."

Hina got upset and shook her head at Marumi.

"I see, so even after everything I told you, you still have intentions of keeping ownership of the Hinata Inn," Hina said upset.

"Yes and soon, I'll pass the ownership to Kanako."

"What?" Hina said shocked.

"That's right and just to let you know, Kanako gladly accepts and Keitaro fully supports it. I would just own the inn for the time being."

"Marumi, you…you haven't listened to a word I said."

"No Mom, I did, every word, right up to the end."

"Then why?"

"Because the way you went with things wasn't right? You say that the Hinata Inn was a safe environment but it wasn't safe for Keitaro and you were willing to ignore that."

"Don't you dare Marumi," Hina countered, "I was horrified with what I learned of what happened to Keitaro and I was not happy with them with the things they did but I know that they would not really actually cause real permanent harm to Keitaro," Hina shook her head, "they wouldn't do that. Yes, they were misunderstanding and they what they did was not right at all but they are not bad people. Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that the way you did things were not for the best for anyone?"

Hina huffed, "Okay, I tried to talk some sense to you Marumi but it seems that all I really did was wasted my efforts. You won't win this, I'm taking the Hinata Inn back and things will be just like before. I won't let you take away the safe haven for the girls for your own vindictive vendetta and I'll make Keitaro see that he was wrong about what he has believed for the past few days."

Hina walked pass Marumi and Marumi just looked at her mother and shook her head.

"I know Yoko would not have agreed with what you've done Mom," Marumi said in a low tone, "the same can be said with Dad and Grandpa."

**Yukina's Apartment**

Shinobu was in the kitchen making dinner for herself and her aunt, Yukina. Yukina would be returning from her work soon and Shinobu wanted to have everything ready by the time her aunt returned. Shinobu looked over to the refrigerator and there were a note for herself to meet with Keitaro in a few days. Shinobu blushed as she recalled the time in the Hinata Inn that Keitaro and Shinobu made plans and it was to help Keitaro's parents in their bakery. Shinobu was excited to help Keitaro and looked at it as a great opportunity to not only meet and get to know Keitaro's parents, it was also a great opportunity to spend time with Keitaro. Shinobu was determined to let her feeling be known to Keitaro and wasn't going let anyone tell her that she was wrong to have harbor such feeling for him. It made her shook her head and wished that she had stood up for herself years ago in the time she spent in the Hinata Inn. There was a sudden doorbell ring and Shinobu wondered who it was as she went to answer the door.

"Just a minute," Shinobu said.

Shinobu opened the door and was shocked to see who it was as it was a woman with long brown hair tied to a ponytail who wore a sweater and a long gray skirt with brown shoes.

"M-Mom," Shinobu said surprised.

"So, it's true," Shinobu's mother said, "you are living here in your aunt's place," Shinobu's mother placed her hands on her hips, "I knew it was a bad idea to let you live in that horrible Hinata Inn. I can't believe I actually agreed to it but anyway, that no longer matters. Shinobu pack your things, you'll be living with me from now on."

Shinobu frowned, "That's not going to happen."

Shinobu's mother was surprised, "Excuse me? What did you say young lady?"

"It's not going to happen. I'm staying here with Aunt Yukina, I like it here."

"That's right Aki," Yukina said, "it's Shinobu's choice."

Aki and Shinobu looked and saw Yukina approaching them in her business suit and her work bag.

"Yukina," Aki said with a glare, "why didn't you inform me that my daughter was living with you?"

"Because Shinobu asked me not to and I had no problem going along with that. I have a question for you, how did you know that Shinobu was living with me. My brother Yasuhara isn't aware of this yet."

"It…" Aki looked away with frown, "it doesn't matter."

"Mom, please understand," Shinobu said, "I want to stay here with Aunt Yukina."

"Sh-Shinobu," Aki said looking at her daughter surprised and then she frowned again looking away from her daughter's gaze.

**Hinata Park**

Nagisa was looking at the fountain and then she looked behind her seeing Keitaro talking to Mitsune. Nagisa was a bit worried but she decided to trust Keitaro and then she looked at the fountain again and smiled. Meanwhile Keitaro was standing face to face with Mitsune, formerly known as Kitsune. Keitaro was surprised that she didn't want to go by Kitsune anymore but he had heard things about what she had been recently doing from his aunt and Shinobu.

"Keitaro, I'm so glad to see you again," Mitsune said.

"Yeah, sure," Keitaro said with a nod.

"I'm sure you never thought you see me again."

Um, well…" Keitaro lightly scratched his cheek, "I admit that's true."

"Well, that's understandable," Mitsune said as she put her arms behind her back and looked and saw Nagisa by the fountain, "so that's Nagisa, right? Motoko's cousin?"

Keitaro looked at Nagisa and smiled, "Yeah, that's her. She's been real understanding and helpful to me just like the rest of her family."

"I see…you two looked like you were enjoying each other's company."

"Well, yeah," Keitaro said with a nod.

Mitsune felt nervous but resolved herself to talk to Keitaro.

"I had heard about what you did Mitsune," Keitaro said suddenly.

"Huh?" Mitsune looked at Keitaro surprised.

"I was at the Hinata Inn and I spoke with my Aunt Marumi and I spoke with Shinobu as well," Keitaro smiled, "they've told me what you been doing and what they heard what you been doing in the Kuromitsu Inn."

"Oh," Mitsune blushed, "you were told, huh?"

"You were quite the hard worker there and you even went out of your way to seriously stop Su in what she was doing."

"Yeah, I was just doing what needed to done," Mitsune fidgeted and still blushing, "it's no big deal," Mitsune cleared her throat, "Keitaro."

"Yes?"

"I did a lot of thinking with the way you left the Hinata Inn and what you said in Tokyo University and what was said to me by your mother. I'm glad to see you okay Keitaro and I want to apologize to you for everything."

"Mitsune…"

Nagisa looked over to where Keitaro and Mitsune were and walked over so that she could hear what they were saying.

"Keitaro," Mitsune said, "I know that this would be hard to believe and I would understand that you would not have any reason to forgive me for everything that I have done to you," Mitsune paused a bit and then continued, "I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I've done to you, for all the tricks that I played on you, for all the times I would set you up to be on the receiving end of Naru and Motoko's wrath, and for taking advantage of your kindness and scamming you out of money. I know that what I've done in terrible and you didn't deserve the treatment that you suffered in the Hinata Inn."

"Are you being sincere?" Keitaro asked.

Mitsune nodded, "Yes, I know that I've hurt a lot of people in the past, you included and I know that I may not be forgiven for what I've done but even with all of that, I want to better myself and change and one of the ways I've started was not refer myself as Kitsune anymore. I'm done being the trickster."

"I see…"

"…Keitaro, if I had taken the time to see the toll it really took on you for all that you went through in the inn, I would have stopped. I know you may find this hard to believe this but I was really happy, really happy that you showed up in our lives and seeing that you were so kind, I grew fond of you…in fact, I just only wish that you…well…"

"Huh, what?"

Mitsune lightly bit her lower lip, "I really liked you Keitaro, in fact, I still do."

Keitaro was shocked and Nagisa was shocked as well hearing what Mitsune had just said.

Mitsune continued, "I fell in love with you Keitaro for some time but I forced myself to back off since I knew that you were in love with Naru."

"Mitsune…" Keitaro spoke still shocked.

"Anyway, I'm going to head back to Osaka and do everything I can to make amends with my mother for the trouble I caused her. In fact, I'm actually meeting with my brother Mitsunari here in the park."

"Oh, I see," Keitaro replied although he was still shocked with what Mitsune had confessed to him.

"Keitaro, when I come back here, I would like to start over, you and me," Mitsune put her hands together, "that is if you're willing to let me."

"Um Mitsune, I…"

"You don't really have to answer that right away. Just take the time and think about and I want to see you again and I want to decided base on my actions when I see you and then you decide if you want to have anything to do with me."

"I see…you thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have and even if you…even if you don't feel for me the same way I feel for you, I want to start over with you. I want to do everything that I can to atone for everything terrible things I've done you. I really mean it."

"Mitsune," A man called.

Mitsune turned and saw someone who had slick back dirty blonde hair and wore a light brown business suit and he had a lean figure and was a male version of Mitsune.

"Oh Mitsunari," Mitsune called waving.

"Oh, is that your brother?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, my younger brother Mitsunari, he's a year younger than me."

"I see, come to think of it, I never knew anything about your family."

"True and it's because I kept quiet about it. I told Naru but not so much," Mitsune looked at Keitaro with a smile, "well, this is it for me. I have to go. Take care of yourself Keitaro and I wish you the best, I really mean it."

"I see," Keitaro nodded, "thank you Mitsune."

"You're welcome," Mitsune said with a smile and then looked at Nagisa, "Nagisa, please look after Keitaro. I may be out of line here but I hope you and your family continue to look after Keitaro."

"Don't worry," Nagisa said as she walked and stood next to Keitaro, "it's natural for friends to look out for each other."

Mitsune smiled and nodded, "Yes, you're right."

Mitsune turned around.

"Mitsune," Keitaro spoke.

"Hmm, yes Keitaro?" Mitsune replied as she turned to face him.

"I will definitely take in everything you had just said. I've also hurt people as well, people close to me so in a way, I'm no different from you. If you really meant what you said, then I'm willing to try, I would like to start over."

Mitsune was happy and had tears formed from her eyes as she opened them.

"I see. Thank you Keitaro," Mitsune said and then rushed and grabbed both of Keitaro's hands and looked at Keitaro with happiness and tears streaming down from her eyes, "thank you so much."

Keitaro was surprised and then smiled at Mitsune, "You're welcome and I hope you're able to work things out with your mother in Osaka."

Mitsune nodded, "I hope so too."

Afterwards, Mitsune waved goodbye happily to Keitaro and left the Hinata Park with her younger brother Mitsunari. Keitaro waved goodbye to Mitsune and Nagisa waved goodbye to Mitsune as well and then she looked at Keitaro and smiled.

**Near the Shichimura Apartment Complex**

Nagisa and Keitaro were returning to the apartment complex and they noticed that area around the front entrance there were small craters near them and wondered what happened. They decided that they would find out later and then they looked at each other with smiles.

"I had a great time," Nagisa said with a smile.

"Yeah, so did I," Keitaro replied with a smile as well, "thank you Nagisa."

"No, thank you Keitaro. I hope we can do it again."

"I would love to."

Nagisa smiled brightly, "Wonderful," Nagisa then thought of something, "oh!"

"Hmm?"

"There's one thing that I need to do."

"Huh?"

Nagisa suddenly went to Keitaro and planted a kiss on his cheek. Keitaro was surprised and looked at Nagisa who was blushing from the gesture that she just did.

"That's my way of showing my appreciation for the wonderful time. Well, I'm going on ahead."

Nagisa went inside the complex and Keitaro was still surprised and he blushed from the kiss that Nagisa gave him as he put his hand on the spot where Nagisa kissed him.

"Wow," Keitaro muttered feeling happy.

Unbeknownst to Keitaro, Ritsuko was watching Keitaro from a third floor window and had her clenched fist near where her heart was.

"Keitaro Urashima, he's a hundred times better than a certain bastard that I had fell for," Ritsuko said in a low tone.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Investigators question Keitaro and the former residents of the Hinata Inn for Su's actions and a plan for revenge is put into action.**


End file.
